Terra Desconhecida
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Acordar em um lugar estranho e ter que conviver com quem supostamente não se gosta e sobreviver ao inimigo desconhecido. K & I, S & R, M & S
1. Chapter 1

**Ola**

**Mais uma história a qual espero que seja do agrado de voces**

**Os casais são Inu e Kag, Sesshy e Rin e é claro Mi-kun e Sango**

**A história tem varias ligações com o desenho, mais não é uma especie de continuação e então ja estou avisando caso encontrem coisa iguais ou parecidas,**

**Boa leitura**

**Kissus**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** MAIS QUE UM SIMPLES SONHO**

Sentia a cabeça rodar enquanto se via em céu aberto "_estranho não me lembro de ter dormido ao relento__"_ pensava antes de estremecer com o vento que passou se levantou e quase gritou a se ver cercada de árvores e que perto de si havia pessoas que ela nunca havia visto na vida e bem ao seu lado havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos, compridos e lisos e perto dela havia outra garota, esta tinha cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros também lisos.

#Hummm. # ouviu e olhou para frente, vendo um homem de cabelos negros e mais longos que o seu e lisos, pode ver os olhos violetas e apesar da camisa social branca podia ver muito bem os músculos bem feitos dele, este a olhou de repente e a examinou pelo que ela pode notar o que a fez ficar vermelha. # Quem é você? # ele perguntou rude fazendo o encanto se quebrar.

#Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. # ela ouviu perto de si e quando olhou encontrou olhos azuis bem perto dos seus. # Como a senhorita se chama? # ele perguntou galanteador o que a fez corar mais do que antes pela questão da proximidade, quando ia se pronunciar sentiu algo lhe apalpar.

PAFT

Deu um tapa no homem a sua frente enquanto rapidamente se afastava podendo ver que ele tinha cabelos negros e presos em um curto rabo de cavalo baixo e vestia-se mais ou menos como o outro rapaz, viu o homem que lhe apalpara levantar e ela por instinto se afastou mais e acabou tropeçando e caindo com tudo no chão e viu que havia tropeçado em alguém, o homem em quem havia tropeçado parecia com o primeiro, só que seus cabelos eram mais lisos e maiores, mais seus olhos eram frios.

#Cuidado garota. # a voz dele lhe causou um arrepio e esta se levantou rapidamente.

#Gomen. # disse rapidamente após se ajeita.

#Esta assustando a patinha feia irmãozinho. # o outro disse após se levantar, a menina abriu a boca para responder mais se virou e fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, o ar dali era tão puro e apurando seus ouvidos ela pode ouvir um riacho e agora dava graças a Deus por ter prestado atenção no treinamento do avô e sem olhar para trás começou a seguir ainda de olhos fechados ate o barulho. #Hei garota aonde você vai? # ouviu a pergunta, mais não se importou logo as outras duas meninas se levantaram revelando olhos castanhos uma de cor chocolate e a outra em um tom um pouco mais claro.

#Eu me chamo Sango Takeda. # ouviu a moça de olhos chocolate se apresentar, esta vestia uma saia jeans meio curta e uma blusa de alças preta.

#E eu sou Rin Sazuy. # outra disse, esta usava uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa de gola alta bege, ambas haviam se livrado das sandálias de salto enquanto seguiam a menina à frente.

#Eu me chamo Miroku Houshi. # disse o moreno de cabelos curto.

#Inuyasha Taisho. # disse de forma arrogante.

#Sesshoumaru Taisho. # disse o outro de olhos frios e tom de voz mais frio ainda.

A outra garota nada disse, esta usava roupas largas e pretas, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e em sua mão havia um tênis já que o local era tropical e estava calor.

#Por que estamos seguindo essa garota? # ouviu Inuyasha se pronunciar.

#Acho que por que ela foi à única que tomou uma atitude. # Miroku respondeu naturalmente, mais quando Inuyasha foi responder.

PAFT PAFT

Ouviu dois tapas e viu o homem com duas marcas no rosto suspirou emburrado e se virou novamente vendo a garota já bem a frente deles parada, apressaram o passo e viram um rio a frente.

#Hei menina como você se chama? # Rin perguntou alegremente e saltitante, a garota de olhos verdes escuros olhou para Rin e voltou a andar e se sentar em uma pedra.

#Você é muda? # Inuyasha perguntou estranhando o silencio da garota.

#Iie. # ela respondeu calmamente com a voz melodiosa.

#Então por que não responde? # perguntou novamente.

#O que? # respondeu do mesmo modo.

#Qual o seu nome? # desta vez foi Sango que se pronunciou.

#Kagome, Kagome Naoto. # disse olhando para o rio.

#Você disse Naoto? # Miroku perguntou levemente espantado.

#Hai. # respondeu voltando o olhar para ele.

#O que vc é do dono das empresas Naoto's & CIA? # voltou a perguntar após um tempo.

#Filha. # respondeu Kagome suspirando já sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

#Não minta garota todos sabem que ele não tem filha. # Inuyasha disse com seu tom mais grosseiro.

#Por que não nos preocupamos então com a questão de como viemos parar aqui ao invés de querer saber sobre minha vida? # disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de Inuyasha.

#Ela esta certa. # ouviram uma voz e logo de trás da pedra onde Kagome estava surgiu uma senhora de baixa estatura com as mãos escondidas nas costa dando uma postura sabia a mulher.

#Quem é você? # Inuyasha perguntou.

#Chamo-me Kaede e estou aqui para lhe mostra seus destinos. # a mulher disse tão calma quanto Kagome e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo a senhora, pois suas mãos a mostra e delas uma luz saiu cegando a todos e logo em seguida fazendo com que eles desmaiassem.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Oh garota acorda. # ouviu a voz rude e abriu rapidamente os olhos encontrando olhos dourados e ia gritar se não fosse à mão com garras em sua boca. #Shiii eu sei eu to diferente, sou eu Inuyasha. # disse antes de tirar as mãos da boca dela.

#O que houve com você? # ela perguntou vendo os cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro sobre a cabeça, com olhos dourados, garras e caninos.

#Não sei quando acordei estava assim. # ele disse naturalmente, mais notou que Kagome olhava sobre seus ombros e via seu irmão que estava como ele só que sem as orelhas e uma lua na testa e riscas na bochecha.

#Que estranho. # Kagome disse voltando a olhar para Inuyasha.

#O que? # Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

#Vocês são irmão mesmo? # perguntou naturalmente.

#Feh somos meio irmãos. # respondeu virando o rosto.

#Isso explica. # Kagome falou chamando a atenção do Inuyasha.

#Explica o que? # perguntou se aproximando mais de Kagome.

#Você ser um hanyou e ele um youkai. # disse naturalmente.

#Mais youkai e hanyou não existem há séculos. # Miroku que acabara de acorda comentou.

#É mais você ta vendo eles dois não ta? # Sango disse e em suas costas tinha algo que parecia ser um osso em forma de bumerangue e este era gigante.

#O que é isso? # Miroku perguntou.

#Não sei mais acordei com ele. # respondeu levemente.

#E eu acordei com esse arco sem flechas e sem corda. # Rin falou mostrando a arma.

#Que estranho, e você com o que acordou? # Inuyasha perguntou olhando para Kagome que se levantou revelando que não havia nada com ela. #Por que não houve nada com vc? # perguntou irritado.

#E eu é que sei. # Kagome disse num tom meio alterado.

#Aff tanto faz. # Inuyasha disse emburrado.

#Eu vou é sair daqui. # Kagome disse se virando e saindo rio a baixo deixando os outros para trás.

#Por que ela ficou assim? # Miroku perguntou inocente.

#Não notou que ela não é do tipo aceita por todos e agora a gente tem ganhado habilidades e... Hei espera ai o que vc ganhou Miroku? # Sango perguntou se lembrando.

#Eu não sei. # disse erguendo a mão a frente do rosto e nesta havia um pano coberto por um rosário. #Que estranho eu não tinha isso antes. # comentou e colocou a mão na direção do lago e tirou o rosário e logo ao começou a acontecer um vento forte indo na direção de sua mão fazendo muitas coisas vir a sua direção sendo sugado por sua mão, assustado ele logo fechou novamente com o rosário.

#Um buraco do vento. # Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

#É que parece. # Inuyasha disse ao lado do meio irmão.

#Tem algum animal próximo. # Sesshoumaru comentou.

#Como você sabe? # Inuyasha perguntou surpreso, mais não precisou de resposta, pois começou a sentir também.

#Acho que isso tem haver com os poderes youkai de vocês. # Miroku comentou.

#Em que direção esta vindo? # Sango perguntou temerosa vendo os dois irmãos apontarem para a mesma direção que Kagome fora.

#Garota burra. # Inuyasha resmungou antes de começar a correr na direção em que vinha o cheiro da moça que ele descobriu logo ser de sakuras, ao encontrá-la a viu encostada-se a uma arvore sentada e de olhos fechados, se aproximou vagarosamente não querendo assustá-la. # Garota vc ta bem? # perguntou quando já estava bem próximo e a viu abrir os rapidamente.

#Meu nome é tão difícil assim? # perguntou se levantando e logo em seguida a viu olhar assustada para trás de si. #Cuidado. # disse o empurrando e ele pode ver o que parecia ser um leopardo avançando contra a garota e ele mesmo sendo um hanyou não conseguiria chegar a tempo, viu-a fechar os olhos enquanto ele arregalava os dele com o que houve em seguida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Por que não vamos lá? # Miroku perguntou após um tempo de Inuyasha ter saído.

#Iie, meu irmão alem dessa força extra, nos sempre lutamos. # Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente e frio.

#Se você diz. # Sango falou.

#Mais é verdade que você e Inuyasha são só meio irmãos? # Rin perguntou se sentando ao lado do agora youkai.

#Hai, por quê? # perguntou sem olhá-la.

#Vocês são ate bem parecidos. # ela comentou distraída.

#Ora Rin eles são só meio irmãos tem que ser parecidos. # Sango disse normalmente.

#O que vocês fazem? # Rin perguntou para todos.

#Sou estudante. # Sango respondeu sem olhá-la.

#Eu também. # Miroku respondeu olhando para Sango que lhe chamara muita atenção.

#E você? # Rin perguntou para Sesshoumaru.

#Trabalho nas empresas Naoto's & CIA, como advogado. # respondeu estranhando esta falando assim com uma pessoa que nem conhecia direito.

#E seu irmão? # perguntou Miroku.

#Esta no ultimo ano da faculdade e já tem emprego garantido lá na empresa também. # respondeu bufando em seguida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Mas como...? # Inuyasha se perguntou olhando na mesma direção de antes, Kagome abriu os olhos quando não sentiu o impacto e viu o leopardo caído perto da árvore e pelo visto havia perdido a consciência com o impacto contra a mesma.

#Inuyasha? # chamou em duvida. #Inuyasha. # chamou meio desesperada ao ver o que estava acontecendo consigo, o hanyou acordou de seu transe e se aproximou da moça se assustando com o que estava acontecendo.

#E agora mais essa. # Inuyasha disse tentando ajudar Kagome.

#Cala essa maldita boca Inuyasha. # Kagome disse enquanto era engolida pela terra, não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido mais quando fechou os olhos sentiu algo estranho como se fizesse parte da terra e aparentemente o leopardo passou por si.

#Controle-se bruxa e se acalme. # ordenou vendo quase metade do corpo da mulher já coberto, viu Kagome fechar os olhos e como da primeira vez que pensara em discutir e respirou profundamente se acalmando, sentiu o solo ficar sólido **(isso ficou meio estranho mais deixa assim.)** e se sentiu subir como se começasse a levitar, arregalou os olhos ao ver que estava acima do solo flutuando sem nenhuma dificuldade, suspirou e olhou para Inuyasha que havia novamente entrado em transe e isso por algum motivo a fez perder a concentração o que a fez cair com tudo no chão.

#Ai. # disse sentindo a dor do impacto se levantou vagarosamente e se posicionou em frente à Inuyasha. #O que foi Inuyasha? # disse limpando a poeira da roupa.

#Bom você não vai poder reclamar mais por não ter habilidades bruxa. # disse após desperta do transe virando a cara.

#Você é um baka sabia? # Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto começava a caminhar na direção em que viera antes sendo acompanhada pelo hanyou.

#Bom agora eu tenho motivo para chamá-la de bruxa. # retrucou enquanto passava por ela que sorriu balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

#Mais eu não entendi meus poderes. # disse enquanto andava ao lado dele que a olhou levemente.

#Eu também não. # disse calmamente enquanto começava a ver o grupo novamente e vendo que conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. #Vejo que vcs estavam muito preocupados. # Inuyasha disse cruzando os braços.

#Ora irmãozinho sabia que você conseguiria se virar sozinho. # Sesshoumaru respondeu sem ao menos olhá-lo.

#Certo. #Inuyasha disse se sentando ao lado dele.

#Você esta bem K-chan? # Rin falou e Inuyasha viu Kagome arregalar os olhos.

#K-chan? # a mesma disse franzindo a testa em sinal de confusão.

#Sim tem algum problema eu lhe chamar assim? # Rin perguntou calmamente.

#Iie só que a muito ninguém me chama assim. # disse se sentando um pouco afastada dos outros. #Mais eu estou bem sim. # disse com a voz meio triste.

#K-chan você diz ser filha do Naoto, mais nos jornais só mostra que ele tem um filho. # Sango disse sem se aproximar.

#Eu fui adotada quando tinha oito anos. # ela esclareceu com magoa na voz. # Não tem nenhuma noticia sobre mim por que pelo que vocês podem ver não sou do tipo de pessoa que causa orgulho e logo Naoto descobriu isso e me deu para ser criada pelo seu pai. # disse de olhos fechados e braços cruzados e vendo isso ninguém mais tocou no assunto.

#O que vamos comer? # o agora hanyou perguntou quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado no local.

#Estamos rodeados por frutas e animais que podem ser caçado e abatidos, se quiser mais do que isso temos que ir a busca de alguma aldeia já que pelo que pude notar estamos em um mundo paralelo ao nosso e este é um tempo que se assemelha a era feudal. # Kagome disse sem sair de sua posição anterior.

#Como sabe tanto? # Sesshoumaru se pronunciou demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade o que era algo muito difícil.

#Isso não importa. # Kagome respondeu sem ao menos se mexer.

#Ora garota tome cuidado com seus modos. # Sesshoumaru disse calmamente frio.

#Não me assusto com tão pouco. # respondeu se levantando de olhos fechados e chegou à beira do rio olhando para os dois lados e logo em seguida olhando para o rio.

#Vocês dois formam um belo par. # Inuyasha zombou lembrando que a garota fora a primeira a enfrentar seu irmão de frente.

#Não enche baka. # Sesshoumaru falou ainda sem mudar seu tom ou expressão.

#Deve haver um vilarejo acima do rio. # Kagome se pronunciou chamando a atenção de todos e começou a se dirigir na direção falada sem espera pelos outros que logo se levantaram e começaram a acompanhá-la.

#Sabe mesmo onde esta indo? # Inuyasha perguntou sarcástico duvidando que ela soubesse de algo, mais esta nada respondeu e se virou na direção da mata logo após um tempo encontrando um local com casas simples e rústicas.

#Nossa é realmente um vilarejo. # Rin disse animada.

#Não se anime tanto. # Sesshoumaru disse e no momento seguinte apareceram vários aldeões apontando armas para eles.

#O que querem em nossa aldeia? # um senhor parecendo o líder do local aparecendo entre os homens armados e parando na frente de Kagome que fez uma reverencia a ele.

#Viemos com todo respeito pedir abrigo e alimento por este dia e lhe garanto que meus amigos nada farão a você e seus aldeões. # disse de forma educada sem encarar o aldeão em nenhum momento.

#Por sua forma respeitosa lhe concedo esse pedido, mais se algo acontecer e seus amigos estiverem envolvidos você arcara com as conseqüências? # o aldeão perguntou levemente enquanto os homens abaixam a arma.

#Hai e somente eu arcarei com tudo. # disse ainda de forma respeitosa mais decidida.

#Concordo. # o aldeão disse pegando o queixo de Kagome. #Uma bela garota não deveria se esconder tanto. # ele sussurrou para ela com um leve sorriso o que fez Kagome pela primeira vez sorrir desde que todos se encontraram para surpresa de todos principalmente de Inuyasha que o achou encantador e com isso sua pele aqueceu e para afastar tais pensamentos balançou a cabeça.

#Arigatou. # Kagome respondeu.

#Me acompanhem. # pediu o senhor sendo seguido por todos. # Bom como a moça disse que se responsabiliza pelos dois vão dormi no mesmo quarto que é este aqui. #mostrou um quarto razoavelmente grande com várias camas **(num sei como se escreve o aquilo que a k-chan usa.)**

#Arigatou novamente. # Kagome novamente pediu.

#Diga-me seu nome. # pediu o senhor.

#Eu me chamo Kagome e... # começou insinuando que ia apresentar os outros.

#Só pedi por seu nome. # disse antes de se retirar e desaparecer da vista de todos.

#Por que ele esta se preocupando tanto com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru? # Rin perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

#Youkai e hanyou são temidos e desprezados por humanos. #Kagome respondeu naturalmente.

#Acho que o velho gostou de você. # Inuyasha disse em tom de deboche e só recebeu um olhar de Kagome antes que esta saísse do quarto sem nenhuma palavra.

#Por que você faz tanta questão de irritá-la? # Miroku perguntou olhando pela janela o movimento lá fora.

#Não enche seu hentai. # Inuyasha respondeu se sentando em um dos cantos do quarto enquanto seu meio irmão estava na porta olhando todos que passavam ali que eram poucos já que agora sabiam da presença deles as meninas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome andava pela aldeia ate que o senhor que os hospedara apareceu ao seu lado.

#Como o senhor se chama? # perguntou calmamente.

#Nakamoto. # ele respondeu com delicadeza. #Assim que a vi soube que era a Elemental. # ele afirmou chamando a completa atenção da moça.

#Elemental? # Kagome perguntou confusa.

#Venha vamos caminhar enquanto lhe digo tudo que sei sobre essa lenda. # ele pediu e Kagome concordou. #Você é uma Elemental tem poder sobre os elementos água, fogo, terra e ar, você terá que aprender a controlá-los e eles a escolheram por ter um coração puro. # ele dizia sabiamente.

#Eles quem? # perguntou interessada pelo assunto.

#Os poderes eles a escolheram e isso é uma grande honra e tenho que lhe dizer ter esses poderes é muita responsabilidade ainda mais você que ainda não os conhece, agora você tem muito poder em mãos e se você se virar contra seus ideais eles ainda vão lhe seguir e isso pode trazer um grande problema para a humanidade. # ele disse mais serio.

#Farei de tudo para mostrar que sou merecedora desse dom. # Kagome disse determinada.

#Sei que vai e por isso a respeito. # ele disse sorrindo. # Venha você deve esta com fome. # ele chamou.

#Meus amigos... # ela começou e novamente foi interrompida.

#Eles serão servidos mais faço questão que jante com minha família. # o senhor disse alegremente.

#Ok. # disse o acompanhando.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Já haviam jantado e estavam conversando banalidades antes de dormi e o sono logo pegou Rin que estava sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru e acabou caindo encostando a cabeça no ombro de youkai.

#Nossa ela deve esta bem cansada. # Sango comentou ao lado de Miroku, mais logo abriu a boca de sono coçando os olhos.

#Se você quiser Sangorzinha pode dormi no meu colo. # Miroku ofereceu sorrindo.

PAFT

#Não me chame assim e não quero não obrigada. # disse emburrada e se levantando e se deitando em uma das camas logo dormindo.

#Você não vai colocá-la em um lugar mais confortável? # Inuyasha perguntou vendo o irmão sem se mexer.

#Hai. # ele respondeu pegando a garota no colo e a colocando na cama ao lado da de Sango e logo em seguida voltando para o local que estava antes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Já era bem tarde e agora era que havia saído da casa de Nakamoto e se divertiu muito com o filho mais novo deste que era uma criança muito animada e encantadora, hoje descobrirá muito sobre o que estava havendo com ela Nakamoto não sabia nada sobre os outros e parecia não se importa com isso.

Entrou silenciosamente na cabana esperando não chamar a atenção de ninguém e logo viu os rapazes encostados na parede de braços e pernas cruzadas e os olhos estavam fechados apesar de que por algum motivo ela sabia que os três estavam acordados, mesmo assim caminhou lentamente ate sua cama e se sentou nesta com calma respirando profundamente cruzando as pernas.

#Se me permite senhorita Kagome, onde esteve? # Miroku se pronunciou sem consegui assustá-la.

#Estava na casa de Nakamoto-sama. # respondeu sem alterar a voz, Sesshoumaru tinha o tom frio e sempre o mantinha assim e Kagome mantinha o tom também mais o dela era calmo.

#Quem é esse? # Inuyasha perguntou se revelando acordado.

#O senhor com quem falamos quando chegamos. # disse Kagome e fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços ficando como eles _"agora tenho que treinar minhas novas habilidades ou então posso acabar machucando alguém, iie não vou machucar ninguém por que amanha mesmo começarei a treinar."_ pensava e tomava sua decisão.

#Já dormiu bruxa? # ouviu a voz de Inuyasha a acordado de seus pensamentos.

#Iie. # respondeu simplesmente tentando ao máximo ignorar o hanyou ou qualquer outro que a tirasse de sua meditação noturna, colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos e começou a limpar sua mente.

#O... # Inuyasha ia começar a falar, mais foi interrompido por Miroku.

#Não a interrompa, não agora. # ele pediu conhecendo o que a moça fazia e sabia que era algo importante para ela assim como era para ele.

#O que ela esta fazendo? # Inuyasha perguntou sussurrando.

#Ela esta meditando baka. # Sesshoumaru falou no mesmo modo que ele e então Inuyasha se lembrou de que o pai fazia a mesma coisa assim como Sesshoumaru enquanto ele se negava dizendo ser besteira.

#Meditar ou deve acalmá-la ou ela usa para trazer lembranças boas. # Miroku sussurrou e para surpresa dos irmãos ele estava serio o que fez ambos ficarem calados e após algum tempo Kagome abriu os olhos meio melancólicos o que não passou despercebido pelos homens e sem dizer nada se deitou e logo adormeceu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amanheceu o dia e apesar da insistência de Nakamoto eles somente tomaram o café da manhã e pegaram cantis de água, alimentos e tudo que lhe fosse ultil e começaram uma jornada que não sabiam para onde e nem para que.

Kagome nada dizia desde que acordara e isso foi percebido por todos, ela só falara com o senhor dono da aldeia e foi algo inaudível até para o youkai e o hanyou e desde então eles não ouviram mais nada vindo da moça ao qual eles todos seguiam sem perguntar nada Miroku acelerou o passo e ficou ao lado dela ainda sem dizer nada ou fazer nada.

#Acho que seu silencio não vai mudar nada. # disse levemente para a moça que não o olhara em nenhum momento.

#Falar também não mudou. # sussurrou suspirando antes de virar a cara para o outro lado seus olhos estavam vazios vendo tudo o que já acontecera passar por eles e com isso os mesmos lagrimejar.

#Talvez se vc falar sobre isso com alguém. # ele insistiu e com isso ela parou rapidamente de andar respirando profundamente.

#Nunca pude contar com meu pai para me ouvir, já estou acostumada com isso. # disse olhando diretamente para Miroku.

#Vc tem a mim agora. # ele disse pegando sua mão. # Como um amigo, um grande amigo. # disse com um sorriso sincero.

#K-chan vc agora tem a gente. # Rin falou levemente colocando a mão sobre um de seus ombros e do outro estava agora à mão de Sango, Kagome nada disse apenas suspirou levemente.

#Tem alguma coisa vindo para cá. # Sesshoumaru avisou farejando o ar.

#Parece ser um youkai. # Inuyasha completou assimilando o cheiro com o do irmão.

Logo em seguida apareceu um grande youkai derrubando varias árvores sem nenhum problema e fazendo o solo perto estremecer todos se dispersaram mais Rin ficou parada assustada com o que via o youkai a viu como uma pessoa indefesa e foi em sua direção.

#RIN. #

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oie sou eu di novo**

**e se essa historinha merecer continuação **

**ficaria muito grata se deixassem suas opiniões**

**e farei o que puder para postar o mais rapido possivel**

**Ja ne**

**Kissus,**

**tat-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oie**

**Bom já vou direto responder aos reviwes já agradecendo pelos mesmos:**

**Agome chan : Oi minina e ai como andam as coisas? Bom aqui estou eu com mais uma fic e espero que seja boa, foi bom saber que voce gostou do primeiro cap. bom como eu ja tinha dito essa fic tem umas ligações com o desenho do Inuyasha, a vida deles vão se esclarecer no decorrer da história e como ja deu pra notar eu não gosto muito de fazer a Kagome dependente e bom o humor do Inuyasha é familiar, assim como o de Sesshoumaru e os outros também tem suas semelhanças com o anime... O decorrer da historia ja ta um pouco adiantando como eu também ja disse, Kissus e espero por voce no msn, ja ne.**

**Inuitsumo : Ola obrigado pelo elogio e espero que a continuação da historia não a decepcione, estou fazendo o posivel para que essa fic fique no rumo certo - mais caso ela desvia eu estarei esperando opiniões como sempre - ate o proximo cap. que provavelmente sera amanhã e feliz natal e ano novo atrazadinho, kissus, te mais.**

**Bom acabou e agora vamos a historia espero que gostem,**

**Boa leitura:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** O PRIMEIRO ELEMENTO E O TREINO**

#RIN. # Kagome gritou voltando na direção dela em uma grande velocidade e soube que usava o elemento vento para isso e conseguiu tirar Rin antes que esta fosse atingida pelos pés do youkai, a soltando perto de Sesshoumaru. #FOGO. # gritou e do nada em sua mão começou a surgi pequenas faíscas e logo havia uma bola de chama media em mão que foi lançada em direção do youkai como água saída de uma mangueira sem dar chance ao youkai de desviar por nenhum momento todos olharam aquilo impressionados, Kagome separou as mãos e o fogo e dissipou no mesmo momento que o youkai caia como cinzas, Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão olhando para as mãos sem crê no que havia feito podia ser um youkai mais ainda era um ser vivo.

#Kagome? # ouviu a voz de Miroku mais nem se mexeu e vendo isto o rapaz a pegou no colo e começou a andar com ela nos braços. # Eu vou espera, vou esperar você falar, você querer falar. # ele sussurrou e logo sentiu seus ombros molhados. #Algo me diz que temos muitas histórias em comum. # disse com um leve sorriso, de longe os irmãos podiam sentir o cheiro salgado das lagrimas e com isso resolveram ficar mais afastados deles Sango e Rin andavam entre eles e Miroku.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Arigatou. # Rin agradeceu a Kagome que estava sentada e afastada de todos.

#Não tem que agradecer Rin. # Kagome sussurrou.

#Eu tive tanto medo. # Rin disse chorosa chamando a atenção de Kagome e logo se jogou nos braços dela começando a chorar. # Calma Rin tudo bem. # Kagome a consolou acariciando suas costas.

#Eu quero voltar para casa, eu não quero ficar mais aqui. # Rin desabafou se aconchegando mais a Kagome que a apertou mais e começou a cantarolar levemente em seu ouvido, sua voz era melodiosa e pouco a pouco sentiu o corpo de Rin parar de tremer, a musica cantarolada era triste mais calmante logo Rin dormiu "isso sempre funciona." Kagome pensou tendo lembranças.

_FLASHBACK_

_#K-chan. # ouviu uma voz infantil e olhou para trás vendo uma menininha de uns dois anos __cabelos rosa__ e olhos do mesmo modo só que em um tom um pouco mais forte esta vinha correndo e sorrindo em sua direção, parou de andar se abaixando e esperando a menina chegar __a__ ela e o impacto aconteceu logo quase a derrubando._

_#O que houve Yumi? # Kagome que nesta época tinha uns seis anos e era uma garotinha bonita, mais ainda sim bem rebelde._

_#Nada só tava __tintindo__ sua falta. # a voz infantil a fez sorrir levemente._

_#Certo Yumi quer da uma volta comigo? # perguntou sem tirar o sorriso de sua face._

_Quelo__. # Yumi respondeu sorridente andando ao lado de sua irmã postiça que andava lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos._

_FIM DE FLASHBACK _

#Ela dormiu. # ouviu a voz de Sango a acordado de suas lembranças, olhou para Rin que agora tinha o rosto tranqüilo. # Um de vocês poderiam ajudar aqui. # Sango chamou e Inuyasha foi que pegou Rin e a colocou deitada em um dos colchões que eles levaram.

#Eu vou dar uma volta. # Kagome anunciou se levantando.

#Já esta escurecendo. # Inuyasha falou rude como sempre.

#Sei me cuidar. # foi tudo que disse antes de sumir entre as arvores.

#Garota tola. # Inuyasha bufou se sentando e ficando com os braços e pernas cruzadas e uma cara emburrada.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Yumi, minha pequena irmã, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo. #Kagome sussurrava para si enquanto ainda andava se afastando mais dos outros sem ao menos perceber e só parou quando encontrou um belo jardim com vários tipos de flores um belo lugar, andou lentamente por entre as flores. #Bom na minha época os elementos são separados por sentimentos e cada sentimento representa um dele, então raiva é um sentimento forte para fogo, calma deve ser o ar, terra pode ser hum eu não sei talvez delicadeza, bom eu acho a terra delicada e a água poderia dizer que significa paz, nhá isso é mais difícil do que pensei. # disse por fim se sentando entre as rosas.

#Talvez eu possa ajudar. # ouviu a voz familiar e ao seu estava Kaede com a mesma posição do primeiro encontro com as mãos sobre as costas. # Seus princípios estão corretos, seus elementos iram agir de acordo com o seu estado físico e espiritual, mais isso só o fará vim mais forte ou mais fraco, os elementos não podem ser controlados seus humores também mudam, terá que esta conectada aos seus dons e eles lhe ajudaram e lhe protegeram como o que houve hoje mais cedo. # ela dizia levemente e com sabedoria.

#Então eu só tenho que ouvi-los? # Kagome perguntou olhando à senhora.

#Exatamente, mais se deve prestar atenção eles iram também lhe avisar de perigos próximos, como um sexto sentido tem que a aprender a diferenciar isso, eles lhe protegeram. # a senhora disse olhando a paisagem. #Já sofreu muito criança, mais esta na hora de deixar o passado e seguir em frente. #

#Mas como? # Kagome sussurrou mais a senhora já não estava mais ali. #Bom que tal termos uma conversa? # propôs Kagome para si mesma pensando em seguir a dica de Kaede e se interligar com seus poderes.

_#Hihi__ ola é bom finalmente encontrá-la. # ouviu a voz na escuridão mais logo uma pequena criança com um vestido azul claro, na verdade ela era toda azul, tinha cabelos presos em dois coques um em cada lado da cabeça presos com fitas que caiam sobre o ombro e usava sapatinhos de bonecas._

_#Q-quem__ é v__o__c__ê__? # a pergunta fez a pequena sorrir alegremente se aproximando._

_#V__o__c__ê__ é muito bela. # ela disse e finalmente Kagome se olhou vendo que vestia um traje curto e provocativo azul que era composto por um __sutien__ claro que tinha ondulações como de um mar agitado e uma saia na metade das coxas com uma pequena fresta bem no meio mostrando que havia um curto short em um azul mais escuro e uma bota no mesmo tom o cabelo estava amarrado como o da pequena e em seu pescoço apareceu uma gargantilha com uma pedrinha azul como pingente. #Bom mais respondendo a sua pergunta eu sou a Água, mais pode me chamar de Hally já que a considero uma amiga. # em nenhum momento a pequena tirava o sorriso da face._

_#E essa pedrinha? # perguntou sorrindo levemente era estranho__ mais__ a pequena era contagiante._

_#É algo que nos liga, bom ela pode lhe avisa do perigo ou a melhor hora para me usar, mais isso v__o__c__ê__ terá que descobri isso sozinha, sinto muito. # disse bem próxima a Kagome o que fez o colar brilhar._

_#E os outros? # se referiu aos outros elementos._

_#Bom seu humor hoje me fez vir, eles viram também quando achar melhor para vc, mais isso não significa que não os possa usar também. # ela disse naturalmente._

_#Arigatou. # Kagome sussurrou respeitosa e emotiva._

_#Vou esta ao seu lado K-chan sempre lhe ajudarei e quando se sentir sozinha eu estarei aqui... # a voz ficava cada vez mais longe._

#Oh garota ta dormindo? # ouviu a rude e já conhecida voz, mais mesmo assim se assustou caindo entre as flores.

#Inuyasha o que quer? # perguntou levemente após se sentar e ver que estava com suas roupas habituais, mais que em seu pescoço a gargantilha estava ali.

#Você estava demorando e os outros mandaram eu vir te procurar. # disseolhando para os lados e farejando o ar. #Quem estava aqui com você? # ele perguntou voltando a olhar para ela _"ele já esta se acostumando com as habilidades que ganhou."_ Ela pensou olhando fixamente para ele que corou levemente com o olhar intenso.

#Kaede esteve aqui. # disse.

#Vocês conversaram? # ele perguntou se levantando.

#Hai, mais nada demais. # Kagome disse se levantando também.

#O que ela disse? # perguntou começando a acompanhá-la.

#Disse que eu devia deixar o passado e seguir em frente. # disse começando a andar dando o assunto por encerrado o caminho foi feito em silencio ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

#Ah eu ia esquecendo, nos estávamos pensando em tirar o dia amanhã para treinarmos. # anunciou casualmente.

#Certo. # ela respondeu simplesmente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que eu faço com isso? Não tem corda nem flechas. # Rin dizia olhando seu arco por todos os ângulos.

#Já usou um arco e flecha antes Rin? # Kagome perguntou.

#Já quando mais nova. # ela respondeu mesmo sem estender muito.

#Então faça como se estivesse usando um. # Kagome falou levemente se colocando ao lado de Rin que concordou e posicionou o arco e fez o que faria se tivesse uma corda e flechas e para sua surpresa e dos outros uma corda com uma flecha douradas como o arco surgiu e logo Rin lançou acertando nas raízes da arvore a fazendo solta um muxoxo. #Eu ajudo. # Kagome disse e se posicionou atrás de Rin fazendo com ela fizesse o mesmo movimento que ela fez anteriormente. # Relaxe os ombros. # sussurrou em seu ouvido. #Mire e puxe mais a corda. # disse antes de solta-la e a flecha acerta a arvore bem no centro, Rin feliz pulou nos braços de Kagome.

#Onde aprendeu isso? # Sango perguntou olhando para ela.

#Aprendi com meu avô, ele me ensinou tudo que sei. # disse ainda sendo abraçada por Rin. #Você deveria continuar treinando. # Kagome disse olhando para Rin que a soltou constrangida.

#Gomen. # pediu.

#Tudo bem. # Kagome disse indo na direção de Sango. # E você já aprendeu a usar isso? # perguntou apontando o enorme bumerangue.

#É um bumerangue né? # perguntou se levantando e vendo Kagome acena afirmativamente. #Então é só lançar. # disse e se preparou para isso.

#Espera. # Kagome disse sendo tarde de mais ela o havia lançado e este foi na direção dos rapazes que estavam um pouco mais afastados ele se abaixaram e logo a arma estava voltando e Sango com muito custo conseguiu pega-lo antes de acertar Kagome que caiu de costas. # Você achou engraçado? # ela perguntou num tom normal sabendo que Inuyasha ouviria, esta gargalhava do que acontecerá.

#ACHEI E MUITO. # ele gritou de volta já que a distancia era razoável.

#Bom brincar um pouco nunca matou ninguém. #Kagome sussurrou. _#Hally quero um curto banho frio para meu amigo Inuyasha. #_ _pediu levemente e ouviu um risinho em sua mente__ logo Hally apareceu_

_#Certo. # ouviu a voz de__ Hally__ lhe__ responde__r__ travessa._

Logo em seguida águas apareceram por mistério cercando o hanyou sem dar chance de escapatória o encharcando.

#SUA BRUXA. # ouviu de longe ele dizer bufando de raiva.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Você pediu por isso maninho. # Sesshoumaru disse ao seu lado enquanto Miroku ria, Inuyasha olhou novamente para Kagome que agora estava em posição de meditação _"vai ter volta."_ Pensou consigo se voltando para Sesshoumaru que segurava uma espada de aparência velha e se lembrou que tinha uma também a tirando da bainha.

#Para que serve? Esta toda enferrujada. # Inuyasha disse ainda emburrado. # Mais que tal lutarmos maninho? # propôs levemente.

#Pode ser. # Sesshoumaru disse se levantando e os dois começaram a treinar como sempre faziam e foram descobrindo mais habilidades como quando Inuyasha cansado de ser derrubado do na gritou garras retalhadora de almas ou Sesshoumaru que juntou dois dedos e deles apareceu um chicote, logo Rin e Sango se juntaram a eles pedindo que lhe ensinassem golpes para se defender.

#OH BRUXA O QUE VOCÊ TA TREINANDO? # Inuyasha gritou, mais Kagome nem se mexeu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Kagome via Hally fazendo movimentos com leveza a ensinando a controlar a água, podia-se usar de varias formas ate para proteção._

_#Venha, faça comigo. # Hally pediu e Kagome se levantou, nem imaginando que ela fazia o mesmo parecendo uma sonâmbula para seus amigos, começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Hally em uma dança lenta com posições de luta e golpes, mais estes eram feitos com cuidado para ser feito tudo certo. # Nos lhe ensinaremos a lutar, mais o corpo e mente em uma luta devem esta em sintonia... # a pequena menina sussurrava enquanto fazia os movimentos de olhos fechados. #... __nesse__ momento treino seu corpo e sua mente, estará pronta quando me acompanhar de olhos fechados. # finalizou sorrindo quando Kagome se desequilibrou um pouco um chute que ainda permanecia no ar deixando-a sobre apoio de apenas um dos pés. _

_#Isso também é relaxante. # Kagome comentou._

_#Hai, mais não temos que ter presa agora nossa primeira aula acabou. # disse antes de se despedir e desaparecer__ fazendo Kagome acorda de seu transe momentâneo._

#Onde aprendeu isso? # ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e se virou notando que estava em pé.

#Me parece uma arte marcial antiga... # Miroku começou chamando a atenção de todos. #... Onde a luta junta leveza e precisão tornando a luta mais perigosa, já ouvi falar dessa arte e ela foi banida há muito tempo por suas formas fáceis de matar. # ele finalizou pensativo.

#Como sabe esse tipo de luta? # dessa vez foi Rin que perguntou.

#Hally estava me ensinando. # Kagome respondeu simplesmente.

#Quem seria Hally? # Sesshoumaru perguntou desinteressado diferente dos outros.

#Ah Hally é o elemento água, ate agora foi à única que veio falar comigo. # disse naturalmente.

#Ãnh ta dizendo que pode conversa com os elementos? # Miroku perguntou.

#Humrum. # ela respondeu indiferente.

#Sabe que se você fizesse isso na nossa época seria considerada uma semideusa? Acho que aqui deve ser do mesmo jeito. # Miroku disse como se fosse obvio.

#Semideusa? # Kagome perguntou sarcástica.

#Você tem idéia do que pode fazer com esses poderes? # Sango perguntou mais perto de Kagome.

#Que tal mudarmos de assunto? # Kagome disse se afastando, nunca gostara de ser o centro das atenções _"esta na hora de deixar o passado e seguir em frente."_ A frase de Kaede veio a sua mente enquanto ela se sentava em baixo de uma arvore. #Como vou esquecer? Como vou esquece algo que me assombra todas as noites? # sussurrava o mais baixo possível.

#É por isso que é tão fechada? # ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e engoliu o choro mais não o encarou.

#Hum? # perguntou levemente o sentindo se sentar a seu lado, Sesshoumaru era frio e afastado também, mais sempre lhe pareceu uma boa pessoa assim como Inuyasha.

#Por causa de seu passado você é assim? # ele perguntou nunca abandonando seu tom frio e o seu jeito indiferente.

#Não sei por que esse interesse repentino você é mais indiferente e frio do que eu. # Kagome disse como ele mantendo o jeito indiferente.

#Hum verdade, mais seus olhos lhe contrariam são quentes e acolhedores. # ele revelou há assustando um pouco. # Apesar da tristeza que você sempre carrega neles. # disse olhando os outros conversarem sobre qualquer coisa.

#Você me parece sempre distante, mais é bem observado. # Kagome disse finalmente olhando para ele.

#Naoto não me parece o tipo de homem que abandona uma filha mesmo sendo adotiva. # disse e viu Kagome suspirar olhando para baixo.

#Ele me mandou para a casa do pai dele por que era afastado de tudo e também por nunca ia lá. # Kagome sussurrou baixinho. #Vovô o expulsou de casa quando este disse que só o dinheiro importava. # disse levemente.

#Bom realmente pelo tempo que trabalho naquela empresa não posso negar que isso é verdade ele se porta como um tirano em pleno século 21. # Sesshoumaru comentou olhando para Kagome.

#Então agradeço por ele ter me esquecido, eu morreria se fosse como ele. # Kagome disse se encostando a arvore e olhando para cima. # Mais queria saber por que sempre sou abandonada? # sussurrou e uma única lagrima desceu por sua face sendo impedida de continuar por Sesshoumaru.

#Se não quiser falar mais nada eu respeito, mais não vou permiti que você chore. # disse calmamente antes de voltar o olhar para a copa da arvore sem ver Kagome concordar e ambos ficaram ali aproveitando o silêncio que se instalara.

De longe os outros haviam notado a aproximação deles e agora comentavam sobre isso.

#Hum acho que ta rolando um clima ali. # Sango comentou para os outros sorrindo maliciosamente.

#Concordo. #Miroku disse enquanto Rin e Inuyasha ficavam calados olhando a cena. #Vôcês não acham? # Miroku perguntou para os dois.

#Tanto faz a vida é deles. # Inuyasha respondeu como sempre rude.

#Verdade. # Rin respondeu se levantando e indo treinar um pouco afastados dos outros e sem que percebesse era seguida por um olhar.

#Por que olha tanto para ela? # ouviu a pergunta e logo desviou seu olhar da moça.

#Olho tanto quem? # perguntou mantendo o tom e postura.

#Ora Sesshoumaru você não é o único observador que existe por aqui. # Kagome disse olhando para Rin que já havia melhorado muito com o arco.

#Não sei do que você esta falando. # disse calmamente.

#Se você diz. # Kagome disse dando de ombros, não era de seu interesse saber dos sentimentos dos outros, olhou para o lado e se lembrando que precisava de um banho, havia tomado um banho na aldeia do senhor Nakamoto, se levantou limpando a roupa negra o que só fazia esquentar mais, viu Sesshoumaru a olhar. # Vou tomar um banho. # disse simplesmente começando a seguir na direção do rio.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Onde foi sua namorada? # Inuyasha perguntou para o irmão, quando ele se juntou a eles.

#Minha namorada eu não sei por que eu não tenho uma, mais a Kagome disse que ia tomar um banho. # respondeu simplesmente sem se importa muito com o comentário do irmão mais novo.

#Sesshoumaru quantos anos você tem? # Sango perguntou de repente se lembrando que não sabia a idade dele, nem de Inuyasha e nem de Kagome.

#Tenho 25. # respondeu sem se importar.

#E você Inuyasha? # perguntou novamente.

#21. # respondeu distraído.

#Eu tenho 18. # Sango disse levemente.

#E eu 19. # disse Miroku.

#Eu tenho 17. # Rin disse acabando de chegar.

#Ah é a casula. # Sango disse bagunçando os cabelos de Rin.

#Hei. # ela disse se afastando do toque. # Ainda falta a Kagome ou algum de vocês sabem quantos anos ela tem? # ela disse arrumando os cabelos, vendo todos negarem. # Por falar nisso onde ela ta? # perguntou notando a falta dela ali.

#Foi tomar um banho? # Sango respondeu.

#Ah eu também quero. # Rin disse fazendo bico.

#Então vamos. # Sango chamou.

#A gente já volta. # Rin disse sendo puxada por Sango.

#Eu me sinto tentado a ir lá vê esses banhos. # Miroku disse sorrindo malicioso.

#Cala a boca seu hentai. # Inuyasha disse se sentando numa posição já comum.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome chegou ao rio e se despiu lentamente após verificar que não havia ninguém, tirou a blusa dobrando em seguida e revelando que ainda por cima do sutien ainda havia um top também preto, tirou peça por peça entrando na água se arrepiando com a temperatura e logo mergulhou aproveitando que tinha muito fôlego mergulhando pelas profundezas daquele rio _"tudo esta acontecendo tão rápido, uma hora estava em minha cama dormindo e no outro estava aqui num lugar desconhecido com pessoas que nunca vi, ganhando habilidades sobre humanas e tendo que aprender a me defender e aos outros também, são tod__a__s boas pessoas, mais meu passado não me permite olhar para frente não quero me arriscar e sofrer, todos sempre me abandonam sempre me deixam sozinha. "_voltou à superfície e sentiu algo a olhando, estava certa alguém a olhava e isso a preocupou se preparando para lutar, mais estava vulnerável dentro d'água.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mais um cap. e mais algumas coisa**

**Bom é isso**

**Ja ne**

**Kissus,**

**tat-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuitsumo : Pois é né num pode da tempo de sentir saudade, a não ser que voce queira que eu demore um pouquinho para que voce possa usar esse sentimento (é brincadeira tá? ). Bom na verdade enquanto eu puder vou continuar postando diariamente a não ser que os caps. acabem e eu perca a inspiração com a historia, e bom hoje vem mais um cap. espero que goste, kissus.**

**Kagome-DarkAngel : Oie que bom que esta gostando e ãnh acho que algumas das perguntas são respondidas nesse cap. mais a historia vai se desenrolando com o tempo, espero que não tenha demorado a posta hihihi, ate o proximo cap. beijos.**

**Agome chan : Bom é verdade que cada um deve ter uma historia e um pedaço de algumas é contada nesse cap., mais também tem os elementos e o primeiro acabou sendo a água né? Ou Hally, todos os elementos vão ter nomes, ah e o banho ele pediu realmente por ele como o Sesshy disse, bom apesar de seus palpites sobre quem vigiava a K-chan eu não posso muda-lo pois ja estava escristo a algum tempo e acho que eu não pude negar que ele aparece-se também e como eu ja disse nesse cap. mesmo tem algumas respostas e essas continuam no decorrer da fic e o proximo cap. é pra manhã mesmo ai num da pra alimentar muito a curiosidade né? Kissus, ja ne**

**Boa leitura:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** MEIAS**** VERDADES; SENTAS E BELEZA DESCOBERTA **

Estava vulnerável dentro d'água, bom pelo menos quem a espionava pensaria assim, um arbusto se mexeu e de lá surgiu...

#Viemos fazer companhia. # Sango apareceu e Kagome relaxou vendo as duas meninas começarem a se despir e logo se juntar a ela na água.

#K-chan quantos anos você tem? # Rin perguntou após um mergulho, ate esse ponto Kagome já havia prendido os cabelos em um coque mau feito e mergulhado ate o pescoço.

#Tenho 20 anos. # respondeu naturalmente.

#Nhá então eu sou a casula mesmo. # disse fingindo magoa.

#Se preocupa não aqui a idade não é muito importante, todo mundo acha que eu tenho uns 18 anos por ai o que não muda muito. # Kagome disse nadando ate a margem calmamente olhou novamente para todos os lados ainda sentindo que era vigiada e enquanto as meninas conversavam e brincavam saiu da água se secando e se enrolando na toalha que pegara na aldeia, colocou a lingerie, a calça, o top e em seguida a blusa.

#Você já se vestiu eu nem vi. # Rin disse surpresa enquanto Sango sorria.

#Você é bem rápida. # Sango comentou ainda rindo.

#Eu faço o que posso. # Kagome entrou na brincadeira para a surpresa das meninas que a viram sorrindo levemente.

#Meu Deus o mundo vai acabar a K-chan ta rindo. # Sango comentou sorrindo.

#Não se acostumem. # Kagome comentou levemente mantendo o sorriso enquanto se sentava em uma pedra que havia ali.

#Você fica melhor sorrindo. # Rin comentou calmamente.

#Eu não me importo muito em sorrir sabe com o tempo isso perdeu o sentido pra mim. # Kagome revelou enquanto desfazia o coque já segurando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo passando o pente.

#Bom todos nos já passamos por coisas ruins. # Sango disse seria.

#Tenho certeza que sim. # Kagome disse levemente.

#Minha mão foi estuprada e morta na minha frente e meu irmão Kohaku também foi morto, ele tinha somente 2 anos quando isso aconteceu e eu tinha somente 8 anos. # Sango revelou levemente.

#Sinto muito. # Kagome falou respirando rapidamente.

#Tudo bem, mais eu fiquei com trauma sabe de me relacionar a esse ponto. # ela revelou tímida, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram Sango pareceu uma pessoa tímida.

#Então você ainda é virgem? # Rin perguntou levemente.

#Humrum. # Sango disse se encolhendo.

#Não vejo problema nisso eu também sou. # Kagome disse piscando para a nova amiga que sorriu em agradecimento.

#Qual a sua historia Rin? # Sango perguntou virando para a amiga.

#Meu pai era policial e foi morto em serviço. # disse simplesmente. # Agora falta a sua Kagome. # ela disse após se recuperar.

#E-eu vivia bem no orfanato. # Kagome começou meio nervosa. # Naoto só conviveu comigo por um ano ate me mandar para meu avô, ele morreu quando eu tinha 16 anos e desde então eu vivo sozinha Naoto nem sabe da morte do pai. # Kagome disse o final com um pouco de amargura na voz.

#Kagome você já teve namorado? # Rin perguntou de uma hora para outra.

#Olhe para mim Rin acho que não preciso responder. # Kagome disse sem muito interesse.

Perto dali o youkai e o hanyou podiam ouvir tudo com discrição enquanto o humano falava sobre varias coisas sem notar que não era ouvido.

#Sesshoumaru parece gostar de você. # Rin comentou casualmente nessa hora o hanyou olhou para o irmão.

#QUE? # Kagome gritou antes de um grande estrondo se ouvido pela queda que esta levou Kagome logo após a queda começou a ter um ataque de riso, coisa que fazia tempo que não acontecia, pouco a pouco ela foi parando enquanto recuperava o fôlego. # Rin por que você acha isso? # Kagome perguntou como se não houvesse acontecido nada, as meninas a esse ponto já estavam na margem conversando.

#Ah sei lá vocês hoje estavam conversando e ele pareceu tão gentil com você. # Rin disse calmamente.

#Nisso eu concordo com ela K-chan. # Sango falou.

#Nhá é obvio que o Sesshoumaru não gosta de mim. # Kagome disse calma.

#Como pode ter tanta certeza? #Sango insistiu.

#Eu não sei é só que a maneira que ele falou comigo hoje, me pareceu mais um irmão mais velho e ninguém pode gosta de outra pessoa assim tão rápido, não ser ter duvidas quanto a esse sentimento. # Kagome disse levemente.

Sesshoumaru olhou levemente para o irmão que ainda o olhava como se pedisse uma explicação o irmão mais velho.

#Não lhe interessa. # foi tudo que ele disse chamando a atenção de Miroku que ate agora só falava.

#Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? # ele perguntou curioso.

#Nada. # Inuyasha respondeu voltando a ouvir a conversa das meninas junto com Sesshoumaru.

#Você é uma pessoa calma né? # Rin perguntou.

#Isso é fachada. # Kagome deixou escapar.

#Como? # Sango perguntou interessada.

#Nad... # Kagome parou olhando para os lados aquela sensação de novo se levantou e começou a seguir na direção de onde viera.

Os irmãos sentiram algo estranho e olharam ambos para uma única direção o que chamou a atenção do humano que olhou para a mesma direção logo Kagome surgiu sendo acompanhada pelas outras que estavam curiosas por causa da reação da amiga o arbusto se mexeu e Inuyasha avançou atiçando as garras, mais antes de chegar ao arbusto uma mão a impediu e quando olhou para o lado se surpreendeu ao ver que Kagome chegara ali tão rápido e olhava para ele de forma delicada e ao mesmo tempo gentil o que o fez sentir um calor aconchegante nascer dentro de si.

#Acalme-se sua presença não é tão grande. # ela sussurrou calma. # Pode sair pequeno não lhe faremos nada. # disse puxando as garras de Inuyasha afastando do arbusto, Inuyasha por sua vez não parava de olhar para o pulso que estava sendo segurado pela moça, o arbusto se mexeu mais um pouco e se pode ver um tufo castanho claro e logo um pequeno menino de olhos verdes saiu amedrontado e ele tinha uma calda da mesma cor do cabelo, Kagome se abaixou ainda sem notar que ainda segurava o pulso do hanyou. # Como se chama? # perguntou levemente.

#Shippo. # a resposta não passou de um sussurro.

#Shippo, um belo nome você é um youkai certo? # ela perguntou gentilmente.

#Sou um youkai raposa com muito orgulho. # ele disse estufando o peito o que fez Kagome sorrir levemente.

#Prazer em conhecê-lo Shippo o youkai raposa. # Kagome disse estendendo a mão livre para o pequeno que deu um passo para trás olhando para o hanyou ao lado dela.

#Como você se chama? # perguntou inseguro.

#Me chamo Kagome, onde estão seus pais? # perguntou delicadamente, mais viu os olhos do pequeno se encher de água e este se jogar em sua direção sendo aconchegando por um dos braços de Kagome já que ela ainda não notara onde sua mão estava e Inuyasha estava tão envolvido que não fizera nada para se afastar.

#MATARAM MEUS PAIS BUAAÁ. # a criança chorou desesperado, Kagome se levantou com o pequeno nos braços este estava agarrado em sua roupa chorando muito.

#Podemos ficar com ele? # Kagome perguntou olhando para Inuyasha que a olhou nos olhos para depois desviar seu olhar para o pequeno nos braços dela.

#Faça como quiser. # disse virando o rosto e deixando a franja cobrir a face.

#Você quer ficar conosco? # Kagome perguntou e o pequeno apenas abanou a cabeça de forma positiva sendo logo pego por Rin que o levou para perto dos outros, Kagome voltou a olhar para Inuyasha que ainda continuava com a franja cobrindo a face. # Algo errado? # ela perguntou levemente, Inuyasha a olhou e ergue o braço e mostrou que este era segurado por ela que ao notar finalmente isso arregalou os olhos e logo sua face ficou vermelha soltando rapidamente o pulso dele se virando e saindo dali rapidamente se juntando aos outros.

Ao fim da tarde o pequeno já conversava animadamente com quase todos já que pegara uma implicância com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ele só sabia o nome mesmo.

#Ola. # Kaede apareceu quando eles estavam se preparando para dormi todos a olharam. #Quero que você Kagome coloque algo em Inuyasha. # todos olharam para os dois.

#O que seria Kaede-sama? # Kagome perguntou se levantando e andando ate ela coisa que Inuyasha também fez.

#Isto aqui. # disse erguendo um rosário e entregando para Kagome que se virou para Inuyasha que estava de braços cruzados.

#Por que tem que ser eu? # Kagome perguntou levemente.

#Não faça perguntas criança simplesmente faça. # Kaede pediu calmamente.

#Certo. # Kagome disse ficando mais próxima de Inuyasha e colocando o colar ate que chegou a base do pescoço. #Pronto. # disse se afastando.

#Agora você Rin ponha este em Sesshoumaru. # disse esperando que o outro casal viesse ate ela e entregando para Rin outro rosário que fez o mesmo que Kagome com Inuyasha. #Bom quero que vocês vão para aquele lado e vcs para aquele. # disse apontando para lados oposto e as meninas foram para um lado e os rapazes para o outro. # Bom agora quero que vocês corram na direção delas como se fossem atacar. # disse para os irmãos que se olharam confusos mais concordaram. # E vocês pesem em uma palavra que os faça parar. # disse para as meninas que também concordaram.

Os meninos começaram a correr mais não tão rápido já que a distancia não era tão grande e as meninas pensavam enquanto os outros olhavam a cena _"bom Inuyasha ele é um youkai cachorro então o que eu falaria para meu cachorro parar?"_ Kagome pensava vendo Inuyasha se aproximar cada vez mais. _"Claro, não custa tentar."_ pensou novamente antes de abrir a boca.

#Senta. # ela falou calmamente e viu o colar no pescoço do hanyou brilhar antes do mesmo dar de cara com o chão, Rin olhou aquilo e então olhou para Sesshoumaru que ainda corria mais olhava para o irmão que estava caído não chão.

#Como não pensei nisso antes. # Rin disse animada. #Senta. # ela disse e o mesmo que havia acontecido com o rosário de Inuyasha aconteceu com o de Sesshoumaru.

#Droga. # ele disse antes de dar com a cara no chão.

#Vocês estão bem? # Kagome perguntou se pondo ao lado de Inuyasha, este levantou furioso.

#EU ESTOU ÓTIMO. # ele respondeu tentando tirar o cola, mais esse quando chegava a seu queixo brilhava e não se permitia sair. # EU ACABEI DE DAR DE CARA COM A TERRA E ESTA TUDO MARAVILHOSO. # ele continuou gritando.

#Pare de gritar. # Kagome disse levemente tampando os ouvidos.

#TIRE ESSA PORCARIA DE MIM. # ele ordenou sem ao menos ouvi-la.

#E SE EU NÃO QUISER VAI FAZER O QUE? # Kagome gritou o mais alto que pode e os irmão se encolheram por causa da audição sensível. # DROGA EU VENHO ME SEGURANDO PARA NÃO GRITAR POR CAUSA DESSA PORCARIA DE AUDIÇÃO SENSÍVEL DE VOCÊS MAIS COM UM IDIOTA COMO VOCÊ ME IRRITANDO O TEMPO TODO FICA DIFICIL. # ao terminar a longa frase que ela gritara Kagome respirava recuperando o fôlego e os irmãos estavam mais encolhidos que antes _"nossa ela tem um fôlego."_ Inuyasha pensou enquanto sua cabeça parava pouco a pouco de latejar.

#Eu já entendi. # Sesshoumaru falou quando se recuperou. # Mais por que esses colares senhora? # Sesshoumaru perguntou para Kaede que ria levemente da cena.

#Bom enquanto vocês os tiverem nunca estarão sozinhos é como se eles ligassem vocês às pessoas que o colocaram. # ela disse calmamente.

#QUE? # os três gritaram, menos Sesshoumaru claro.

#Ora eu sei que vocês ouviram não me façam repetir, mais mudando de assunto temos que resolver o problema das vestes de vocês. # ela mudou de assunto.

#O que tem de errado com elas? # Inuyasha perguntou mais calmo apesar de ainda estar emburrado.

#Além da questão de nos sermos os únicos por aqui a nos vestir assim. # Kagome disse irônica ao seu lado.

#E o que vamos fazer? # Rin perguntou ao lado de Sesshoumaru que como sempre esta indiferente.

#Eu lhes darei roupas apropriadas. # Kaede falou e todos brilharam logo que o brilho sumiu todos estavam com roupas diferentes.

#AHHHHHHH. # ouviram o grito.

#Pare de gritar bruxa. # Inuyasha falou antes de se virar para Kagome e arregalar levemente os olhos, Kagome usava um kimono azul claríssimo com sakuras estampadas pela roupa e a abertura no pescoço deixava ver o pingente azul que ganhara de Hally e nos pés uma típica chinela da época, os cabelos negros estavam soltos e cascateavam na altura dos quadris meio ondulados, Kagome estava de braços cruzados e a cara emburrada. # Você esta... # Inuyasha começou sussurrando e Kagome nem ouviu já que começou a andar na direção da senhora Kaede.

#Eu não quero ficar assim. # Kagome disse irritada enquanto Kaede continuava calma.

#Por que insiste em esconder sua beleza? # Kaede perguntou calmamente.

#Por que... # Kagome começou, mais parou olhando para os outros se calando e voltando a cruzar os braços e ficando de cara fechada, Inuyasha continuava a olhando ainda surpreso, este usava uma roupa toda vermelha e por baixo das roupas largas havia uma blusa branca mais colada no corpo mesmo assim ainda era larga e em sua cintura havia a espada presa.

#Sua roupa Inuyasha é feito de um material resistente de rato de fogo ira lhe proteger bastante, alem de suas habilidades é claro. # Kaede esclareceu o tirando de seu transe e finalmente olhando as roupas que usava **(Bom vcs sabem como é a roupa no Inuyasha no desenho né?)**, Sesshoumaru usava roupas braças com alguns outros detalhes era uma roupa típica de guerreiro e havia uma longa plumagem que parecia mais um urso de pelúcia por causa de sua textura macia. # Tem muito que aprender ainda sobre os seus poderes meus jovens. # Kaede falou aos dois irmãos.

Sango usava um kimono com dois tons de rosa e na parte de baixo era verde e havia uma trouxa azul amarrada no pescoço e os cabelos dela estavam amarrados com uma fita branca.

#Nesta trouxa esta a roupa que usara em batalhas lhe ajudaram a se locomover melhor. # disse Kaede para Sango que concordou.

Rin usava uma calça colada de couro marrom e uma saia mais curta com aberturas nos dois lados e uma blusa do mesmo material e cor com um leve decote trançado e os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa a roupa dela era estilo amazonas.

#Sua roupa lhe ajudara com a arma que usa. # Kaede disse para a mesma.

Miroku usava uma roupa típica de monge azul e roxa e agora em sua mão também havia um bastão.

#Acho que não combina muito com ele. # Inuyasha comentou.

#Ao contrario ele vem de uma família de monges, nada melhor que isso. # Kaede disse levemente.

#Espere todos nos temos roupas que nos ajuda a se locomover melhor para lutarmos, menos Kagome. # Sango disse antes que a senhora sumisse, Kaede olhou para a moça que ainda estava emburrada e sorriu.

#Ela sabe que não precisa. # a senhora disse sorrindo antes desaparecer enquanto Kagome bufava.

#Grrr... Estou começando a odiar esse lugar. # Kagome disse antes de sair dali bufando.

#Eu não imaginei que o cabelo dela fosse tão grande. # Rin comentou levemente.

#Também ele vivia preso, mais ela é muito bonita, por que esconde isso? # Sango dizia calmamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Caminhava emburrada pela floresta sempre tentava não aparecer e agora acontecia isso odiava quando as pessoas a olhavam por sua aparecia, viu como Inuyasha a olhou assim como os outros era isso que tentava evitar desde os 10 anos. Ah verdade a partir dos 10 anos, sua beleza se ressaltou mais já que desde os cinco todos já lhe diziam o quanto era bela com seus olhos e pele angelical, era boba e ingênua e isso se virou contra ela assim que foi adotada e foi a primeira vez escola o que aconteceu aquele dia a fez abrir os olhos de vez para a sua realidade, no orfanato só conviveu com garotas e era a mais maduras entre elas mais fora deste era um ratinho encurralado por gatos, mais na primeira queda se tornou um tigre raivoso e indomado.

De repente começou a sentir calor e isso a fez para e se sentar encostada em uma arvore começando a suar, o que estava acontecendo? Por que isso agora? Sua respiração ficou ofegante enquanto fechava os olhos e se sentou na grama cruzando braços e pernas, parecia que seu corpo iria explodir.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Então a profecia esta se concretizando, hum temos que fazer algo com relação a isso. # um homem dizia vendo a imagem de seis pessoas conversando e brigando e em outra parte já que a estava dividido em dois via outra encostada em uma arvore como se estivesse passando mal.

#O que pretende fazer? # a mulher perguntou observando a mesma imagem, mais sem tanto interesse quanto o outro.

#Logo saberá. # disse misterioso olhando com muito interesse.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Pare de me enche moleque. # Inuyasha dizia para Shippo que insistia em dizer que algo estava errado, mais Inuyasha simplesmente o dizia para deixá-lo em paz.

#Mais eu sinto que tem algo errado com a K-chan. # ele disse já nervoso.

#Ora não tem nada de errado com aquela bruxa e ela sabe se cuidar muito bem. # Inuyasha disse antes de lançar o pequeno para longe de si.

#Inuyasha você pode machucá-lo. # Rin disse olhando o pequeno cair longe da vista de todos no meio do mato.

#Ele é um youkai e pode nos achar. # ele respondeu rude como sempre se sentando encostado em uma arvore.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Ahhhhhhhh. # o pequeno gritava ate cair no chão levantando poeira, se levantou com dificuldade e começou a andar logo sentindo o cheiro de Kagome e começou a segui-lo e encontrando embaixo de uma arvore suando muito se aproximou correndo e colocou a pequenina mão sobre a testa de Kagome sentindo sua mão arder logo a afastando, pois a testa da moça fervia e a sensação de queimação passou por sua mão o fazendo soltar um grito de dor e susto. # K-chan? # chamou receoso vendo a moça abrir os olhos com dificuldade.

#Shippo-chan... hum... arde. # sussurrou com dificuldade voltando a fechar os olhos.

#Tenho que levá-la para junto dos outros, mas como se não posso tocá-la? # falava o pequeno já com lagrimas nos olhos. # Inuyasha no baka se tivesse me ouvido. # ele disse irritado e começando a chorar quando algo lhe tocou as costas o fazendo pular.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Acho que você usou força demais. # Miroku comentou levemente.

#K-chan também ta demorando. # Rin disse preocupada.

#É mesmo. # Sango concordou do mesmo jeito, mais logo na direção em que Kagome foi e Shippo foi jogado a mata começou a se mexer.

#Viu deve ser eles não deviam se preocupar tanto. # Inuyasha disse sabendo que era eles, mais no ultimo momento sentiu um cheiro diferente o que fez com que abrisse os olhos e do meio da mata surgiu algo que fez todos se surpreenderem vendo um unicórnio com Kagome montada sobre ele e um Shippo preocupado ao seu lado, Inuyasha viu Kagome de olhos fechados e a pele corada coisa que todos logo notaram mais Miroku foi o primeiro a se recuperar da surpresa e se aproximar.

#Senhorita Kagome? # chamou incerto antes de tocar seu braço. # Ai ela esta tão quente que queimou minha mão. # disse afastando-se um pouco e fazendo todos acordarem, Sesshoumaru se aproximou lentamente para não assustar o animal e com cuidado pegou Kagome no colo sentindo o calor forte que vinha do corpo dela mais agüentou colocando-a deitada em seu futon quando Sango o abriu para ela. # Vou busca água. # Miroku disse logo indo na direção do rio.

#Eu disse que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. # Shippo disse se sentando ao lado de Kagome.

#De onde você tirou aquilo? # Inuyasha perguntou fingindo não se importa com o que o pequeno disse.

#Bom foi assim... # ele começou se lembrando do que houve.

_FLASHBACK_

_Irritado e começando a chorar quando algo lhe tocou as costas o fazendo pular, olhou para trás e viu o grande unicórnio totalmente branco._

_#Me ajude, por favor. # pediu o pequeno chorando o animal balançou a cabeça e com a ajuda do pequeno colocaram a humana montada nele e lentamente o youkai os guiou ate onde os outros estavam._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

#... foi assim. # ele disse e em nenhum momento desviou sua atenção de Kagome assim como o unicórnio.

#Aqui esta a água. # Miroku disse enquanto Sango já havia preparado uma compressa a molhando na água traga por Miroku e a colocando na testa de Kagome que franziu imediatamente a testa.

#Não podemos fazer mais nada por ela. # Miroku comentou e todos olharam para a moça com preocupação, na temperatura que o corpo da jovem estava ela já não deveria mais esta viva e isso estava deixando todos mais preocupados.

#Então o que faremos? # Shippo perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

#Torce para que ela melhore ate amanhã ou se não...# todos olharam para ele nervosos. #... ela pode morrer. # ele completou abaixando a cabeça enquanto a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o chora da única criança que havia ali.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sesshy: Que história é essa de me colocar uma maldito rosario? **

**tat-chan (morrendo de medo.) : Ãnh eu só... eu só... hum "o que posso inventar? " Ah foi ideia do Inuyasha.**

**Inu: Opa que? Já me basta ter que usar um ainda vou levar a culpa nada disso, mais se bem que voce merece.**

**Sesshy: Ora seu...**

**Rin e K-chan: Meninos voces não estão discutindo, estão?**

**Sesshy e Inu: Ãnh nós? Não magina foi só a tat-chan.**

**Rin e K-chan: A tat-chan ta ai? A gente tava querendo falar com ela sobre essa historia de rosario e...**

**tat-chan: Fui... (só a pueirinha deixada pra tras. )**

**Sesshy: Nossa ela consegue ser bem rapida quando quer. Oo**

**Inu: Verdade Oo**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Oie depois desse momento 'não tenha mais nada o que fazer' me despeço de mais um cap.

e com um pedido muito, mais muito comum

DEIXEM REVIWES

ta bom

Ja ne

Kissus,

tat-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuitsumo : Olá que bom que gostou do ultimo cap., o que a Ká tem esta sendo respondido aqui, o Inu tem esse jeitinho amavel de ser, mais é uma boa pessoa e esse jeito dele com a K-chan não deve durar tanto assim - eu acho - eu acho que é só isso mesmo né, obrigada novamente e valeu por esta companhando essa fic, kissus.**

**Agome chan : Bom as meninas apareceram ali e também apareceu o Shippo, é foi alguns chutes mesmo só alguns, pois é e mais a frente rola algumas outras historias ainda, não sei são tão tristes assim magina, um tava pensando em uma coisa que pode surpreender um pouco quando aparecer, bom sobre o que esta havendo com a K-chan tem que ler pra entender, ah mais eu achei tão fofo o Sesshy ganhar o Kotodama, também num achei justo só o Inu ganhar um e aqui esta o proximo cap. espero que esteja bom. Kissus**

**Boa leitura:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** SEGUNDO ELEMENTO E OS FIOS INVISIVEIS**

_#Onde eu estou? # __se__ pergunt__ou__ observando a escuridão onde ela ficava quando conversava com Hally. # Hally vc esta aqui? # falou novamente vendo uma pequena chama surgi a sua frente a circulando e logo a pequena chama tomou forma de uma pequena criança com cabelos espetados na cor laranja e assim como Hally o resto de seu corpo era da mesma cor e usava somente uma calça larga._

_#Ola, pode me chamar de Arthy e como já deu para notar eu sou o fogo. # ele disse sorrindo levemente e a olhando dos pés a cabeça, Kagome seguiu o olhar dele e viu que usava um shortinho curto e colado vermelha e havia uma meia laranja que beirava no short, uma blusa que parecia mais um top também laranja com alças que caiam no ombro os deixando nus e uma sapatilha estilo boneca na cor vermelha, passou a mão nos cabelos sentindo que ele estava preso em um coque deixando alguns fios espetados e sua franja estava de lado.__ # Hally esta certa quando diz que v__o__c__ê__ era bonita. # ele disse com um sorriso infantil._

_#Arigatou. # Kagome respondeu constrangida pelo elogio de uma criança. # V__o__c__ê__ tem algo em especial para me dizer? # ela perguntou vendo ele se sentar mesmo ainda flutuando e cruzar os braços enquanto fechava os olhos._

_#Bom v__o__c__ê__ já deve ter reparado que agora tem duas gargantilhas. # ele falou e Kagome colocou a mão no pescoço antes de olhar para baixo e ver a nova pedrinha na cor laranja. # Ela tem o mesmo objetivo da outra e assim como Hally lhe ensinarei algumas coisas para que obtenha mais controle sobre mim. # ele disse sorrindo mais abertamente._

_#Mais por que me causou tanta dor? # perguntou se referindo ao seu estado mais que febril._

_#Bom com Hally seu corpo cont__é__m água e por isso não houve nada muito grande, mais seu corpo não contém fogo e por isso eu tive que fazer isso para que pudesse fazer parte completamente de v__o__c__ê__. # ele explicou tudo sabiamente. _

_#Então isso não acontecera de novo? # ela perguntou calmamente __o vendo__ acenar com a cabeça de forma positiva._

_#Agora eu sou como a água. # disse levemente. # Acho que nossa primeira conversa acabou e também seus amigos estão preocupados. # ele disse e Kagome simplesmente concordou. # Quando precisar é só chama. # disse antes de desaparecer Kagome sorriu antes de fechar os olhos._

#Olha ela esta acordando. # ouviu a voz familiar de Sango e se sentou rapidamente com a respiração ofegante olhando confusa para os lados.

#O que houve bruxa teve um pesadelo consigo mesmo? # Inuyasha perguntou arrogante fazendo Kagome voltar completamente à realidade.

#Kagome você esta bem? # Sesshoumaru surpreendeu a todos com a pergunta.

#Arigatou Sesshoumaru eu estou bem. # Kagome respondeu levemente ignorando completamente o hanyou.

#Você não tem mais febre. # Rin disse após tirar a mão da testa dela.

#Que bom que a senhorita Kagome esta bem. # Miroku disse sorrindo, mais ele estava se ocupando com outra coisa.

PAFT

#Fique longe de mim seu pervertido. # Sango disse se afastando de Miroku.

#Ola crianças temos que conversar. # ouviram a voz já familiar e todos olharam para a senhora sentada sobre uma pedra.

#A velhota esta de volta. # Inuyasha bufou.

#Eu ouvi isso Inuyasha. # ela disse em um tom de comando.

#Senhora Kaede pode nos esclarecer o porquê de estarmos aqui? # Kagome perguntou calmamente.

#Eu vou responder quando vocês tiverem tempo para me ouvirem. # ela respondeu antes de sumir.

#Essa velhota é toda enigmática parece ate a bruxa, por acaso vocês são parentes? # Inuyasha perguntou zombeteiro.

#Inuyasha. # Kagome chamou.

#Hum? # ele respondeu esperando algo importante.

#Senta. # Kagome disse calma fazendo o hanyou cair com tudo no chão.

#Droga tinha me esquecido disso. # ele disse quando se ajeitou olhando mortalmente para Kagome que simplesmente deu de ombros, olhando para algo que brilhou levemente e começou a andar lentamente ate este, o pegou e se surpreendeu quando notou que era um fio de cabelo e por seu descuido acabou fazendo um pequeno corte em sua mão, em seguida sentiu algo rodeando seu corpo e viu que eram vários fios.

#OH BRUXA O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AI? # Inuyasha perguntou e observou Kagome se virar lentamente com a franja cobrindo seus olhos, os braços estavam caídos, mais o que assustou a todos é que ela não estava tocando o chão na verdade ela flutuava se aproximando quando estava bem perto Kagome ergueu a face mostrando que seus olhos estavam sem nenhum brilho e rapidamente apareceu uma espada em sua mão a qual ela logo avançou na direção de Inuyasha que desviou chamando a atenção dela para si. # Bruxa o que você ta fazendo? Acorda. # Inuyasha disse exasperado enquanto desviava dos golpes da moça, esta simplesmente continuou a atacar sem piedade, Inuyasha viu que os outros iam se aproximar. #Parem eu cuido disso. # ele disse segurando as duas mãos de Kagome, esta impulsionou os pés batendo nos peitos do hanyou fazendo este bater contra a árvore e sem chances de defesa.

#E-e-eu f-faça alguma co-coisa. # ouviu Kagome disser com muito esforço. #C-co-rte. # a espada estava perto de perfurar a garganta de Inuyasha mais esse estava prestando atenção no que a humana dizia.

#Corte? Corte o que? # ele perguntou sentindo a lamina em seu pescoço.

#Água. # Kagome conseguiu sussurrar e a água começou a jorrar para todos os lados deixando tanto Kagome com Inuyasha molhados, mais para a surpresa de todos havia vários fios circulando todo o corpo de Kagome, Inuyasha se desviou de um golpe que fez a espada ficar presa na arvore e com isso aproveitou a chance para usar as garras e corta os fios fazendo Kagome cair em seus braços e só então sentindo um leve cheiro de sangue, pegou a mão de Kagome vendo esta com um pequeno corte e inconscientemente lambeu a ferida, parando somente quando sentiu a respiração ofegante de Kagome. # Inuyasha... # ela começou levemente.

#K-chan vc esta bem? # Sango a interrompeu chamando a atenção deles para os outros, Inuyasha se ergueu sem tirar Kagome de seus braços.

#Hai Sango-chan eu estou bem. # ela respondeu constrangida pela aproximação repentina com Inuyasha, que não parecia da à mínima e caminhou lentamente até os outros.

#E vc Inuyasha? # Miroku perguntou ao lado de Sango.

#Nada além de um pequeno corte. # ele disse e Kagome olhou para ele vendo um filete de sangue em seu pescoço.

#Gomen. # disse de forma calma.

#Não se preocupe bruxa todos nos notamos que vc estava sendo controlada. # disse sem olhá-la e rude.

#Grosso. # Kagome sussurrou e logo sentiu o impacto com o chão sentindo as nádegas doerem com o baque.

#Só para que saiba que eu ouvi. # disse Inuyasha cínico passando por ela sem demonstrar preocupação.

#Grr... # começou sentindo que pouco a pouco o hanyou ia lhe tirando a paz.

PAFT

Pode-se ouvir e ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar, pois já sabiam o que havia acontecido, Kagome viu Inuyasha se mexer como um verdadeiro cachorro quando estava molhado e sua raiva sumiu dando lugar a um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso, Inuyasha olhou para um Miroku com uma marca vermelha no rosto e uma Sango irritada conversando com uma animada Rin, seu meio irmão olhava perdido para o céu e o pentelho do Shippo brincava com o unicórnio, parou um momento se sentindo observado e olhou por sobre a franja Kagome com um sorriso pequeno mais o suficiente para fazer sua face esquentar, Kagome desviou sua atenção para o unicórnio e se levantou indo na direção do mesmo o unicórnio a olhou e começou a vir em sua direção esquecendo o pequeno youkai.

#Arigatou. # Kagome disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia para o animal que pareceu sorrir.

#Só ajudei minha dona. # ouviu a voz melodiosa e olhou espantada para o ser místico a sua frente.

#V-v-você fala? # gaguejou mais calma.

#Hai. # ela disse calmamente se aproximando mais. #Fui mandada por minha rainha para proteger a grande descendente. # a voz era tão ou mais calma que a de Kagome.

#Como você se chama? # Kagome perguntou já mais calma.

#Meu nome não pode ser pronunciado na língua humana. # ela esclareceu com um leve sorriso.

#Então como posso lhe chamar? # perguntou novamente e neste momento todos já estavam ali observando a conversa.

#A gora é minha dona, aceitarei de bom grado o nome que escolher para mim. # recebeu a resposta calma e delicada, Kagome fechou os olhos, qual nome poderia dar a um ser que até alguns dias atrás jurava nem existir? Abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis da sua nova companheira lhe lembravam o céu e assim as estrelas, não custa nada tentar.

#Eu não sei, você me lembra estrelas, ou melhor, dizendo me lembra o céu mais não posso lhe chamar assim, seria masculino demais e bom você é uma fêmea, certo? # disse sem desviar o olhar.

#Então meu nome será Estrela. # ela disse afirmando ao invés de perguntar.

#Se você gostou. # Kagome disse incerta.

#Pensou em seu por causa de meus olhos e ligou isso a estrelas, eu gosto de estrelas tanto quanto você e me orgulharei por ser chamada assim. # ela disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia e Kagome aproveitou para olhá-la melhor, o corpo demonstrava ser uma adulta e era quase toda branca, sua crina assim como a calda tinha detalhes em um azul mais claros e era liso e grande dando um ar de intocada, o chifre se destacava em sua cabeça e era um pouco dourado, um animal belo que não existe em sua época.

#Então irei lhe chamar de Estrela. # disse com um pequeno sorriso esticando a mão e lhe acariciando levemente o pescoço do animal.

#A youkai dos cabelos, ela se chama Yura e ela não desistira tão fácil, logo voltara e só você pode encontrá-la. # Estrela disse para Kagome chamando a atenção de todos.

#Você quer que eu vá atrás dessa tão de Yura? # Kagome perguntou levemente.

#Vocês são uma equipe apesar das diferenças e foi para isso que vieram para este lugar. # Estrela corrigiu e explicou. # Yura mata por prazer e ela tem algo que vocês precisam para ir para casa, foi um presente já que ela é uma das comandantes dele. # ela continuou sem alterar a voz.

#Então se ela pode nos tirar daqui, vamos logo. # Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar, Kagome olhou para ele considerando o fato.

#Não sei se estou disposta a arriscar. # Kagome sussurrou.

#Você é forte posso sentir isso. # Sesshoumaru fora o dono desse elogio e Kagome sorriu levemente fazendo um leve aceno.

#Se todos quiserem isso não poderei fazer nada. # Kagome disse calmamente sentindo se abraçada pelos ombros, olhou para o lado vendo Sesshoumaru ali.

#Você ficara sobre minha proteção, não se preocupe. # Sesshoumaru disse em um tom um pouco mais calmo, Kagome sorriu relaxando enquanto Sesshoumaru a guiava e ao seu lado ia Estrela carregando Shippo, Miroku iam lado a lado com Inuyasha um pouco mais atrás sendo acompanhados por Sango e Rin. # Você ainda não relaxou o bastante. # Sesshoumaru sussurrou e Kagome soltou um risinho nervoso, havia relaxado sim mais por pouco tempo seus pensamentos foram para certo dia onde sua tristeza se tornara maior do que a do abandono de seu suposto pai.

#Desculpe Sesshoumaru mais minha mente vagou por lugares indesejáveis. # Kagome respondeu incerta.

#Você deveria descansar mais ainda é uma simples humana. # Sesshoumaru provocou vendo Kagome olhá-lo indignada, mais logo sorriu.

#Por que você não fica assim para sempre? # Kagome perguntou ainda sorrindo, Sesshoumaru a olhou nos olhos.

#Por que não teria graça. # respondeu antes de piscar para ela, Kagome sorriu.

#Sesshoumaru só age diferente com ela. # Rin disse com os braços cruzados.

#Isso é ciúmes Rin? # Miroku perguntou malicioso ao lado de Rin.

PAFT

#Fique longe de mim Miroku. # Rin disse irritada.

#Oh bruxa será que da pra para o namoro ai e nos dizer à direção que devemos seguir. # Inuyasha disse após passar por cima de Miroku que havia caído no chão ficando ao lado do youkai e da humana.

#Seria legal ter um namorado como Sesshoumaru. # Kagome comentou olhando para o youkai que sorriu para ela. # Mais somos somente amigos certo? # ela concluiu de forma interrogativa.

#Ora é claro que só lhe vejo como uma amiga. # ele disse calmamente, Kagome sorriu e olhou em volta logo encontrando alguns fios de cabelo.

#Olha baka tem uns fios naquela direção. # Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha que suspirou concordando levemente, ele de certa forma parecia... Aliviado? Nem ao menos falara nada sobre o apelido que ela o chamara, continuaram andando para onde Kagome apontara e agora na frente iam Inuyasha e Kagome junto com Estrela que carregava o pequeno youkai agora adormecido.

_#Hally, Arthy o que vocês podem dizer sobre a youkai Yura? # Kagome perguntou a seus amigos, Kagome podia conversa com eles normalmente só não poderia vê-los isso só quando seus olhos estão fechados._

_#Bom Yura não foge a sua linhagem. # Hally começou calmamente._

_#Kagome, Yura é muito traiçoeira não de em momento algum as costas para ela é o momento que ela usara para atacar. # Arthy comentou preocupado._

_#Então devo prestar muita atenção nos movimentos dela? # Kagome perguntou ainda calma._

_#Você tem uma herança de sua verdadeira família Kagome e isso desperta ódio em muitos youkais por aqui. # Arthy continuou mais calmo aparentemente Hally havia feito ele se acalmar._

_#O que vocês sabem sobre minha família? # Kagome perguntou interessada._

_#Gostaríamos de contar Kagome mais não podemos. # Hally disse sincera._

_#Certo, então tomarei cuidado. # ela disse antes de cortar a ligação._

#O que os elementos disseram? # Kagome se surpreendeu com a pergunta de Miroku e o olhou.

#Devemos ter cuidado com Yura ela aproveitara qualquer distração nossa. # Kagome disse levemente não deixando transparecer sua verdadeira preocupação.

#Keh como se ela tivesse chance contra mim. # Inuyasha disse arrogante.

#Ela pode ter séculos de experiência a mais que você a que youkais podem viver uma eternidade. # Kagome comentou vendo Inuyasha fazendo um muxoxo.

#Se você queria nos animar não deu muito certo. # Sango comentou sarcástica, Kagome a olhou e sorriu levemente compreensiva.

#Gomen não foi minha intenção assustá-la. # disse travessa. # Deveria vestir sua roupa de batalha. # comentou levemente.

#Se pudermos fazer uma pequena parada. # Sango comentou tão divertida quanto Kagome.

#Aff eu também preciso parar meus pés estão começando a me matar. # Rin comentou e Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru insinuando algo, este tossiu e olhou para Rin que estava ao seu lado.

#Se quiser posso carregá-la. # Sesshoumaru comentou levemente, mais Rin ficou em um tom vermelho escarlate enquanto Kagome ria levemente mais a frente Inuyasha a olhou e novamente aquela sensação estranha lhe invadiu e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar.

#Podemos para aqui? # Kagome perguntou quando parou de rir ele a olhou por sobre a franja parecendo examiná-la.

#Faça como quiser bruxa. # ele comentou divertido vendo sorriso dela sumir enquanto sua respiração aumentava levemente, todos já haviam se acomodado.

#Um dia vou ouvir meu nome sair de sua boca. # Inuyasha a ouviu sussurrar e por instinto puxou seu braço fazendo o corpo dela bater contra o seu.

#Por que faz tanta questão disso? # Inuyasha perguntou perigosamente perto, Kagome o olhou vendo que respirava tão rápido quanto ela.

#Não faço tanta questão Inuyasha, mais não me deixa feliz ouvir uma pessoa me chamando o tempo todo de bruxa. # ela disse sorrindo, vendo a expressão de Inuyasha se fechar.

#Por que lhe chamaria por seu nome bruxa? Logo isso vai acabar e vamos voltar a nossa antiga vida, onde eu nunca a vi. # Inuyasha sussurrou ameaçadoramente a soltando em seguida, Kagome o olhou perplexa para ele enquanto o mesmo e afastava e subia em uma árvore se sentando e olhando para o horizonte, a moça estreitou os olhos para isso antes de fechar os pulsos.

#Estrela. # o hanyou ouviu a humana chamar e olhou na direção dela vendo-a acariciar a crina do animal. # Poderíamos cavalgar um pouco? # ela perguntou levemente insegura.

#Venha lhe ensinarei a montar. # Estrela disse sorrindo e Kagome concordou montando no animal com extrema facilidade mostrando uma postura de montadora profissional e desapareceram em meio à floresta, Inuyasha suspirou emburrado cruzando os braços.

#O que acontece entre você e aquele hanyou? # Estrela perguntou para Kagome quando estas se afastaram mais um pouco do grupo.

#Acontece que ele é um baka arrogante que vive no meu pé. # Kagome respondeu calmamente olhando a paisagem.

#Me pareceu muito mais no momento em que vocês quase se beijaram. # Estrela comentou enquanto Kagome sorria.

#Tome cuidado com suas observações, garanto que foi só sua impressão. # Kagome comentou levemente passando a mão sobre o pescoço de estrela.

#Se você diz. # Estrela disse aproveitando a paisagem com sua dona.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Logo eles estarão aqui. # ouviu a voz suave e fria atrás de si e nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de olhar.

#E não passaram por mim. # a mulher comentou convencida.

#Se você diz. # o homem comentou antes de sumir.

#Quero ver esse pirralhos passarem por mim. # a mulher comentou gargalhando.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Onde esta Kagome eu já me vesti? # Sango disse aparecendo com uma roupa colada negra e agora o cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

#Nossa Sangorzinha você esta linda. # Miroku disse e Sango adquiriu um tom avermelhado enquanto ele se aproximava, mais de repente...

PAFT

#Aiai Miroku você nunca aprende. # Kagome comentou levemente chegando ali.

#A bruxa já chegou, podemos ir. # Inuyasha disse descendo da árvore com leveza e começou a caminhar na direção de Kagome a olhando bem nos olhos quando estava a sua frente. # Qual a direção? # perguntou sem desviar o olhar como se a desafiasse, Kagome sorriu levemente e apontou uma direção sem mesmo olhar.

#Você como hanyou já deveria ter sentido o cheiro dela. # Kagome comentou ainda o olhando este ficou vermelho e abaixou o rosto enquanto apertava os punhos.

#Quer que eu a leve? # Sesshoumaru perguntou para Rin que novamente corou, mais concordou levemente não podendo negar que estava com uma leve dor nos pés e o youkai se abaixou na sua frente lhe indicando que subisse em suas costas e assim ela fez e eles voltaram a andar silenciosos sentindo a presença maligna cada vez mais forte enquanto a floresta escurecia pouco apouco dando um ambiente sombrio, Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer a pele e arfou com o aperto em seu peito e Estrela parou consciente das reações de sua dona e a olhou vendo esta força um sorriso e lhe acariciar a orelha, Kagome nunca diria que temia o que poderia acontecer no escuro, todas as suas desgraças aconteceram quando não havia luz, mais essa no momento respirou profundamente e seguiu em frente, os irmãos também estavam cientes das reações da humana, o mais novo a olhou de relance para a moça a escuridão não o impedindo de ver a expressão dela que se virou para olhá-lo mais ele sabia que ela não veria ele e sim um vulto.

_#Posso ajudá-la. # Arthy se ofereceu sentindo o medo da garota._

_#Como? # Kagome perguntou cautelosa._

_#Chame-me em voz alta. # Arthy sussurrou. # Pelo nome que todos me conhecem. # ele terminou._

#Fogo. # Kagome chamou levemente e começaram a surgir pequenas luzes como se fossem vaga lumes e tudo ficou mais claro, claro o suficiente para que se vissem na beira de uma erosão profunda Estrela se afastou quando o chão perto sedeu um pouco.

_#Arigatou. # Kagome agradeceu segurando o pingente que representava o fogo._

_#Disponha. # foi tudo que ouviu em resposta._

#Como vamos passar por aqui? # Sango falou levemente, Shippo andava no ombro de Miroku mais pulou para junto de Kagome.

#Bom Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não teriam dificuldade em passar mais eles só podem levar um de cada vez e ainda tem a Estrela. # Miroku comentou ao lado Sango.

#Quanto a mim vocês não têm necessidade de se preocupar. # Estrela falou e de uma hora para outra começou a brilhar e empinou fazendo Kagome se agarrar mais a ela e logo Estrela se tornava uma unicórnio alada surpreendendo a todos.

#Então Inuyasha leva Miroku e eu vou com Kagome. # Sango comentou já indo na direção da amiga.

#Nada disso eu não vou montar em macho. # Miroku disse cruzando os braços.

#Como se eu fosse te carregar. # Inuyasha comentou emburrado só pela idéia.

#Por que Inuyasha não leva Kagome e Sango e Miroku vão com Estrela. # Rin disse entediada nas costa de Sesshoumaru.

#Sim/NÃO. # Sango e Miroku concordaram enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome negavam.

#Ou é assim ou então leva o Miroku. # Sesshoumaru disse e Inuyasha bufou.

#Então vem logo bruxa. # ele chamou se abaixando.

#Como você é gentil. # Kagome ironizou descendo de Estrela que ria.

#Vocês são estranhos. # ela comentou enquanto Sango e Miroku a montavam.

#Não tente nenhuma gracinha Houshi a não ser que queira cair. # Sango disse sem olhá-lo e por isso não o vendo engolir em seco com a ameaça todos foram para outro lado da erosão com tranqüilidade.

#Pode descer bruxa, já chegamos. # antes mesmo de Inuyasha acabar a frase Kagome já havia descido de suas costas e olhava para algo que parecia uma caveira enorme.

#Como não vimos isso antes. # Shippo perguntou no ombro dela.

#Por que ela não queria que a víssemos. # Miroku disse olhando para o mesmo lugar que todos olhavam.

#Você esta certo bonitinho. # uma voz feminina e provocante se foi ouvida por todos. # Mais seus cabelos não me interessam. # ela continuou.

#Mais o do hanyou e do youkai sim. # Kagome disse dando um passo a frente recebendo o olhar dos irmãos. # Era isso que me pedia enquanto me controlava. # Kagome disse calmamente.

#Criança esperta, pensei que fosse fraca e que se esqueceria de tudo quando meu controle sobre você acabasse mais me enganei. # a voz estava cada vez mais próxima. # E é por isso que você vai ser a primeira. # e ao dizer isso um riso sinistro preencheu o ar e em seguida vários cabelos circularam Kagome sem chance de defesa para ela e para que a alguém a protegesse os fios de cabelos só pararam quando formaram uma bola que diminuiu ate sumir.

#AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh. # o grito foi diminuindo ate que sumiu.

#PARA ONDE VOCÊ A LEVOU? # Inuyasha gritou.

#Ela é perigosa para mim, sua mente infiltrou a minha enquanto a controlava e descobriu mais do que devia. # a voz era desgostosa e um vulto no ar apareceu sobre eles logo revelando uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos e roupa extremamente vulgar se equilibrando em algo que nenhum deles podia ver. # E também ela era a única que podia ver meus fios de cabelo. # a mulher completou sorrindo.

PUFT

Foi se ouvido o barulho de algo caindo e todos olharam assustados na direção do barulho quase caindo quando viram Miroku caído no chão com um enorme galo na cabeça e uma Sango indiferente a tudo isso, Shippo pulou para o ombro de Inuyasha.

#Ela bateu nele por que ele tava babando muito. # Shippo sussurrou e Inuyasha assentiu vendo o outro levantar lentamente acariciando a cabeça.

#Por que não devolve nossa amiga? # dessa vez fora Sesshoumaru quem falara sem perder seu tom frio.

#Ora por que estão preocupados com ela? Ao contrario de vocês ela vai sobreviver já que ela ainda é útil viva. # ela disse cruelmente.

#O que você quer dizer com isso? # Rin perguntou chorosa.

#Ah que coisinha mais patética, sua amiguinha não vai mais voltar para vocês a não ser que consigam me vencer. # ela disse olhando para todos.

#Que seja então. # Inuyasha disse e todos concordaram.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Eles são persistentes não posso negar, mais se passarem por ela não serão páreo para mim. # o homem comentou levemente.

#Se você diz não sou eu que irei lhe contrariar. # a mulher disse casualmente prestando mais atenção em suas unhas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**EBA**

**Mais um cap. terminado e postado,**

**Mais parece que num anda agradando muito, mais agradeço bastante por aqueles que ao menos estão acompanhando e por isso vou continuar postando normalmente ate quando der.**

**Kissus pessoal**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuitsumo : Pois é as coisas estão se esclarecendo pouco a pouco no decorrer da fic, um eles estão se aproximando e ainda nem notaram isso, mais logo as coisas começam a mudar um pouquinho é acho que é só isso mesmo, muito bom ver que voce esta acompanhando, Kissus.**

**Li-chan : Valeu, é bom saber que voce esta achando ela boa, pois é eu me dei o luxo de fazer a Kagome menos feliz (afinal ela é sempre muito feliz ) mais isso não é algo que dure muito, ela só esta com um pé atras, haha um deus daquele e ainda por cima atiradão to ate querendo entrar na fic, bom esse ser misterioso vai demorar um pouco pra se revelar, mais ja da pra imaginar quem é, bjs ate o proximo cap.**

**Agome chan : Bom valeu pelo apoio, pois é né a K-chan tá sem muita sorte por enquanto, é o Arthy apareceu e eles realmente quase se beijaram, as coisas entre eles estão começando a mudar e vai continuar mudado, assim como os outros casais, bom quanto ao 'resgate' num posso dizer nada né? Só lendo mesmo, Kissus te a proxima.**

**Kaori-sann : Oie aqui vai mais hihihi. espero que goste deste cap. Kissus ja ne.**

**Boa leitura:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** A YOUKAI YURA, O FRAGMENTO DO CORAÇÃO****, JOGUINHOS, TESSAIGA, TESSEIGA E DESAPARECIMENTO**

_#Você tem que acordar K-chan. # ouviu a voz de Hally__ e a olhou._

_#Por quê? # Kagome sussurrou manhosa e desnorteada._

_#Seus amigos estão em perigo. # Arthy disse a vendo despertar mais um pouco ainda meio mole._

_#Eu estou presa. # Kagome sussurrou. # E estou... Dormindo? # Kagome se perguntou e os dois elementos sorriram levemente._

_#Aparentemente Yura lhe drogou também. # Hally disse ainda risonha._

_#Não pode me desperta? # Kagome perguntou levemente já completamente desperta._

_#Com um banho eu resolveria. #Hally disse calmamente._

_#Eu topo. # Kagome disse calmamente também._

_#Me use para se soltar depois. # Arthy disse sorrindo e Kagome concordou._

_#Então vamos lá. # Hally disse e os dois sumiram._

Kagome sentiu um forte jato de água e despertou rapidamente se vendo toda encharcada, sorriu irônica.

#Ela realmente deu um jeito. # Kagome sussurrou olhando para os lados e vendo as pernas e braços presos e com seus movimentos não conseguiu nada. _#Arthy uma ajuda não faz mal. # disse zombeteira._

_#Ok. # ele respondeu do mesmo modo. _

#Fogo. # Kagome sussurrou e chamas rodearam seu corpo e passaram pelos fios a soltando a fazendo cair de cara no chão.

_#Arigatou. # disse irônica._

_#Disponha. #Arthy respondeu sorrindo._

Kagome se levantou andou um pouco pelo lugar seguindo a sensação estranha que sentia, caminhava observando tudo vendo varias caveiras pelo caminho, parou observando uma saleta separada de tudo e com uma energia forte e sinistra que parecia lhe atrair caminhou a passos lentos ate a porta, tinha a sensação de que ali estava a salvação de seus amigos parou ao sentir que a porta era uma barreira.

_#Vocês podem me ajudar? # perguntou aos elementos._

_#Iie. # Arthy disse calmamente._

_#Mais você pode. # Hally disse do mesmo modo._

_#Vou tentar. # Kagome respondeu confiante._

Kagome fechou os olhos e se concentrou em algo que não sabia o que e correu na direção da porta vendo que lançara algo na cor rosada na direção da porta antes de passar.

#Mas... ? # começou a se perguntar parando quando viu algo vermelho sem nenhuma forma flutuando em frente a uma cadeira se aproximou calmamente do objeto e esticou a mão para tocar o que tanto lhe atraia.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Cuidado. # Sesshoumaru disse antes de pegar Rin no colo e desviar de algo invisível que destruiu o solo onde Rin estava.

#Arigatou. # Rin agradeceu se segurando mais em Sesshoumaru.

#Não agradeça ainda. # Sesshoumaru comentou sem olhá-la desviando novamente de algo que Rin não viu. # Eu sinto pelo vento. # ele respondeu a pergunta muda.

Miroku e Sango estavam presos em uma árvore, Shippo estava com Estrela sobrevoando o mais alto possível impedindo de serem pegos pelos cabelos de Yura, Inuyasha tentava chegar à caveira gigante para poder buscar Kagome já que tinha certeza que ela estava lá podia sentir o cheiro de Sakuras que vinha dela, mais os fios sempre o atrapalhavam e assim como Sesshoumaru ele sempre desviava.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quando pegou o objeto e segurou contra si logo em seguida tudo começou a tremer, mais antes de sair dali viu mais alguma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção e o pegou antes de ver que tudo estava demolindo e por não ter corrido antes foi pega e caiu junto a cascata que cabelos e caveiras e teve que se segurar a eles para não se espatifar no chão, olhou para o lado e viu seus amigos lutando voltou a atenção para o objeto vermelho que segurava e guardou ele no kimono – no decote deste – e se amaldiçoou por ter derrubado a outra coisa que levava.

#AHHH olha o que você fez na minha casa. # Yura gritou virando toda a sua atenção para Kagome ainda atacando os outros mais sem prestar atenção e ia avançar em Kagome se Inuyasha não a tivesse impedido e Yura furiosa conseguiu prender Inuyasha da maneira que Kagome estava antes, mais para surpresa de Yura quando voltou sua atenção para ela Kagome já não estava mais lá e sim mais abaixo indo na direção de um ponto vermelho que fez Yura arregalar os olhos. # Sua humana intrometida. # disse raivosa mandando uma espada presa em um de seus fios, mais antes que essa a atingisse Sesshoumaru a salvou.

#Arigatou, mais solte o Inuyasha eu me viro. # Kagome disse sorrindo e Sesshoumaru apesar de relutante fez o pedido enquanto Kagome continuava a descer até seu objetivo.

Sesshoumaru em um ataque rápido conseguiu perfurar o ombro dela enquanto Rin atirava flechas soltando Inuyasha que foi logo na direção de Kagome na tentativa de ajudá-la.

#Youkai tolinho eu não morro tão fácil. # Yura disse se afastando de Sesshoumaru, mais no meio do salto seu braço foi arrancado pelo bumerangue de Sango que fora solta por Shippo e Estrela que fizeram o mesmo com o Miroku. # Idiotas eu vou matar todos vocês. # ela disse e a cascata de cabelos começou a se mexer fazendo com que Kagome se soltasse e ficasse em queda livre, mais antes de atingir o solo Inuyasha a pegou.

#Arigatou. # Kagome disse sorrindo levemente.

#Ainda não acabou bruxa e pra falar a verdade acho que só ta começando. # Inuyasha disse e Kagome olhou na direção que Inuyasha olhava e viu varias caveiras armadas vindo na direção deles.

#Preciso de um favor. # Kagome disse voltando a atenção para Inuyasha que a olhou seriamente.

#Por que eu faria isso? # perguntou ainda serio.

#Por que eu faço idéia do que eu posso fazer pra acabar com tudo isso. # Kagome disse com a respiração mais agitada.

#Pede. # ele disse rude desviando do golpe de uma das caveiras ainda com Kagome nos braços.

#Me de cobertura. # Kagome pediu levemente e Inuyasha concordou levemente e colocou Kagome no chão que correu para o meio das caveiras e os que ela não derrubava ou algo assim Inuyasha fazia isso por ela ate chegar a um momento que Kagome parou e todos estavam em um circulo lutando.

#O que é isso? # Inuyasha perguntou vendo uma caveira vermelha na mão de Kagome.

#A caveira não é nada demais. # Kagome disse e jogou a caveira para cima lutando com os ossos. # Rin. # chamou a pequena que olhou para ela, esta apontou a caveira e Rin confirmou atingindo essa Kagome lutou mais um pouco e pegou algo que caia entre os pedaços da caveira, Yura vendo isso avançou para cima de Kagome que correu para longe dos outros sendo perseguida pela youkai parando somente quando estava na beira da erosão.

#MORRA SARCEDOTISA. # Yura gritou lançando aquela espada na direção de Kagome que simplesmente sorriu erguendo algo que parecia um pente e a espada voltou rapidamente.

#O que foi? Algo errado? # Kagome perguntou cínica.

#Você sabe o que é isso? # Yura perguntou exasperada.

#Não mais se você me disser eu vou saber. # Kagome disse examinando o objeto.

#Como se você tivesse força para fazer qualquer coisa com isso. # Yura disse voltando a sorrir, Kagome também sorriu e começou a dobrar o pente fazendo este rachar.

#Mesmo? # Kagome perguntou calmamente.

#Pare com isso. # Yura ordenou visivelmente irritada.

#Quebre logo isso. # Inuyasha disse já ao seu lado o pegando de sua mão.

#Bom agora não posso fazer isso já que esta com você. # Kagome disse zombeteira e cruzando os braços.

#Grrr... # Inuyasha rosnou antes de quebra o pente.

#NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. # Yura gritou enquanto se tornava pó.

#Hum tenho a sensação que eu esqueci algo. # Kagome sussurrou chamando a atenção de todos.

#O que foi K-chan? # Rin perguntou já nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

#Ah é isso aqui. # disse vasculhando o kimono logo tirando um objeto vermelho sem forma identificada.

#Parece um fragmento. # Miroku comentou ao lado de Sango que tinha o Shippo no ombro.

#Esta certo é um fragmento do coração, mais não é momento para falar sobre isso. # Estrela falou calmamente.

#Nunca é hora certa. # Inuyasha bufou.

#Paciência é uma virtude Inuyasha. # Estrela comentou irônica, enquanto Inuyasha bufava novamente e se virava para Kagome que olhava para algum lugar na direção da enorme caveira que havia ali antes.

#Algo errado bruxa? # perguntou arrogantemente, Kagome o olhou.

#Nada demais só tive a sensação de que éramos observados. # Kagome disse e Inuyasha olhou na mesma direção que antes não vendo nada.

#Não seja paranóica bruxa. # Inuyasha disse se virando para ela notando a proximidade deles.

#Inuyasha você é tão baka que nem meu nome você sabe dizer. # Kagome comentou calmamente aumentando a proximidade, Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

#Não me provoque garota você não vai agüentar. # Inuyasha sussurrou tão perto que o corpo de Kagome se arrepiou mais manteve a pose.

#Duvido que você tenha coragem de fazer alguma coisa. # Kagome sussurrou fazendo a voz sair bastante rouca, o que fez Inuyasha arregalar os olhos, não conhecia aquele lado provocativo de Kagome na realidade nunca a conheceu realmente, os outros já haviam atravessado a erosão e a escuridão não permitia ver o outro lado.

#Fique avisada não sou homem de voltar com minha palavra. # Inuyasha sussurrou ameaçador e aquele maldito arrepio agora perturbava os dois.

#E o que você pode fazer? Beijar-me? Faz-me rir Inuyasha. # Kagome novamente sussurrou antes de se afastar mais logo ela foi puxada de volta o que fez seu corpo bater ao de Inuyasha de costas.

#Fala a verdade bruxa, você sonha com meus lábios. # Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de dar uma leve mordiscada.

#Para esta fazendo isso você deve esta muito carente. # Kagome disse zombeteira se afastando não dando chance para Inuyasha segura-la. # Paremos com esse jogo onde no final nenhum de nos dois vamos gostar de como acaba. # Kagome finalizou já com a voz normal quebrando o clima.

#Uff bruxa. # Inuyasha bufou pegando-a no colo e pulando para o outro lado.

#Por que vocês demoraram tanto? # Sesshoumaru perguntou assim que pousaram do outro lado.

#A bruxa que ficou enrolando. # Inuyasha disse a colocando no chão.

#Eu sempre enrolo com assuntos que me interessam. # Kagome disse indo na direção de Estrela enquanto Inuyasha a olhava diretamente tentando entender o que ela quis dizer.

#Nossa senhorita Kagome, você esta diferente. # Miroku comentou calmamente.

#Ora senhor Miroku, pessoas não mudam ela simplesmente se tornam o que já eram. # Kagome disse antes de Estrela começar a andar.

#Hoje em dia mais do que nunca entendo porque Naoto a adotou. # Sesshoumaru comentou começando a andar, alguns concordaram, outros simplesmente a olhavam.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No local onde haviam lutado como Kagome suspeitava havia mesmo uma pessoa observando, mais seus olhos azuis somente a admiravam.

#Uma bela mulher, mais na companhia errada. # sussurrou antes de sumir na escuridão.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Passara-se dois meses desde a luta com Yura e o clima entre Inuyasha e Kagome estava palpável, não se ouvia mais discussão entre eles – não se ouvia nada entre eles – nem um bruxa ou baka nada, todos olhavam aquilo muito interessados e se perguntando o que teria acontecido naquele dia que lutaram com Yura para que eles ficassem assim.

#K-chan? # Rin chamou se sentando ao lado dela que olhava para o céu, mais virou sua atenção para a menina.

#Hai. # respondeu calmamente.

#O que estava havendo entre você e Inuyasha? # Rin perguntou diretamente e Kagome suspirou todos já haviam lhe feito essa pergunta e sempre respondia a mesma coisa.

#Nada. # respondeu com um leve sorriso vendo Inuyasha e Miroku treinarem luta e até o momento todos já sabiam se defender bem. O que ninguém sabia era que as discussões deles se tornaram particulares e provocativas, Rin a olhou e depois passou a olhar Sesshoumaru que estava mais aberto e treinava alguns golpes com Sango.

#Se você diz agora eu vou treinar um pouco. # disse Rin se levantando. Kagome a viu se distanciar e se levantou indo na direção d pequeno riacho que havia ali.

Inuyasha viu Kagome se distanciar calmamente antes de desviar de um golpe vindo de Miroku.

#Eu vou descansar um pouco. # Inuyasha disse calmamente vendo Miroku concordar e subiu em uma árvore ali perto, mais não ficando nesta.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_#Você e aquele hanyou querendo ou não estão mais próximos. # Arthy dizia calmamente._

_#Arthy deixe ela, mais tenho interesse em saber o que vocês sentem enquanto "brigam" # Hally disse e Kagome sorriu._

_#Eu e Inuyasha, bom somos opostos e por isso existe tanto conflito. # Kagome disse sorrindo. # Mais e os outros elementos? # perguntou mudando de assunto estava achando estranho a que se passaram dois meses e os outros dois elementos não davam sinal algum._

_#Tenha calma tudo vem há seu tempo. # Hally disse levemente._

_#Gomen, mais tudo isso às vezes me deixa nervosa. # Kagome disse suspirando._

_#Ora K-chan isso lhe deixa nervosa? Ou ter que ficar tanto tempo ao lado daquele hanyou faz isso com você? # Arthy perguntou provocativo e Kagome sorriu, mais antes de responder acordou cortando a conexão._

De novo aquela sensação de que alguém a observava, nesses dois meses Kaede lhe revelou que ela também era uma sacerdotisa e seus poderem espirituais eram maiores que o comum, olhou em volta estreitando os olhos em uma direção, mais então sentiu outra presença e essa era conhecida então resolveu deixar para lá e sorriu de lado.

#Espero que não queira uma discussão hoje. # disse calmamente sem nem olhar para trás.

#Quem falou em discussão? # ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido.

#Então quer simplesmente me provocar. # afirmou cínica.

#Você se coloca em um conceito muito alto, não é tão atraente quanto pensa. # o hanyou disse ao lado dela, Kagome sorriu e fechou os olhos.

#Não me considero atraente Inuyasha, não sou mulher para você assim como você não é homem para mim. # disse irônica e Inuyasha a olhou examinando-a.

#O que foi bruxa? Sou demais para você? # ele perguntou cínico. # Itai. # disse quando Kagome puxou duas mexas de seu cabelo repentinamente.

#Em certos momentos queria mesmo ser uma bruxa para tirar essa sua maldita arrogância e lhe mostra que você Inuyasha Taisho não é melhor que ninguém aqui. # Kagome disse tudo em um sussurro e bem próxima de Inuyasha o olhando nos olhos tempo todo.

#Feh. # o hanyou ficou sem resposta para aquilo, mais não pode desviar o rosto, pois Kagome segurava firmemente seu cabelo o impedindo.

#Quando vai aprender meu nome... Hum? Ele não é tão difícil. # Kagome disse mais calma.

#Não vejo nenhum problema com bruxa. # Inuyasha disse sorrindo provocador enquanto segurava os pulsos de Kagome, tinha varado rotina as provocações entre eles e não podia negar que estava gostando de provocar Kagome apesar de que nunca ela se rendia o que só o atiçava a continuar. #Bruxa? # Inuyasha perguntou aproximando mais os rostos sentindo as respirações se misturarem.

#Você pode sentir? # Kagome disse desviando o olhar rapidamente para um lado logo voltando para os olhos dourados.

#Posso. # ele respondeu levemente enquanto suas orelhas mexiam freneticamente.

#Ainda acha que sou paranóica? # sorriu zombeteira.

#Um pouco. # Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo levemente parecendo verdadeiro.

#Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai fazer alguma coisa e tenho que lhe dizer algo sobre sua espada e a de Sesshoumaru. # Kagome disse seria e se afastando de Inuyasha.

#O que sabe sobre elas? # Inuyasha perguntou enquanto suas orelhas ficavam paradas na respiração raivosa de algum ser que os observava.

#Nada demais só o que meu avô me falou, sabia que sua espada tem nome? # Kagome perguntou levemente.

#Nome? # Inuyasha perguntou levemente, a conversa entre eles não passava de um sussurro, pois mesmo quem os observava sendo um youkai na distância que estavam não poderia ouvir a conversa deles.

#Sim e esta se chama tessaiga. # disse calmamente e Inuyasha riu tirando a espada da bainha a olhando.

#E eu vou poder fazer o que com ela? Fazê-los rirem? # perguntou sarcástico.

#Essa espada tem mais poder do que você pensa, é só aprender como usá-la. # Kagome disse se levantando.

#Você sabe mais, não é? # Inuyasha perguntou se levantando e guardando a espada vendo Kagome concordar. # Então por que não me diz? # perguntou praticamente colando os corpos.

#Por que não posso tem que aprender por si mesmo, você e Sesshoumaru. # Kagome sussurrou calmamente.

#Arg esse mundo já esta dando nos nervos. # Inuyasha disse fazendo Kagome sorrir.

#Não sei do que esta reclamando sou eu que tenho que te aturar. # disse ainda sorrindo, Inuyasha sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura.

#Não deve ser ta ruim assim. # Inuyasha disse levemente.

#Oh é quase insuportável, mais o que esta mudando Inuyasha? # Kagome perguntou com as mãos espalmadas no peito de Inuyasha que ficou serio.

#Não sei, mais estou gostando dessa mudança. # Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto uma de suas mãos ia para a nuca dela em uma leve caricia. # Sei que não devia, mais parece mais forte do que eu. # Inuyasha disse se aproximando mais e os dois tinham a respiração ofegante.

#Controle-se Inuyasha, lembra não sou mulher para você? # Kagome disse, mais estava relaxando nos braços do hanyou.

#Eu quem decido isso bruxa. # Inuyasha sussurrou.

CRASH

Inuyasha olhou na direção do barulho e quando voltou sua atenção para Kagome ela já estava longe voltando para o acampamento.

#Você não vem? # perguntou levemente.

#Vou tomar um banho. # disse calmamente já começando a tirar o haori.

#Podia esperar ao menos eu sair. # Kagome comentou casualmente.

#Você esta aqui porque quer. # Inuyasha disse malicioso e Kagome simplesmente sorriu voltando a caminhar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome voltou ao acampamento e logo Sesshoumaru se acomodou ao seu lado como sempre calmo, mais sua frieza aos poucos diminuía.

#Meu irmão esteve próximo de você há pouco tempo. # Sesshoumaru afirmou e Kagome simplesmente confirmou. # O que esta havendo com vocês? # Sesshoumaru perguntou ainda calmo.

#Não sei e isso esta me confundindo bastante. # Kagome disse se encostando à árvore.

#Pelo que conheço do meu irmão ele deve esta como você. # Sesshoumaru disse suspirando. # Ele não é do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos sérios. # continuou.

#Isso foi animador. # Kagome disse suspirando desanimada, Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para a amiga.

#Não quero que se magoe. # Sesshoumaru disse antes de se levantar e ir novamente para junto do grupo, Kagome suspirou calmamente, talvez devesse parar com esse jogo antes que saísse machucada.

#Não vou me magoar. # Kagome sussurrou e foi na direção de Estrela a montando e saindo dali.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Por que anda tão serio Sesshoumaru? # Rin perguntou e Sesshoumaru a olhou de relance.

#Tenho Kagome como uma irmã e temo o que possa acontecer se ela se envolver demais com meu irmão Inuyasha. # Sesshoumaru desabafou e Rin o olhou com admiração desejando aquela preocupação para si.

#Por que essa preocupação? # Rin perguntou.

#Inuyasha não é do tipo que se relaciona por muito tempo com alguém, logo cansa e dispensa, sempre foi assim. # Sesshoumaru falou calmamente.

#Kagome. # Rin sussurrou não gostando da idéia de que a amiga seja usada. #Nada pode acontecer aqui de qualquer maneira, pois na realidade não nos conhecemos. # Rin disse meio triste e Sesshoumaru a olhou segurando o impulso de consolá-la vendo que a pequena estava certa.

#Ao menos vivemos no mesmo mundo. # Sesshoumaru disse com um pequeno sorriso que consolou Rin.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Todos já se dão bem. # Sango comentou ao lado de Miroku que sorriu malicioso.

#Até nos Sangorzinha? # Miroku perguntou malicioso e...

PAFT

#Nos somos uma exceção seu hentai. # Sango bufou se afastando de Miroku que ficou caído no chão.

#Você fez de novo. # Inuyasha afirmou voltando do banho e olhando em volta.

#Ela saiu. # Miroku comentou se levantando e chamando a atenção do hanyou.

#Ela quem? # o hanyou perguntou confuso.

#Ora Inuyasha a senhorita Kagome. # Miroku respondeu obvio.

#Como se eu me importasse com ela. # o hanyou disse cruzando os braços.

#Sei. # Miroku disse limpando a poeira da roupa.

TOC

E novamente no dia Miroku foi para no chão enquanto o hanyou ia resmungando ate uma árvore.

#Eu não me importo com aquela bruxa, onde já se viu é só a bruxa a chata que eu nunca me importei ou vou me importa. # Inuyasha resmungou até subir em uma árvore e lá cruzar os braços emburrado.

FLASHBACK

_#Não deve ser ta ruim assim. # Inuyasha disse levemente._

_#Oh é quase insuportável, mais o que esta mudando Inuyasha? # Kagome perguntou com as mãos espalmadas no peito de Inuyasha que ficou serio._

_#Não sei, mais estou gostando dessa mudança. # Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto uma de suas mãos ia para a nuca dela em uma leve caricia. # Sei que não devia, mais parece mais forte do que eu. # Inuyasha disse se aproximando mais e os dois tinham a respiração ofegante._

FIM DE FLASHBACK

#Onde aquela bruxa se meteu? # sussurrou novamente olhando em volta e sentindo um leve cheiro de sakuras, mais resolveu ficar na dele, estava confuso e necessitava pensar e com certeza Kagome deveria esta do mesmo jeito.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Já havia caído à noite e Kagome não aparecera e todos – até Inuyasha – estavam muito preocupados, mais ninguém se mexeu.

# K-chan esta demorando muito, por que não vai atrás dela Inuyasha? # Shippo perguntou após subir na árvore.

#Por que eu iria fazer isso? # Inuyasha perguntou se fingindo de despreocupado, mais então a lembrança da pessoa que os seguia lhe veio à mente e ele tinha certeza de que seja lá quem for estava atrás de Kagome e agora ela estava sozinha por ai. #Droga. # sussurrou fechando os pulsos.

#Você vai atrás dela agora? # Shippo perguntou e Inuyasha o olhou.

#Se eu for você vai sair do meu pé? # perguntou raivoso e Shippo o encarou feliz.

#Claro. # disse animado.

#Então eu vou. # disse se levantando e partindo na direção que sentira o cheiro dela pela ultima na maior velocidade que pode e chegou até onde Estrela estava caída e se aproximou dela se ajoelhando na frente dela. #Estrela o que houve aqui? Onde a bruxa esta? # perguntou levemente.

#Não sei bem o que aconteceu... # Estrela disse se levantando. #... Alguma coisa nos atingiu ai veio a fumaça e eu perdi a consciência e não sei onde Kagome esta. # ela terminou.

#Droga, venha Estrela temos que falar com os outros. # Inuyasha disse se levantando e começou a correr sendo acompanhado por Estrela.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chegaram ao acampamento e todos os olharam preocupados.

#Onde esta a K-chan? # Sango perguntou se levantando de onde estava com extrema preocupação.

#Só achei a Estrela, parece que foram atacadas. # Inuyasha disse com os punhos fechados.

#Kami-sama a senhorita Kagome deve atrair perigo. # Miroku disse ao lado de Sango.

PAFT

#Será que nem em um momento assim você pode agir direito. # Sango disse seria.

#Gomen Sangorzinha. # Miroku disse acariciando o rosto vermelho.

#Vamos parar com isso e vamos logo atrás dela. # Rin disse nervosa.

#Só podemos sair ao amanhecer a noite seja que for que tenha levado nossa amiga terá mais vantagem do que nos. # Sesshoumaru interferiu colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Rin que concordou levemente abaixando a cabeça.

#Tenho que concorda com você, mais vamos deixar tudo pronto para sairmos assim que o sol aparecer. # Inuyasha disse.

#Pensei que não se preocupasse com ela. # Miroku comentou.

#Não me preocupo simplesmente ela faz parte dessa equipe. # disse a subindo na árvore sem dar chance de resposta para os outros. # Por favor, que ela esteja bem. # Inuyasha sussurrou olhando para a lua.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oie**

**mais um cap.**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom**

**Não postei ontem porque não estava em casa e dormi fora (gomen) vou ver se dar pra fazer algo com relação a isso.**

**Kissus**

**ah quase esqueci**

**Façam uma autora feliz**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS (só se quiser tá)**

**Ja ne,**

**tat-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuitsumo : Pois é né eu não pude prever que não voltaria para casa e por isso não pude posta a noite como sempre venho fazendo, bom falando de Kagome e Inuyasha o beijo ira demorar um pouco ainda, ja que nenhum dos dois anda querendo admitir algo, mais um dia o beijo sai, valeu pelo apoio vou continuar sim. Kissus**

**Kaori-sann : Pois é né a K-chan ta sendo perseguida pela a autora, mais é só porque ela é a mocinha e sabe como é de praxe mocinha sempre sofre, mais se tivesse um hanyou lindo como o inu pra me salvar eu ia querer entra em perigo também hihi, bom eu simplesmente me desculpei por não te postado como faço normalmente, as minhas ferias estão ate boas e espero que voce também esteja se divertindo bastante, aqui esta mais um cap. e espero que goste. bjs**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** KOUGA: O YOUKAI LOBO, FOGO E CHUVA**

Sentia uma tontura horrível, mais mesmo assim se levantou rapidamente se amaldiçoando por isso, esperou a visão entrar em foco e se viu cercada por pessoas vestidas de pele notou que havia lobos também ali e se encolheu com o olhar faminto que eles lhe lançavam.

#Não tema não lhe farão mal. # ouviu a voz masculina e olhou na direção desta vendo um belo homem de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma... Calda? Observando isso viu as orelhas pontudas como as de Sesshoumaru e a energia sinistra com certeza era um youkai.

#O que quer comigo youkai? # perguntou diretamente, não se levantando por causa da fraqueza que ainda sentia.

#Sua habilidade para achar os fragmentos do coração. # ele disse sorrindo enquanto Kagome estreitava os olhos.

#Por que acha que vou lhe ajudar? # perguntou desafiadora.

#Por que acha que tem escolha? # o youkai perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha para a humana que bufou e cruzou os braços em um movimento típico de Inuyasha e com esse pensamento suspirou pesadamente, será que viriam atrás dela?

#Como se chama youkai? # perguntou desinteressada, mais ao menos queria saber o nome do ser que a seqüestrou.

#Me chamo Kouga Ookami príncipe dos youkais lobo. # ele disse orgulhoso.

#Devem ter escolhido você por falta de opção. # Kagome alfinetou e todos os youkais no recinto olharam para Kagome como se dissessem "você vai morrer", o youkai a olhou dos pés a cabeça como se a mesma estivesse nua o que a fez corar levemente.

#Posso lhe mostra a falta de opção. # ele disse apontando com a mão, vários youkais que a olhavam famintos.

#Você que não ouse. # Kagome disse se levantando sentindo uma leve tontura.

#E o que a princesa faria? # o tal Kouga perguntou sarcástico.

#Não me teste youkai garanto que não gostara quando eu fizer. # Kagome ameaçou entre dentes, o youkai simplesmente gargalhou sendo acompanhando pelos outros e saiu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Assim que o sol se mostrou todos se erguera indo em busca da companheira levada Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha iam à frente por causa de seu faro o sol agora já estava alto anunciando que era mais o menos meio dia.

#Essa viagem esta me cansando demais e nem ao menos sabemos se vamos à direção certa. # Miroku reclamou.

#Estrela poderia levar o Monge? # Inuyasha perguntou arrogante e viu Estrela concordar levemente.

#Nossa Miroku nos é que devíamos reclamar. # Sango zombou depois de ver o monge sobre o animal.

#Quer me acompanhar Sangorzinha? # ele perguntou malicioso e todos sem exceção rolaram os olhos.

#Ele é bem rápido pode esta muito longe. # Sesshoumaru comentou.

#Então vamos acelerar o passo. # Rin disse e todos concordaram, Sesshoumaru se abaixou e Rin subiu em suas costas enquanto Sango subia em Estrela a contra gosto, Shippo apenas chorava desde que soubera do desaparecimento de Kagome.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Então eles passaram por Yura. # o homem comentou calmamente nem um pouco abalado.

#E você ainda esta todo relaxado? Agora eles têm um fragmento do coração. # uma das mulheres ao seu lado comentou mostrando desespero na voz.

#Eles tem mais não sabem o que é. # a outra disse tão calma quanto o homem.

#Exatamente. # o homem concordou.

#O que vai fazer? # perguntou uma sem nenhum sentimento.

#Por enquanto nada. # respondeu sorrindo maléfico.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_#Arthy__, Hally será que eu não posso usar minhas habilidades para escapar? # Kagome perguntou entediada por ter que ficar o tempo todo sendo observada pelos youkais._

_#Você não deve se __expor__ K-chan, confia em seus amigos. # Arthy disse calmamente._

_#Arthy tem razão. # Hally confirmou e Kagome simplesmente bufou._

#Me tragam a sacerdotisa. # ouviu a voz de longe e despertou a tempo de um youkai a pegar sem nenhuma delicadeza e levara para fora daquela caverna e praticamente jogá-la contra o tal príncipe.

#Devia ensina boas maneiras a seus lobos. # Kagome disse se afastando do youkai rapidamente que sorriu debochado a puxando de volta contra si novamente sem delicadeza alguma _"nem o Inuyasha consegue ser tão bruto__" _pensou e sentiu um pouco de tristeza, por que pensava tanto nele? Vivia jurando não sentir nada, mais dizem que quem jura mente, suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o youkai a sua frente.

#Não é a toa que meus homens a olham com tanto deseja, você é um exemplo de beleza humana capaz de atrair qualquer youkai. # o youkai sussurrou perigosamente perto. #Mais de acordo com a lenda se você perder sua pureza perdera o dom que tanto necessito de você, o que é uma pena as donzelas são as melhores. # ele sussurrou pronto para beijá-la mais foi impedido pelo chute nas partes baixas que o fez se encolher todinho.

#É a ultima vez que eu lhe aviso e é bom que leve a serio, não encoste mais em mim. # Kagome quase rosnou enquanto dizia aquilo, o youkai no momento se encontrava no chão já que o chuto fora bem forte considerando que Kagome não era uma humana comum. # Eu posso não saber controlar muito meus poderes espirituais, mais sei que posso acabar com você só com um toque, então não ouse tocar em mim novamente. # Kagome disse se virando e saindo de perto do youkai caído.

#Prendam a sacerdotisa. # o youkai ordenou quando já estava de pé e quando um dos youkais a tocaram ele viu a energia espiritual dela se expondo enquanto ela olhava raivosa e tocava o braço do youkai que queimou levemente e esse rapidamente afastou a mão.

#Sei andar sozinha. # a humana disse mais calma _"__hum__ ela é bem interessante, estou começando a gosta do jeito que ela tem realmente uma princesa" _o youkai pensou sorrindo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Estamos chegando. # Sesshoumaru disse parando um pouco esperando os outros; olhou para cima e viu um vulto se movimentar rapidamente o que fez com que ele estreitasse os olhos.

#Então vamos. # Inuyasha disse ao seu lado e este simplesmente concordou e voltou a correr.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Senhor temos intrusos. # um youkai chegou anunciando para o líder.

#Sabe quem são? # Kouga perguntou calmamente.

#Aparentemente são amigos dela. # disse apontando para Kagome que não pareceu dar à mínima.

#Como você se chama? # Kagome quase caiu quando ouviu a pergunta do youkai o olhou com olhos estreitados.

#Kagome. # a resposta foi sussurrada com desgosto.

#Então Kagome venha comigo ver o fim de seus amigos. # ele anunciou puxando-a pelo braço para fora da caverna.

#Você os subestima. # sussurrou vendo uma esfera azul vindo rapidamente acompanhado por um vulto vermelho e Estrela.

#Isso é o que nos vamos ver. # Kouga disse sem solta-la.

#Itai. # disse quando ele apertou mais seu braço, este só a olhou e sorriu cínico.

_#Tem certeza que eu não posso bater nele? # Kagome perguntou bufando._

_#Seria interessante, mais você só interfere quando seus amigos precisarem. # Arthy disse sorrindo._

_#Como você fez na luta com Yura. # Hally completou e Kagome concordou a contra gosto._

#K-chan você esta bem? # Rin perguntou após descer das costas de Sesshoumaru.

#Estou, mais aparentemente eu só átrio idiota. # disse olhando para Kouga que simplesmente apertou mais seu braço. # continue assim e nem seu exercito vai impedir que eu te mate. # Kagome sussurrou ameaçadora.

#Você não esta em condição de fazer ameaça. # ele sussurrou próximo a ela.

#Baka. # ouviu o youkai rosna enquanto a puxava para si.

#Mais um comentário e irei cumprir minhas ameaças. # ele rosnou a ordem e Kagome sorriu.

#Eu também lhe avisei. # Kagome sussurrou e repeliu o youkai para muito longe de si e começou a andar calmamente na direção dos amigos até Shippo pular em cima de si chorando.

#Sabia que você é perfeita. # ouviu a confirmação e olhou para o youkai que levantava sorrindo. # Por isso a escolhi para ser minha esposa. # ele disse sem parar de sorrir. #Mais ainda não é hora para tomar seu lugar ao meu lado por isso vou deixar você ir. # disse e quando já estava frente a frente com Kagome que tinha uma gota enorme na testa. # Mais se qualquer homem se envolver com você eu mato com muito gosto. # disse e por algum motivo olhando para o hanyou que bufava irritado tentando conter um rosnado. #Ouviu bem cara de cachorro. # disse sorrindo.

#Ta falando comigo lobo fedido? # Inuyasha perguntou dando um passo a frente irritado.

#Foi sim, não ouse encosta na minha esposa. # disse rosnando e quando Inuyasha ia responder...

#Não sou sua esposa e não ouse dizer o contrario. # Kagome bufou e começou a sair dali sem esperar resposta.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#E a gente pensando que você estava em perigo. # Inuyasha comentou emburrado pela primeira vez desde que saiu da área do youkai lobo.

#A claro foi ótimo passar um dia quase todo sendo devorada por vários youkais com os olhos e ainda por cima ter o príncipe deles me obrigando a ser sua esposa. # Kagome bufou.

#Nossa K-chan mais ele é lindo. # Sango disse e Miroku a olhou irritado.

#É um lobo. # Miroku disse.

#Não me importa se é lindo, lobo ou qualquer coisa eu não me interesso. # Kagome disse se virando para os dois interrompendo a discussão que ia começar.

#Assim você fica pra titia. # Rin comentou levemente.

#Melhor ficar pra titia do que ser enganada ou traída por um homem. # Kagome disse voltando a andar deixando todos sem fala caminharam silenciosamente e Inuyasha sempre olhava discretamente para Kagome que vez ou outra resmungava inaudível ate para o hanyou.

#Se acalme Kagome. # Sesshoumaru pediu após um tempo e Kagome o olhou diretamente nos olhos respirando profundamente antes de confirmar levemente e abaixar a cabeça voltando a andar.

_**Alguém já lhe magoou no passado não foi?**_

Ouviu algo em sua mente e olhou diretamente para Estrela que concordou levemente.

_Mas como você pode conversa comigo em pensamento?_

_**Você fica cada vez mais forte e isso esta nos conectando, você como a Elemental pode ouvir a natureza e eu diria que Terra logo vira falar com você.**_

_Hum__ isso é bom, mais respondendo a sua pergunta, sim alguém já me magoou._

_**Acho que Kaede a lhe falou isso mais não custa nada reforçar, esqueça o passado e siga em frente, não volte a se afastar dos outros afinal vocês já aprenderam a agir como uma equipe e estão cada vez melhores.**_

_Não vou me afastar deles Estrela eu gosto da companhia de todos, mais quando isso acabar tudo vai voltar ao normal e eu vou voltar para minha casa sozinha._

_**É esse seu maior medo? Ficar sozinha?**_

_Como posso temer algo que sempre esteve comigo?_

_**A mente humana é muito complexa.**_

_Verdade._

Com esse comentário Estrela começou a rir assim como Kagome e com isso Inuyasha se acalmou mesmo sem saber por que estava tão preocupado com ela, mais algo dentro de si parecia saber muito bem mais guardava somente para si mesmo, para o momento certo, suspirou e seu olhar foi parar no irmão que lhe lançou um olhar conhecedor e este olhou para frente arrogante.

#Por que esta rindo K-chan? # Sango perguntou curiosa.

#Nada de mais Sango-chan, só algo que veio a cabeça. # respondeu com a mesma calma de antes.

#Que bom que voltou ao humor normal. # Rin disse animada ao lado de Kagome.

#Só estava pensando. # Kagome disse com um sorriso olhando Estrela que novamente acenou com a cabeça.

A caminhada estava sendo feita com calma ate que a frente surgiu um forte cheiro de fumaça e ao olhar para o céu viram mais de metro desta.

#Vamos logo lá alguém pode estar em perigo, oh pobres donzelas e já vou indo. # Miroku disse se preparando para correr.

#Calminha monge. # Kagome disse montando em Estrela que abriu as asas e alçou vôo logo chegando ao local do fogo. # O que acha Estrela? # Kagome perguntou vendo as cabanas queimando.

#Você poderia fazer chover. # Estrela disse simplesmente subindo mais um pouco.

#Aonde ela vai? # Inuyasha perguntou chegando à vila e vendo o caos que havia ali.

#Não sei mais temos que ajudar. # Sango disse já sumindo em meio às fumaça e logo os outros fizeram o mesmo ajudando quem podiam.

#Esta altura esta boa. # Estrela falou levemente enquanto Kagome respirava com um ouço de dificuldade por causa da grande altura que estavam. # Você logo se acostumara com isso K-chan, agora se concentre. # falou novamente e Kagome concordou respirando fundo.

_#Hally preciso de uma chuva forte para aplacar o fogo abaixo de nos. # Kagome pediu._

_#Você ainda não esta pronta para isso. # Hally alertou._

_#Por favor. # suplicou calmamente._

_#Tudo bem. # Hally disse. # Repita em voz alta: ____________________á__________________________________é________________________________é_____________________________________________________****** (Elemento água minha ordem é que venha do céu com uma leve tempestade)**

#_____________________á__________________________________é________________________________é___________________________________________________ # Kagome repetiu e logo o tempo se fechou e junto veio os relâmpagos.

#Olhem. # Rin falou apontando para o céu que já estava nublado e logo a chuva caiu forte o suficiente para que apagasse as chamas.

#Aqui o tempo é doido. # Sango disse.

#Algo me diz que Kagome tem algo a ver com isso. # Miroku disse ao lado dela que lhe olhou confusa e este apenas sorriu e apontou Estrela que descia com Kagome.

A chuva apagou tudo e não havia sinal de feridos todos se reunirão onde Estrela estava vendo Kagome respirar rapidamente, todos estavam molhados por causa da chuva que ainda caia, Kagome desceu de Estrela e quase caiu se Inuyasha não a tivesse segurado.

#O que houve com ela? # Sesshoumaru perguntou para Estrela.

#Enquanto ela não tiver todos os elementos sobre seu controle coisas grandes como essa tirara muito de sua energia. # Estrela explicou calmamente.

#Eu vou ficar bem. # Kagome sussurrou tentando se levantar, mais Inuyasha a prendeu em seus braços.

#Os aldeões nos ofereceram abrigo, acho melhor levá-la pra descansar um pouco antes de fazer essa chuva sumir. # Miroku disse e Inuyasha simplesmente concordou pegando Kagome a contra gosto dela no colo e levando na direção das cabanas que restaram.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O dia amanheceu ainda chuvoso e logo Kagome acordou olhando para fora, ainda se sentia fraca, mais tinha que para aquilo e cuidadosamente foi ate a janela.

_#Hally como faço a chuva parar? # Kagome perguntou._

_#Sei que não vai adiantar dizer mais você ainda esta fraca, então antes que me pesa simplesmente bata as mãos. # Hally disse tranqüilo._

Kagome abriu os olhos e logo bateu as mãos se concentrando na chuva e logo sentiu uma onda sair de suas mãos e se dispersa lá fora e pode observar a chuva ir diminuindo pouco a pouco e com isso se virou e escorregou ate o chão novamente com a respiração acelerada.

#Esta ficando louca bruxa, nem se recupera direito e já faz uma besteira dessas. # Inuyasha esta na sua frente segurando seu queixo e examinando seu rosto.

#Eu estou bem. # Kagome disse meio corada com a súbita atenção e proteção de Inuyasha.

#Iie, não esta você esta pálida parecendo uma múmia. # Inuyasha disse e Kagome sorriu.

#Confortador como sempre. # disse ainda sorrindo, Inuyasha a olhou e sorriu levemente.

#Venha uma volta lhe fará bem. # disse estendendo a mão para ela.

#Onde estão os outros? # perguntou quando ele a levantou.

#Estão ajudando os aldeões. # respondeu simplesmente enquanto saiam da cabana.

#E nos o que vamos fazer? # perguntou quando viu Inuyasha a guiando pela floresta já um pouco longe da aldeia.

#Me deixaram para cuidar de você e é isso que eu estou fazendo bruxa. # Inuyasha falou e Kagome suspirou antes de parar bruscamente. # O que foi bruxa? # perguntou se virando para ela.

#Inuyasha... # Kagome começou mais logo em seguida olhou para um ponto na floresta antes de empurrá-lo para longe de si e desviar de uma flecha purificadora.

#O que esta acontecendo? # Inuyasha perguntou enquanto se sentava Kagome abriu a boca para falar.

#Deixa que eu esclareça. # a voz fria e arrogante lhe pareceu familiar para ambos.

#Kikyou? # disseram juntos e se olharam em seguida espantados por conhecerem a pessoa em questão.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ah Agome chan muito legal a nossa conversa de hoje e como eu disse talvez postasse mais um cap. no mesmo dia ate outra hora**

**Cap. um pouco mais curtinho, mais espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agome chan : Olá pois é né a gente ja conversou hoje sobre a 'sorte' da K-chan e sobre a historia de beijos bom ainda vão ter algumas interropições e coisas do tipo mais um dia eles chegam lá e Kikyou ela num ajuda muito né e hoje vai mostra de onde eles a conhecem, a gente se fala mais depois, ah e boa sorte com o seu pc tá tem paciencia com ele é pior viver sem ele rsrs, Kissus ate mais.**

**Aline e Kaori : Nossa não ter aula é bom mesmo, eu tbm num to viajando não mais mesmo assim da pra aproveitar bastante, pois é né o Inu também é bem super protetor com quem ele gosta apesar de ainda não ter dito isso para a K-chan, mais ainda tem algumas coisas para rolar, pois é eu ja tenho alguns cap. adiantados por isso estou postando rapido, mais eu ainda não cheguei ao fim da fic então pode acontecer de rolar algum atrazo mais para frente caso falte inspiração, Kissus e ate a proxima Kaori-sann, ah só agora a distraida aqui notou que ja tinha lido fics suas e tenho que dizer que gostei bastante e ja vi a outra que voce esta começando.**

**Lu Tomoyo : Que isso é um prazer para mim ter mais alguem marcando preseñça aqui na minha fic e pra da uma opinião tão animadora sobre ela, voce me parece que gosta bastante do Kouga e realmente ele é fofo, mais eu ainda fico com o inu apesar das grosserias dele, Sesshoumaru também tem aquele jeito dele atencioso né? A Rin deve ta bastante feliz com isso, bom como ele ta parecendo afim da K-chan também é provavel que ele apareça mais algumas vezes, mais talvez demore um pouquinho ja que eu ainda não sei que rumo as coisas vão tomar (isso pq eu só a autora) num liga não ta? Eu só assim mesmo, quando voce posta alguma fic pode ter certeza que se for de meu gosto eu lerei com maior prazer, Kissus e seja bem vinda.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** MEU EX-AMOR E MINHA MADASTRA, O BAU PODEROSO E OS IRMÃO RELAMPAGO**

#Você a conhece? # Inuyasha foi o primeiro a perguntar.

#Sim e aparentemente você também. # Kagome disse se levantando e olhando para Kikyou que sorria. # Nunca gostei desse seu sorrisinho cínico. # disse sorrindo calmamente.

#Você deveria me respeitar afinal sou sua mãe. # Kikyou disse fingindo-se de seria.

#Pra começar Naoto não é meu pai e em segundo lugar você não merece respeito nem de um cão. # disse cruzando os braços.

#É com esse tipo de gente que você anda hoje em dia? # Kikyou perguntou para Inuyasha.

#Sabe se eu reclamava da companhia da bruxa, mais agradeço na sua frente porque ela é muito melhor companhia que você. # Kagome o olhou curiosa.

#Você não reclamava antes Inu. # Kikyou disse acariciando a face do hanyou.

#Eu era muito novo naquele tempo para entender que você só queria meu dinheiro. # o hanyou disse se afastando e Kikyou fechou a cara.

#Quer dizer que vocês já tiveram um caso? Que coisa interessante. # Kagome disse chamando a atenção de Kikyou e Inuyasha.

#Fui o primeiro amor dele. # Kikyou se gabou. # Pelo menos ele teve um primeiro amor diferente de você que demorou tanto pra se arriscar e acabou sendo enganada. # Kikyou continuou desdenhosa e Kagome gargalhou para a surpresa dos outros dois.

#Ter o primeiro amor com você não é amor é só um sonho falso. # Kagome disse voltando ao normal. # E também hoje em dia já aprendi a lidar com idiotas. # continuou levemente.

#Então Inuyasha é idiota? # Kikyou perguntou sorrindo.

#Não tenho que lidar com ele. # Kagome respondeu levemente olhando para Inuyasha.

#Nossa luta não acontecera agora. # Kikyou disse antes de sumir.

#Você esta bem? # Inuyasha perguntou e olhou para Kagome que estava encostada na árvore e de cabeça baixa, respirando lentamente e sem pensar duas vezes Inuyasha a puxou para um abraço protetor sentindo o corpo estremecer e logo pode ouvir leves soluços o que só fez com que Inuyasha a apertasse mais contra si. # Pare de chorar. # Inuyasha ordenou massageando as costas dela que suspirou se aconchegando mais a ele relaxando e parando lentamente de chorar e Inuyasha suspirou aliviado com isso.

#Arigatou. # ouviu Kagome sussurrar antes de se afastar rapidamente, Inuyasha já estava acostumado com aquilo mais naquele momento ele simplesmente a segurou puxando-a contra si. # O que você quer Inuyasha? # perguntou mais calma.

#Que pare de me evitar. # disse serio e Kagome o olhou surpresa, os olhos ainda levemente vermelhos.

#Por quê? # a voz saiu mais tremula do que queria.

#Por que isso é irritante. # Inuyasha disse puxando Kagome para mais perto esta estremeceu.

#Não me magoe Inuyasha. # Kagome disse entendendo onde Inuyasha queria chegar e não estava disposta a sofrer por um homem e ainda mais Inuyasha que parecia mexer tanto consigo.

#Não penso em fazer isso bruxa e por isso vamos mudar algumas coisas de agora em diante. # ele disse firme e Kagome ficou calada com a sinceridade que viu nos olhos de Inuyasha. # Vou ser sincero com você... # Inuyasha começou logo parando.

#Oi. # Shippo disse aparecendo fazendo Inuyasha e Kagome se separarem.

TOCK

Logo o hanyou havia lhe dado um cascudo que fez o pequeno youkai chorar enquanto acariciava o galo na cabeça e bufou irritado virando a cara e cruzando os braços.

#Senta. # Kagome ordenou e Inuyasha deu de cara com o chão.

#Diabos mulher por que você fez isso? # perguntou um mais irritado hanyou do que antes se levantando.

#Ele é só uma criança, não precisa ser tão rude com ele. # Kagome disse com o pequeno nos braços já mais calmo.

#Posso ser hanyou há pouco tempo, mais ele deve ter uns três anos e já é bem evoluído. # o hanyou disse ainda a olhando irritado.

#Ele diz a verdade K-chan. # Shippo disse e Kagome o olhou calmamente.

#Isso não é motivo para maltratá-lo. # disse levemente.

#Certo bruxa vamos esquecer isso. # Inuyasha disse com os braços cruzados.

#Por que você veio aqui Shippo-chan? # Kagome perguntou após lançar um olhar raivoso para o hanyou.

#Os outros acharam alguma coisa lá e por isso pediram para que eu chamasse vocês. #

#Vamos logo lá bruxa. #

#Grosso. #

#Vocês dois nunca vão mudar. # Shippo sussurrou e recebeu um olhar do hanyou que fez escolher-se nos braços da humana, quando subiu o olhar o hanyou suspirou levemente vendo a mulher conversa qualquer coisa com o youkai, ela era muito bela já não podia negar, mais não no exterior sua beleza se estendia para o interior também e ele sentia necessidade de saber tudo sobre ela, suspirou e olhou para frente notando que já estava na vila.

#O que vocês acharam? # Kagome perguntou quando viram os outros.

#Achamos um baú lacrado com uma barreira, que foi desenterrado com a chuva. # Rin disse apontando um baú médio no chão.

#Por que vocês não pegaram? # o hanyou perguntou ao lado da humana.

#Você não ouviu a parte da barreira maninho? # Sesshoumaru perguntou sarcástico enquanto o mais novo bufava.

Kagome o olhou e se aproximou entregando Shippo para Sango se ajoelhou na frente do objeto se sentindo tentada a pega-lo.

_#K-chan tome cuidado este é o baú do livro. # ouviu Hally alertá-la antes que tocasse no objeto e então notou que suas gargantilhas brilhavam fortemente, Kagome recuou as mãos as colocando sobre os joelhos._

_#O que isso faz? # perguntou ofegante._

_#Não importa mais você deve se __manter__ longe desse baú, não ouse abri-lo ate ter certeza de seu controle sobre o próprio. # dessa vez fora Arthy quem falara._

_#Por quê? # Kagome realmente estava sendo atraída pela caixa._

Ignorando os avisos dos elementos suas mãos também não ouviam seu comando, mais antes que pegasse o baú Estrela entrou rapidamente entre ela e o baú fazendo a moça cair no chão com o susto.

#Você entre todos é a única que não deve tocar o baú. # Estrela ordenou.

Kagome respirava rapidamente e não ousou se levantar e agradecia Estrela por impedi.

#Arigatou. # disse levemente ainda sentada no chão.

#Por que ela não pode tocá-lo? # o hanyou perguntou enquanto ajudava Kagome a se levantar e para sua surpresa ela não soltou sua mão quando se levantou ele podia sentir o tremor leve que passava por ela.

#Por que isso lhe trará mais poder e por enquanto Kagome não tem força o suficiente para controlar o que esse baú guarda e isso pode trazer uma catástrofe. # Estrela explicou e Inuyasha apertou mais a mão de Kagome quando essa se movimentou indicando que iria se soltar.

#Por que me sinto tão tentada a abri-lo? # Kagome perguntou antes de tentar se soltar de Inuyasha, este a puxou e enlaçou sua cintura fortemente, Sesshoumaru olhou aquilo com certo interesse e surpresa.

#Por que ele pertence a você assim como você a ele, o livro tem necessidade de pertencer a você e por isso ele lhe chama. # pode-se ouvir a voz de Kaede. # O baú ficara sobre a proteção de Inuyasha... # a senhora disse enquanto o baú ia à direção de Inuyasha e este se afastasse de Kagome e o baú desaparecia enquanto sentia algo queimar levemente dentro de si. #... E este só ira sair quando Kagome estiver realmente preparada. # finalizou e Kagome olhou para Inuyasha sentindo o poder do baú neste.

#Por que comigo? # Inuyasha perguntou após se recuperar.

#Você deve imaginar o porquê. # a senhora disse antes de sumir novamente.

#Essa velhota me da nos nervos. # Inuyasha bufou e quando olhou para o lado não encontrando mais Kagome, esta estava sentada com o olhar perdido.

_#Eu não quero mais isso... Eu ando tão confusa sobre o que esta acontecendo, sobre meus sentimentos e todo o resto minha cabeça da voltas. # Kagome arfava agora sentindo todos os sentimentos borbulharem a ponto de explodir._

_#Acalme-se K-chan isso não é nada bom. # Hally disse levemente em um tom calmo consolando a amiga._

_#Ela esta certa K-chan ficar com raiva só pode piorar tudo. # Arthy disse do mesmo modo._

_#Por que tenho a sensação de que por aqui eu vou sofrer bastante? # Kagome perguntou e sentiu lagrimas vindo aos seus olhos._

#O que foi bruxa? # ouviu Inuyasha perguntar e quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com olhos dourados a centímetros dos seus e ao invés de se afastar se jogou nos braços do hanyou para surpresa de todos; o hanyou a acolheu em seus braços como a uma criança a consolando.

#Eu quero sair daqui. # Kagome sussurrou contra o peito do hanyou aumentando o choro, ninguém ousou se aproximar, na verdade todos se distanciaram deixando os dois a sós.

#Shh eu sei, eu sei se acalme. # Inuyasha disse a Kagome a pegando no colo e andando na direção da floresta andando lentamente.

#Onde esta me levando? # Kagome perguntou ainda meio chorosa.

#Vi um belo campo logo ali e acho que isso ira ajudá-la a se acalmar. # disse gentilmente para ela, mais sem olhá-la.

Kagome se deixou levar entre as árvores calmamente relaxando nos braços do hanyou admirando a paisagem e pensando em qualquer coisa que não fosse à questão de esta nos braço do hanyou que mexia tanto consigo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que houve Sesshoumaru? # Rin perguntou em um momento que estavam sozinhos, o youkai a olhou suspirando e se sentou escorado na parede da cabana enquanto cruzava os braços.

#Inuyasha e Kagome estão se envolvendo e nem percebem isso, mais esse envolvimento esta criando um sentimento forte e profundo. # Sesshoumaru disse casualmente.

#Esta dizendo que eles estão apaixonados? # Rin perguntou o olhando surpresa. # Mais ele a trata como se não significasse nada para ele. # ela comentou se sentando ao lado dele super interessada no assunto.

#Ele fica nervoso, corado e briga com ela, tenta afastá-la por que não sabe como agir quando ela esta com ele, mais não gosta de vê-la sofrendo como houve há pouco. # e enquanto ele dizia varias imagens passavam pela cabeça de Rin constatando que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade.

#Então por que você ainda esta preocupado? # perguntou lembrando que ele estava preocupado por seu irmão não se apaixonar e agora parecia continuar preocupado com a descoberta de amor entre eles.

#Kagome já sofreu e Inuyasha também eles podem tomar uma decisão errada com relação a esse sentimento. # Sesshoumaru disse olhando para Rin que sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo enquanto suas bochechas se avermelhavam e ela desviava o olhar, o youkai a olhou por mais algum tempo antes de levantar silenciosamente. # Eu vou dar uma volta. # disse pausadamente já na porta, Rin o olhou e concordou levemente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Pare de me perseguir Miroku. # Sango ordenou andando pela vila.

#Mais Sangorzinha você é a garota mais linda aqui na vila. # Miroku disse e Sango parou fazendo com que eles ficassem próximos e logo surgiu um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Miroku.

PAFT

#Você não muda e nunca vai mudar Miroku. # Sango disse amargurada virando e saindo dali deixando um Miroku confuso com a reação triste da moça, logo se levantou e seguiu na direção que Sango havia ido, pois ficara preocupado com o jeito da moça.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome sorriu ao ver o campo florido em que se encontrava no momento, mais isso não diminuía o incomodo de se encontrar nos braços de Inuyasha.

#Ãhn Inuyasha será que...? # ela falou parando quando olhou para os olhos dourados, sorriu levemente enquanto Inuyasha a colocava no chão.

#Você muda de humor rápido sabia? # comentou enquanto admirava a bela paisagem onde havia uma pequena cascata de água que caia sobre o pequeno lago deixando tudo mais belo, Kagome parou de admirar a paisagem e olhou para Inuyasha.

#Ao menos meu humor é melhor que o seu. # disse sarcástica e o hanyou a olhou com um leve sorriso de lado.

#Você gosta de pegar no meu pé né garota? # disse levemente enquanto Kagome se aproximava mais dele.

#Foi você que começou quando nós nos conhecemos. # ela disse sorrindo e se sentando no morro olhando a paisagem sendo acompanhada por Inuyasha.

#Confesso que é verdade. # Inuyasha concordou e em seguida sentiu a mão de Kagome em sua testa. # O que foi? # perguntou meio vermelho com a aproximação.

#Você deve esta doente, afinal concordou comigo. # disse sorrindo antes de voltar a se sentar.

#Não seja boba bruxa. # Inuyasha disse um pouco rude cruzando os braços para esconder o embaraço.

#Sabe já faz algum tempo que convivemos e nunca paramos assim para conversa e você com essa história de bruxa também nunca ajudou. # Kagome revelou sentindo o olhar de Inuyasha sobre si e então continuou. # Por que você me chama assim? # perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo.

#Isso é um segredo meu. # Inuyasha disse de forma misteriosa e Kagome sorriu da maneira que ele falou.

#Não vou perguntar mais, sabe Inuyasha você é uma pessoa legal apesar de todo esse seu jeito. # Kagome revelou com um sorriso simpático.

#As pessoas não foram muito gentis comigo apesar de na vida real não ser um hanyou, as pessoas montam na gente quando somos ricos. # Inuyasha disse mais serio que o normal.

#Eu posso dizer que entendo e minha maneira de lidar com isso foi me isolando e mudando minha aparência e jeito de ser no processo... # Kagome suspirou enquanto Inuyasha continuava calado esperando que ela continuasse. #... Quando parei de me importa com aparência e coisas desses tipos; Naoto se irritou e me mandou para casa de seu pai, lá é tão afastado de tudo é um lugar esquecido pelo resto do mundo cercado por grandes árvores escondido o suficiente para que ninguém se atreva a ir. # Kagome dizia com o olhar longe talvez se lembrando de como o lugar onde vivia é.

#Acho que cada pessoa tem sua maneira de lidar com uma situação. # o hanyou tinha um sorriso amargo.

#Sim, mais afastar todo mundo nem sempre é bom. # Kagome responde se deitando na grama e olhando para o céu límpido onde o sol já se preparava para se esconder, logo teriam a bela visão de um por do sol.

#Olha quem fala à garota que não queria nem falar o nome. # Inuyasha zombou olhando-a e só então notando que esta estava deitada com a respiração calma e com os olhos fechados.

#Esta bem eu não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, mais você é um caso perdido. # disse abrindo os olhos.

#Ah é. # Inuyasha disse sorrindo e se ajoelhando. # E se eu fizesse isso? # perguntou antes de começar a fazer cócegas em Kagome que logo começou a gargalhar enquanto se encolhia.

#Inu... Hahaha... Yasha para... Hahaha. # Kagome pedia se contorcendo.

#Iie. # disse sorrindo da garota que já tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

#Então... Hahaha... ta... Hahaha. # disse ainda entre risos, mais em um movimento rápido pegou as mão de Inuyasha e as posicionou de forma cruzadas impulsionando o próprio corpo e com isso invertendo as posições enquanto respirava ofegante e ria da cara surpresa do hanyou. #Hahaha você se surpreendeu bastante ainda num falou nada. # Kagome agora tinha uma perna em cada lado do quadril de Inuyasha e suas mãos se encontravam nos ombros dele impedindo que se levantasse.

#Você foi bem rápida. # Inuyasha comentou antes de tentar se levantar, só tentar por que não conseguiu.

#Quem disse que você já pode levantar? # Kagome perguntou sussurrando, Inuyasha pode confirmar quão bela ela era os cabelos cascateavam ate o chão ao lado de seu rosto misturado com os seus fios prateados, os olhos brilhando mais que esmeraldas, a pele branca levemente rosada e os lábios avermelhados curvados em um sorriso encantador que foi diminuindo ao notar que estava sendo examinada; os olhos dourados no momento levemente escurecido envolvidos em pensamentos desconhecidos por ela, seus cabelos caiam em um lado misturando os cabelos, preto e branco rodeado pelo verde da grama dando um ar mais selvagem a toda aquela cena, as orelhas caninas e felpudas movendo-se acompanhando o som de suas respirações agitadas, uma das mãos do hanyou lhe afastou o cabelo o colocando atrás da orelha para depois pousar a mão em sua bochecha, Kagome fechou os olhos apoiando o rosto sobre a mão quente e levemente áspera.

#Acho que é a minha vez de perguntar: O que esta acontecendo com a gente? # a voz de Inuyasha era levemente embargada mostrando que estava relaxado com aquela situação que deveria ser constrangedora, mais para eles parecia algo tão... Natural.

#Quem me dera ter uma resposta. # Kagome respondeu abrindo os olhos e vendo que o hanyou sorria levemente, retribuiu e se levantou sentando ao lado do hanyou que continuou deitado. # Aqui é um belo lugar e o por do sol aqui deve ser lindo. # disse olhando para o horizonte.

#Vocês mulheres são românticas demais. # Inuyasha resmungou de olhos fechados com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

#E daí os homens são insensíveis as mulheres tem que ser o oposto. # Kagome comentou e Inuyasha se calou olhando o sol começar a se por junto com Kagome.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O sol já começava a se esconder quando Miroku conseguiu encontrar Sango e esta tinha os olhos brilhando com as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos em grandes quantidades, se aproximou dela lentamente não querendo que esta fugisse novamente.

#Sango. # a chamou incerto se deveria ou não estar ali.

#Vai embora Miroku. # Sango disse amargurada se abraçando.

#Pode se abrir comigo, eu sei que não sou o cara mais certo para esta aqui nesse momento, talvez fosse melhor procurar uma das meninas, mais eu me preocupo em sair daqui e você não estiver quando eu voltar. # Miroku disse e Sango se surpreendeu com o modo sincero e serio que ele lhe falou. # Será que ao menos eu posso lhe fazer companhia, eu prometo que se você quiser, eu não falo mais nada. # Miroku continuou e Sango fez um pequeno aceno positivo, Miroku se sentou ao lado dela na rocha em que ela estava e ficou um tempo em silencio apenas admirando o lago que havia ali.

#Arigatou Miroku é bom conhecer esse seu lado mais serio e acho que pelo tempo que nos conhecemos acho que posso confiar a você minha história. # Sango disse e Miroku a olhou, sua expressão era serena e Sango o admirou de maneira diferente.

#Adoraria ouvir a sua historia Sango. # ele disse levemente não desviando o olhar do dela.

E ali ela começou contando sobre seu sofrimento sobre sua família as perdas o que sentia por esta em outro mundo e por conhecer pessoas legais como as que vêm conhecendo o quão divertido é as brigas de Inuyasha e Kagome e Miroku ouvia tudo fazendo comentários há animando um pouco mais e fazendo Sango se admirar mais do Miroku que conhecia agora após mais de dois meses de convivência com o pervertido agora conhecia o Miroku serio e amigável.

#Eu já falei sobre mim, mais eu queria saber mais de você. # Sango disse mais animada.

#Não tenho muito que falar fui criado pelo melhor amigo do meu pai e não conheci minha mãe, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha uns cinco anos e fui crescendo e me tornei o que sou hoje. # ele resumiu tudo para Sango.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que aparecia e quando sol desapareceu resolveram voltar para a aldeia.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estrela distraia o Shippo para que não fosse atrás de Kagome era incrível como ele se apegara rápido a Kagome e sempre queria esta com ela a vista dele.

_**K-chan o Shippo esta impaciente.**_

_Eu já estou voltando._

_**Você me parece mais animada.**_

_É bom relaxar um pouco às vezes._

_**Estarei esperando.**_

Estrela voltou sua atenção para o pequeno youkai que estava todo sujo de lama e continuava sua brincadeira infantil.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome após falar com Estrela olhou para Inuyasha que mantinha os olhos fechados e se perguntou se este estava dormindo, era óbvio que ele sabia que ela o olhava naquele momento mais nada disse sabia que nesse momento Kagome passava a mão sobre seus olhos e mesmo assim não fez nada, em seguida sentiu a respiração dela próxima de seu rosto e com isso abriu os olhos rapidamente vendo os olhos verdes próximos aos seus o coração de Kagome deu um imenso salto enquanto se afastava rapidamente, ao menos tentou Inuyasha a havia impedido de fazer isso segurando sua nuca a trazendo para perto novamente a respiração de ambos ficou acelerada e Kagome e Inuyasha sabiam que não poderia mais fugir daquilo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O fogo foi controlado meu irmão. # o youkai disse ao outro.

#Então vamos voltar lá. # o outro respondeu largando uma mulher de qualquer jeito se levantando.

#Tomem cuidado os que derrotaram Yura são os que apagaram o fogo. # a mulher alertou.

#Melhor ainda posso mostrar que sou melhor que aquela bruxa dos cabelos. # o youkai que a largara disse.

#Se você diz irei informar ao mestre. # a mulher anunciou antes de sumir.

#Nos vamos agora irmão? # o youkai mais gordo perguntou.

#Agora mesmo. # o outro disse se levantando e os dois saíram.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Senhor os irmão foram à aldeia. # a mulher disse assim que chegou.

#Então eles passaram por mais uma prova de força. # foi tudo que o outro disse antes de deixá-la sozinha novamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sesshoumaru entrou na cabana silenciosamente e Rin estava no mesmo lugar que estava quando ele saiu.

#Você esta bem? # perguntou se sentando novamente.

#Você já se apaixonou? # a pergunta foi tão direta que fez o frio youkai se engasgar com tal assunto, o que ele responderia: Sim já mais tenho medo de falar?

#Esse assunto é bem particular Rin. # disse tal direto quanto ela.

#Entendo. # Rin disse e se levantou saindo da cabana e... # AAAAHHHHHHHH. # o youkai ouviu o grito da humana junto com um grande brilho o que fez o youkai sair da cabana rapidamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

# AAAAHHHHHHHH. # ouviram e se distanciaram rapidamente olhando na direção da aldeia se levantaram e correram na direção do lugar.

#Era a...? # o hanyou começou pegando a humana no colo e pulado mais alto que as copas das árvores vendo uma nuvem e nesta havia dois youkais e um deles segurava...

#RIN. # Kagome completou se segurando firme no hanyou.

Chegaram à aldeia e todos já estavam lá e sem esperar nada Sesshoumaru avançou na direção dos dois.

#Pare youkai a não ser que queira que essa humana morra. # ouviu o mais belo entre os dois se pronunciar.

#BUAAAAAAAA ESSES SÃO OS IRMÃOS QUE MATARAM MEUS PAIS. # ouviram o pequeno Shippo chorava nos braços de Kagome e o hanyou se perguntou quando o pequeno fora parar ali?

#Olhe Manten o que temos aqui. # novamente o outro se pronunciou falando para o irmão que segurava à humana.

#Sim Hiten é o youkai raposa que matamos os pais. # o feioso disse de forma grotesca.

#Estrela. # Kagome chamou mais antes que subisse no animal Inuyasha a segurou. # Salvem Rin eu distraiu eles. # ela sussurrou a ordem se liberando da mão dele e subindo em Estrela que alçou vôo já desviando dos raios que o tal de Hiten lançou.

#Sesshoumaru. # Inuyasha chamou e o irmão concordou e quase no mesmo momento Sango lançou o osso voador fazendo Manten se desequilibrar e cair junto com Rin, mais antes que essa caísse com tudo no chão Sesshoumaru a pegou pousando levemente no chão e com a distração de Hiten Inuyasha o derrubou também começando uma luta.

#Kagome. # Estrela chamou e Kagome acompanhou seu olhar.

#Certo. # foi tudo que disse antes de Estrela descer e Kagome pegou um arco e flecha abandonado por ali e mirou rapidamente atirando sem uma segunda chance de mirar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mais um cap. terminado**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne,**

**tat-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lu Tomoyo : Bom eu novamente digo que seja bem vinda é bom poder trocar algumas palavrinhas com pessoas novas e saber que voce esta gostando da fic me deixa muito alegre, é muito legal ver comentarios grandes é sempre bom ler o menor comentario que seja, também num gosto muito do jeito certinho demais, e ela e o inu ficam bem de qualquer jeito tbm, o sesshy ve a k-chan como uma irmã, todos os personegens de Inuyasha tem o seu charme não da pra negar né? Ah Kouga aparece sim, mais para frente, Kissus moça ate mais.**

**Pamela cesar : Oie aqui esta acontinuação, espero que esteja bom, muito obrigado por comentar, Kissus ja ne.**

**Boa leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** UM MUNDO, VARIAS DIMENSÕES**

A flecha passou por Inuyasha e Hiten assustando ambos com sua luz rosada e continuou seu percurso levantando muita poeira não permitindo que se fosse visto quem fora atingindo, mais pouco a pouco a poeira foi baixando e se pode ver Hiten parar e por isso levar um soco de Inuyasha que em seguida olhou na mesma direção vendo Manten caindo de joelhos no chão morto seu olhar voltou para Kagome que estava de joelhos no chão respirando profundamente.

#Você matou meu irmão. # Hiten disse e partiu na direção de Kagome se aproveitando da distração de Inuyasha que a viu simplesmente fechou os olhos esperando o impacto do golpe que não veio, sentiu o vento em seus cabelos.

#Tome mais cuidado bruxa. # olhou para Inuyasha e enlaçou seu pescoço vendo que Hiten lutava com Sango e Miroku e este levava vantagem sobre os amigos. # Estrela. # ouviu Inuyasha chamando e logo a colocando em cima desta a mandando voar o que foi obedecido mesmo sobre protesto de Kagome Estrela o obedeceu.

#Gomen K-chan, mais Inuyasha esta certo em te distânciar. # Estrela disse sobre voando e Kagome bufou.

#Por que me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança? # Kagome protestou cruzando os braços confiando que Estrela a guiaria sem problemas.

Inuyasha agora corria na direção onde a luta estava acontecendo enquanto Sesshoumaru deixava Rin dentro da cabana _"Não se preocupe Kagome eu vou protegê-la."_ Inuyasha pensou e repentinamente parou sentindo a espada pulsar puxou calmamente a espada e esta pulsava como um coração e cresceu e ficou pesada e com muita força ergueu esta indo da direção de Hiten que com um reflexo apurado se defendeu e os dois começaram lutar sendo que Inuyasha ainda estava lutando sem jeito por não conseguir achar um ponto de equilíbrio.

#Você não conseguirá lutar por muito tempo hanyou. # Hiten disse avançando novamente e em um golpe forte repeliu Inuyasha para longe e o olhar de Hiten posou sobre Kagome que sobrevoava um pouco longe dali _"ira pagar pela morte de meu irmão.__"_O youkai pensava enquanto avançava na direção onde Estrela estava lançando um raio que passou perto das duas que por pouco desviaram mais com a velocidade de Estrela e distração de Kagome a fez cair e a altura era surpreendente.

#KAGOME. # pode-se ouvir todos que viam a cair sem chance alguma de ser pega, Inuyasha avançou sobre o youkai e seu ponto de equilíbrio parecia existir e com isso em poucos golpes conseguiu acabar com a vida de seu oponente logo embainhando a espada de volta e correndo na direção de onde vira Kagome cair, Rin que havia se recuperado a consciência ameaçou ir também assim como Sango mais foram impedidas por Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

#Deixe que ele cuide dela. # Sesshoumaru falou ainda segurando o pulso de Rin que concordou assim como Sango, logo Estrela pousou e Shippo logo estava em cima dela.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chegou à beira que um rio e viu que ela havia caído ali.

#Onde essa garota se meteu? # se perguntou quase em um rosnado caminhando na beira do rio olhando para os lados.

#Cof, cof essa queda foi bem grande ainda bem que Hally me ajudou. # o hanyou ouviu a humana e se virou vendo-a sair de dentro da água engatinhando, se aproximou correndo e a abraçou não se importando em ficar molhado com o contato a apertando em seus braços em uma maneira protetora e ao mesmo tempo aliviada enquanto soltava a respiração. # Inuyasha eu estou bem mais se você continuar me apertando vou parar de respirar.# Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha se afastou calmamente a olhando de forma preocupada.

#Gomen eu pensei que não a veria mais e isso seria culpa minha. # Inuyasha disse e suas orelhas ficaram baixas e Kagome sorriu levemente pousando a mão sobre a bochecha de Inuyasha que fechou os olhos suspirando com o toque.

#Vi que você conseguiu usar a tessaiga. # Kagome comentou ainda acariciando a face de Inuyasha que abriu os olhos.

#Não entendi como mais ela se transformou. # disse com um pequeno sorriso ao qual Kagome correspondeu.

#Você logo aprendera a usá-la. # Kagome disse e se arrepiou quando uma corrente de ar passou por eles, Inuyasha sorriu e a puxou para mais perto aproximando os rostos no processo.

#É melhor voltarmos, você precisa se trocar senão ficara resfriada. # Inuyasha disse sem desviar a atenção dos olhos verdes a pegando no colo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Acho que irei interferir um pouco. # o homem disse fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

#O que pretende? # uma das mulheres perguntou.

#Você vera. # foi tudo que o homem disse.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sango e Miroku haviam entrado na cabana, Estrela caminhava com Shippo e Rin estava um pouco emburrada e Sesshoumaru resolveu saber o porquê disso.

#O que a de errado? # perguntou direto chamando a atenção da moça.

#Só estou preocupada. # respondeu sem desfazer a carranca infantil que fazia o que acabou fazendo o youkai rir levemente.

#Garanto que os dois sabem se cuidar e... # antes que pudesse terminar sua fala a terra tremeu e o solo se abriu embaixo de seus pés os derrubando no meio da escuridão se fechando em seguida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que esta havendo? # Sango perguntou dentro da cabana se levantando, mais antes que saísse Miroku novamente naquele dia a segurou.

#Seja o que for esta vindo para cá, logo vamos descobrir. # Miroku disse e logo em seguida o chão voltou a estremecer e novamente o solo se abriu fazendo estes caírem assim como Rin e Sesshoumaru.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Tem algo errado. # Kagome anunciou nos braços de Inuyasha que parou e farejou ao redor.

#Posso sentir também. # foi tudo que disse antes que fossem engolidos pelo solo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que houve Estrela? # Shippo perguntou quando a amiga parou levemente olhando em volta.

#Não posso mais senti a presença de Kagome e nem a dos outros. # ela disse ainda olhando em volta.

#Eles foram embora e nos deixaram? # o pequeno perguntou já com lagrimas nos olhos.

#Iie, aparentemente foram levados a outras dimensões desse mesmo mundo. # Estrela explicou e após isso Shippo limpou sua lagrimas esperando que ela continuasse. # Teremos que esperar até que eles achem uma maneira de sair. # continuou e Shippo a contra gosto concordou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acordou sentindo o corpo quente e com isso levantou em um supetão vendo-se em um deserto com a areia laranjada, olhou ao redor e viu que não era a única ali e isso há acalmou um pouco.

#Sesshy. # o apelido saiu de seus lábios de forma espontânea e se assustou um pouco com isso _"não seja boba você não tem nenhuma intimidade com ele"_ pensou não notando que Sesshoumaru já havia acordado e olhava para ela por causa do apelido.

#Rin? # chamou incerto ganhando a atenção da garota que estava levemente corada e o olhou com os olhos confusos e perdidos. # Você esta bem? # não pode esconder a preocupação.

#Hai, só não entendo como viemos parar aqui. # Rin falou calmamente e logo sorriu levemente, Sesshoumaru se levantou e ajudou Rin a se levantar e puderam se certificar de que não havia nada ali.

#Droga. # Sesshoumaru sussurrou alto o suficiente para que Rin ouvisse.

#Não sabia que era tão ruim ficar ao meu lado. # disse sorrindo levemente para o youkai.

#Gomen Rin, mais não gosto de não saber o que fazer. # Sesshoumaru revelou e Rin riu do quanto naquele momento ele parecia uma criança que tinha que escolher entre dois brinquedos que queria e segurou sua mão inconscientemente chamando a atenção dele.

#Então é melhor descobrirmos uma maneira de sair daqui. # disse o puxando em uma direção qualquer, mais o youkai estava mais interessado nas mãos unidas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

PAFT

#HENTAI. # era bem a décima vez que se ouvia isso no meio da praia deserta que se encontravam, era um belo lugar se não fosse à insistência de Miroku em passar a mão em lugares indevidos.

#Gomen Sangorzinha, mais parece um sonho meu esta em uma ilha deserta com a mulher mais bela do mundo. # Miroku disse e Sango ficou completamente vermelha com a revelação e cruzou os braços em forma protetora. #Serio Sango eu acho você uma garota especial para mim. # Miroku realmente disse isso de forma seria e em seguida estendeu uma mão para Sango que a olhou por um momento, mais logo descruzou os braços aceitando a mão de Miroku que a assustou puxando-a contra si.

#O que você vai fazer Miroku? # a voz saiu sussurrada e doce, Miroku simplesmente sorriu e lhe puxou a nuca juntando os lábios podendo finalmente confirma que os lábios da moça eram doces e convidativos o forçando a aprofundar o beijo, acariciou os lábios dela com a língua e ganhou a permissão que queria vasculhando cada canto da boca da moça e para sua surpresa sendo correspondido na mesma altura sentindo as mãos de Sango em sua nuca e também os corpos colados até que a necessidade de ar foi mais que a vontade de continuar o beijo e se separaram lentamente. # Mi... Miroku eu... #

#Shhh Vamos aproveitar um pouco de tempo que temos sozinhos. # Miroku pediu levemente ainda a segurando pela cintura e acredite se quiser suas mãos não ousaram descer.

#Nhá que lindo, mais tenho que atrapalhar. # ouviram a voz feminina e se separaram olhando na direção em que a voz vinha vendo uma mulher sentada na árvore com um sorriso maléfico na face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Mais que coisa chata toda vez que eu acordo estou em um lugar desconhecido já esta se tornando costume. # Kagome resmungou e se abraçou com o frio que sentiu, estava em um deserto de gelo e seu queixo começou a bater.

#Pare de reclamar e saia de cima de mim bruxa. # ouviu a voz irritada e olhou ao redor não vendo Inuyasha só então reparou que estava em cima de algo mais solido que neve e por isso olhou para baixo vendo que estava sobre o abdômen do hanyou, sentiu as bochechas quentes e se levantou rapidamente.

#Gomen. # nossa estava virando algo comum ela pedir desculpas para Inuyasha.

#Tudo bem bruxa. # Inuyasha disse se levantando e limpando a neve da roupa vermelha e só então notou que Kagome estava com os braços cruzados olhando para os lados com os dentes batendo e a pele mais pálida que o comum. # Merda. # disse chamando a atenção de Kagome que ainda também para completar tinha as roupas molhadas, Inuyasha a puxou para si meio corado por fazer isso e a abraçou fortemente tendo a consciência de que por se hanyou tinha mais resistência que a humana agora em seus braços.

#Arigatou. # a voz saiu tremida, mais notou que agradecer também havia se tornado um habito.

#Temos que procurar um abrigo. # Inuyasha falou olhando em volta.

#Inuyasha, muito frio. # Kagome sussurrou circulando a cintura de Inuyasha o puxando para mais perto fazendo este corar mais um pouco com a proximidade. # Fogo. # Kagome sussurrou e apesar do gelo surgiu fogo perto deles, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e começou a andar com a chama os acompanhando.

#Vai acabar tudo bem. # Inuyasha não falou nada mais começava a sentir o frio daquele lugar, achou uma caverna após um bom tempo de caminhada e seu corpo já estava tremendo, pois teve contado com Kagome quando estava molhada e agora estava no mesmo estado que ela a acomodou no chão e tremeu mais com a distância dos corpos e se virou de costas. # Tire a roupa molhada não irei olhar. # disse por sobre os ombros logo virando para frente.

Kagome se levantou e lentamente tirou o kimono florido se certificando que Inuyasha não a olhava.

#Pronto. # Kagome disse novamente se abraçando e com a voz mais tremula pela falta de roupa, Inuyasha sem dizer nada tirou a parte de cima de sua roupa e estendeu para Kagome que a aceitou e vestiu, após ter certeza que Kagome havia se vestido e se virou vendo que sua roupa ficava na metade de suas coxas dando uma bela visão de suas pernas, silenciosamente estendeu uma mão para Kagome que aceitou e Inuyasha se sentou puxando Kagome para seu colo que nada disse simplesmente se aconchegou mais a ele, a chama ficou como uma fogueira os aquecendo mais e com isso Kagome logo adormeceu enquanto Inuyasha a observava dormi.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Andaram muito pelo deserto de areia e Rin já estava ficando exausta e ao notar isso Sesshoumaru sem um aviso sequer a pegou no colo andando com mais velocidade.

#Olá sou uma feiticeira e meu dever é acabar com vocês qual será o primeiro? # do nada uma menina de cabelos brancos e olhos negros e vazios apareceu declarando aquilo e a primeira reação de Sesshoumaru fora colocar Rin no chão.

#Quem é você? # perguntou cauteloso e a garota liberou um sorriso infantil antes da resposta.

#Podem me chamar de Kanna, mais duvido que vocês irão ter chance de pronunciar ele. # a pequena disse antes de avançar na direção deles.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pode ver uma pequena luz ao lado de fora, mais simplesmente apertou um pouco mais a humana em seus braços a olhando e vendo que esta ainda dormia e que seu corpo ainda se mantinha quente, mais esta despertou quando um ruído foi-se ouvido e a entrada da caverna se fechou rapidamente os prendendo ali, o hanyou a soltou e foi na direção da entrada conseguindo uma confirmação.

#Estamos presos. # anunciou e Kagome se abraçou olhando para as chamas desespero não iria ajudar em nada.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Olá galerinha,**

**minha animação com essa fic ta diminuindo**

**então ela deve ser menor do que eu pensava,**

**mais farei o possivel para continuar atualizando frequentemente.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne,**

**tat-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inuitsumo : Olá eu notei o seu pequeno sumiço, espero que tenha aproveitado a sua curta viajem, espero que hoje não seja diferente apesar de que eu postei bem mais tarde né? Nossa que isso voce tem todo o direito de aproveitar suas ferias, mais é bom que voce tenha voltado a comentar, fico muito feliz, pois é o clima esta esquentando e nesse cap. as coisa vão continuar esquentando, valeu pelo apoio vou continuar fazendo o meu maximo, e eu não vou desanimar mais. Kissus te mais.**

**Kaori-sann : Nossa acho que todo mundo ja se imaginou em varias situações com o Inu, ou o Sesshy e tem também o Kouga... aiai... Bom o as respostas só lendo para saber, espero que goste desse cap. Mais sabe eu atualizo frequentemente porque não gosto de deixar ninguem esperando sabe é tipo aquilo de não faça com os outros o que não quer para si haha eu sei é meio besteira dizer isso, mais num da pra controlar e também gosto de depois que eu posto ver o que as pessoas acharam e o que elas tem a dizer, bom ou mal, eu leio tudo muito feliz em sabe que ao menos a pessoa leu (pessoa sensivel demais) também não é para tanto e é serio e li acho que duas fics sua eu acho e gostei e também gostei do seu humor. Kissus ate a proxima.**

**Lu Tomoyo : Espero que continue gostando e eu decidi deixar que a historia siga o seu rumo o que significa que eu não vou desanimar (por enquanto) bom sobre a historinha eu vou ver o que posso fazer sobre isso espero que continue marcando presença é sempre bom ler comentarios. Bjs Ja ne.**

**Agome chan : Realmente não podia faltar, é verdade Inu preocupado é uma graça, mais não acho que seja necessario espera muito tempo pelo beijo, bom faz parte né? Tem que rolar um misterio pra deixar tudo muito interessante, nossa ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para que os vilões deem as caras mesmo, bom espero que não aconteça nenhum imprevisto amanhã e a gente possa conversa mesmo, qualquer coisa eu aviso, farei o maximo possivel para que a fic continue no mesmo gas, ta certo vou continuar, bjs te mais.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** CRIANÇA? VENENO, TERCEIRO ELEMENTO E... SIMPLESMENTE ATRAÇÃO?**

#Por que separá-los? # a mulher perguntou chamando a atenção do homem.

#Eles são mais fortes unidos. # o homem esclareceu e a mulher simplesmente concordou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Quem é você? # Sango perguntou se afastando de Miroku.

#Eu sou Kaguya e vim matá-los. # a mulher respondeu cínica.

#Como é que é? # Miroku perguntou protegendo Sango com o próprio corpo apesar de essa ter o osso voador.

#Isso que vocês ouviram. # ela respondeu e de repente surgiu um tridente em suas mãos e apontou para o novo casal.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Já lutavam há algum tempo e o sol escaldante não ajudava em nada, se desviou de mais um golpe da garota, mais esta foi mais rápida e lhe lançou um golpe que o fez cair e em seguida lançou algo desconhecido pelos outros e o youkai não teria nenhuma chance de defasa e com isso fechou os olhos esperando o golpe que não chegou e por isso abriu os olhos vendo que...

#RIN. # a pequena havia recebido o golpe por ele e caiu em seus braços parecendo esta dormindo e com isso o youkai sentiu uma grande raiva se apoderar de si, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e seu corpo começou a pulsar, com isso colocou o corpo delicado de Rin no chão e se levantou respirando rapidamente o corpo parecia queimar e podia sentir que estava se transformando em algo seu rosto aos poucos foi adquirindo uma forma mais canina e logo estava sobre quatro patas, Rin abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade e se espantou com o enorme cão branco que via a sua frente e que de sua boca saia acido e este logo avançou sobre a menina que não teve muita chance contra o ser gigante e foi morta sem muita dificuldade.

#Sesshoumaru? # a humana chamou duvidosa e recebeu a atenção do ser de olhos cor de sangue o que a fez se assustar, a respiração do grande cão foi se acalmando e ele foi voltando ao normal parando na frente da humana.

#Você esta bem? # o youkai perguntou.

#Eu acho que... # sentiu uma pontada e sua respiração ficou mais difícil o youkai notou isso e sua preocupação era evidente, logo Rin foi envolvida por uma luz.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Não consigo abrir. # Inuyasha disse e olhou para Kagome, esta se levantou e a chama apagou.

#O ar vai acabar mais rápido com o fogo. # disse sabendo que Inuyasha a olhava mesmo no completo escuro. #Temos que sair daqui. #

#Serio? # perguntou sarcástico.

#Não é hora para isso. # Kagome disse e Inuyasha a olhou incrédulo.

#Tantas pessoas para eu esta preso e eu fui ficar logo com você. # Inuyasha disse e Kagome fungou levemente e sem dizer nada se afastou, Inuyasha sabia que ela estava a ponto de chora e foi se aproximar dela para se desculpar.

#Não se aproxime eu estou cansada dessa sua maldita personalidade que sempre usa contra mim. # Kagome disse e começou a caminhar na direção oposta a que entraram sem esperar pelo hanyou. # Essa sua maldita arrogância e superioridade eu não sei como eu fui... # sua fala parou quando se deparou com algo que estava a negar por muito tempo, sentiu a cabeça rodar e se encostou à parede rochosa da caverna, não podia ver nada mais sabia que o hanyou estava na sua frente a olhando fixamente. # O que você quer? # perguntou olhando para o lado.

#Gomen, mais isso tudo já esta me tirando do serio, se alguma vez eu reclamei da vida que eu levava eu mudo de idéia. # disse se aproximando mais de Kagome que agora prestava atenção no que lhe era dito. # Mais se tem uma coisa nesse lugar que eu não me arrependo é de ter conhecido uma garota como você. # não sabia de onde vinha tanta coragem, mais pensar que talvez não conseguissem sair dali parecia lhe ter mostrado o que Kagome significava para ele e isso tanto o irritava quanto o alegrava e era por isso que tinha essas mudanças no modo de tratá-la.

#Isso é novo para você? # Kagome perguntou com a voz já mais calma, Inuyasha a olhou e pensou um pouco.

#Se novo você ta querendo dizer que eu nunca senti isso, então acho que sim. # Inuyasha desabafou e se encostou ao lado de Kagome que sorriu levemente chamando a atenção do hanyou.

#Bom eu não me lembro de já ter sentindo algo assim antes também. # Kagome sussurrou com a respiração calma, sabiam que não podiam mais negar que sentiam um pelo outro, Kagome abaixou a cabeça e se afastou da parede. # Acho melhor continuarmos a andar deve ter alguma saída. # disse já voltando a caminhar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Você esta bem Sango? # Miroku perguntou após esta ser lançada longe por um golpe de Kaguya.

#Hai só um pequeno corte no braço. # disse se levantando e ajudando a Miroku a se desviar de mais um golpe da youkai. # Temos que acabar com ela antes que ela faça isso com a gente. # Sango disse lançado o osso voador novamente, mais este foi acertado por um golpe de Kaguya e não voltou para as mãos da dona.

#Vou ter que usar o buraco do vento. # Miroku anunciou em um sussurro para a Sango que não teve tempo de responder, pois logo Miroku virou e tirou o rosário e conseguiu sugar a arma, mais para a sua surpresa apareceram alguns insetos que pareciam abelhas e sentiu um choque quando sugou um destes e fechou o buraco do vento caindo de joelho dando chance de Kaguya atacar mesmo sem sua arma, mais foi surpreendida pelo osso voador que a acertou em cheio.

#Miroku você esta bem? # perguntou muito preocupada deitando Miroku na areia.

#Iie dói muito. # Miroku disse olhando para a mão que tinha o buraco do vento.

#Droga eu não sei o que fazer. # Sango disse e já podia sentir os olhos arder.

#Miroku, Sango? # a voz familiar se foi ouvida e Sango simplesmente se jogou nos braços da pessoa não podendo mais conter o choro.

#K-chan o Miroku ele pode morrer. # Sango desabafou enquanto o hanyou ia à direção do humano vendo que este suava.

#Ele realmente esta mau. # confirmou Inuyasha.

#Como isso aconteceu? # Kagome perguntou ainda consolando a garota.

#Um inseto foi sugado pelo buraco do vento. # Sango disse desesperada.

#Ele parecia uma abelha? # Kagome perguntou calmamente e Sango a olhou concordando. # Então acho que da para resolver, meu avô me ensinou sobre muitas curas, tanto utilizadas hoje em dia e na era feudal e temos sorte por aparentemente estamos em uma ilha tropical. # Kagome esclareceu e se soltou de Sango indo para a parte da floresta que havia ali.

Inuyasha resolveu acompanhá-la sabendo que a moça atraia problemas.

#Bruxa você se lembra da conversa que estávamos tendo na caverna? # ele perguntou meio incerto enquanto ela colhia umas plantas.

#Humrum e quem diria que do outro lado acabaríamos aqui. # ela disse parecendo não esta muito atenta, mais na verdade estava querendo evitar o assunto e o hanyou notou isso.

#Kagome. # o hanyou falou serio e Kagome parou como uma estatua no lugar que estava parando de respirar. # É eu chamei seu nome, sabe que não da mais para fugir disso. # o hanyou continuou serio.

#Concordo com você Inuyasha mais primeiro temos que resolver o problema do Miroku e achar Rin e Sesshoumaru. # disse quando estava mais calma.

#Certo, mais você não poderá fugir para sempre. # o hanyou disse e Kagome se levantou olhando para ele e sorrindo levemente.

#Eu sei. # concordou voltando para a praia sendo acompanhada por Inuyasha.

#Achou o que queria? # Sango perguntou nervosa ao lado de Miroku e Kagome concordou se virando para Inuyasha.

#Segure para mim. # pediu levemente e o hanyou apenas estendeu as mãos, Kagome pegou um cantil de água e o esvaziou um pouco. # Pode esmagar para mim? # perguntou ao hanyou que concordou e espremeu o que tinha na mão e um liquido levemente avermelhado, em seguida Kagome fechou o cantil e chacoalhou o mesmo misturando e entregou para Sango. # De um gole para ele. # pediu levemente.

#Pra que isso serve? # Inuyasha perguntou na suas costas o que lhe causou um leve arrepio.

#Bom para nos seria um simples suco, mais para veneno ele corta o efeito. # Kagome explicou calmamente observando a cena a frente com um grande interesse já que Sango parecia ninar Miroku.

#Acha que aconteceu algo, não é mesmo? # Inuyasha sussurrou levemente e Kagome simplesmente concordou.

#Melhor irmos à procura dos outros. # Kagome disse finalmente olhando para Inuyasha.

#Vem Miroku eu te carrego. # Inuyasha disse e pegou o humano no colo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Novamente caminhava por aquele deserto até que sentiu um cheiro salgado e olhou para o horizonte vendo uma praia o que fez pensar que aquele sol o estava enlouquecendo ou algo do tipo, suspirou e ajeitou a humana em seus braços e voltou a andar na direção da praia.

#Espero que não seja uma ilusão, nossa água já acabou. # sussurrou para si olhando de relance para a humana adormecida.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Aquilo é um deserto? # Sango perguntou surpresa.

#Aparentemente. # Kagome respondeu cruzando os braços.

#Sesshoumaru esta lá. # Inuyasha disse e acelerou um pouco o passo e as meninas tiveram que correr para acompanha o hanyou, ao chegar à divisória entre os dois ambientes e pararam vendo a figura familiar se aproximar lentamente.

#É bom vê-lo. # o youkai disse quando chegou perto dos amigos.

#Sesshoumaru. # Kagome disse e o youkai a abraçou para surpresa de todos. # Onde esta a Rin? # perguntou em seguida e o youkai ficou mais serio e só então Kagome olhou para os braços dele vendo que havia.

#Quem é a criança? # Inuyasha perguntou meio emburrado, pois a mão do irmão ainda estava na cintura da humana.

#É a Rin. # o youkai respondeu e colocou uma criança de aparentemente 6 anos no chão e esta olhou para os outros tristes. # Esse feitiço deveria ter sido para mim. # o youkai lamentou.

#Tudo bem Sesshoumaru a gente da um jeito. # a voz infantil de Rin foi-se ouvida e Kagome se separou do youkai e se abaixou recebendo um abraço da pequena.

#A resposta vem do coração. # Kagome sussurrou e alem da Rin, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha também ouviram.

#Vamos sair daqui. # Miroku disse e o hanyou o colocou no chão indo para perto de Kagome há olhando um pouco emburrado, Kagome simplesmente riu levemente.

#Eu tenho um palpite. # Kagome disse e Inuyasha se aproximou mais assim como os outros.

_#Preciso de vocês elementos, preciso de uma passagem de volta para casa. #__ Kagome pediu sabendo que poderia não conseguir nada já que já havia tentado falar com Estrela mais não conseguiu nada._

_#Podemos ajudar, mais isso lhe custara muita energia K-chan. # Hally fora a primeira a se pronunciar._

_#Eu aceito. # Kagome confirmou._

_#Faça um circulo. # Arthy disse e Kagome concordou._

#Então bruxa? # Inuyasha sussurrou e Kagome novamente teve aquele arrepio perturbado que a fez suspirar.

#Dêem as mãos. # Kagome pediu e todos concordaram fazendo o pedido.

_#Concentre-se em nossa voz K-chan e não deixe a dor lhe fazer desistir. # Arthy disse e Kagome simplesmente concordou logo sentindo uma leve dor ir crescendo e aos poucos ir se tornando insuportável mais não desistiu._

Uma luz começou surgir entre eles os segando e aumentando cercando todos que em seguida se sentiram puxados para algum lugar, mais fizeram o máximo para permanecerem de mãos dadas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A luz pouco a pouco foi acabando e quando suas vistas voltaram em foco puderam ver Estrela e Shippo, mais Inuyasha olhava para Kagome já que ele segurava a mão dela pode sentir esta quente.

#Você esta bem? # perguntou olhando para ela que pareceu fazer força para abrir os olhos e o encarou forçando um sorriso.

#Nos voltamos? # retornou com outra pergunta, sua voz era mole e logo em seguida se desequilibrou e se Inuyasha não a segurasse teria caído no chão.

#Sim, mais o que a com você? # perguntou a ajeitando um pouco no colo.

#Eu to com sono. # disse se aconchegando a ele e fechando os olhos e pela respiração Inuyasha viu que ela já dormia.

#Arg essa garota sempre consegui fugir. # Inuyasha sussurrou a erguendo em seus braços.

#Fugir de que maninho? # Sesshoumaru perguntou assustando um pouco o irmão mais novo.

#De nada importante para você. # o hanyou respondeu levemente suspirando e todos se arrumaram para continuar a caminhada para o desconhecido, Inuyasha optou por carregar Kagome ao invés de deixar Estrela fazer isso.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_#Acorde senhorita. # ouviu a voz distante e abriu os olhos não vendo ninguém, mais a voz lhe lembrava a de Hally mudando somente a questão do som da voz ser um pouco mais grave, se sentou e olhou em volta se vendo na escuridão novamente._

_#Que elemento você é? # perguntou dando um leve suspiro, mais calma e já acostumada com a situação._

_#Eu sou a Terra. # disse a voz risonha e igualmente infantil como a dos outros, em seguida apareceu uma menina de cabelos marrons assim como os olhos e o resto em um tom verde, os cabelos ondulados eram longos e usava um leve vestido de alças também verde e chegava a seus pés, Kagome já acostumada colocou a mão sobre o pescoço e notou a presença de uma nova gargantilha e em seguida olhou para seu corpo podendo observa um vestido que batia no começo das coxas com um detalhe de brilhante marrom abaixo dos seios e uma abertura de cada lado do broche e a parti daí o vestido era um pouco solto e nos pés uma bota de cano curto também marrom bem claro para combinar com o vestido que se dividia entre as duas cores. # Mais como de comum seremos muito amigas pode me chamar de Clear. # esclareceu a pequena fazendo Kagome sorrir levemente._

_#É bom conhecê-la. # Kagome disse se levantando e por algum motivo estava de ótimo humor. _

_#Não preciso lhe dizer mais nada e também acho melhor você acorda, já faz muito tempo que esta dormindo. # disse antes de sumir deixando a humana confusa._

A humana se mexeu e sentiu uma batida leve que parecia um coração, mais se assustou ao notar que não era o seu e se sobressaltou quase caindo de onde quer que estivesse.

#Se acalme bruxa. # ouviu a voz familiar assim como o apelido e olhou para cima vendo os olhos dourados do hanyou.

#Quanto tempo eu dormi? # perguntou ignorando a maneira que ele a chamara.

#Acho que uns três dias. # Sesshoumaru respondeu ao lado do youkai com Rin em suas costas.

#Tudo isso? # perguntou surpresa, por isso estava tão relaxada.

#Chegamos a pensar que não acordaria mais. # Sango disse com um leve sorriso.

#É bom que esteja de volta senhorita Kagome. # Miroku disse ao lado de Sango.

PAFT

#SEU HENTAI. # Sango gritou se afastando do monge.

#Acho que as coisas não mudaram enquanto eu dormia. # Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha a olhou divertido.

#Eu olharia melhor se fosse você. # o hanyou sussurrou e Kagome olhou para o casal a frente, Miroku falava algo para Sango que o olhou desconfiada e este confirmou levemente fazendo a moça sorrir e se atirar nos braços agora monge que a beijou sem abaixar as mãos para lugares indevidos.

#Nossa isso é tão... #

#Estranho. # Rin completou a fala de Kagome que concordou levemente e só então se viu nos braços do hanyou, o que a fez corar.

#Inuyasha, acho que já posso andar agora. # disse levemente e o hanyou a olhou colocando-a no chão com delicadeza um pouco corado.

#Feh, já estava na hora mesmo, meus braços já estavam doendo. # o hanyou resmungou e Kagome ia responder se não fosse por Estrela.

#Se não queria levá-la por que não deixou que eu a levasse? # perguntou zombeteira e o rosto do hanyou ficou mais avermelha, este simplesmente bufou e voltou a andar Kagome o olhou se afastar e então olhou para Estrela que sorria e foi retribuída ates que Kagome fosse ate o hanyou parando a seu lado.

#Arigatou. # agradeceu levemente e o hanyou se espantou já que estava distraído, mais depois se acalmou olhando a garota que lhe sorria.

#Ainda temos uma conversa pendente. # o hanyou disse sorrindo e Kagome o olhou parecendo confusa ate fazer um 'Ah' baixinho mostrando que lembrara.

#Você é bem insistente. # Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha sorriu levemente.

#Só com assuntos que me interessam. # o hanyou disse malicioso e Kagome lhe deu um 'leve' tapa no braço.

#Ou desde quando você é tão forte? # o hanyou perguntou acariciando o local onde recebeu o tapa, era verdade Kagome também se sentiu mais forte e se lembrou de Clear o que lhe fez sorrir levemente.

#Acho que da Terra. # respondeu contendo uma gargalhada.

#Então esse tempo lhe serviu para conhecer mais um elemento? # Inuyasha disse e Kagome concordou levemente.

Todos conversavam sobre varias coisas ate anoitecer e se arrumarem em algum lugar para dormir e todos se deitaram, menos Kagome que olhava em todas as direções, a noite estava extremamente quente e Kagome não estava acostumada com isso já que onde sempre viveu tinha sempre um friozinho e alem do mais como haviam dito ela tinha dormido por muito tempo, seu olhar parou no local onde vira Inuyasha pela ultima vez e constatou que este não estava lá.

Sempre paravam perto de algum rio e com esse pensamento Kagome se levantou e calmamente caminhou na direção do rio em passadas curtas e silenciosas, chegou à beira desse e se ajoelhou logo mergulhando as mãos em forma de concha trazendo água para seu rosto e em seguida molhou também a nuca e depois puxou o kimono ate os joelhos mergulhando os pés no rio se apoiando nos braços e admirando o céu estrelado que lhe lembrava sua casa, se lembrava também de como a caminhada pela caverna havia sido silenciosa ate a hora que viu que sua roupa estava seca e pediu para o hanyou se virar para que pudesse se trocar suspirou pensando na estranha atração que vinha sentindo pelo hanyou, sim atração era o que podia definir o que sentia afinal eles eram tão diferentes.

Não muito longe dali um hanyou que já estava ali começou a observá-la quando sentiu seu cheiro, já não podia mais negar a beleza da humana e tinha que conversa com ela sobre o que estava acontecendo, de repente ela começou a olhar em volta e ele soube que ela o havia notado e isso teve confirmação.

#Senta. # Kagome disse sem se mexer e como Inuyasha estava em cima de um galho acima do rio acabou por cair dentro deste e ao voltar à superfície encontrou uma humana sorrindo.

#Não teve graça bruxa. # disse saindo do rio e se secando como um verdadeiro cachorro molhando um pouco a humana que mesmo assim não parou de sorrir.

#Gomen, não pude evitar. # disse ainda rindo enquanto o hanyou se aproximava e se sentava a seu lado com as pernas cruzadas e com os braços do mesmo modo, Inuyasha a olhou serio e Kagome aos poucos parou de sorrir enquanto abaixava a cabeça mexendo as pernas dentro da água.

#Não tem mais como fugir disso que esta acontecendo. # Inuyasha disse e Kagome concordou, não era fácil admitir que depois de tantos anos finalmente descobrisse o que era atração e essa veio de uma maneira tão forte que não pode fugir que estava acontecendo e ter quase a certeza que o hanyou sentia o mesmo não parecia ajudar.

#Eu ainda estou confusa quanto a isso e... E... # sua fala foi morrendo enquanto olhava para o hanyou que lhe sorriu.

#Eu também não estou acostumado com atrações tão fortes. # revelou e então uma de suas mãos deslizou para a face de Kagome que fechou os olhos se acalmando um pouco, mais abriu novamente ao sentir a respiração em sua face mais nada fez para se afastar, Inuyasha encostou seus lábios ao dela com calma e sutileza sentindo o sabor doce dos lábios delicados sentindo a necessidade de aprofundar o leve toque e com esse pensamento desceu a mão para a nuca da moça enquanto a outra ia para a cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto e recebendo permissão para um beijo mais quente, sua língua invadiu a boca dela vasculhando e decorando cada canto e sendo correspondido na mesma altura por Kagome que agora tinha uma mão sobre a nuca dele e a outra passeava por sua cascata prateada em uma leve caricia subindo ate encontrar algo macio e que tanto desejava tocar, as orelhinhas caninas, subiu a outra mão e fez o mesmo e para sua surpresa ouviu um leve gemido de Inuyasha que se afastou segurando seus pulsos e afastando de suas orelhas.

#Nhá elas são tão fofas. # Kagome comentou levemente ainda entorpecida pelo beijo, Inuyasha respirava rapidamente sem parar de encarar Kagome que tinha a respiração igual a sua.

#Você gosta?# a voz saiu um pouco tremula e Kagome sorriu liberando os pulsos da mão de Inuyasha e se levantou limpando a roupa.

#Gosto e agora ainda mais, elas são fofinhas como a de um cachorro. # Kagome comentou sorrindo e Inuyasha emburrou cruzando os braços.

#Não gostei do comentário. # disse emburrado.

#Ora vamos Inuyasha você não esta querendo brigar comigo agora esta? # foi à vez de Kagome cruzar os braços e deixar de encará-lo, Inuyasha a olhou duvidoso, era verdade quando disse que não estava acostumado com uma atração tão forte que o parecia puxar de encontro a Elemental e a sensação que teve quando seus lábios se encontraram com os delas lhe trouxe uma paz e alivio inimaginável.

#Não vou só por que eu estou muito bonzinho hoje, mais só se receber um premio pelo comentário anterior. # disse na frente de Kagome com um pequeno sorriso, esta o olhou por algum tempo ainda segurando a cara seria antes de fazer um muxoxo e o puxar pela roupa vermelha de encontro aos seus lábios em um beijo que irradiou cargas elétricas pelo corpo de ambos enquanto Inuyasha a puxava pela cintura tornando tudo mais proveitoso para ambos, o beijo continha mais luxuria que o primeiro e falta de ar parecia algo insignificante em vista do desejo que aflorava com o toque dos lábios e o hanyou se surpreendeu com o fôlego que os dois tinham para sustentar aquele beijo e por incrível que pareça seu fôlego estava acabando primeiro que o da humana que ao notar isso se separou lentamente terminando este com um leve tocar de lábios.

#Satisfeito? # a pergunta saiu natural e sarcástica como se o beijo não tivesse lhe roubado um pingo de fôlego.

#Kami se eu dissesse que não seria a maior mentira que já disse em minha vida. # Inuyasha respondeu ofegante e Kagome pode não ter sorrido mais em seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido enquanto esperava ele recuperar completamente o fôlego. # Você estava querendo me tirar todo o fôlego por acaso? # perguntou ao notar o brilho.

#Iie queria saber quanto fôlego você tem para um beijo. # respondeu com um leve sorriso zombeteiro e Inuyasha também sorriu lhe apertando mais a cintura.

#Me surpreende o fato de você ainda respirar como se não tivesse acontecido nada. # Inuyasha retrucou um pouco curioso.

#Digamos que tem vantagens em ter o elemento ar ao meu lado. # Kagome respondeu sorrindo. # Ao contrario estaria ofegante ate agora. # completou enquanto acariciava levemente a nuca de Inuyasha que estava arrepiada.

#Hum interessante. # o hanyou sussurrou levemente apreciando a caricia bem dada.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que tanto olha senhor? # perguntou a mulher chamando a atenção do homem.

#Nada demais só estou pensando no que fazer. # homem sussurrou.

#Você não me parece abalado pelo que houve com Kanna e Kaguya. # outra mulher questionou cruzando os braços.

#Esta me questionando? # o homem perguntou virando-se para as duas mulheres.

#Iie senhor, tudo dito pelo senhor nos concordamos. # a mulher se encolheu com um olhar raivoso direcionado a elas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O sol estava começando a nascer e apesar de ter sido a ultima a dormi Kagome foi a primeira a acorda como já era seu costume e aproveitou para ir tomar um banho, ao chegar ao rio prestou bem atenção para saber se Inuyasha estava por perto já que não o vira quando saiu do acampamento, entrou na água nua e estremeceu com o contato mergulhando em seguida e nadou tanto e se lembrou que a muito não conversava com seus amigos elementos.

_#Hally, Arthy, Clear, bom dia. # disse ainda no fundo do rio, era incrível as coisas que ganhara depois de conversa com os elementos que agora faziam parte de si._

_#Bom dia. # A resposta veio de todos e Kagome sorriu._

_#Como vocês estão? # perguntou levemente._

_#Vamos bem e você? # a resposta e pergunta veio de Hally_

_#Eu vou bem e fico feliz em saber que vocês estão bem. # respondeu calmamente._

_#Você me parece bem feliz mesmo. # Clear comentou e pode notar que Hally também concordou com isso._

_#E estou mais e você Arthy __esta tão calado__. # Kagome se preocupou um pouco com o silencio de Arthy._

_#Não liga não K-chan ele esta com ciúmes dessa atração entre você e Inuyasha. # Hally respondeu quase gargalhando._

_#Só não quero que se magoe. # Arthy se pronunciou emburrado._

_#Se eu me magoar sei que posso contar com vocês. # Kagome comentou alegremente. # Se aceitei esse relacionamento foi sabendo dos riscos. # Kagome revelou mais seria._

_#Sabendo disso eu me consolo um pouco e sim você pode contar com a gente. # Arthy disse mais calmo._

_#Então a gente conversa mais tarde. # Kagome se despediu após uma gargalhada._

_#Ja __ne__. # novamente os três disseram juntos e Kagome somente concordou._

Emergiu mais continuou a nadar ate bater em algo duro e ao mesmo tempo macio e acabou mergulhando e quando voltou seus cabelos caiam perfeitamente cobrindo os seios e só não gritou surpresa, pois o ser lhe tampou a boca.

#Shh eu não mordo a não ser que queira. # a voz era mais tranqüila que o normal, mais era inconfundível e pelo atrevimento recebeu um tapa no braço o que o fez solta-la.

#Droga o que você ta fazendo aqui? # perguntou pondo uma distancia entre os dois.

#Aparentemente o mesmo que você. # disse como se fosse obviou e Kagome emburrou virando o rosto.

#Por que você é tão irritante? # perguntou suspirando e sentiu o corpo novamente próximo ao seu.

#Se eu não fosse você não se sentiria tão atraída por mim meu bem. # ouviu o sussurro provocador em seu ouvido acompanhado de uma leve mordida lhe causando grandes arrepios.

#É recíproco. # disse e virou o rosto sorrindo.

#Com certeza é Kagome. # o hanyou sussurrou antes de puxá-la para um beijo avassalador que foi correspondido novamente a altura e Kagome pode notar que ele usava uma cueca o que lhe tranqüilizou um pouco, mais a questão era que ela era quem estava nua.

#Quando tudo isso começou? # Kagome perguntou após o beijo sorrindo apesar do leve desconforto.

#Quando você atiçou a fera que existe em mim após a luta contra Yura e a parti daí comecei a vê-la de outro modo. # Inuyasha disse notando o desconforto da mulher em seus braços.

#Não teria feito isso se você não insistisse tanto em me irritar. # Kagome retrucou e Inuyasha simplesmente sorriu concordando antes de descer seus lábios para o pescoço da jovem.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"A resposta vem do coração" _as palavras de Kagome lhe vieram à mente e com isso abriu os olhos e apesar de já não sentir mais necessidade de dormi sempre ficava de olhos fechados ao menos para pensar, após lembrar as palavras seus olhos caíram sobre a humana que agora não passava de uma criança, será que ele devia tentar? Mais e se não desse certo? E se não fosse correspondido? E se... E se... Sua mente lhe enviou varias perguntas; mais resolveu ignorar todas e simplesmente agir. Afinal o que é o amor se a pessoa não arriscar? Faria isso e esperaria as conseqüências, nossa quem diria que algum dia uma garota lhe traria tantas confusões.

Se levantou determinado decidido a arca com as conseqüências e dizer que pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida se apaixonara.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**K-chan : Nossa tat-chan voce colocou o Inu sentindo uma atração por mim eu pretendia algo mais.**

**tat-chan : Fica calma tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda e alem do mais voce também só sente atração. (disse vendo a outra ficar vermelha. )**

**Inu : Sobre o que voces estão falando?**

**K-chan : Er... Bem eu tenho que ir e ler a minha parte pro proximo cap. por isso ja vou. ( K-chan disse rapidamente andando para fora dali. )**

**Inu : O que deu nela? (perguntou se jogando no sofa vendo tat-chan digitar algo no pc. )**

**tat-chan : Não faço ideia Inuyasha, por que não fala com ela? (perguntou distraida não notando que o hanyou ficara vermelho. )**

**Inu : O que tanto voce faz ai? (perguntou mudando de assunto e indo ver o que ela tanto escrevia. )**

**tat-chan : O proximo cap o que mais seria? ( perguntou novamente, o hanyou passou os olhos pela a tela do pc arregalando os olhos. )**

**Inu : O que pensa que vai fazer com isso? (perguntou apontando para o que havia na tela. )**

**tat-chan : Acalme-se Inuyasha, voce quer acordar todo mundo?**

**Inu : Que saber eu vou é dormir, mais eu não gostei. (disse antes de fechar a porta. )**

**tat-chan : Só espero que ninguem queira me matar.**

**(A pedido de Lu Tomoyo : Espero que tenha gostado.)**

**Kissus pessoal,**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Belle Kagome-chan : Bom essa de esquecer a senha acontece, eu vou indo bem sim e que bom que voce gostou do comentario dos personagens, bom realmente o comentario tem algo a ver com que vai rolar nesse cap., pois é os beijos finalmente aconteceram, pois é a Rin ficou criança e o Sesshy deve resolver isso, que bom que os cap. estão no tamanho certo pra voce.**

**Agome chan : É finalmente os beijos rolaram, é a K-chan tem muita sorte mesmo é né tem pessoas pra animar a gente ai as coisas tomam rumo, bom como eu ja disse hoje tem tres caps adiantados, bom e espero que goste desse cap.**

**Boa Leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** CAMINHOS**** DIFERENTES E O FUTURO NEGRO**

Sesshoumaru decidido andou ate à pequena Rin que no momento coçava os olhos após acorda e se surpreendeu ao vê o youkai ali na sua frente.

#Algo errado Sesshoumaru? # perguntou com um leve sorriso.

#Eu queria conversa com você. # Sesshoumaru não tinha mais os olhos frios de sempre e sim uma estranha serenidade que ela diria... Reconfortante?

#Então vamos. # disse já sentindo o nervosismo tomar conta de si, podia esta na forma de uma criança mais seus sentimentos com relação ao youkai não mudaram em nada, na verdade pareciam cada vez mais forte, mais se entristecia por não saber como voltar ao normal.

Andaram ate o rio com Rin sempre olhando o youkai que parecia distraído e confuso, pararam em uma rocha e se sentaram deixando o silêncio tomar conta do local.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O hanyou interrompeu repentinamente o beijo e suas orelhas se mexeram e a humana simplesmente o olhava confusa.

#Alguém esta vindo. # respondeu a pergunta muda e a soltou nadando rapidamente ate as roupas dela pegando-as e quando voltou a puxou para uma área onde havia muitas rochas e colou os corpos novamente vendo duas figuras familiares surgirem.

#São Sesshoumaru e Rin. # a voz de Kagome não passava de um movimento de lábios, mais o hanyou ouviu claramente tendo a consciência de que o irmão não os veria e nem sentiria o cheiro deles já que onde estavam à água chegava ao pescoço deles, Inuyasha a olhou e não resistindo puxou sua nuca novamente juntando os lábios ao qual apesar da surpresa ela correspondeu como sempre.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Você não vai falar nada? # Rin perguntou enquanto mexia nervosamente as mãos.

#Eu ando fugindo de certas coisas que vem me atormentando bastante ultimamente. # Sesshoumaru começou levemente.

#E eu tenho algo a ver com isso? # ela perguntou mais próxima do youkai tendo a curiosidade maior que o nervosismo e para sua surpresa o youkai a puxou para seu colo.

#Não posso negar que você tem tudo a ver com isso. # o youkai revelou e Rin sentiu o corpo estremecer quando sentiu a mão quente em seu rosto e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha, mais que pegou parte de seus lábios, Rin fechou os olhos sentindo o corpo aquecer como quando se transformou em criança, Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo de a menina crescer e quando abriu os olhos não havia mais uma criança em seus braços e sim a garota que conhecera e por isso a puxou para um abraço.

#Arigatou. # Rin agradeceu correspondendo ao abraço, apesar de ainda esta um pouco zonza com a repentina demonstração de afeto vinda do youkai.

#Melhor voltarmos. # o youkai disse e a humana sorriu se separando dele e se levantando. #Rin. # o youkai chamou e ela se virou novamente para ele sem tirar o sorriso da face.

#Hai. # disse calmamente.

#Eu acho que te amo. # ele disse meio contrariado, mais sem deixar de encará-la, Rin alargou seu sorriso e com as bochechas rosadas ficou na ponta dos pés conseguindo dar um selinho do youkai que se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota.

#Eu tenho certeza. # disse após o leve tocar de lábios e se dirigiu de volta para o acampamento saltitando o que fez o youkai rir levemente e seguir o caminho atrás dela.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Eles já foram. # Kagome sussurrou rouca sentindo os lábios do hanyou na parte sensível de seu pescoço.

#Eu sei. # o hanyou sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.

#É melhor voltarmos também. # Kagome disse e o hanyou se afastou.

#Sinta-se a vontade para sair. # disse zombeteiramente olhando Kagome que estreitou os olhos.

#Saia você primeiro. # disse dando as costas para o hanyou que sorriu levemente.

#Só depois de mais uma beijo. # ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar e logo pode sentir a mão firme dele em sua barriga a puxando para mais perto.

#Pode ser. # Kagome disse e inclinou a cabeça para trás encostando-se ao ombro do hanyou que sorriu antes de tomar os lábios dela.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Onde vocês estavam? # Estrela perguntou chamando a atenção de todos para o hanyou e a humana que surgiam da floresta.

#Keh! A gente acabou se encontrando. # o hanyou disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

#E caíram dentro da água no processo? # Miroku perguntou malicioso.

#Eu tava tomando banho mais acima do rio. # o hanyou disse ainda calmo enquanto a humana ao seu lado escorria a água dos cabelos mais calma que ele.

#Esse hanyou quase me matou do coração, mais um pouquinho me veria nua. # Kagome falou lançando um olhar divertido para o hanyou que correspondeu.

#Como iria imaginar que você estava lá tomando banho bruxa? # Inuyasha disse se colocando na frente da humana que se endireitou o encarando desafiadoramente.

#Não comece Inuyasha não se esqueça da palavrinha que começa com 's'. # disse segurando o rosário e puxando deixando o rosto do hanyou próximo ao seu.

#Não me ameace bruxa ou... # Inuyasha começou tirando o colar da mão da humana.

#Parem os dois isso é chato demais. # Rin disse chamando a atenção para si.

#É bom que tenha voltado ao normal. # Kagome disse indo na direção de Estrela recebendo de braços abertos o youkai que pulou em seus braços.

#Bom dia K-chan. # Shippo disse se aconchegando em seus braços e Kagome sorriu.

#Bom dia. # respondeu sorrindo calmamente.

_#SOCORRROOO_ Kagome ouviu e olhou na direção do rio.

#Vocês ouviram? # Kagome perguntou e todos a olharam como se fosse louca. # Estrela. # Kagome chamou e Shippo pulou nos braços de Rin e Kagome montou disparando na direção do rio e foi seguindo este ate que a correnteza fica-se mais forte e por fim viu algo se mexendo dentro deste e fez um gesto para Estrela que voou sobre o rio, mais mesmo assim não conseguiu pegar o que queria e por isso saltou dentro da água não se importando com a correnteza.

#Kagome. # Inuyasha chamou a vendo pular no rio em meio à forte correnteza e Estrela havia sumido e logo houve o mesmo com Kagome que mergulhou logo os outros também estavam ali a seu lado apreensivos, mais logo Estrela surgiu e posou na frente dos outros e com ele estava Kagome.

#Nossa essa queda é enorme. # Kagome comentou descendo de Estrela.

#Concordo. # Estrela comentou se secando.

#Você é doida ou algo do tipo bruxa? # Inuyasha perguntou quando estava perto dela.

#Pensei que havia alguém pedindo ajuda. # disse levemente não ligando para o tom preocupado de Inuyasha, isso na verdade mexeu em um lugar dentro de si.

#E havia? # Inuyasha perguntou mais calmo se lembrando dos outros usando um tom mais arrogante.

#Era isso. # disse estendendo um gato amarelo e marrom com duas caldas.

#Ai que fofo. # Rin disse pegando o bichinho das mãos de Kagome.

#Ah obrigado a queda foi bastante agradável. # Kagome ironizou novamente torcendo os cabelos em tão pouco tempo e o hanyou riu levemente acompanhando a companheira.

#Me deixe ver Rin. # Sango estendeu os braços e Rin lhe entregou o pequeno animal.

#Então realmente posso falar e entender qualquer animal? # Kagome perguntou para Estrela.

#Sim e a Terra lhe ajuda bastante agora. # Estrela respondeu sorrindo e foi mais a frente junto com os outros e logo em seguida Kagome sentiu algo quente em seus ombros e olhou para o lado vendo Inuyasha ao seu lado.

#Não agradeça, não é bom que nenhum de nos adoeça. # disse o hanyou calmamente.

#Já que você não quer um obrigado... # Kagome começou chamando a atenção de Inuyasha enquanto parava e via que os outros iam bem mais a frente, Kagome sorriu e o puxou pelo rosário juntando os lábios ao dele e ele não pode se negar a corresponder já que podia sentir que a atração entre eles pareceu aumentar quando fora revelada e o hanyou não se importou com os outros e enlaçou a cintura da garota. #... Acho que isso serve. # Kagome sussurrou após o beijo se afastando dele logo em seguida somente voltando para puxar o hanyou com cara de bobo.

#Isso vai ter volta. # sussurrou após se recuperar e Kagome o olhou de esguelha sorrindo.

#Eu espero por isso. # Kagome disse soltando a mão do hanyou que andava ao seu lado.

#Hei por que vocês demoraram? # Sango perguntou calmamente e Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior para verificar se estavam inchados.

#Por nada demais. # Inuyasha disse e viu que não passou despercebido pelo meio irmão a questão de Kagome usar a parte de cima de seu kimono o que lhe fez estreitar os olhos.

#Olhe ele esta acordando. # Rin disse animada chamando a atenção para Sango que ainda segurava o bichinho que assim que abriu os olhos ficou agitado.

_Acalme-se_

Kagome transmitiu e os olhos do animal viraram em sua direção parecendo relaxar.

_**Quem é você?**_

_Chamo-me Kagome e você?_

_**Eu sou Kirara.**_

Kagome sorriu e limpou a garganta chamando a atenção das animadas meninas.

#Ele é ela e se chama Kirara. # Kagome esclareceu vendo a gata lamber a mão de Sango em sinal de simpatia.

_**Diga a ela que agora será minha dona.**_

Kirara pediu e Kagome arregalou levemente os olhos.

#Kirara disse que como Estrela você agora será dona dela. # disse olhando para Sango que sorriu largamente e olhou para Kirara que parecia animada também.

#Todos nos teremos animais? # Miroku perguntou notando que era o segundo animal que aparecia dizendo aquilo.

#Não Miroku. # a voz da senhora Kaede se fez presente. # Não são animais e sim amigos que lhe serão de grande. # continuou e olhou para Kagome. # Seus poderes de Miko evoluem bem rápido e é surpreendente como consegue controlá-los. # Kaede disse diretamente.

#Eu só noto que eles estão evoluindo por sentir uma leve tontura ou dor de cabeça. # Kagome revelou e o hanyou há olhou um pouco preocupado. # Mais você nunca nos disse por que fomos trazidos para cá. # Kagome tocou em um ponto que era de interesse de todos.

#Bom vocês tem de certa forma ligações com nosso maior inimigo. # Kaede disse e todos se olharam a procura de algo em comum.

#Temos é? # Inuyasha perguntou após um tempo pensando enquanto os outros ainda pensavam.

#Hai. # respondeu à senhora e antes que alguém mais perguntasse sumiu novamente e desta vez Kagome pode jurar ver uma veia saltando na testa do hanyou e sorriu com isso chamando a atenção do mesmo que pareceu relaxar um pouco mais nada disse.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mais dois meses se passaram entre pequenas lutas, passagens por vilarejos, beijos e tapas de Miroku e Sango, sorrisos discretos trocados entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, olhares entre Kagome e Inuyasha, encontros entre os mesmo e brigas que já eram costumeiras em vista de todos e no momento mais uma acontecia.

#Eu não dou bola para ele droga. # Kagome disse ainda mantendo a voz o máximo possível tranqüila, Kouga havia passado por ali e sentiu o cheiro familiar de Kagome lhe fazendo uma visita e trocando algumas palavras mau criada com Inuyasha e foi embora e Inuyasha não pode negar o ciúme que sentiu.

#COMO NÃO VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO FEZ NADA PARA AFASTÁ-LO. # o hanyou já estava vermelho ate sentir uma mão em seu ombro e olhar vendo que era seu irmão.

#Não sei por que esta agindo assim você não tem nada com ela. # ele disse com o tom mais frio que o normal ao ver os olhos da amiga começar a se encher de lagrimas.

#TEM RAZÃO EU NUNCA TERIA NADA COM UMA BRUXA. # ele gritou novamente olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kagome que abaixou a cabeça antes de fungar engolindo o choro, mais seus pulsos estavam tão apertados que podia jurar que suas unhas estavam começando a corta à palma mais não se importou e avançou na direção do hanyou erguendo a cabeça e o olhando nos olhos que pareciam chamas, mais sorriu antes de erguer um dos pulsos e acertar um soco bem na cara do hanyou e contando com a força extra da Terra fez o hanyou voar um pouco longe e quando este se apoiou sobre os cotovelos pode-se ver um filete de sangue no canto de sua boca.

#Isso Inuyasha Taisho no momento foi mais prazeroso que seus beijos. # disse sarcástica virando as costas e caminhando, mais parando quando viu que os outros dois homens deram sinais de que a seguiriam. # Não importa quem seja se eu souber que esta me seguindo vai se arrepender. # sussurrou voltando a andar em passadas decididas sumindo por entre as arvores e os olhares pararam sobre o hanyou que já estava em pé limpava a poeira da roupa resmungando algo como 'aquela humana desprezível'. Sesshoumaru se aproximou do irmão e novamente este foi parar no chão pelo empurrão que levou.

#Desprezível é você e essa sua boca grande e eu é que não fico mais onde você esta. # disse e se virou de costas e seguiu em uma direção diferente da que Kagome havia ido, Rin olhou para todos e se levantou e correu na direção do youkai segurando seu braço. # Gomen Rin não posso mais ficar aqui. # o youkai disse olhando o horizonte.

#Então eu vou com você. # a humana disse chamando a atenção do youkai que a olhou nos olhos e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e voltou a andar com Rin ao seu lado sumindo como Kagome.

#E vocês também não vou? # perguntou olhando para Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Estrela que ainda estavam ali.

#Não diria que o que você fez é certo, mais não vou lhe julgar. # Miroku falou e Sango concordou, eles construíram uma amizade com o hanyou mesmo não notando e apesar de Sango ter vontade de consolar a amiga sabia que não conseguiria nada no momento então ficou ao lado de Miroku e Inuyasha que parecia mais aberto a consolo.

#Pode me responder o que sente por Kagome? # a pergunta de Sango foi direta e o hanyou a olhou serio.

#Não sinto nada. # respondeu automaticamente.

#Não é o que parece e não é o que os seus olhos dizem. # Miroku disse conhecedor.

#Feh! # foi o único som que saiu da boca do hanyou que cruzou os braços e olhou inconscientemente na direção que vira Kagome sumir.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_#Eu disse que não iria dar certo. # a voz de Arthy veio a sua cabeça e esta parou respirando profundamente se sentando num tronco de uma arvore fechando os olhos._

_#Arigatou era isso que eu precisava agora. # Kagome ironizou com um pequeno sorriso._

_#Não liga para ele, como você esta? # Clear perguntou empurrando Arthy para o lado._

_#Eu estou bem, mais minha mão esta doendo um pouco, aquele hanyou tem uma cara dura. # Kagome disse mantendo o falso bom humor._

_#Você não precisa se __fazer__ de forte. # Hally disse e Kagome suspirou levemente._

_#Mais não importa o que eu estou sentindo eu só quero esquecer e me ligar mais com vocês. # Kagome disse suspirando._

_#Então conte com a gente. # Arthy respondeu e a abraçou._

_#Eu não quero ser fraca. # Kagome novamente sussurrou e se sentiu cercada pela energia dos três elementos._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Ora eles se separaram e eu nem precisei fazer na quanto a isso. # o homem se vangloriava vendo que o antigo grupo agora estava dividido em três sendo que seu alvo agora estava sozinho por ai, sorriu maléfico.

#Realmente foi bem fácil. # a mulher comentou com um sorriso igual ao do homem.

#E agora o que pretende fazer? # outra mulher perguntou.

#Vamos deixar as coisas rolarem por mais um tempo, já que deu para notar que eles não precisam de mim para se destruir. # disse o homem finalmente virando sua atenção para as duas mulheres que estavam ali. # Que tal comemorarmos? # a pergunta era maliciosa e sugestiva e sua resposta veio com os risos altos das mulheres e sinais positivos com a cabeça.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Isso estava escrito e nada posso fazer para mudar o percurso da história que já foi traçada antes mesmo do nascimento de cada um de vocês, essa confusão só será esclarecida em um futuro próximo e a única coisa que eu posso fazer é guardá-los a distancia ate o dia do reencontro. # a senhora dizia para o horizonte vendo o sol se por tornando aquela uma bela paisagem de se admirar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Acha que fez o certo ao deixar os outros? # Rin perguntou calmamente ao lado do youkai.

#Acho que sim Rin, não queria fazer mal para meu próprio irmão mesmo que merecesse. # Sesshoumaru revelou e Rin lhe acariciou a face com delicadeza e carinho.

#Não importa para onde vá eu estarei aqui ao seu lado. # disse segura antes de aproximar mais seu rosto ao do youkai que nunca imaginou que seria uma garota que tomaria a iniciativa em um beijo e por isso enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-a juntando os lábios em um beijo arrebatador ao qual não foi nem preciso pedir permissão, pois Rin já havia separado o lábio pedido para que o beijo fosse aprofundado e foi o que o youkai fez a puxando para mais perto se separando somente quando o ar se mostrou mais necessário que o beijo.

#Eu sei que estará. # ele disse após o beijo e com as testas ainda coladas.

#Eu te amo. # a voz era sussurrada e tranqüila.

#Eu também. # o youkai respondeu seguro e com uma grande certeza.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Eles não voltaram. # Estrela comentou quando a noite começava a surgir.

#Acalme-se Estrela, K-chan sabe se virar sozinha. # Sango falou para o ser, mais a própria estava temendo pela amiga.

#Isso é culpa sua. # Estrela falou para Inuyasha.

#Keh! # foi o único som que saiu da boca do hanyou, mais ele podia negar o quanto quisesse para os outros, mais seu coração parecia tão... Vazio?

#Não negue Inuyasha seja lá o que você tinha com Kagome, mais isso se tornou algo que eu chamo de amor. # Miroku falou e Inuyasha arregalou levemente os olhos, será que o que sentia por Kagome era realmente amor? Não podia negar que sentia algo forte pela humana, mais julgava ser uma simples atração, mais os últimos acontecimentos e agora as palavras do amigo lhe pareciam mostrar a verdade, então deveria ir atrás da moça para esclarecer isso? Iie deveria esperar as coisas esfriarem.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome caminhava pensativa quando de repente sentiu a sensação de que estava sendo observada e com isso parou de andar, enfim notando que estava em um lugar aberto e cercado de árvores lhe deixando como um alvo fácil viu um movimento na mata e olhou na direção, mais colocou a mão sobre o pescoço após sentir uma picada neste e tirando um dardo com uma pequena plumagem verde, sua invasão embaçou e seus passos ficaram bambos antes de cair de joelhos no chão respirando rapidamente, antes de perder completamente a consciência.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Chegara o dia em que terei que anunciar a eles que ao final da missão a morte... Chegara para um deles. # as palavras eram calmas e ao mesmo tempo tristes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**K-chan : A tat-chan deve ta me perseguindo só pode. **

**Inu : Uf e comigo não esta diferente. ( disse se jogando ao lado de Kagome no sofa. )**

**K-chan : Por que voce ta tão irritado? Não foi voce que teve que cair inconsciente... De novo.**

**Inu : Por que eu finalmente eu descobri que gosto realmente de voce. ( despejou e ficou vermelho junto com Kagome. )**

**K-chan : G... Gosta?**

**Inu : Na fic é claro. ( disse desviando o olhar de Kagome. )**

**K-chan : Claro. ( disse desanimada olhando para os papeis que haviam em sua mão. )**

**tat-chan : O que esta acontecendo aqui? ( perguntou vendo o clima estranho que tinha entre eles. )**

**Inu e K-chan : Nada.**

**tat-chan : Sei, mais mudando de assunto voces viram os outros? ( perguntou vendo os dois negarem. )**

**K-chan : Por que?**

**tat-chan : Eu quero descobri quem foi a pessoa que desligou o meu pc na tomada enquanto eu escrevia a fic.**

**Inu : Deve ter sido o lobo fedido, ele tava agindo de forma estranha hoje.**

**tat-chan : Vou tirar a historia a limpo com ele. ( disse saindo e deixando um hanyou sorrindo e uma humana o olhando duvidosa. )**

**K-chan : Foi mesmo ele?**

**Inu : Se foi eu não sei, mais bem que a tat-chan podia dar uma bronca nele.**

**K-chan : Voce não presta.**

**Inu : Por isso voce me ama. ( disse e novamente os dois ficaram vermelhos. )**

**Kouga : Gomen tat-chan é que eu não tava gostando não eu não estou aparecendo mais. ( disse se defendendo dos objetos que voavam pela sala. )**

**tat-chan : GRRR CADA COISA A SEU TEMPO KOUGA.**

**Kouga : Esta bem eu ja entendi não precisa me matar. ( disse desviando de mais um vaso. )**

**tat-chan : Tem razão voce não pode morrer se não, não vai poder participar da fic.**

**Kouga : Que bom que v... O QUE VOCE TA MAIS PREOCUPADA COM A FIC?**

**tat-chan : Hai.**

**Kouga : Eu vou querer um aumento por isso. ( disse antes de sair da sala. )**

**tat-chan : Aiai... Eu mereço.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ola pessoal, **

**mais um cap. e mais um comentarios dos personagens um pouco maior ( para não dizer enorme )**

**Espero que tenham gostado e não me matem pelo que houve nesse cap.**

**bom Ja ne se eu amanhecer viva,**

**Kissus,**

**tat-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi pessoal,**

**antes de mais tudo não pude responder os reviews hoje, mais garanto que responderei e tirarei todas as duvidas sobre o cap. passado, não vou atrapalhar mais**

**Boa leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** SE REENCONTRANDO, FICA COMIGO E CONFIA EM MIM**

Um ano depois...

#GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA. # o hanyou gritou derrubando um enorme youkai horrível pousando no chão calmamente. # Vocês estão bem? # perguntou para seus amigos de batalha.

#Hai. # Sango respondeu se levantando e limpando a poeira da roupa.

#KAZAAA. # Miroku gritou engolindo o youkai que se mexeu.

#Arigatou. # Inuyasha agradeceu, nesse um ano que passavam naquela desenvolveram suas habilidades e quase se esqueceram de suas vidas na era atual.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A youkai manteve-se impassível após o soco que levara e das outras que assistiam ganhou uma espada enquanto a outra moça tirava algo um pouco maior que duas adagas e a lâmina eram um pouco curvadas e esperou que a youkai pantera viesse em sua direção e isso logo aconteceu em uma velocidade sobre humana, mais foi defendida com facilidade apesar de ser arrastada um pouco para trás, mais logo dando um impulso para frente se liberando do ataque, a luta se tornou rápida e entre ataques e defesas onde não se podiam ver quem tinha vantagem, novamente se afastaram uma para cada lado e dessa vez a humana foi ao ataque lançando golpes cruzados com as armas em mãos ao qual a adversária desviou com dificuldade e se aproveitando disso a moça lhe deu uma rasteira em seguida posicionando as armas como uma tesoura no pescoço da youkai lhe tirando qualquer chance de defesa.

#Muito bom e pensar que quando você chegou ate a mais fraca de nos derrubava você. # a voz serena se foi ouvida e a humana ajudou a outra a se erguer e as duas fizeram uma reverencia para a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e roupas de estilo amazonas revelando muito de seu corpo e seus traços mostravam que esta era uma youkai pantera.

#Verdade minha mãe, minha irmã se tornou uma grande lutadora. # a youkai mais nova disse com um pequeno sorriso olhando para a humana ao seu lado, a youkai tinha traços parecidos com a mais velha tirando os cabelos mais curtos e cacheados e os olhos em um verde mais claro.

#Arigatou Thanima, Naya foi bom lutar com você minha irmã. # a humana de cabelos negros e com o cumprimento abaixo do joelho que eram feitas tranças de raiz que eram de um palmo e o resto era solto e sua franja que chegava à bochecha tinha a maioria caída apenas de um lado e seus olhos verdes brilhavam mostrando mais experiência do que um humano idoso e a pele morena mostravam curvas perfeitas em um top verde e amarelado trançado na frente e uma saia marrom acompanhada por uma bota da mesma cor.

#Você esta pronta para continuar sua jornada. # Thanima disse e a humana novamente fez uma reverencia.

#Lhe desejo sorte Sakura, minha irmã. # Naya disse antes de um abraço apertado.

#Que fique claro que Sakura é agora considerada segunda princesa amazonas em sucessão e nada nem ninguém poderá dizer o contrario. # a rainha Thanima novamente se pronunciou e todas ali presente mostraram sua concordância com gritos e festejos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Você me parece tão pensativo. # a humana disse após algum tempo em silêncio chamando a atenção de seu acompanhante que lhe lançou um sorriso calmo.

#Sinto um cheiro familiar se aproximando e acho melhor pararmos para ter certeza. # o youkai ao seu lado disse olhando mais a frente na floresta e a humana concordou, subindo em suas costas e permitindo que este pulasse em cima de uma árvore, logo puderam ver uma figura feminina se aproximar a passadas calmas e familiares e quando esta estava em baixo da árvore onde o casal se encontrava e olhou para cima sorrindo na direção do youkai e de humana.

#É bom revê-los. # a humana disse fazendo os outros dois sorrirem também e o youkai pulou para o chão caindo na frente da outra humana.

#Nossa você esta deferente. # a humana comentou após examinar a outra.

#Faz tempo que não nos vemos Kagome. # o youkai comentou e a amiga se jogou nos braços lhe dando um leve abraço.

#É bom vê-lo também, assim como a pequena Rin. # disse abraçando a outra também.

#Ai eu senti tanto a sua falta K-chan. # Rin disse contendo o choro.

#Você tem visto os outros? # Sesshoumaru perguntou após algum tempo.

#Iie nesse ano que passou vocês são o primeiro que encontro. # Kagome respondeu um pouco mais seria.

#Entendo. # Rin disse calmamente.

#Você vai com a gente? # Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto abraçava as duas pelo ombro e começava a seguir um caminho ao qual ele achava que poderiam encontrar os outros.

#Acho que já passamos muito tempo afastados. # disse com um sorriso levemente triste se deixando levar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Para a surpresa deles conseguiram encontrar uma praia ali e agora o hanyou olhava distraído para o mar enquanto Miroku e Sango estavam em algum lugar ali namorando e Estrela e Kirara passeavam por perto.

_#Já que você não quer um obrigado... # Kagome começou chamando a atenção de Inuyasha enquanto parava e via que os outros iam bem mais a frente, Kagome sorriu e o puxou pelo rosário juntando os lábios ao dele e ele não pode se negar a corresponder já que podia sentir que a atração entre eles pareceu aumentar quando fora revelada e o hanyou não se importou com os outros e enlaçou a cintura da garota. #... Acho que isso serve. # Kagome sussurrou após o beijo se afastando dele logo em seguida somente voltando para puxar o hanyou com cara de bobo._

_#Isso vai ter volta. # sussurrou após se recuperar e Kagome o olhou de esguelha sorrindo._

_#Eu espero por isso. # Kagome disse soltando a mão do hanyou que andava ao seu lado._

A lembrança veio repentinamente à cabeça, ele nesse ano que passou esclareceu seus sentimentos pela humana e todo dia se perguntava se ela ainda estava viva e se martirizava por ser tão tolo achando que o que sentia era uma simples atração enquanto na realidade havia descoberto o que era amor.

_#Sinta-se a vontade para sair. # disse zombeteiramente olhando Kagome que estreitou os olhos._

_#Saia você primeiro. # disse dando as costas para o hanyou que sorriu levemente._

_#Só depois de mais uma beijo. # ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar e logo pode sentir a mão firme dele em sua barriga a puxando para mais perto._

_#Pode ser. # Kagome disse e inclinou a cabeça para trás encostando-se ao ombro do hanyou que sorriu antes de tomar os lábios dela._

Suspirou e respirou profundamente parando quando sentiu uma fragrância extremamente familiar e olhou freneticamente em volta enquanto suas orelhas se mexiam sempre para lados opostos de sua visão e arregalou os olhos quando viu o youkai de cabelos pratas como os seus o olhando calmamente e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

#Sesshoumaru? # perguntou em pé observando o irmão mais velho.

#Deveria ainda estar muito bravo com você, mais dever de irmão mais velho é proteger o mais novo. # disse no seu tom frio, mais um pouco mais carinhoso.

#Meu irmão é bom vê-lo. # Inuyasha disse antes de receber o abraço do irmão ao qual correspondeu.

#Só a ele? # a voz fina o fez se soltar do irmão e ver Rin sorrindo antes de se atirar nos seus braços.

#Ola pequena. # sussurrou calmamente.

#Por que vocês insistem em me chamar de pequena? # disse cruzando os braços emburrando fazendo os irmãos sorrirem.

#AHHHH. # os três ouviram e foram correndo na direção do grito e ao se aproximarem viram a cena de um Miroku caído e uma Sango respirando rapidamente olhando fixamente em uma direção que foi seguida pelos outros três presentes sendo que o hanyou arregalou os olhos ao ver a outra humana.

#Nossa eu nunca mais faço surpresa para vocês. # a humana disse levemente cruzando os braços.

#K-CHAN. # Sango gritou indo na direção da mesma pulando em cima desta que o único movimento foi corresponder ao abraço.

#Você queria nos matar do coração? # Miroku perguntou sorrindo e olhando para o pequeno buraco que havia ali e que saia uma leve fumaça.

#É verdade você me assustou também. # Sango disse se afastando de Kagome que segurava o riso.

#Gomen eu não resistir, vocês estavam se engolindo ai e então eu só ajudei a separar. # disse antes de gargalhar.

#Quem bom estamos todos juntos novamente. # disse Rin pulando bastante animada.

#Onde esta a Estrela? # Kagome perguntou levemente e o hanyou olhou para ela.

#Esta dando uma volta junto com Kirara. # respondeu ele chamando a atenção dela que deu um pequeno sorriso meio ressentido.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Então eles estão juntos novamente? # sussurrou calmamente.

#O que você ira fazer? # uma das mulheres perguntou.

#Eles já tem três pedaços do coração, mais nada sabem sobre isso ainda e já mataram três de meus fies comandados e alguns não tão importantes, mais preciso do coração completo para o que pretendo. # o homem dizia só para si mesmo.

#Então nos temos três pedaços também. # a outra disse.

#É mais são oito pedaços. # o homem retrucou.

#Então temos que achar os outros antes de fazer alguma coisa? # a mulher perguntou e o homem simplesmente concordou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Certo onde a senhorita Kagome esteve nesse ultimo ano? # Miroku perguntou vendo as roupas da amiga.

#Nhá no mesmo dia em que a gente se separou eu fui atingida por um dardo e desmaiei e quando acordei estava em uma local onde só havia mulheres e no fim eu fui chamada a ser filha de Thanima e com isso fui treinada em varias coisa e após o fim do treinamento eu resolvi voltar e encontrei o Sesshoumaru e a Rin e agora vocês também. # Kagome resumiu tudo em poucas palavras **(pra quem não notou**** ela é a Sakura.)**.

#Nossa. # Sango e Rin deixaram escapar surpresas pelo que houve com a amiga.

#Foi bem legal e confortador. # revelou, incomodada pelo silêncio de Inuyasha, precisava conversar com ele, pois sabia que havia pegado pesado na ultima vez que se viram.

Continuaram a conversar sobre varias coisas e algumas vezes os olhares de Inuyasha e Kagome se encontravam rapidamente, no final todos foram para dentro de uma cabana que havia ali, mais Kagome preferiu ficar mais um pouco por ali.

#Você passou muitos perigos? # a pergunta de Estrela lhe despertando.

#Bom eu tive que enfrentar algumas coisas antes de ser realmente aceita. # Kagome comentou vagamente.

#É bom ver que você esta bem. # Estrela comentou e Kagome a abraçou.

#Um ano Estrela e foi o suficiente para me ajudar e hoje em dia não importa o que aconteça eu vou permanecer ao seu lado. # Kagome sussurrou e Estrela concordou feliz com a promessa.

#Você vai ficar aqui? # Estrela perguntou após o abraço.

#Vou ficar mais um pouco. # Kagome me disse calmamente.

Depois que Estrela desapareceu de vista Kagome foi à beira mar e depois de tirar as botas sentiu um arrepio quando a água bateu em seus pés.

#Por que me olha tanto? # sussurrou olhando para a lua e parando de andar.

#Só estava vendo o que tinha mudado em você. # a voz parecia levemente mais experiente e isso fez seu corpo se arrepiar.

#Acho que o importante é o que esta dentro. # Kagome se virou dando de cara com o hanyou, sentindo seu coração disparar mais rápido do que um ano atrás, se algum dia o que ela sentiu por ele fora atração hoje em dia estava longe disso, era algo mais, sempre fora algo mais.

#É verdade e eu diria que algo dentro de mim mudou nesse ultimo ano. # o hanyou disse levemente, tinha os braços cruzados e em nenhum momento desviou sua atenção dos olhos verdes dela.

#Serio? Eu adoraria saber o que foi. # Kagome disse um pouco interessada e não fazendo a mínima questão de esconder isso.

#Simplesmente me responda Kagome, há um ano o sentimento que você sentia, tinha certeza que era só uma atração? # Inuyasha foi direto ao ponto e Kagome se manteve firme o olhando.

#Atração? Iie, mais mesmo que naquele tempo fosse hoje tenho certeza que não, mais ai me pergunto se vale à pena começar algo aqui sendo que na nossa realidade nunca nos conhecemos. # Kagome agora tinha desviado o olhar se abraçando sentindo o vento vindo do mar lhe balançar os cabelos.

#Sango e Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin não se perguntam isso. # Inuyasha disse pousando a mão no queixo de Kagome fazendo esta voltar a encará-lo. # Não sabemos o que vai acontecer aqui e nesse ultimo ano a cada noite que eu dormia temia acorda de volta em casa e não poder mais falar com você e dizer que ficar longe de quem se ama lhe faz preferir morrer a isso e... # Kagome sorriu abertamente antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço o beijando, mais o beijo foi tão apaixonante que mais nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita, pois aquele beijo mostrava que o que havia ali era realmente algo chamado amor, o hanyou sorriu contra os lábios dela antes de puxá-la pela cintura aprofundando o beijo.

Perto dali na cabana, sete observadores da cena sorriam felizes pelo novo casal.

#Você descobriu esse amor antes de todos, não é mesmo? # Rin comentou se lembrando de algo que o youkai lhe dissera.

#Não era algo difícil, já que conheço Inuyasha desde que nasceu. # Sesshoumaru respondeu naturalmente.

#Ah a senhorita Rin descongelou o coração do grande youkai Sesshoumaru. # Miroku comentou sorrindo maliciosamente.

TOCK PAFT PAFT

E acabou levando um cascudo de Sesshoumaru e um tapa de Rin e Sango acabando por ficar com um galo e duas marcas vermelhas na face.

#Acho que o Miroku apanhou de novo. # Inuyasha comentou após o beijo com as testas ainda juntas.

#Eu senti falta disso. # Kagome sussurrou enquanto sua mão acariciava de forma inconsciente o rosário no pescoço do hanyou.

#É mais as coisa vão ser um pouco diferentes agora. # o hanyou disse levemente sorrindo.

#E o que planeja mudar? # Kagome perguntou sorrindo levemente.

#Eu queria lhe pedir algo assim bem importante. # o hanyou perguntou misterioso chamando a atenção de Kagome.

#Pede ué eu to ouvindo. # disse calmamente.

#Você que namorar comigo? # Inuyasha perguntou já esperando a reação de Kagome tampando os ouvido, já que se lembrava do grito que Sango deu quando Miroku fez esse mesmo pedido.

#Não que ouvir minha resposta? # ouviu Kagome perguntar calmamente tirando suas mãos da orelha e entrelaçava os dedos aos seus e voltava a encará-lo.

#Gomen pensei que fosse gritar como Sango. # respondeu sorrindo.

#Você tem certeza disso Inuyasha? # perguntou ficando um pouco aflita pela resposta.

#Te pediria em casamento se tivesse certeza de que quando tudo isso acabasse eu acordaria ao seu lado. # Inuyasha disse com a voz firme.

#Não seja bo... # a frase não fora completada, pois mais uma vez seus lábios foram tomados pelo hanyou.

#Então qual a sua resposta? #

#Um sim serve? # Kagome perguntou sorrindo levemente.

#Acho que serve. # Inuyasha a surpreendeu pegando-a no colo.

#O que você pretende Inuyasha? # Kagome perguntou enlaçando seu pescoço, o hanyou simplesmente sorriu e pulou em uma árvore se sentando e colocando-a sentada entre suas pernas a abraçando.

#Gostaria de aproveitar cada momento com você. # Inuyasha sussurrou. # Mais queria que todo esse mistério tivesse fim. # revelou a apertando mais contra si.

#Inuyasha... #

#Eu sei que você ainda não nos revelou tudo e se você não quiser falar nada agora eu espero. # Inuyasha continuou não ouvindo Kagome.

#Eu acho que eu estou pronta para falar. # Kagome falou sorrindo com a maneira de Inuyasha que parecia mais nervoso que ela.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mais dois avisos, primeiro por falta de tempo não teve comentario neste cap. e segungo não tenho certeza se poderei continuar atualizando com frequencia,**

**Valeu pelos reviews,**

**Ja ne**

**Kissus,**

**tat-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de mais nada vou responder as reviews dos cap.s 10 e 11**

**Cap. 10 :**

**Inu : Que bom que tenha marcado sua presença aqui e que esteja gostando, eu realmente não detalhei a luta que eles tiveram quando foram separados, mais quem lutou com eles morreu e a questão dos elementos, desde que a k-chan acordou no dia que chegaram ela tem os elementos, mais tendo contato com eles ela pode ter mais controle sobre eles e contar com a ajuda deles que lhe dão instruções sobre o que fazer, bom não tem problema nenhum como eu ja disse eu respondo qualquer duvida e aceito toda e qualquer tipo de opinião boa ou ruim, obrigado pelos parabens, Kissus ja ne.**

**Li-chan : Bom não posso dizer ainda quem vai morrer porque eu ainda nem tenho muita certeza disse e com relação a morte dos vilões isso também é mais para o fim, muito bom que esteja gostando é muito importante receber a opinião de quem ler espero que goste desse cap. também bjs ate mais.**

**Agome chan : Realmente Kouga gosta de atrapalhar um pouco, o inu também pegou pesado com o que disse e levou um soco por isso e a k-chan sofreu mais um atentado sim, mais isso vai mudar algumas coisas e o inu não precisou salvar ela, talvez mais a frente eu explique o que houve nesse um ano onde todos evoluiram bastante com suas habilidades, com ajuda de outros, nossa eu não ia nem dormi com essa ameaça, mais espero que minha vida seja salva com os cap.s adiantes, Kissus ja ne.**

**Estrelinha negra : Oie que bom que voce esta achando tudo isso da fic, espero que os proximos cap.s continuem agradando tanto quanto os outros, aqui esta mais um cap. kissus ja ne.**

**Belle Kagome-chan : Oi como eu ja respondi mais acima nada posso dizer sobre isso, deixa rolar umpouco de misterio, realmente o sesshy tomou coragem e se declarou para Rin, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic, kissus ja ne.**

**Lu Tomoyo : De nada moça e eu vou continuar colocando quando tiver tempo, pois é né? Ele também faz parte da fic e tem que aparecer nos comentarios, pois é né o kouga apanhou um pouco, mais ainda conseguiu sair por cima rsrs, espero que ja tenha consegui resolver o seu probleminha com o pc, e é muito bom que esteja gostando huhu o inu e a k-chan estão sim bem atirados mais só dar um ar mais picante a fic e o sesshy com a rin essa realmente tem sorte, bom kouga e k-chan só devem ser bons amigos, não que eu tenha algo contra quem faz casal kouga e k-chan mais é que eu prefiro inu e k-chan, espero que voce seja muito feliz com o kouga-kun, nossa eu fiquei tão surpresa em saber que minha fic tinha sido indicada a alguem e que essa pessoa ainda gostou é muito bom saber disso, brigado e ate mais.**

**Cap. 11 :**

**Lu Tomoyo : Pois é né? Acho que o inu e a k-chan ja passaram muito tempo separados, não que a fic esteja no fim, afinal como eu ja disse muitas coisas ainda devem rola ate o fim de tudo, o pedido do inu em namoro foi interessante e ele tampar os ouvidos deu um toque especial a tudo é claro sem tirar a paisagem e todo o clima, enquanto eu puder eu vou fazer os comentarios e o mesmo digo sobre os cap.s e mesmo que eu não possa mais atualizar como antes eu não vou demorar muito, kissus.**

**Belle Kagome-chan : Foi essa a minha ideia quando fiz que se passasse um ano para que todos evoluissem de alguma forma, é bom saber que todos entendem e realmente não é facil escrever uma historia que as pessoas gostem e é mais dificil ainda deixa-la sempre no mesmo nivel, espero que eu esteja conseguindo fazer ambos, obrigado pelos parabens, ah e eu também me lembro das suas fics e acho que li a maioria, espero que voce volte a fazer "Um vampiro em meu coração" e vce pode ter certeza que mesmo sem deixar reviews eu vou continuar a acompanhar, kissus**

**Mila Himura : Olá que bom que esta adorando ela, bom k-chan não conhece o ar mais ja tem o controle sobre ele assim como sempre teve sobre os outros, interessante essa sua ideia, mais não posso dizer nada ainda porque não tenho ainda toda a historia escrita então algumas coisa podem mudar ou algo assim, bom espero que continue gostando, ate mais.**

**Bom acho que respondi a todos e agora vamos a mais um cap.**

**Boa leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 DEMONSTRAÇÃO DE CONFIANÇA, UMA LIGAÇÃO, MAIS UMA LUTA E PERDENDO UM FRAGMENTO DO CORAÇÃO.**

#Eu vou falar Inuyasha, mais vou falar para todos do grupo, não a mais motivo para esconder mais nada. # Kagome sussurrou se recostando a Inuyasha que concordou lhe depositando um beijo no pescoço.

#O que você fez comigo hum? # Inuyasha perguntou após algum tempo em silêncio, Kagome o encarou sobre os ombros.

#Como assim? # perguntou não entendendo onde o hanyou queria chegar, mais o brilho provocante nos olhos deste a fez virar-se para ele.

#Eu nunca havia sentindo nada parecido. # Inuyasha esclareceu, virando Kagome completamente de frente para si fazendo-a ficar com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. # O amor verdadeiro não é algo que todos possam dizer já ter sentindo e até algum tempo atrás eu podia dizer o mesmo. # Inuyasha dizia serio com uma mão no pescoço de Kagome e a outra quieta em sua cintura.

#Você é tão fofinho, quando fica assim. # Kagome disse apertando as bochechas do hanyou que lhe segurou as mãos afastando de suas bochechas.

#Kagome. # o hanyou chamou em aviso, mais Kagome sorriu e desceu as mãos colocando-as uma em cada lado da face do hanyou.

#Você com certeza é um hanyou muito briguento. # disse deslizando as mãos por entre os cabelos prateados.

#E você uma humana irritante. # o hanyou sussurrou apertando a cintura de Kagome extasiado pela caricia.

#Talvez por isso eu te ature. # Kagome sussurrou fazendo seu hálito bater contra a face do hanyou que sorriu levemente.

#Talvez por isso EU a ature. # o hanyou contra atacou.

#Por que você não se cala e me beija? # Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

#Será um prazer. # o hanyou disse antes de beijá-la e Kagome inconscientemente apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Inuyasha que simplesmente a puxou mais para si gostando da sensação de tê-la tão perto, após o beijo Kagome o abraçou e aconchegou a cabeça no pescoço dele logo bocejando. # Pode dormi. # Inuyasha falou com um leve sorriso e sentiu o corpo dela relaxar e a respiração ficou mais calma e então ela dormiu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mais um dia e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha treinavam com suas espadas, mais Sesshoumaru não usava a tesseiga e sim outra que ele mandou fazer nesse um ano que passou, a espada se chamava Toukinjin e Kagome podia sentir a energia sinistra que emanava desta, mais Sesshoumaru exercia grande controle sobre ela, Inuyasha já aprendera a manusear a tessaiga e transformá-la mais Kagome sabia que a espada assim como tesseiga tinha mais poder do que eles podiam imaginar.

#K-chan? # Kagome ouviu e quase caiu da pedra que estava sentada observando a luta.

#Hai Rin. # Kagome disse calmamente olhando para Rin que olhava fixamente para o youkai sem camisa que lutava com o hanyou no mesmo estado.

#O que esta acontecendo entre você e Inuyasha? # Rin perguntou e Sango também estava ao seu lado com um sorriso malicioso enquanto Miroku ia à direção dos outros.

#Ou vocês estão muito maliciosas para o meu gosto. # Kagome disse se levantando e olhando de uma para a outra. # Sabe ontem eu soube que alguém fez um pequeno escândalo quando foi pedida em namoro. # Kagome comentou olhando discretamente para Sango que ficou vermelha.

#Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? # Miroku perguntou chegando ao lado de Sango e abraçando sua cintura a fazendo ficar mais um pouco vermelha, ate sentir a mão de Miroku descer um pouco.

PAFT

#Será que você nunca vai mudar? # Sango perguntou bufando, enquanto os outros riam levemente.

#Aiai Miroku você tem tomar cuidado com essa mão. # Inuyasha disse levemente.

#O Inuyasha ta certo, mais acho que também já é costume da Sango te dar tapas. # Kagome disse ao lado de Inuyasha.

#Nossa vocês dois concordando em algo é difícil de ver. # Sesshoumaru disse e Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam.

#Nhá tem sempre uma primeira vez na vida. # Kagome comentou sorrindo abraçando Shippo que pulara no seu colo. # Sabe acho que ainda tem muitas historias nossas que não foram contadas. # Kagome continuou calmamente.

#Eu me lembro de que Kaede-sama disse que havia algo que tínhamos em comum e por isso fomos escolhidos. # Rin disse e todos resolveram fazer uma rodinha.

#Quem começa? # Sesshoumaru perguntou quando ninguém disse nada.

#Eu começo, mais a parte de eu ser adotada e tudo mais vocês já sabem então vou a outro momento de minha vida que me fez ficar como eu era... # Kagome começou levemente antes de dar um suspiro desgostoso, não gostava de falar sobre ela lhe trazia uma certa dor. #... Yumi vivia no orfanato comigo e era mais nova do que eu e com o tempo ela se tornou como uma irmã para mim, já que eu a vi crescer ela também sempre teve um apreço por mim, mais quando fui adotada Naoto proibiu que eu voltasse lá e eu somente consegui voltar quando Naoto me esqueceu e eu sabia que Yumi tinha uma doença que mataria ela pouco a pouco e no tempo eu era a doadora dela, mais por causa de Naoto não pude ajudá-la e quando voltei lá já havia morrido e foi doloroso saber que eu não pude fazer nada. # Kagome tinha a voz levemente rouca, mais esta não chorava simplesmente tinha um olhar triste agora.

#Naoto sabia disso? # Inuyasha perguntou recebendo uma confirmação da humana que mantinha a cabeça baixa, Inuyasha a rodeou com seus braços tentando dar um consolo. # Você não teve culpa. # ele sussurrou.

#É isso a ligação. # Kagome disse calmamente.

#Como assim? # Rin perguntou não entendendo nada.

#Naoto é nossa ligação é isso que você quer dizer? # Sesshoumaru perguntou entendendo onde a humana queria chegar.

#Claro não sei por que você trabalha para ele, mais ele odeia os Taisho's sempre disse isso em alto e bom som. # Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha.

#Bom nosso pai também não gosta de Naoto. # Inuyasha disse.

#Certo Naoto liga vocês três e nos? # Sango perguntou.

#Meu pai era sócio de Naoto. # Miroku disse e Sango e Rin arregalaram os olhos de surpresa e compreensão.

#O meu também. # as duas disseram juntas.

#Hum vocês encontraram uma ligação. # a voz de Kaede surgiu e todos olharam em volta vendo a senhora surgi perto do mar. # Mais acho que vocês devem continuar a jornada. # disse se aproximando.

#Kaede quem é nosso inimigo? # Kagome perguntou levantando e saindo dos braços de Inuyasha.

#Vocês só saberão quando ele se revelar, vocês ainda terão alguns desafios pela frente e é bom que estejam preparados para isso. # disse novamente sumindo.

#Vocês já notaram que sempre que Kaede aparece algo acontece? # Kagome perguntou olhando para o mar.

#Tipo o que? # Miroku perguntou ao lado dela.

#Tipo aquilo. # Sesshoumaru disse apontando para algo desconhecido que cortava o mar na direção deles e seja lá o que for era enorme.

#Droga. # Rin murmurou preparando seu arco e flecha, Sesshoumaru se posicionou ao lado da humana, Sango puxou sua roupa revelando à negra, com Miroku ao seu lado e Inuyasha se posicionou ao lado de Kagome todos esperando aquele se aproximar, quando estava bem na frente deles emergiu mostrando ter quatro cabeças na cor azul parecia um dragão, mais aparentemente não deveria cuspir fogo, assim que os localizou atacou a todos com suas quatro cabeças, Kagome correu ate Estrela a montando e esta alçou vôo.

#Sango. # chamou e esta montou em Kirara que havia se transformado, as duas distraíram as cabeças assim como Rin com suas flechas, e sendo considerada a mais vulnerável o mostro lhe chamou mais a atenção e por isso o monstro lhe lançou um jato de água, mais no ultimo instante Kagome se colocou a frente desta fazendo o jato de água se parti passando ao lado delas.

#Arigatou. # Rin agradeceu levemente.

#Venha estará mais segura junto a mim e Sango lá no alto. # Kagome disse e Rin subiu em Estrela que voou agora com as duas, Sango deu um vôo rasante e pegou Miroku antes que este fosse atingido por uma das caldas do animal.

#Não posso usar o buraco do vento ele é muito grande. # Miroku revelou quando se acomodou melhor segurando a cintura da namorada.

#Meu osso voador também não tem muito efeito. # Sango disse e olhou para Kagome mais a frente desviando de duas cabeças enquanto ela desviava de uma e os outros dois lutavam com a outra na praia. #KAGOME. # chamou querendo saber se a amiga havia planejado algo.

#TO PENSANDO. # a amiga respondeu desviando novamente das duas cabeças enquanto Rin lançava suas flechas.

#PENSA RAPIDO. # ouviu Inuyasha gritar lá da praia.

#Rin você pode usar uma flecha para amarrar essas cabeças. # Kagome propôs e Rin a olhou preparando outra flecha.

#Posso tentar. # disse lançando uma flecha que circulou as duas cabeças as prendendo juntas.

_#O que podemos fazer com relação a isso? # Kagome perguntou para os elementos._

_#Ele é um monstro da água, não tenho muito efeito sobre ele. # Hally foi a primeira a se pronunciar._

_#Bom a Hally me apaga. # Arthy comentou sorrindo._

_#Clear? # Kagome questionou._

_#Bom eu posso ajudar se ele estiver em terra firme. # Clear disse pensativa._

#Alguma coisa? # Rin perguntou tentando manter as cabeças presas e isso lhe estava exigindo muito esforço.

#Talvez se conseguirmos tirar esse monstro do mar que é a área dele eu possa fazer algo. # Kagome disse suspirando. # Segure firme. # Kagome pediu e Rin se esforçou para manter a flecha prendendo duas das quatro cabeças, Estrela foi à direção da praia.

#Eu não tenho força suficiente K-chan. # Rin revelou quando não conseguiu fazer o monstro se mexer.

#Eu ajudo. # Kagome disse pegando a corda e puxando ate chagar ate a beira da praia. # Desça Rin. # Kagome pediu e Rin o fez não entendendo muito bem o pedido ate que viu vindo na direção de Kagome uma espécie de raio, mais Kagome não pareceu se importar e desceu de Estrela.

#Você agüenta? # Estrela perguntou vendo o raio vir pela corda brilhante que a flecha de Rin fazia.

#Terra. # Kagome sussurrou piscando para Estrela, alguns cipós vieram da floresta e prender a corda e Kagome soltou no ultimo instante e Inuyasha a tirou dali antes da pequena explosão que houve.

#Tome mais cuidado. # Inuyasha falou a colocando no chão.

#Tomarei, mais preciso tirar esse bicho da água. # Kagome disse calmamente e Inuyasha concordou.

#Vamos precisar de todos para isso. # Inuyasha disse e Kagome o olhou mais se separaram quando cada um pulou para um lado por causa da calda do bicho.

#No que você esta pensando? # Kagome perguntou se levantando e olhando para os amigos que enfrentavam a besta como podiam, Kagome olhou melhor para o animal vendo algo brilhar entre a segunda e a terceira cabeça e estreitando os olhos vendo algo que parecia alguém minúsculo, mais deveria ser maior se tivesse mais próximo, Kagome fechou os olhos e como em um passe de mágica surgiu um arco e flecha em suas mãos.

#O que você esta fazendo? # Inuyasha perguntou vendo se isso ela escutava já que ele falara o que estava pensando e ela não ouviu.

#Algumas vezes é melhor derrubar o controlador primeiro para depois derrubar o controlado. # ouviu Kagome sussurrar antes de mirar e lançar a flecha essa foi cortando a água, Inuyasha olhou na direção em que a flecha ia e pode ver algum ser pequeno e esquisito, mais no ultimo instante a flecha por algum motivo desviou e estava voltando para Kagome e no ultimo instante Inuyasha a tirou dali e a respiração dos dois estava agitada.

#O que foi isso? # Inuyasha perguntou desviando dos golpes da calda e da cabeça que os atacava.

#Ele tem um fragmento do coração, no tempo que eu... Cuidado... # disse para que Inuyasha desviasse novamente, este pulou em cima de uma árvore pulando em seguida para outra, pois a que estavam cair.

#Continue. # pediu após poder ficar parado novamente.

#Nesse um ano descobri algumas coisas sobre o fragmento e eles podem trazer muitos poderes a quem usa. # Kagome disse calmamente.

Inuyasha a olhou e então tirou tessaiga a transformando e deixando Kagome em cima da árvore foi para perto de Sesshoumaru.

#Olha ali, o monstro tem um controlador. # Inuyasha disse apontando para um ponto pequeno, Sesshoumaru concordou e se transformou em uma esfera azul indo na direção do monstro.

#TERRA. # Inuyasha ouviu Kagome gritar e vários cipós passaram na direção do monstro prendendo suas cabeças e suas três caldas. Inuyasha saltou da direção do monstro e Kagome assobiou chamando Estrela pulando quando esta pousou embaixo da árvore que esta estava. # Rin. # disse pegando a mão dela e fazendo-a subir em Estrela novamente. # Pode mirar ali Rin? # Kagome perguntou para o pequeno monstro que controlava o maior e que lutava com o youkai e o hanyou que pareciam não estar conseguindo nada. # SANGO. # Kagome chamou e esta olhou para o ponto em que os amigos se encontravam e concordou levemente preparando seu osso voador, Inuyasha o atacou junto com Sesshoumaru e Rin lançou uma flecha e Sango o osso voador os golpes levantaram muita poeira.

Kagome não pode desviar e o monstro atingiu Rin e a substituiu atrás de Kagome lhe apontando algo pontiagudo.

#Não se mexa humana. # a voz era monstruosa apesar de meio infantil, mais Kagome só prestava atenção em Rin que estava em queda livre. # Me tire daqui humana. # Inuyasha viu que não havia mais nada e Sesshoumaru se torna novamente aquela esfera azul indo na direção e pegou o que parecia ser a Rin que havia caído, olhou para Estrela e viu que Kagome olhava para si e viu que o monstro julgado insignificante estava a ameaçando, mais Kagome não parecia muito preocupada e ele também sorriu de lado e saltou realmente alto, Kagome abaixou bem no momento em que Inuyasha lançou um golpe certeiro fazendo o monstrinho cair de Estrela, Kagome rapidamente preparou uma flecha e atirou prendendo-o em uma árvore, Inuyasha substituiu o monstrinho ficando em pé atrás de Kagome.

#Preciso pegar o fragmento. # Kagome disse e olhou para Inuyasha. # Acho que isso facilitara na morte do outro monstro. # Inuyasha a olhou e saltou novamente na direção onde os outros estavam enquanto Kagome ia para a praia e se surpreendeu com que ela viu segurando o pequeno youkai. # O que faz aqui Kouga? # o youkai a olhou sorrindo.

#Quero que tire o fragmento desse verme e entregue para mim. # disse estendendo o youkai para Kagome que cruzou os braços estreitando os olhos.

#Por que acha que eu vou fazer isso? # perguntou debochada.

#Vamos querida não vamos brigar por causa disso e eu vou fingir que o cheiro daquele hanyou esta em você. # Kouga disse e Kagome sorriu de lado.

#Esse fragmentos não lhe pertencem. # disse determinada, mias Kouga não pode responder já que foi segurado por algo que parecia ser um tentáculo.

#Huhuhu Ela esta certa não pertence a você, mais também não são seus Kagome. # Kagome ouviu a voz sinistra e arregalou levemente os olhos.

#Você. # Kagome disse ainda surpresa o outro simplesmente rio novamente e lançou o youkai lobo em uma das árvores.

#É bom tem ver também. # disse sarcástico antes de desaparecer junto com o pequeno youkai e por algum motivo Kagome sentiu uma tontura e desmaiou.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#K-chan? # ouviu a voz de Shippo e se levantou rapidamente fazendo o youkai rolar para o chão.

#O que houve? # perguntou levemente após ver todos inclusive Kouga ali dentro da cabana a beira mar.

#Depois que derrotamos aquele youkai grande voltamos para a praia e encontramos você desmaiada assim como Kouga. # Sango disse sentada ao lado de Miroku.

#Você se lembra de alguma coisa? # Kouga perguntou encostado ao batente da porta.

#Hai por quê? # perguntou levemente.

#Por que comigo é como se tivessem tirado tudo, só me lembro de esta falando com você e de acordar depois. # Kouga parecia bem confuso.

#O que você ainda faz aqui? # perguntou estranhando e vendo que Inuyasha estava em um canto de olhos fechados.

#Eu vi hoje que aquele cara de cachorro não serve para te proteger e por isso você vai comigo. # disse direto enquanto todos arregalavam os olhos.

#Ela não vai a lugar algum com você lobo fedido. # Inuyasha interferiu ficando do lado de Kagome.

#Fique longe da minha mulher cara de cachorro. # disse dando um passo na direção do hanyou que rosnou se levantando, mais sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

#Eu não sou sua mulher Kouga e muito menos vou a algum lugar com você. # Kagome disse tentando manter a calma.

#Então eu fico. # Kouga respondeu serio e Inuyasha soltou um rosnado mais ameaçador, simplesmente não avançou porque Kagome ainda o segurava.

#Não acho que seja preciso lobo fedido. # o hanyou disse entre dentes.

#Se vocês começarem a brigar eu bato em você Kouga e te mando sentar... # não terminou de falar, pois o hanyou já estava de cara com o chão.

#Grr... Por que você fez isso bruxa? # perguntou o hanyou se levantando. # Eu vou é sair daqui. # disse saindo bufando dali.

#É melhor ir atrás dele. # Sesshoumaru disse calmamente e Kagome se levantou.

#Hanyou burro. # bufou saindo da cabana sem dar a mínima para Kouga que simplesmente a acompanhou com os olhos.

Kagome caminhou lentamente pela floresta, não podia negar que sentia um tremor só de pensar que Inuyasha podia fazer o mesmo que há um ano, se encostou a uma árvore pensando se Inuyasha sentia algo realmente verdadeiro, não gostaria de passar o que passou da ultima vez, suspirou sentindo a presença familiar do teimoso hanyou.

#Gomen. # sussurrou calmamente.

#Deveria ter mais cuidado ao falar essa palavra, dói bastante dar de cara com o chão. # ouviu a voz de Inuyasha sair bem humorada e sorriu levemente com o comentário.

#Você me esperava? # perguntou ainda sorrindo, Inuyasha desceu da árvore que se encontrava e logo se encontrava na frente da moça com um sorriso de lado, Kagome o olhou nos olhos.

#Hai. # disse puxando-a pela cintura e lhe beijando, Kagome sorriu sobre os lábios do hanyou se deixando levar, Inuyasha a puxou para mais perto aprofundando o beijo.

#Hum vou usar mais esse kotodama. # Kagome sussurrou passando a mão pelo colar.

#Você não precisa usar ele para ter meus beijos. # Inuyasha disse sorrindo e Kagome o acompanhou.

#Então sabia que eu viria? # Kagome perguntou levemente sentindo as mãos de Inuyasha subir para suas costas a puxando mais para si, Kagome depositou a cabeça no ombro do hanyou se sentindo segura naquele abraço.

#Sei que você não resiste a mim. # Inuyasha se gabou e Kagome o empurrou levemente.

#Convencido. # disse cruzando os braços.

#Vem vamos voltar. # Inuyasha disse antes de abraçá-la pela cintura e levá-la de volta na direção da cabana.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Eu tenho que dizer que vi nosso inimigo hoje. # Kagome disse para todos que a olharam, Inuyasha não saia de seu lado já que Kouga permanecia ali.

#Por isso você desmaiou? # Miroku perguntou ao lado de Sango.

#Iie algo que ele fez causou isso. # Kagome respondeu naturalmente.

#Então K-chan quem é nosso inimigo? # Rin perguntou e Kagome a olhou sorrindo.

#É o... #

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**tat-chan : O que houve Kouga? ( perguntou vendo o youkai jogado no sofa resmungando algo incomprensivel. )**

**Kouga : Me responde com sinceridade o cara de cachorro e a Kagome estão namorando de verdade na realida?**

**tat-chan : Estão sim por isso os coloquei logo namorando na fic também eles estavam numa melação só. ( despejou naturalmente. )**

**Kouga : Nossa voce gosta de me fazer sofrer heim?**

**tat-chan : Relaxa Kouga, deve ter alguem para voce também basta ter paciencia. ( disse sorrindo antes de se levantar. )**

**Kouga : Bom só me resta esperar então.**

**Não muito longe dali...**

**Rin : tat-chan que bom que eu te encontrei, eu queria falar sobre os ultimos cap.s**

**tat-chan : Falar o que eu ainda não os escrevi.**

**Rin : Bom mais voce ja pensou em alguma coisa, certo?**

**tat-chan : Pensei sim.**

**Rin : Quando a gente vai receber as falar.**

**tat-chan : Para não ficar confuso vou seguir o percuso normal e ai quando estiver chegando o final voces vao saber.**

**Rin : Da pra pelo menos dizer se eu vou ficar mesmo com o Sesshy.**

**tat-chan : É...**

**Sesshy : Sobre o que voces estão conversando?**

**tat-chan : Nada demais. ( disse vendo que Rin estava mais que vermelha. )**

**Sesshy : Sera que eu poderia falar com voce Rin?**

**Rin : C...Claro.**

**Em outro lugar da casa...**

**tat-chan : Tenho a estranha sugestão de que não foi bom trazer todo mundo pra morrar aqui. ( disse pegando algo que não podia identificar no chão. )**

**K-chan : Algo errado tat-chan?**

**tat-chan : Iie só queria saber se voce podia reunir todos na sala eu preciso falar algo urgente com todos.**

**K-chan : Claro.**

**Um pouco mais tarde...**

**tat-chan : Bom reuni todos aqui para dizer que simplesmente não dar para viver numa bagunça dessas e aparti de hoje as coisas vão mudar por aqui.**

**todos : AHHhhh.**

**Inu : tat-chan fofinha do meu kokoro me deixa fora dessa. ( disse sussurrando perto dela. )**

**Sesshy : É tat-chan as meninas resolvem isso.**

**Mi-kun : Eles estão certo faz isso pela gente.**

**tat-chan : Meninas por favor.**

**Rin e K-chan : Senta.**

**San : MIROKU.**

**tat-chan : Continuando todos vão ter que fazer algo para contribuir com a arrumação dessa casa, repartão as tarefas e me avisem depois.**

**Mais algumas horas.**

**K-chan : Bom a gente decidiu que Kouga e Miroku ficam com a cozinha, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Sango com os quartos, eu e Rin com os banheiros e voce com a sala ja que também tem continuar com a fic.**

**tat-chan : Então amanha mesmo começamos. ( disse vendo quatro homens sainda arrastados e desanimados da sala. )**

**Bom galera mais um cap.**

**Ja ne**

**Kissus**

**tat-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Li-chan : Olá que bom que o ultimo cap. estava bom, pois é só uma vez né? Que ela mandou o Sesshy sentar, mais vou deixar as coisas rolando ai a gente no que que da. te mais.**

**Lu Tomoyo : Bom esse cap. vai responder todas as suas perguntas, eu acho, bom Naraku deve aparecer nos proximos cap.s sim acho que ele ja passou muito tempo sumido. ate o proximo cap.**

**Agome chan : Bom não tenho mais que dizer nada sobre o hentai ja que ja disse pelo msn né? Espero que goste desse e logo vai vir a surpresa kissus.**

**Belle Kagome-chan : Bom logo vão aparecer os vilões e tudo mais e o inu ta bem cuti sim e vai continuar assim, espero, pois é da mais ação a fic o monstro, valeu e ate mais.**

**Kaori-sann : Pois é vou arrumar uma explicação plausivel para o azar de Kaede, bom a sua presença ja significa muito, bjs te mais.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** A FLORESTA NEGRA E O RIO DE SANGUE.**

#Ora se não é o meu pequeno youkai traidor. # o homem dizia sarcástico para o pequeno preso.

#Gomen senhor eu só queria provar o sabor da liberdade. # o pequeno disse assustado.

#Você terá sua liberdade assim que me entregar o fragmento. # o homem disse irritado.

#Gomen senhor eu não sei do que o senhor esta falando. # disse cínico e o outro rosnou antes de sair da sala.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Desculpa interromper, mais vocês precisão salvar aquele pequeno youkai. # Kaede apareceu interrompendo Kagome.

#Nossa velhota você é muito chata. # Inuyasha bufou.

#Mais respeito Inuyasha. # Kaede o repreendeu enquanto Kagome ria levemente.

#Então não preciso dizer quem é já que a gente vai ver. # Kagome disse se levantando. #Nos indica o caminha Kaede-sama ou vamos ter que nos virar? # Kagome perguntou animada, mais do que nunca agora gostaria de enfrentar o inimigo cara a cara.

#Sigam pela floresta negra e atravessem o rio de sangue e após esse encontraram o reino do Monte. # disse tudo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo e sumiu.

#Vocês não estão querendo ir lá estão? # Kouga disse um pouco espantando.

#O que foi lobo fedido esta com medo? # Inuyasha provocou.

#Tem motivos para que esses lugares terem esses nomes e nenhum youkai se atreve a pisar lá sem um bom motivo cara de cachorro. # respondeu ameaçando avançar.

#Parem os dois, se você Kouga não quiser entrar não entre, mais poderia ao menos nos levar ate a entrada da floresta? # interrompeu e perguntou Kagome ficando entre Inuyasha e Kouga.

#Por que levaria se não quero colocá-la em perigo? # Kouga perguntou.

#Pare de dar em cima da minha namorada. # Inuyasha rosnou e todos na sala tossiram com a revelação do hanyou.

#Não me faça rir hanyou, Kagome não se rebaixaria a tanto. # Kouga disse de maneira arrogante.

#Por que vocês não lutam e se matam ai não terei que aturar mais discussões infantis. # Kagome disse se retirando rapidamente dali.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_#Nossa, muitas mulheres dariam de tudo para ter dois belos homens em sua disputa. # Hally disse para Kagome que sorriu levemente com o comentário._

Depois de sair da cabana Kagome subiu em uma árvore com ajuda de Clear, viu Kouga e Inuyasha saírem aparentemente a procurando mais os elementos a estavam ajudando e esta estava em uma cerejeira mesmo e seu cheiro se confundia com as flores.

#Finalmente te achei. # Kagome ouviu a voz de Inuyasha e se desequilibrou caindo da árvore.

#Terra. # Kagome disse fechando os olhos esperando o impacto que não veio, abriu os olhos e se viu presa de cabeça para baixo por um cipó.

#Você precisa treinar mais isso. # ouviu novamente Inuyasha e olhou para frente ficando cara a cara com Inuyasha.

Kagome deu impulso para cima segurando no cipó enquanto este a soltava e Kagome pousava levemente no chão, limpou a poeira da roupa e então encarou novamente Inuyasha não parecendo muito feliz.

#O que já acabou a sua luta com Kouga por território? # perguntou sarcástica.

#Não gostei do seu tom moçinha. # ele disse serio mais era obvio que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.

#Esta bem papai, o que quer? # perguntou cruzando os braços.

#Não seja infantil Kagome. # disse puxando-a fazendo descruzar os braços.

#Olha só quem fala. # disse sorrindo levemente circulando o pescoço de Inuyasha acariciando sua nuca.

#Que tal deixarmos de papo furado? # disse malicioso Kagome sorriu levemente com a proposta e aproximou as faces sentindo a respiração um do outro na face.

#Até que às vezes você é esperto. # Kagome sussurrou provocando Inuyasha que simplesmente a puxou para mais perto juntando os lábios em um beijo lento e provocativo para ambos, Inuyasha foi andando até encostá-la em uma árvore em busca de uma proximidade maior.

#Inuyasha garanhão. # ouviram a voz de Miroku, mais por incrível que pareça eles não se separaram.

#O que quer Miroku? # Inuyasha perguntou após o beijo.

#Queria saber se a senhorita Kagome havia conseguido convencer o Kouga a nos ajudar. # Miroku disse naturalmente sem se importar muito com Inuyasha e Kagome estavam fazendo.

#Não o vejo desde que sai da cabana. # Kagome respondeu não fazendo questão alguma de se afastar de Inuyasha.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Eu topo levar vocês pelo caminho proibido. # o youkai anunciou entrando na cabana.

#Então vamos logo. # Inuyasha disse se levantando e os outros acompanharam o movimento saindo da cabana, começaram a caminhar, Kagome montou em Estrela e Shippo lhe acompanhou começando uma caminhada.

Após algumas horas de caminhada Kagome sentiu uma energia razoavelmente forte e fez Estrela parar, os outros pareceram não sentir e continuaram caminhando.

#O que foi bruxa? # Inuyasha perguntou parando junto com os outros.

#Nad... # não pode terminar sua fala, pois teve que desviar de um algo cortante que a fez cair de Estrela.

#Não fuja e lhe prometo que serei rápida. # ouviu a voz no topo de uma das árvores e logo de uma delas desceu uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes nem claros nem escuros.

#O que quer de mim? # Kagome perguntou não parecendo muito preocupada com a questão de a mulher ser uma youkai.

#Sua morte seria algo razoável para mim. # a mulher disse sínica ficando em posição de luta.

#Ayame não é hora para isso. # Kouga disse para a mulher que o olhou.

#Não se intrometa, ela morre e você fica comigo. # Ayame disse seria.

#Se você faz tanta questão pode ficar com ele. # Kagome disse de braços cruzados lançando um olhar raivoso para Kouga que sorriu amarelo.

#Mesmo assim garanto que será divertido matá-la. # Ayame disse avançando, Kagome suspirou e fez um movimento com a mão e que os outros puderam perceber ser uma barreira.

#Se você faz tanta questão. # Kagome disse esperando Ayame dar o primeiro golpe, este foi um soco ao qual Kagome desviou com muita facilidade para surpresa de todos a luta era realizada em uma velocidade bem grande, Kagome parecia só se defender, não se importado muito em lutar até em um golpe de sorte Ayame a conseguiu derrubar, esta pulou e preparou seu punho na direção da humana que ainda estava caída no chão e com certeza não teria escapatória do golpe, mais novamente Kagome suspirou segurando a mão de Ayame antes que essa a atingisse e segurou a outra também no processo. # Chega essa luta não vai resolver nada. # Kagome disse seria.

#Como você pode se defender tão facilmente de meu golpe? # Ayame perguntou meio confusa e Kagome riu compreensiva.

#Não tente me compreender, garanto que ficara mais confusa. # disse se levantando e ajudando Ayame fazer o mesmo, realmente o treinamento com as amazonas explicaria bastante coisa, pois assim conseguiu mais controle sobre os elementos apesar de que ainda se atrapalhava um pouco algumas vezes, novamente fez um movimento com a mão e a barreira se desfez deixando os outros se aproximarem, seus poderes de sacerdotisa também haviam evoluído bastante também.

#Vocês estão bem? # Kouga perguntou ao lado de Ayame que se atirou nos braços do youkai que simplesmente a segurou para que não caísse.

#Estou bem sim. # Ayame respondeu alegremente.

#É melhor continuarmos. # Kagome disse voltando a subir em Estrela como se nada tivesse acontecido e todos voltaram a caminhar com mais uma garota junto.

#Você esta lutando muito bem. # Inuyasha comentou e Kagome o olhou sorrindo levemente.

#É a senhorita Kagome luta realmente bem. # Miroku comentou ao lado de Sango.

#Então Kagome sua técnica me lembra uma legítima amazonas. # Ayame disse ao lado de Kouga.

#Conhece as amazonas? # Kagome perguntou.

#Ja lutei com uma amazonas. # Ayame se gabou. # Você é uma amazonas, não é? # perguntou naturalmente.

#Hai. # disse calmamente e então mais nada se foi dito.

A noite estava chegando e em certo momento Kouga e Ayame pararam olhando para frente como se vissem um fantasma.

#O que houve? # Sesshoumaru perguntou achando estranho o jeito dos outros dois youkais.

#Aqui começa a floresta negra, ela também é conhecida como a floresta da ilusão. # Kouga disse e Ayame segurou seu braço.

#Essa floresta também tem muitas armadilhas. # Ayame disse estremecendo.

#O que estamos esperando? # Inuyasha perguntou começando a entrar na floresta sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

#Acha que devemos ir? # Kouga perguntou levemente.

#Acho que devemos quanto mais pessoas juntas melhor, não acha? # Ayame respondeu e Kouga começou a seguir os outros junto com ela.

#Nossa essa floresta é macabra. # Rin comentou estremecendo e Sesshoumaru que andava ao seu lado a abraçou.

#Vai ficar tudo bem. # sussurrou para ela a acalmando.

#Inuyasha. # Kagome chamou e o hanyou a olhou subindo em Estrela.

#Algo errado? # sussurrou levemente não demonstrando nenhum tipo de preocupação, Kagome suspirou e sem nenhum aviso se encostou a Inuyasha sentindo a tensão de seu corpo sumir pouco a pouco o hanyou sorriu e pousou as mãos sobre a cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto a ouvindo suspirar novamente em concordância. # Você me parece cansada. # sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava sentindo as mãos de Kagome sobre as suas.

#Um pouco. # disse sorrindo antes de bocejar mostrando que precisava de um descanso e se possível agora mesmo.

#Descanse não poderá lutar se estiver muito cansada. # Inuyasha aconselhou.

#Não discuta com ele Kagome. # ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru que carregava uma Rin adormecida nos braços, notou enfim que Kirara estava transformada e levava Miroku que segurava Sango firmemente adormecida também assim como Ayame que era carregada por Kouga que a olhou levemente.

#Nos suportamos mais não se preocupe. # Kouga disse levemente apertando Ayame mais contra si, Kagome sorriu concordando e se aconchegou mais nos braços do hanyou sentindo os olhos pesarem mais e mais.

#Eu sempre estarei aqui para você. # ouviu o leve e agradável sussurro de Inuyasha e se entregou ao sono.

Acordou de repente sentindo algo macio em suas costas e sentiu seu mundo desabar a se ver em casa, se levantou e olhou em volta.

#Kagome desça eu vou fazer compras. # ouviu a voz do avô e correu escada a baixo se jogando nos braços do senhor que não entendeu nada. # O que ouve querida? # perguntou retribuindo ao abraço.

#Só tive um sonho estranho, mais agora esta tudo bem. # disse meio triste em saber que não mais veria o hanyou de madeixas prateadas. # Vovô eu vou sair tenho que ir a um lugar, só vou me trocar e logo saiu. # disse voltando para as escadas e subindo estas rapidamente tomou um relaxante banho pensando em tudo que sonhara em uma só noite, fora tudo tão real e por alguma razão sentia um estranho vazio em seu coração, suspirou e fez sua higiene matinal antes de sair do banheiro e se vestir, mais ao abrir o armário se surpreendeu ao ver roupas de grifes famosas e estonteantes, escolheu um vestido bege de tecido leve, uma sandália qualquer e prendeu parte do cabelo com uma fivela, novamente no dia desceu as escadas e saiu se dando de cara com um carro esportivo e uma cidade enorme, entrou neste e dirigiu ate o lugar conhecido o orfanato, caminhou lentamente pelos conhecidos corredores ate que sentiu alguém bater nela e antes que a pessoa caísse Kagome segurou sua mão.

#Gomen. # ouviu a voz nem infantil e nem madura e viu a menina de cabelos rosa e de aparentemente 16 anos.

#Yumi? # perguntou vendo a garota se surpreender ao olhá-la.

#Você me conhece? # Kagome estranhou a pergunta mais resolveu agir naturalmente com aquilo.

#Eu me chamo Kagome. # disse estendendo a mão.

#Ah olá, veio visitar alguém? # perguntou sorrindo.

#Na verdade já estou de saída. # disse sorrindo falsamente, como será sua vida no orfanato também havia sido sonho? Novamente cumprimentou Yumi e se retirou do lugar mais confusa do que nuca, será que tinha enlouquecido?

Entrou no carro e começou a dar volta pela cidade parando em um shopping dando voltas pelo mesmo, parou em uma banca de jornal vendo uma revista que lhe chamou muita atenção.

'Irmãos empresários marcam casamento para o mesmo dia. ' leu o que havia estampado ali. 'Inuyasha Taisho e Kikyou, Sesshoumaru Taisho e Rin. ' Kagome quase teve um treco eram realmente os dois irmãos e sua maior surpresa fora ver Inuyasha se casando com Kikyou seu peito se comprimiu e teve que segurar o choro saiu dali correndo e voltou em alta velocidade para sua casa.

Subiu a escadaria do templo correndo e abriu a porta com tudo quando quase caiu para traz com que se deparou a sua frente, o homem a segurou antes que caísse.

#O que faz aqui? # perguntou se soltando do homem.

#Ora minha filha isso é jeito de falar com seu pai? # o ser perguntou e Kagome estreitou os olhos e depois sorriu o mais falsamente possível, não estranhava mais nada.

Anoiteceu novamente e Kagome se deitou na cama estranhando seu dia onde nunca fora adotada, seu pai era realmente Naoto e Inuyasha estava se casando com Kikyou, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

_#Kagome acorde. # estranho era a voz de Inuyasha, sentiu seu corpo ser chacoalhado e resmungou algo como ' me deixe dormi mais'. # Vamos Kagome eu preciso de você. # Kagome ao ouvir aquilo abriu os olhos rapidamente e se sentiu puxada por uma espécie de correnteza forte e por algum motivo sabia que deveria se deixar levar._

Levantou o tronco rapidamente e olhou para o lado e não soube se ria ou se chorava por ver os conhecidos olhos dourados tão perto, resolveu beijá-lo o outro no começo estranhou, mais logo circulou sua cintura e a beijou com tudo que sentia no momento, conforto, alívio, amor e ate saudade.

#Sinto interromper mais precisamos trazer as outras de volta. # Kouga disse e Kagome e Inuyasha se separaram, mais o hanyou a puxou para um abraço apertado ao qual ela retribuiu, Kagome olhou em volta e viu as outras meninas desmaiadas no chão.

#Pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre princesa. # ouviu Inuyasha sussurrar e finalmente notou que o corpo dele tremia levemente e apertou o abraço.

#Não sabia que dependia tanto de mim. # Kagome sussurrou contra o pescoço de Inuyasha que lhe apertou mais um pouco.

#Eu não sei como mais sinto como se minha vida dependesse da sua. # sussurrou e Kagome sorriu lhe dando um selinho.

#O que houve aqui? # perguntou para o hanyou.

#Nos já estamos quase na saída da floresta negra, faz dois dias que vocês dormiram e decidimos não sair da floresta enquanto vocês não acordassem. # o hanyou explicou e Kagome olhou novamente para as amigas.

#Por que acordou senhorita Kagome? # Miroku perguntou ao lado de Sango.

#Quando eu dormi pude ouvir a voz de Inuyasha me chamando e por isso abri os olhos e me senti puxada e então voltei. # disse sendo abraçada pelo hanyou que colou os corpos.

#Então você dormiu na sua própria ilusão? # Kouga perguntou enquanto segurava Ayame nos braços.

#Sim, na minha ilusão era como se eu tivesse voltado, mais havia algumas diferenças. # Kagome disse suspirando.

#O que tinha de diferente? # perguntou Sesshoumaru.

#Eu não era adotada, Yumi não morreu e o Sesshoumaru ia se casa com a Rin no mesmo dia que o Inuyasha ia se casar com a Kikyou. # Kagome disse e Inuyasha tossiu enquanto Sesshoumaru ria.

#Por que ele ia se casar com a mulher que ele ama e eu não? # Inuyasha bufou e apesar da situação ninguém conteve o riso.

#Que tal tentarmos resolver o problema das meninas? # Kagome falou e eles foram falando com as meninas, Ayame acordou meia hora após Kagome, uma hora depois fora Sango, Sesshoumaru quase estava tendo quase um treco quando três horas depois Rin acordou.

#Vamos continuar nossa caminhada. # Kouga disse enquanto se levantava ajudando Ayame a fazer o mesmo.

#Falta muito para sairmos dessa floresta? # Rin perguntou esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

#Você ainda esta com sono? # Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para a namorada que o olhou e sorriu amarelo.

#Um pouco. # disse envergonhada o que fez todos caírem no chão apesar de que dormira mais que todas.

#Vamos continuar e parar na beira do rio da morte e ao amanhecer a gente prossegue. # Kouga disse e todos recomeçaram a caminhada sem muita presa parecia que estavam indo de encontro à morte ou ao fim daquela aventura que lhes ensinou muito e que uniu varias historias, Kagome suspirou pensando que quando tudo acabasse poderia nunca mais ver seus amigos novamente e principalmente podia nunca mais ver Inuyasha, suspirou novamente e Estrela a olhou.

#Ficar assim não vai ajudar em nada. # disse fazendo Kagome acordar de seus pensamentos.

#Não sei do que você esta falando. # disse calmamente e Estrela lhe lançou um olhar conhecedor.

#Você não pode me esconder nada. # disse cínica o que fez Kagome rir.

#Queria entender mais sobre esse mundo e o motivo pelo qual somos tão necessários aqui. # Kagome disse e Estrela olhou para frente pensativa.

#A muito mais aqui do que vocês podem entender K-chan. # Estrela disse misteriosa e Kagome a olhou estreitando os olhos.

#Eu não posso esconder nada de você mais você esconde bastantes coisas de mim. # Kagome disse antes de olhar para frente.

#Não fique brava, ninguém deve falar sobre a história dessas terras. # Estrela comentou e Kagome concordou levemente suspirando, o resto do caminho foi feito com conversas sem muita importância ate que chegaram a uma floresta que era mais calma e se podia ouvir os animais e coisas assim.

#Vamos acampar aqui esta noite. # Ayame disse e logo todos se prepararam, Kagome suspirou na floresta negra não podia ver nada mais ali podia ver que já estava quase para anoitecer e hoje teria meia lua, Estrela a olhou desconfiada e Kagome sorriu limpando sua mente para que Estrela não pudesse vasculhar a mesma.

Tudo estava pronto antes de anoitecer, todos conversavam varias coisas, algumas engraçadas outras serias, tudo que se podia imaginar era dito ali sem tirar os comentários pervertidos de Miroku.

#Por que chamam isso de rio de sangue? # Miroku perguntou de repente.

#Por que suas águas matam. # Kouga respondeu serio e todos olharam para o rio alguns assustados outros como se desafiassem silenciosamente aquelas águas. # Ou então por que suas águas são vermelhas. # disse com um enorme sorriso o que fez todos caírem de cara no chão.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bom pessoal este ****cap.**** é um pouco menor que os outros e contem hentai, este estará em negrito e itálico então que não quiser ler é só pular.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lu Tomoyo : Bom finalmente Ayame apareceu, pois é né é uma pena o Sesshy, ou eles tão trabalhando na arrumação da casa e estão indo ate bem ainda não derrubaram a casa, valeu e ate a proxima.**

**Agome chan : Pois é o Kouga explicou tudo direitinho né? E realmente foi só uma ilusão, mais tudo voltou ao normal, bom o resto eu ja respondi né? Kissus**

**belle Kagome-chan : Bom espero continuar surpreendendo com os proximos cap. kissus te mais.**

**Boa leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MEU LADO YOUKAI CONCORDA COMIGO**

Todos já haviam se preparado para dormi então Inuyasha sentiu a falto de Kagome ali, como o tempo não estava muito aberto eles desceram mais o rio onde Kouga afirmou ter uma cabana e assim eles acharam e todos estavam lá com exceção de Kagome.

#Ela saiu. # Estrela comentou não muito preocupada, Inuyasha nada disse simplesmente se levantou e saiu vendo que o sol já estava sumindo no horizonte, suspirou e saiu na busca do cheiro de Kagome, mais logo reparou que havia algo diferente no cheiro dela o que fez errungar a testa, caminhou um pouco mais rio a cima e depois entrou na floresta a esse ponto já havia escurecido completamente e a meia lua esta evidente no céu coberto por nuvens pesadas, parou em um certo lugar onde o cheiro de Kagome era mais forte e pode notar que alem de sakuras tinham outros dois cheiros distintos.

#Voce insisti em me perseguir. # ouviu a voz de Kagome um pouco mais rouca e logo soube que ela esta em cima de uma das árvores, olhou para cima e tinha um ponto escuro quase no topo de uma delas e se perguntou como ela havia conseguido subir ali.

#Desça Kagome preciso esclarecer uma coisa. # Inuyasha disse sem desviar o olhar do ponto que podia ver.

#O que quer? # ouviu o sussurro em seu ouvido e deu um salto com o susto que levara.

#Como voce... ? # não terminou a pergunta vendo os olhos azuis céu acizentados.

#O que foi? # perguntou saindo das sombras, revelando os longos cabelos negros presos em um coque mau feito mostrando as orelhas levemente pontiagudas, olhou para as mãos e viu garrar, Kagome sorriu e o hanyou viu caninos e arregalou os olhos.

#O... O que houve com voce? # perguntou engolindo em seco.

#Ow essa pergunta é bem simples de responder. # disse se virando e indo ate o tronco de uma das árvores e se sentou escorada nela, Inuyasha se sentou na sua frente.

#Responda então. # disse cruzando os braços, Kagome sorriu.

#Digamos que fazer parte das amazonas traz vantagens. # Kagome disse e viu Inuyasha serio, suas narinas se dilatavam pausadamente, Kagome sabia o por que disso e por isso se levantou. # Melhor voce ir. # não gostava da sensação que Inuyasha estava lhe despertando, parecia algo como instinto animal, não tinha problema com o seu 'cio' quando estava na aldeia das amazonas porque não tinha nenhum homem, mais agora parecia ter vindo com tudo e o hanyou a sua frente não ajudava em nada.

#Seu cheiro esta diferente, já havia sentindo antes tanto em voce quanto nas outras meninas, mais agora esta mais forte. # disse se levantando, Kagome corou levemente, como explicaria aquilo a ele? Sabia que seu cheiro o estava atraindo também, se virou para sair dali, mais sentiu o braço ser segurado pelo hanyou que a virou e esta se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver os olhos avermelhados de Inuyasha. # Isso esta me atraindo. # sussurrou perigosamente e Kagome sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer seu corpo e torceu para ter força para não se render ao que estava por vim, respirou profundamente sentindo os cheiros mais fortes e sabendo que no de Inuyasha tinha uma mudança e isso a fez querer afastar seu braço da mão da hanyou.

#Inuyasha não pod... # suas palavras foram engolidas pelos lábios de Inuyasha que a beijou com fúria a puxando bruscamente pela cintura com a mão livre e isso que deveria tê-la amedrontado simplesmente serviu para excitá-la mais, enlaçou o pescoço do hanyou e o puxou para mais perto devolvendo o beijo com a mesma fúria, a roupa de amazonas de Kagome facilitava para que o hanyou explorasse seu corpo, um gemido fugiu dos lábios de Kagome quando o hanyou começou a lhe beijar no pescoço, Inuyasha começou a dar leves mordidinhas.

#Diz que isso é certo Kagome. # Inuyasha pediu em seu ouvido e Kagome o olhou vendo novamente os olhos dourados novamente mais estes estavam escurecidos e podia jurar que os seus não deviam estar diferentes.

#Não posso negar que nesse momento parece à coisa mais certa a se fazer. # sua voz lembrava a rouquidão que ouvira sair da voz dela mais cedo, _**sorriu e a beijou novamente dessa vez com mais carinho, mais não deixava de ter luxuria, desceu os lábios novamente pelo pescoço de Kagome e distribuiu beijos e o lábio quente contra a pele sensível fez uma corrente elétrica passar por ambos os corpos, desceu para o ombro enquanto descia as duas alças da blusa e depois soltou o laço que trançava a blusa soltando lentamente cada trançado que havia ali. Kagome deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo fazendo a blusa escorregar pelos braços com a ajuda de Inuyasha que deslizou as mãos másculas pela pele sedosa vendo os pelos se arrepiarem com o toque.**_

_**#Você é tão linda. # disse pousando a mão sobre o seu pescoço iniciando uma leve caricia, Kagome fechou os olhos suspirando, Inuyasha lhe beijou o canto dos lábios, deu uma leve mordida em seu queixo sorrindo quando ela abriu a boca esperando por um beijo, distribuiu mais alguns beijos pelo seu pescoço se deliciando com os baixos gemidos dela, logo chegou ao vale dos seios dela deslizando primeiro para o seio esquerdo acariciando o outro com a mão, Kagome jogou a cabeça para traz deliciada enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as cascatas prateadas o incentivando, Inuyasha deslizou a boca para o seio direito e acariciou o outro com a mão, Kagome estava extasiada com as caricias do hanyou, este parou a caricia ouvindo um gemido de desaprovação, desceu as mãos levantando um de suas pernas a apoiando em seu joelho tirando vagarosamente a bota depositando um beijo em seu joelho, fez o mesmo com a outra e Kagome sorriu e se ajoelhou ficando com uma perna de cada lado nos quadris do hanyou.**_

_**Kagome deu um selinho em Inuyasha, antes de depositar um leve beijo em uma das orelhas de Inuyasha que estremeceram, passou a língua por ela em seguida dando uma leve mordida ouvindo o hanyou gemer levemente apertando sua cintura, desceu as mãos pelos braços fortes e as deslizou para abrir o kimono vermelho enquanto beijava seu pescoço dando alguns chupões, soltou sua espada a depositado em qualquer lugar, voltou e abriu a camisa branca também podendo sentir o calor vir aos seus dedos voltando a **__**ser beijada pelo hanyou, desceu as mãos para as calças de Inuyasha sendo impedida pelo próprio, ela olhou para ele e lhe viu sorrindo.**_

**_Tsc tsc. # fez antes de fazê-la deitar, deitando-se por cima dela, a fez erguer os quadris e desceu à saia, Kagome o puxou e lhe beijou invertendo as posições sem parar de beijá-lo desceu novamente as mãos para as calças dele abrindo e liberando seu membro ereto, trilhou beijos molhados pelo corpo do hanyou vendo o respirar rapidamente, olhou para cima encontrando novamente olhos vermelhos subiu sentindo a mão mais firme em seus quadris olhou-o nos olhos mergulhando na vermelhidão destes._**

**_#Acalme-se youkai. # sussurrou perto de sua face vendo fechar os olhos com força que logo voltaram ao normal, uma leve chuva começou a cair, mais eles não se importaram_**

**_#O que você esta fazendo comigo mulher? # perguntou sorrindo puxando-a para baixo e novamente invertendo as posições se posicionando entre as pernas da mulher que sorriu, mais logo ficou seria observando as piscinas douradas lhe olhando com tanto carinho e intensidade, este sorriu depositando um beijo em sua testa enquanto começava a penetrá-la tendo certeza de que a moça era virgem, esta fechou os olhos com força jogando a cabeça para traz arfando, mais Inuyasha só parou quando estava completamente unido a ela que mordeu os lábios contendo um grito com a pontada de dor que sentira. # Olhe para mim. # pediu carinhoso e com a voz extremamente rouca, Kagome o encarou e o hanyou capturou os lábios dela._**

**_#Continue Inuyasha. # a voz rouca de Kagome despertou todos os sentidos de Inuyasha, mais este se segurou começando com movimentos lentos de vai e vem vendo- novamente morder os lábios dessa vez contendo gemidos de prazer, sentiu que novamente estava perdendo o controle e sabia que seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos novamente, Kagome o sentiu crescer dentro de si e não pode conter um grito de êxtase abafado pela chuva que agora caia mais forte, o lado youkai de Inuyasha se libertou completamente começando a se movimentar com mais velocidade e profundidade fazendo Kagome aperta seus ombros o perfurando com suas garras._**

**_#Finalmente algo em que eu e meu lado humano concordamos. # ouviu a voz falhada do agora youkai completo e gargalhou com o comentário, sabia que um hanyou tinha uma espécie de dupla personalidade que viviam em conflito e saber que era motivo de concordância a deixava feliz._**

_**#Bom saber. # disse olhando para ele que sorriu maldosamente lhe puxando com brusquidão para sentar junto consigo mantendo a velocidade das entocadas, embrenhou as mãos entre os cabelos negros e o puxou expondo seu pescoço, mais preferiu toma-lhe a boca em um beijo tão intenso que ferio os lábios de Kagome, mais esta só retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade fazendo o mesmo acontecer com os lábios do hanyou, sentiu-a apertá-lo e aprofundou os movimentos, os dois ainda se beijavam quando o clímax os atingiu satisfazendo-os**,_ Inuyasha pouco a pouco voltava ao normal liberando os cabelos da namorada que tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro com a respiração agitada batendo em seu pescoço. # Isso vai doer depois. # sussurrou zombeteira, o hanyou a olhou serio.

#Gomen. # sussurrou ainda um pouco ofegante, Kagome sorriu e acariciou suas orelhas.

#Você foi incrível, sabia? # disse saindo de cima dele e se deitando.

#Pensei que não gostasse de aumentar egos. # o hanyou comentou deitando-se ao seu lado a abraçando, ambos sentindo a chuva sobre seus corpos.

#Ah mais eu só disse a verdade, mais por que a gente não faz tudo de novo só para confirma? # perguntou acariciando o peito másculo nu sentindo este tremer em uma risada leve enquanto o hanyou novamente se posicionava em cima de si.

#Já que você insisti. # disse cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus recomeçando tudo novamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abriu os olhos lentamente vendo que o sol ainda não havia aparecido, sentiu o calor em seus braços e sorriu olhando a garota adormecida em seus braços estreitou os olhos ao lembrar-se que ela não lhe explicara direito o que significava a mudança de sua aparência.

#Por que me olha tanto? # ouvia Kagome sussurrar e sorriu percorrendo levemente com as garras o centro de suas costas causando um arrepio na Elemental.

#Explique-me o motivo de sua nova aparência. # falou diretamente a vendo abrir os olhos.

#Deixe eu me vestir primeiro. # disse lhe dando um selinho no hanyou, as roupas ainda estavam molhadas e colaram em seu corpo e por esse motivo não colocou as botas, quando olhou novamente para Inuyasha ele já estava com a calça e a blusa branca aberta.

#Agora me conte. # pediu ainda sentado.

#A rainha amazonas é uma youkai pantera, assim como sua filha e muitas delas também são... #

#E o que isso tem a ver com a sua aparência? # Inuyasha a interrompeu recebendo um olhar de Kagome que sorriu e se sentou na sua frente apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

#... Tem a ver que eu fui aceita como uma delas e tem um ritual ao qual eu passei e como a segunda na sucessão do reino tem que ter o sangue de minha mãe nas veias. # disse naturalmente.

#Esta me dizendo que você nesse um ano se tornou uma princesa amazonas? # perguntou meio surpreso.

#É. # disse sorrindo amarelo.

Nesse momento o sol começou a nascer e Kagome olhou para este fechando os olhos, seus cabelos soltos voaram junto ao vento enquanto suas orelhas voltavam ao normal, assim como todo o resto.

#Hum isso é bem interessante. # disse segurando o queixo de Kagome a beijando de forma apaixonada lembrando-se do machucado que tinha em sua boca. # Nossa você tem que ter mais cuidado com os seus caninos. # disse passando o dedo pelo canto dos lábios vendo Kagome erguer uma sobrancelha.

#Olha só quem fala. # disse abrindo a boca mostrando o vermelho no canto interior dos lábios.

#É... Acho que... As coisas foram um pouco violentas. # disse se levantando.

#Mais isso não prejudicou em nada. # disse sorrindo e aceitando a mão de Inuyasha.

#Melhor voltarmos. # disse sorrindo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Voltaram ao acampamento com as roupas ainda molhadas e o hanyou sabia que por causa da chuva o cheiro deles não apareceria mais misturado que o normal.

#Como vamos atravessar isso? Shippo perguntou encolhido nos ombros de Miroku.

#Voando? # Sugeriu Sango.

#Iie, não é uma opção atravessar esse rio por cima. # Ayame disse.

#Ela tem razão o rio é traiçoeiro demais. # Kouga disse suspirando desanimado.

#Já passei por muita coisa para sair perdendo para um rio. # Sesshoumaru falou enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se vermelhos e ele se transformou.

_#Hally o que tem para me dizer sobre esse rio? # pediu Kagome._

_#Ele é perigoso, é como se tivesse vida própria. # Hally falou parecendo se comunicar com as águas a sua frente. # Ele quer sangue. # sussurrou suspirando._

_#Não pode fazer nada então? # perguntou._

_#Essas são águas que não posso ter controle. # Hally disse não muito feliz._

_#Arigatou, mesmo assim. # disse abrindo os olhos._

#Essas águas tem vida própria. # Kagome falou calmamente.

Antes que qualquer um dissesse ou fizesse algo Sesshoumaru entrou no rio mostrando que este não era tão fundo.

#Pelo visto não é só o cara de cachorro que faz burrice por aqui. # Kouga comentou e o hanyou rosnou pelo comentário.

#Não ouse começar uma discussão. # Kagome disse observando Sesshoumaru estreitar os olhos e acabar de atravessar o rio. # Vamos. # disse seria e ninguém ousou discordar, foram passando a água no máximo chegava a suas cinturas.

A esse ponto Sesshoumaru já havia voltado ao normal, Kagome ao chega ao meio do rio estreitou os olhos, Inuyasha a olhou parando também.

#O que houve? # perguntou estranhando o comportamento da namorada, de repente sentiu como se algo segurasse suas pernas. # O que é isso? # perguntou olhando para baixo e se sentiu sendo puxado para baixo, se viu mergulhando em uma profundeza que não existia antes.

#Droga. # Kagome disse antes de mergulhar atrás do outro.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Como já havia dito não será mais possível postar diariamente, mais sempre postarei o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.**

**Kouga : Lavar lousa é pior do que tudo que eu já vi.**

**K-****chan :**** Ao menos você não ficou com o banheiro.**

**Inu :**** Acredite vocês não sabem o que se pode encontrar em um quarto.**

**Tat-****chan :**** Pelo menos essa casa esta com um aspecto melhor.**

**Rin :**** Nisso eu concordo.**

**Sango :**** Alguém viu o Miroku?**

**Sesshy :**** Ele ta no quarto dele, aparentemente desmaiado de cansaço.**

**Inu :**** Acho que eu vou fazer isso também.**

**Todos :**** Concordo.**

**Tat-****chan :**** Antes de irem quero que saibam que teremos mais um morado, melhor dizendo moradora.**

**Aya**** : Oi.**

**Tat-****chan :**** Bom como já deu para saber esta é Ayame e ela ficara junto conosco.**

**Todos ****novamente :**** Seja bem vinda.**

**Aya**** : Arigatou.**

**Tat-****chan :**** Vocês já podem ir. **

**Kissus **

**Ja ****ne**

**Tat-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**belle Kagome-chan : Que isso moça só de marca presença ja faz uma escritora feliz ;) valeu pelo elogio espero que continue gostando Kissus**

**Agome chan : É voce ja tinha falando com a questão do tamanho do hentai e eu ja respondi sobre isso tambem então não preciso responder novamente né? Somos realmente pessoas com muito assunto com eu ja disse pelo msn a gente sempre arruma algo pra falar surgi de repente e vai indo ate uma das duas ter que sair, bom nos ja falamos nesses dias sobre o caso de eu não esta postando diariamente, ate outra hora kissus ja ne. (se bem que no momento eu to conversando com vc no msn deve ser força do habito. )**

**Mila Himura : Ola bom suas respostas vem nesse cap. espero que goste Kissus ja ne.**

**Iodes Malfoy : Oie nossa eu tambem quando gosto leio uma fic bem rapido, bom que tenha gostado, pois é hoje temos mais um pouco de Inu e K-chan safadinhos, pois é pelo visto Miroku esta tomando jeito ou talvez não, Sesshy e Rin estão cada vez mais fofos mesmo, Kouga e Ayame bom eles ah eles tem uma participação na historia então tem que aparecer na fic (:D) **

**BOA LEITURA,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** SEQUESTRADOS E O EXERCITO DOS SETE**

#Droga. # Kagome disse antes de mergulhar atrás do outro, o viu desacordado a certa profundidade e o alcançou subindo para a superfície, notou que estava mais abaixo do rio e que os outros haviam sumido.

_Estrela onde vocês estão?_

_**Pela nossa situação, acho que fomos seqüestrados.**_

_Ótimo. _Pensou irônica enquanto olhava para Inuyasha que não parecia respirar.

#Hoje deve ser o meu dia de sorte. # disse e foi socorrer o namorado fazendo massagem e respiração boca a boca, soltou um grito de surpresa quando o hanyou segurou o seu pescoço o apertando enquanto sentava rapidamente. # Inuyasha. # os olhos vermelhos foram direcionados para si e a respiração se tornou calma enquanto lentamente soltava sua garganta.

#Você esta bem? # perguntou ainda com os olhos vermelhos.

#Hai, mais por que você não voltou ao normal? # perguntou não entendendo.

#Sente falta do meu lado humano? # perguntou novamente a olhando.

#Youkai, ou hanyou contanto que não mude seu modo de agir continua sendo Inuyasha. # disse olhando nos olhos vermelhos que lhe causavam arrepios, rapidamente o youkai embrenhou as mãos entre os fartos cabelos a puxando bruscamente e juntando os lábios em um beijo furioso e exigente ao qual Kagome correspondeu com a mesmo intensidade.

#Talvez por isso você seja tão importante para mim. # disse após o beijo. # Mais respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, minha espada ficou no rio. # disse apontando o mesmo, Kagome olhou para o rio mais não fez nenhum movimento. # Se eu fosse você iria logo buscá-la já que aparentemente o rio não tem efeito sobre você. # o youkai disse levemente, Kagome nada disse, apenas se levantou e começou a se despir apesar das roupas já estarem molhadas. # Isso é provocação, sabia? # olhou para Inuyasha vendo um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

#Estenda para mim. # Kagome disse sorrindo e jogando as roupas para ele que manteve o sorriso enquanto pegava as roupas dela vendo-a mergulhar novamente no rio.

#Eu realmente tenho bom gosto. # sussurrou olhando para o rio.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Acordaram se vendo em uma espécie de prisão não fazendo idéia de como tinham parado ali, em um momento estavam vendo Kagome mergulhar atrás de Inuyasha e em outro estavam presos em um local mal iluminado e úmido.

#É melhor esperarmos que Inuyasha e Kagome estejam bem, ou ao menos em melhor situação que a gente. # Sesshoumaru disse antes de abraçar Rin que ameaçava chorar. # Acabara tudo bem. # disse calmamente.

#Olá. # ouviram a voz feminina e olharam para a porta.

#Kami isso deve ser um pesadelo. # Sesshoumaru disse estreitando os olhos.

#Você e seu meio irmão compartilham da mesma idéia sobre mim. # Kikyou disse examinando-o dos pés a cabeça.

#Dou graças a Kami pelo dia que meu irmão lhe deu um pé na bunda. # todos olharam surpresos para o baixo nível que Sesshoumaru descerá.

#Hahaha aproveitem a sua estada aqui, enquanto ainda estão vivos. # pode-se ouvir a gargalhada de Kikyou se afastando dali.

#É verdade que só uma mulher pode fazer um homem baixar o nível. # Miroku disse calmamente.

#Melhor não se meter. # Sango disse ao seu lado seria.

#Gomen já calei. # disse se encostando a algum lugar seco.

#Não entendo o que ela faz aqui. # Sesshoumaru disse voltando a abraçar Rin.

#Ela vivi na outra era? # Rin perguntou.

#Pelo que deu pra entender o cara de cachorro já teve um caso com ela. # Kouga disse e o outro youkai simplesmente concordou. # Ele até que tem bom gosto. # disse.

PAFT

#Kouga. # Ayame disse após o tapa que deu nele.

#Só disse a verdade. # disse acariciando a face que tinha uma marca no rosto.

#E eu que pensei que um comentário desses viria do pervertido da turma. # Sesshoumaru disse irônico olhando para Miroku que estava emburrado e Sango que ria bastante.

#Ora Mi-kun não fique assim, eu sei que você esta mudado. # Sango disse o abraçando.

PAFT

Foi-se ouvido mais um tapa e agora o humano acariciava o rosto e a outra humana se afastava dele emburrada.

#Acho que me enganei. # Sango sussurrou se encostando a outro lugar dali.

#Essa sim é uma cena familiar. # Rin comentou rindo contra o peito de Inuyasha.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ele diria que já se passara quase meia hora desde que a mulher tinha mergulhado, mais em sua face a expressão demonstrava era a de mais puro tédio, viu o movimento na água e ficou mais atento, logo a mulher surgiu pegando ar e jogando os cabelos para trás, uma cena um tanto sensual ele diria, Kagome saiu da água não se importando com o olhar que o ainda youkai lhe lançava, ele diria que ela nem imaginava o que se passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento, Kagome foi na direção de suas roupas que realmente tinham sido estendidas, mais antes que pudesse tocar suas roupas uma mão a impediu, sentiu suas costas baterem contra uma árvore qualquer, sentindo a pressão do corpo másculo de Inuyasha contra o seu.

#Não gosto que me façam esperar. # a voz era perigosa, mais podia sentir as mãos em sua cintura a acariciando fazendo seu corpo tremer e sua respiração ficar agitada.

#Precisamos saber onde estão os outros. # sussurrou contra a face próxima a sua, o youkai sorriu levemente pressionando-a mais contra a árvore e seu corpo.

#Eu preciso de você agora mais do que eles. # disse sorrindo mordendo seus lábios vendo-a abri-los para que pudesse tê-los e assim o fez, mais o beijo fora sensual e provocativo fazendo Kagome sentir-se entregue para as caricias que estavam para vir.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Você não resistiu à vontade de provocá-los né? # disse vendo-a entrar no quarto.

#Ora por que não trouxe Inuyasha e aquelazinha da Kagome? # perguntou se jogando em qualquer lugar macio.

#Eles viram ate nos. # disse calmamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Aqui esta a sua espada. # Kagome disse após já esta completamente vestida, o youkai a olhou e se aproximou, este ainda se encontrava sem blusa a segurou pela cintura e a beijou calmamente enquanto segurava a espada e voltava ao normal, aprofundou o beijo.

#Agora sim podemos procurar os outros. # o hanyou disse sorrindo.

#Vamos antes que você de outro ataque por eu te deixar esperando. # disse se afastando.

#Como se você não tivesse gostado. # disse malicioso.

#Vamos logo Inuyasha, os outros podem esta correndo perigo. # disse sorrindo.

#Eu te levo. # disse antes de pega-la no colo e correr na direção que vinha o cheiro dos amigos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Nossos últimos amigos estão chegando. # disse calmo.

#Ótimo. # Kikyou disse sorrindo.

#Kikyou você algumas vezes é irritante. # a outra mulher disse calma.

#Cale-se. # Kikyou disse olhando para o homem à frente em busca de algum apoio.

#Não vou me meter no meio de briga entre galinhas. # disse antes de sair da sala.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Oi. # ouviram a voz do hanyou e foram para o espaço onde se podia ver alguma coisa.

#Por que demorou tanto? # Miroku perguntou mais o hanyou nada respondeu antes de quebrar a porta soltando todos.

#Onde esta a Kagome? # Sesshoumaru perguntou assim que saiu e o meio irmão simplesmente apontou para mais a frente e o youkai viu a moça que deu um tchauzinho e ele foi à direção dela.

#Sesshy você pode ir lá buscar o bichinho? # Kagome perguntou assim que o youkai chegou ate ela.

#Sabe eu vou começar a chamar você de cunhadinha, já que o seu relacionamento com Inuyasha esta mais aprofundado. # disse sorrindo da cara que Kagome fez.

#Como se eu não soubesse que no ano que todos nos separamos você e a Rin ficaram mais íntimos. # Kagome retrucou e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

#Como soube? # perguntou calmamente.

#Você esta mais relaxado. # Kagome disse piscando e Sesshoumaru riu.

#Eu vou lá busca aquele bicho, você vem? # perguntou quando Rin chegou.

#Eu vou. # Rin disse calmamente e os dois foram em uma direção onde Sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro do pequeno youkai.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Sabe que eu não sei se eu fico com mais ciúmes do meu meio irmão ou de lobo fedido. # dizia Inuyasha emburrado e Kagome parou.

#Eu não vou brigar com você Inuyasha, mais se continuar provocando você vai levar. # os dois iam mais atrás dos outros procurando Estrela, Shippo e Kirara, o hanyou nada disse e continuou andando. # Bela maneira de mostrar confiança. # Kagome sussurrou passando por Inuyasha que a olhou fechando os punhos.

#Como eu sou idiota. # disse para si mesmo tentando alcançar Kagome, mais quando conseguiu ela já estava junto com todos.

#Kouga você sente algo por mim? # Ayame perguntou andando ao lado de Kouga.

#Não sei. # Kouga respondeu sincero, no momento seus sentimentos estavam confusos, mais tinha certeza que não amava Kagome, era só uma admiração muito forte e uma proteção de irmão mais velho, mais o que sentia por... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando se sentiu puxado e lábios quentes e convidativos lhe tomaram a boca, nem teve tempo para ter surpresa simplesmente sabia que tinha que corresponder aquele beijo que aos pouco se tornou ardente.

#Se pudesse eu ensinaria você a me amar. # Ayame sussurrou após o beijo e Kouga se viu sozinho com ela, já que os outros estavam bem mais a frente.

#Adoraria que me ensinasse. # Kouga respondeu puxando-a para mais um beijo uma feliz youkai lobo.

#Por que eu acho que você tem um dedo nisso K-chan? # Sango perguntou ao lado da outra humana.

#Ah foi só um empurrãozinho. # Kagome disse dando uma leve olhada para trás vendo o casal se beijando.

#O Kouga parece ter gostado. # Rin disse do outro lado de Kagome.

#Eu ouvi toda a história que a Ayame teve ao lado do Kouga foi bem fácil saber que ele só estava confuso. # Kagome disse suspirando.

#Você não me parece tão feliz quanto estava quando chegou. # Sango disse vendo a amiga abaixar a cabeça.

#Não é nada que não de para resolver, eu acho. # disse olhando para trás vendo o hanyou com as orelhas baixas, ele parecia arrependido, as meninas notaram aquilo e foram para junto de seus namorados deixando os dois mais para trás e com isso Kagome parou de vez de andar, Inuyasha estava olhando para baixo acabou esbarrando em Kagome que caiu e o puxou junto. # Você deveria olhar por onde anda. # Kagome falou e Inuyasha a olhou.

#Gomen. #

#Tudo bem foi sem querer... #

#Iie estou pedindo desculpas pelo que houve ainda há pouco. # disse a cortando.

#Tive medo de que não falasse mais comigo. # disse sorrindo levemente.

#E deixar minha vida fugir de mim. # falou aproximando os rostos deixando aquela posição mais maldosa.

#Ah que fofo mais vou matar você primeiro baranga e aproveitar um pouco desse hanyou antes de fazer o mesmo. # ouviram a voz meio afeminada e se levantaram, logo seus amigos estavam juntos com eles. # Nossa quanto homem bonito, mais em companhias tão feias. # Ayame rosnou e ia avançando mais foi segurada por Kouga.

#Quem é você? # perguntou calmamente Kagome sem se importar muito com a ameaça feita pelo outro ou outra.

#Chamo-me Jakotsu. # disse da maneira mais feminina possível, Kagome não segurou riso e foi acompanhada pelas outras meninas.

#Não é hora para isso. # Inuyasha alertou apertando sua cintura.

#Gomen. # disse Kagome calmamente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Vê a humana ao lado do hanyou? # perguntou o homem olhando a cena.

#Hai. # disse o outro ao seu lado.

#Pegue-a para mim, faça o que quiser mais a traga com vida. # disse antes de desaparecer.

#Vai ser fácil. # disse fazendo o mesmo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que quer? # Kouga perguntou para o ser afeminado.

#Quero lutar querido, mais quero lutar somente com os homens. # acrescentou uma piscadela e uma beijo lançado onde todos os meninos fizeram cara de nojo e novamente as meninas riram.

#Vão lá garanhões. # disseram ao mesmo tempo ainda rindo.

#Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. # Sesshoumaru disse lançando um olhar para Rin assim como os outros que lançaram olhares para suas respectivas parceiras que não deram muita bola.

#Vamos logo acabar com essa bicha. # Inuyasha disse tirando sua espada da bainha.

E todos avançaram enquanto as meninas paravam de rir.

#Falando serio agora eu não estou gostando disso. # Kagome revelou chamando a atenção das outras.

#O que foi? # perguntou Ayame.

#Ja ouviram falar do exercito dos sete? # perguntou Kagome vendo somente Ayame concordar.

#Sim mais não vê nada sobre eles há anos. # Ayame disse.

#É mais algo me diz que aquela bicha faz parte desse grupo. # disse apontando para a luta que ocorria, Miroku havia sido lançado para um pouco longe.

#Garota esperta. # ouviram a voz masculina e se viraram assustadas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jak :**** Olha sei que estou trabalhando para você nessa fic, mais eu não gostei do seu termo mocinha.**

**Tat-****chan :**** Gomen miga eu não tenho nada contra e você também é uma grande amiga mais fic é fic.**

**Jak :**** Ta fofa dessa vez passa e também trabalhar com esse espécimes maravilhosos nossa olha chega arrepiei. (nesse momento todos os garotos sumiram enquanto as garotas riram vendo a fumaçinha deixada para trás.) A i meninas esses homens são tão rápidos. (disse se sentando junto das meninas.)**

**K-****chan :**** Liga não ai a gente pode conversa mais a vontade, sobre coisas de garotas.**

**Rin :**** FESTA DO PIJAMA.**

**Aya/Jak/K-chan/****Sango :**** EBAAAAAA.**

**Meninos :**** Essas garotas "**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bom galera gomen pela demora tive alguns contra tempos já resolvidos, mais ai esta mais um cap. espero que gostem.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ola mais um ****cap.**** completo, sim eu demorei e bom no momento eu estou escondida em algum lugar que eu considero seguro, agora vou responder as ****reviews**

**Iodes**** Malfoy: Pois é o Jakotsu atrapalhou um pouco, na verdade foi bastante, concordo com você com relação à Kikyou, bom pode surgir uma oportunidade de colocar um hentai Sesshy e Rin e talvez até do Mi-kun com a Sango isso depende, valeu espero que continue gostando, Kissus.**

**Li-chan****: Que bom que o ****cap.**** ficou engraçado, tudo bem é bom que possa ter comentado agora, nossa volta as aulas estou vendo quando o mesmo acontecer comigo aiai isso é chato, bom acho que é só isso Kissus ****ja**** ne.**

**Belle****Kagome-chan****Oie****brigadu****, pois é o Jak tinha que aparecer afinal ele não podia deixar de ficar ao menos um pouco no pé do Inu, bom quanto ao momento romântico Sesshy e Rin ****pode**** ser que role, espero que goste desse cap. Kissus te mais.**

**Lory**** Higurashi: Nossa foi bem difícil ler a minha fic, mais é bom que tenha gostado e espero que continue boa e que não tenha que lutar tanto para continuar acompanhando ****rsrs**** bom acho que é só.**

**Boa Leitura:**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MEU FALSO PAI**

Olharam para trás vendo um belo rapaz de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos negros presos em uma trança e carregava em suas costas uma arma enorme.

#Quem é você? # Ayame perguntou depois de examiná-lo.

#Sou Bankotsu. # disse com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios rodando a arma em sua mão com uma estrema facilidade.

#O que você quer? # Rin perguntou um pouco assustada com a expressão no rosto do homem a sua frente.

#Bom meu irmão ou irmã sei lá, esta cuidando dos rapazes eu fiquei com as donzelas. # disse sínico dando um passo na direção das garotas.

#Bom ao menos ele se apresentou. # Sango disse irônica pegando o osso voador e Rin seu arco, Ayame não tinha nenhuma arma a não ser sua habilidade e velocidade, Kagome tinha uma espada presa a cintura mais não fez nenhum movimento para pega-la, ainda achava que tinha algo por trás de tudo aqui, os meninos e Jakotsu e agora Bankotsu que a olhava como se fosse uma presa a ser encurralada e abatida, também não fez movimento algum, algo no olhar de Bankotsu sobre si não lhe passava uma sensação nada boa e isso a fez dar um passo para trás, não que estivesse com medo, sentiu o peito aquecido e viu um brilho entre seus seios e este era avermelhado.

#A mocinha tem fragmentos do coração. # a voz de Bankotsu a despertou e olhou diretamente para ele esta vendo o mesmo brilho no pescoço dele.

#Você esta morto. # disse chamando a atenção das meninas enquanto o outro ria abertamente.

#Você é bem observadora. # disse começando a lutar Ayame quis ser a primeira e assim foi mais logo às outras meninas estavam lutando também, Rin usava seu arco para se defender e Sango usava o osso voador para isso, enquanto Ayame e Kagome lutavam sem arma alguma, em um ataque combinado das quatro Bankotsu conseguiu afastá-las, mais Kagome fora parar perto da floresta que ali havia e sentiu algo estranho, começou a tossir e viu algo como uma forte neblina surgi, Kagome viu que alguém apareceu a sua frente e pela sombra sabia que não era ninguém que ela conhecia, junto com a névoa veio uma fumaça na cor verde e Kagome sentiu o ar lhe faltar perdendo facilmente a consciência.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A névoa prejudicava a luta e a descoberta do que a espada de Jakotsu podia fazer não ajudava em nada, Miroku já se encontrava inconsciente em meio à batalha, Sesshoumaru era o menos ferido no momento, Inuyasha tinha um ferimento no abdômen e Kouga estava ferido na perna o que prejudicava sua movimentação, a Tessaiga estava transformada mais não tinha nenhuma chance de ataque, assim como Sesshoumaru que usava Toukinjin, já que não conhecia o poder de Tesseiga, os três restantes lutavam em uma sincronia impressionante mais isso não ajudava na luta.

Longe dali a neblina era mais densa e a visão das garotas que se juntaram uma de costas para as outras notando a falta de uma delas.

#Onde esta K-chan? # Rin perguntou olhando em volta esperando pelo próximo ataque de Bankotsu, com o silencio podia-se ouvir os passos dele e a luta que ocorria por ali.

#Ela estava com a gente. # Ayame disse do mesmo jeito que Rin, assim como Sango.

#Hahaha ela não esta mais aqui entre-nos, essa luta não é dela. # a voz de Bankotsu parecia ser de decepção e não de felicidade o que despertou certa curiosidade nas meninas. # Ela era a única com quem eu queria lutar. # revelou e após isso só se pode ouvir a luta dos meninos mais ao longe, a neblina pouco a pouco foi sumindo e só então se viu que Bankotsu havia sumido assim como Kagome que não parecia estar em lugar algum e com isso se aproximaram da luta com Jakotsu, Rin lançou uma flecha quando viu que a espada acertaria Sesshoumaru pelas costas, a flecha acertou em cheio fazendo a espada de Jakotsu que parecia uma cobra cravar na terra, Sango em seguida lançou o osso voador na direção do oponente que não conseguiu puxar a espada e por isso soltou-a desviando no ultimo segundo.

#QUEM MANDO VOCÊS SE METEREM NESSA LUTA? # Jakotsu perguntou histérica, choramingando como uma criança que perdia um doce.

#Vocês estão bem? # Rin perguntou ao lado de Sesshoumaru ignorando Jakotsu.

#Só um pouco feridos, mais nada demais. # Sesshoumaru respondeu fazendo o mesmo que Rin, Sango foi correndo para junto de Miroku que se encontrava inconsciente, Ayame foi ajudar Kouga, Inuyasha olhou em volta notando a falta de Kagome e sentiu o corpo mais fraco e pesado.

#O... Onde esta a Kagome? # sentiu um grande temor uma sensação nada boa.

#Não sabemos. # Ayame disse em um sussurro desgostoso.

#Nhá foi tão fácil capturá-la, pensei que fosse ser mais trabalhos. # todos voltaram sua atenção para Jakotsu que sorria e já havia conseguido recuperar sua espada e a tinha nas costas não parecendo querer lutar.

#ONDE ELA ESTA? # Inuyasha gritou sentindo a dor em seu abdômen piorar.

#Ela esta melhor do que qualquer um aqui. # respondeu antes de uma fumaça começar a surgi e quando essa se dissipou não havia mais nada ali.

#Precisamos ir atrás de Kagome. # Inuyasha sussurrou, estava de joelhos no chão com a mão sobre o abdômen.

#Você precisa se cuidar primeiro Inuyasha. # a voz conhecida de Kaede invadiu o local e o hanyou lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. # Não me olhe assim, foi você que prometeu protegê-la com a sua vida se preciso. # Kaede disse calmamente.

#Não preciso que jogue na minha cara que eu falhei. # Inuyasha disse se sentando no chão e deixando suas orelhas caídas.

#Vou dar outra chance para que cumpra sua promessa, Kagome esta bem por enquanto, mais o destino dela esta traçado e a linha da vida corre contra ela que desde o momento que chegou aqui notou isso... #

#Esta dizendo que nesta batalha ela vai morrer e sempre soube disso? # Sango a cortou, não gostando do rumo que a historia estava levando.

#Sim. # disse simplesmente.

#Eu não vou permitir. # Inuyasha afirmou cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos não se importando com o sangue que começou a sair.

#Eu vou fazer algo com relação ao ferimento de vocês. # Kaede disse tentando acreditar que o jovem hanyou pudesse impedir o que aguardava sua amada.

Todos os ferimentos começaram a se fechar e logo nem parecia que tinham lutado, Kaede olhou para o pequeno youkai verde ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

#Jaken esta com o ultimo fragmento? # Kaede perguntou direta e o youkai se encolheu concordando levemente.

#Por que não vamos logo atrás da Kagome? # Inuyasha perguntou impaciente ficando em pé, Shippo não chorava já havia se acostumado com a sua adorada amiga sempre era quem se metia em confusão quando estavam em alguma luta.

#Melhor planejar o que vamos fazer. # Miroku disse após se recuperar.

#Não adianta ele sempre sabe de tudo. # Jaken disse sempre olhando para Sesshoumaru.

#Você o traiu e ele nunca descobriu ate que sua ganância se mostrou maior. # Kaede disse calmamente.

#Talvez a gente possa ajudar. # ouviram a voz calma e feminina e se viraram para ver o que havia ali.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ainda se sentia um pouco tonta, tudo em sua volta rodava como se o mundo tivesse rodando mais rápido se levantou já acostumada com esse tipo de situação afinal ela sempre era a levada do grupo, suspirou e olhou em volta só então sentindo o macio que havia abaixo de si, se encontrava em uma cama de casal, o quarto era no estilo da época em que morava, se levantou e viu um espelho imenso e se assustou um pouco com a visão que teve, seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos sem as tranças, seus seios eram cobertos por um tecido leve e macio que fazia o contorno certo de seus seios e era amarrado com um nó nas costas e era tomara que caia chamando mais atenção para os colares de cores diferentes, usava uma saia no mesmo tecido que o top e ficava acima do joelho e aberturas laterais e como a parte de cima era presa com um nó, em seus pulsos assim como em seu tornozelo tinham braceletes finos de ouro.

#Isso só acontece comigo. # suspirou depois de se examinar.

#Por que você foi à escolhida para isso. # ouviu a voz sussurrada e se virou dando de cara com quem menos queria, o homem começou a examiná-la como se as poucas roupas não existissem em seu corpo, mais isso não a constrangeu simplesmente fez seu desprezo aumentar, emburrou de vez quando o homem começou a dar voltas nela como se estivesse encurralando sua presa 'novamente', suspirou cruzando os braços de forma protetora.

#Explique-me essa história de escolhida. # disse com desdém vendo-o parar sobre suas costas fazendo-a ver a imagem dos dois refletidos no espelho.

#Não acha que somos parecidos? # ouviu ele sussurrar levemente se aproximando mais de suas costas fazendo sua respiração bater na pele desnuda do ombro.

#Pare de enrola. # disse calmamente se afastando do hanyou a suas costas.

#Sempre direta. # disse suspirando e se sentando na cama. # Deixe-me contar uma historia... # disse tão calmo quanto Kagome. #... As antigas inscrições dizem que uma filha sem mãe vinda do futuro trará com a sua morte o reinado dos youkais de volta a terra, na nossa era ela se tornara a Elemental, uma semi deusa e com as amazonas seu sangue se tornara uma sobre humana a mais forte sobre a terra... #

#Eu sou a filha sem mãe vinda do futuro. # afirmou Kagome andando de um lado para o outro do quarto e sua face era de confusão e raiva.

#Correto, mais me diga o que a de errado fazer a soberania youkai voltar a reinar? # perguntou de forma cínica e Kagome riu da mesma forma.

#Você não esta querendo isso, que se tornar um rei sobre toda a terra. # disse ainda sorrindo cínica.

#É o preço que se paga por algo tão grande e trabalhoso. # disse mantendo o tom.

#Continue sua história. # disse se encostando à porta.

#Seus amigos são uma mera forma de me atrasar, os chamados "protetores". # disse desdenhoso. # Deveria ficar irritado por ter um namorado. # disse sorrindo e Kagome o olhou estreitando os olhos. # Estou manipulando vocês desde que chegaram tudo que aconteceu com vocês desde que nasceram estava previsto a acontecer e estava previsto que eu faria tudo isso acontecer. # disse não contendo um sorriso vitorioso.

#Como esta previsto o fim da história? # perguntou fingindo não se importar com o sorriso do outro.

#Não sei as escrituras acabam antes de sua morte. # disse como se fosse algo normal.

#Então como sabe que irei morrer? # perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

#Por que isso já foi tentado há algum tempo atrás, eu diria a muito muito tempo atrás, mais eu já era vivo e notei que eu deveria realizar isso e antes que pergunte a garota morreu durante o processo, por isso é quase certo que aconteça o mesmo com voce. # disse como se não fosse nada.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Quem são vocês? # o hanyou perguntou vendo a mulher de porte e de beleza estrondosa e exótica e por algum motivo Inuyasha se lembrou da primeira vez que tivera com Kagome que parecia com a mulher a sua frente e ao lado tinha outra mulher de aparentemente a mesma idade de Kagome e muito parecida com a mais velha.

#Onde esta a minha filha? # Thanima perguntou olhando em volta e ignorando o hanyou que já tinha uma veia saltando de sua testa.

#Acalme-se minha mãe ela esta em posso sentir isso. # Naya disse mais calma que a mãe olhando para Inuyasha. # Diga onde esta Kagome minha irmã? # perguntou mantendo a calma "será que todos que Kagome conhece são calmos?" Inuyasha se perguntou irônico.

#Ela esta prisioneira. # o hanyou sussurrou desgostoso.

#ONDE ELA ESTA? # Thanima se desesperou com a notícia de que sua filha estava em um grande perigo e ninguém podia fazer nada.

#Acalme-se ela esta bem. # ouviram a voz masculina e todos se viraram surpresos com o que viam, Kikyou estava ali e ao seu lado tinha outra mulher com os cabelos presos em um coque e seus olhos eram vermelhos e também havia um homem de cabelos longos e negros e seus olhos eram igualmente vermelhos e ele segurava o braço de Kagome que tinhas os olhos completamente vermelhos.

#Olá irmã. # Kikyou disse olhando para Kaede.

#Vocês são irmãs? # Miroku perguntou surpreso com aquilo, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha também estariam surpresos se seus olhos não estivessem fixos em Kagome que não fazia movimento algum não parecia ter vida, Rin, Sango, Ayame e Kouga não estavam diferentes.

#Para minha infelicidade sim, afinal ela como uma sacerdotisa desviou de seus princípios e tudo por simples e pura busca pelo poder. # Kaede disse. # O que fez com Kagome? # perguntou olhando a garota ao lado do homem.

#Prefere ela a mim que sou sua irmã? # Kikyou pareceu ofendida com tal coisa e ia avançar sobre Kagome sendo impedida pelo homem que lhe segurou o braço.

#Não ouse tocá-la. # disse entre dentes.

#Por que a defende se ela vai morrer pelo seu propósito. # Kikyou disse raivosa se livrando do toque do homem.

#Ow a Kikyou ta nervosinha por que a Kagome é a preferidinha. # o mulher de olhos vermelhos disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

#Cale-se Kagura e você Kikyou tente atrapalhar meus planos novamente e você não ira sobreviver. # ameaçou com os olhos estreitados e Kikyou estremeceu concordando.

Atrás dos quatro pode ver sete pessoas entre eles tinha Jakotsu e Bankotsu que sorriam de forma maligna.

#Acho que já conhecem o exercito dos sete? # o homem perguntou calmo "é oficial todo mundo que conhece a Kagome é calmo." Inuyasha pensou consigo não tirando os olhos de Kagome.

#O que você fez com a Kagome? # perguntou dando a dizer que ia avançar.

#Só a fiz relaxar, engraçado como uma história pode torna mais fácil o controle da mente. # disse de sem fazer muita questão de se afastar de Kagome.

#Explique-se. # Sesshoumaru pediu autoritário.

#Sempre direto como Kagome. # o homem disse e Sesshoumaru rosnou se recordando algumas coisas.

#Por que você esta fazendo isso? # Rin perguntou.

#Se vocês sobreviverem e se ela sobreviver... # disse apontando para Kagome. #... Ela explica tudo, mais se realmente sobreviverem verão o que acontecera. # disse sorrindo.

#O que Kagome tem a ver com isso? # Inuyasha perguntou mais do que nervoso.

#Ela é a ultima chave para meus planos e soube disso no momento em que pôs os pés sobre essa terra. #

#Mais e você o que faz aqui? # Sesshoumaru perguntou parecendo perde a paciência.

#Por que pergunta algo tão obvio? # o homem perguntou e o youkai pareceu perder a cabeça.

#Ja chega. # disse antes de avançar e sacou a Toukinjin, Sesshoumaru foi a um ataque rápido e frontal mais que foi parado com uma grande facilidade, Sesshoumaru olhou para o homem de olhos vermelhos que lhe sorriu olhando mais para baixo em um pedido mudo para que o youkai fizesse o mesmo e foi o que este fez e se surpreendeu com o que viu, não podia esconder que aquilo era o que ele menos esperava e sabia que seus amigos estavam em uma situação igual à dele, agora ele estava frente a frente com aqueles olhos vermelhos e o sorriso maligno dela de sua quase irmã e talvez ao fim disso tudo sua cunhada, Kagome estava ali na sua frente segurando seus pulsos o impedindo de acerta seu inimigo bem na cabeça.

#Ela esta poderosa não é? E agora esta sobre meu controle. # disse o homem de forma arrogante.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas olhou novamente para Kagome que ainda lhe segurava os pulsos, ela lhe sorriu de lado antes que desse um chute em seu estomago fazendo-o largar a espada e se afastar.

#Ela esta domada. # disse acariciando a cabeça de Kagome, Sesshoumaru apesar do golpe sorria enquanto Rin o ajudava a se levantar.

#Ela não é um animal para ser domado. # disse o youkai após se levantar por completo.

#Vai ser mais fácil para ela esta assim quando começar. # disse e com um gesto os membros do exercito dos sete avançou sobre os amigos e Kaede não demonstrou sinal de que sumiria como sempre.

Jakotsu foi lutar com Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu foi para Inuyasha enquanto os outros foram para os outros, Kagura, Kikyou, Kagome e o homem foram para uma construção rochosa onde tinham algumas colunas formando um circulo, Sesshoumaru ainda pode ver algo que o fez rir antes de desviar de mais um golpe de Jakotsu.

Inuyasha se defendia e golpeava, mais era difícil lutar contra Bankotsu, desviou de um golpe que era para lhe atingir o pescoço.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Certo meninas comecem a se organizar. # o homem disse colocando Kagome ao centro do circulo de rochas e em seguida foi na direção de uma mesa que havia ali. # Estou aqui hoje para impor meu reino sobre a terra. # disse colocando todos os fragmentos do coração sobre a mesa juntando os pedaços que brilharam e ao virar mais uma pagina do livro arregalou os olhos. # Mais o que é isso? # se perguntou e ouviu um riso zombeteiro e olhou para frente encontrando os olhos verdes.

#Pensei que me conhecesse bem papai. # a ironia era forte sobre a voz harmoniosa e doce, mais em troca recebeu um olhar raivoso.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inu: Nossa esta cada vez mais trabalhosa essa fic, você também hein Ká só se mete em confusão.**

**K-chan: Eu não tenho culpa é a tat-chan que escreve a fic eu só faço o que é pedido.**

**Tat-chan: Eu ouvi meu nome?**

**Inu: Não é nada demais ****tat**** só estávamos falando da fic.**

**Tat-chan: Estamos na reta final eu acho.**

**K-chan: Você acha?**

**Tat-chan: Hai ****estou**** meio em duvida quanto a isso.**

**Mi-kun: ****Me parece**** preocupada tat-chan.**

**Tat-chan: Nada demais só estou pensando um pouco sobre a continuação da fic.**

**San: Mais você já tem alguma idéia?**

**Tat-chan: Hai eu vou continuar agora, mais por enquanto vocês podem ficar despreocupados logo estaremos ensaiando e fazendo a próxima parte.**

**Todos: Ok.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bom mais um cap.**

**Eu não sei se a fic esta no fim, mais eu vou perguntar algo já que eu tenho uma espécie de continuação que acontecera na própria fic após uma passagem de anos, dependendo do numero de ****reviews**** eu vou continuar após o suposto fim.**

**Bom acho**** que é só isso espero que gostem e que deixem sua opinião sobre o que esta escrito acima.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ****ne**

**Tat-chan. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá**

**Bom eu demorei um pouco (para não dizer bastante né? ) mais antes de que alguem resolva fazer qualquer coisa que eu espero que não passem de ameaças ta, qualque coisinha mandem um aviso antes para eu poder fugir primeiro, mais agora eu vou responder as reviews,**

**Agome chan : Bom ela realmente atrai perigo mais sempre tudo se resolve é chaume rsrs, bom sobre a morte da K-chan eu não posso responder nada e sobre a continuação a gente ja falou sobre isso no msn acho que não tem mais o que falar né? ( No msn a gente ja fala de tudo rsrs)**

**Belle Kagome-chan : É eu acho que vou atrasar mais um pouquinho o final, afinal as coisas andam indo ate bem, bom que as coisa finalmente estão se encaixando e espero que de pra entender tudo, caso não aconteça pode perguntar e opinar tbm que eu leio ja ne.**

**K-Dani : Oie que bom que gostou e realmente eu to demorando a postar mais acho que o proximo cap não vai demorar tanto assim, espero que vc continue gostando e que nesse cap vc encontre as respostas e possa esclarecer suas duvidas, mais qualquer coisa é só perguntar que eu respondo Kissus.**

**Iodes Malfoy : Pois é vai ter mais umas insinuações de hentai eu diria, mais espero que agrade e espero que continue gostando bom acho que não tenho mais nada a ser dito.**

**Bom agora vamos a mais um cap da fic,**

**Boa Leitura.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MINHA MORTE E O PEDIDO**

#AHHHHHHHHHH. # ouviram o grito feminino e o hanyou se surpreendeu quando viu Kagome próxima a ele, deu um chute em Bankotsu e foi na direção de Kagome.

#Você esta bem? # perguntou assim que a ajudou a levantar, ela o olhou antes de puxá-lo ajudando a desviar de um golpe de Bankotsu.

#Estou, mais andei descobrindo mais algumas coisas enquanto estava sobre o controle de Naraku. # disse enquanto Inuyasha a erguia fazendo-a chutar Bankotsu e parar do outro lado.

#Quem é Naraku? Pensei que nosso inimigo fosse Naoto. # Inuyasha disse confuso e Kagome notou que ele estava sem sua espada.

#Naoto é o sobrenome de Naraku, pensei que soubessem disso. # falou soltando a mão de Inuyasha para desviar de um golpe de Kikyou, os outros lutavam ali por perto e já haviam vencido dois dos sete, Kagome defendeu-se de um soco de Kikyou.

#Eu vou matar você. # Kikyou disse dando um chute que também foi defendido por Kagome.

#Você vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para me matar. # Kagome disse dando um chute e um soco combinado, Kikyou somente conseguiu se defender do chute enquanto o soco a fez se encolher com a dor.

Um pouco longe dali Inuyasha lutava para conseguir recuperar sua espada, mais Bankotsu tornava essa missão mais difícil, já estava sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver mais tentava manter o controle, viu Kagome passar pelos dois desviando de alguns golpes de Bankotsu e Kikyou com a ajuda do hanyou Kagome conseguiu pegar a tessaiga e devolver para Inuyasha, quando viram os amigos estavam em um circulo sendo cercados pelos capangas de Naraku.

#Fiquem com os outros eu só quero ela. # Kikyou disse apontando para Kagome que sorriu cínica andando lentamente ate a mulher que a considerava uma rival, assim que Kikyou achou que ela estava próxima recomeçou a luta a luta parecia equilibrada tirando pela questão de que Kagome parecia bem tranqüila, todos haviam recomeçado a lutar, Kaede lançou sua magia mais essa foi rebatida causando uma explosão que repeliu Kikyou e Kagome para uma ponte velha as duas se levantaram e tiveram que se segurar para não cair no que parecia ser um buraco sem fundo.

O que se podia ouvir era o som de espadas batendo umas contra as outras, Miroku parara de lutar no momento em que Sango perdera a consciência e não podia usar o buraco do vento por causa daqueles insetos de Naraku, Thanima tinha um ferimento grave e era protegida pela filha que também ajudava Miroku a proteger Sango, por causa de Sesshoumaru, Rin estava em cima de uma árvore atirando flechas ajudando de longe o Youkai que lutava com Jakotsu junto com Ayame enquanto Inuyasha lutava com Bankotsu junto com Kouga, Kaede com a explosão causada havia feito mais um do exercito dos sete cair no penhasco e agora havia somente quatro deles, mais pareciam ser os mais fortes, Naraku observava tudo junto com Kagura irritado por não ter conseguido fazer o que pretendia e ele tinha que fazer tudo antes do céu se iluminar novamente.

Não se sabia o que Naraku havia feito com Estrela, Shippo e Kirara, Kagome estava preocupada já que Estrela não falara com ela de maneira alguma, Kikyou tirou a espada de sua bainha incentivando Kagome a fazer o mesmo e assim ela fez tornando a luta mais agressiva, Kikyou tentou um golpe direto na lateral do corpo de Kagome, esta defendeu virando de costas tendo que se defender de outro golpe virando de frente novamente atacando na base das pernas de Kikyou que saltou desviando por pouco, Kagome avançou e ficaram por um tempo entre ataques e defesas.

#Aff isso é patético. # Kagome disse sorrindo zombeteira desviando de mais um golpe de Kikyou que acidentalmente atingiu a corda da ponte que perdeu um lado do apoio fazendo as duas se desequilibrar mais. # Por que continua lutando? # Kagome perguntou devolvendo mais um golpe.

#Você é a preferida de todos, a perfeita, a "escolhida" é por isso que eu desejo tanto a sua morte. # disse raivosa.

#KIKYOU NÃO DEVE MATA-LA, ELA É A CHAVE QUE EU PRECISO. # ouviram Naraku gritar e Kikyou pareceu ficar mais irritada.

#Eu morro mais eu te mato. # Kagome ouviu ela sussurrar com um sorriso de maluca nos lábios antes que ela passasse a espada pela corda do outro lado, Kagome viu aquilo sem poder fazer nada, sentiu a ponte cair abaixo de seus pés e ouviu o grito de Kikyou caindo, enquanto ela simplesmente fechava os olhos.

Mais a frente dali os amigos observaram aquilo aterrorizados, Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver antes de tessaiga adquirir um brilho e este lançasse na direção de Bankotsu que desviou mais com isso outros dois do exercito dos sete viraram pó e com a distração de Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru o ou a atingiu com Toukinjin fazendo-o (a) virar pó também restando somente Bankotsu e Kagura do lado de Naraku, mais Inuyasha foi à direção do penhasco vendo somente a escuridão, seu peito ardeu sentindo seus olhos seguirem o exemplo, olhou para Naraku com muito ódio, este não parecia nada feliz também.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Aquela escuridão já tão comum e ao mesmo tempo tão nova__ suspirou__ sentindo o forte vento__ passar por si._

_#Olá__ ouviu a voz infantil e esta era fina fazendo-a pensar que era uma garota, mais esse pensamento se foi quando a imagem de um menino lhe veio, este tinha a cor parecida a de Hally um pouco mais clara, seus cabelos eram longos e esvoaçavam mesmo sem nenhuma brisa, usava assim com Arthy somente uma calça, mais esta era de um tecido leve e larga e estavam como seus cabelos._

_#Oi. # Kagome disse após terminar de examiná-lo, desceu o olhar para si mesma vendo um bustiê com alguns traços brancos e com um tecido transparente em certas partes, usava um short curto com fendas no mesmo modelo do bustiê e também usava uma bota que chegava acima de seu joelho e por cima de tudo havia um__ sobretudo__ de tecido transparente com mangas de anjo, que se alargavam a parti do cotovelo e ia ate seu pulso e seus cabelos estavam presos em uma Maria Chiquinha baixa dando um efeito de movimentação e é claro o colar de pedra transparente em seu pescoço._

_#Nossa apresentação será rápida, me chamo Lian e acho que não a mais nada a dizer, só sugiro que seja rápida, pois ao contrario do que pensa essa queda terá um fim. # disse antes de sumir e Kagome sorriu zombeteira antes de abrir os olhos._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Por que a magia não deu certo? # Kagura perguntou após a derrota de Bankotsu vendo seus inimigos se reunirem.

#O livro das inscrições esta faltando paginas nele e sem ele não pude acabar com a profecia. # Naraku disse sem ao menos olhá-la, seu olhar pairava sobre o penhasco onde vira Kagome cair. # E também faltava um quarto e ultimo elemento para que ela fosse uma Elemental completa. # completou não muito animado.

#E agora o que você fará com a chave morta? # Kagura perguntou e Naraku riu de lado.

#Vou continuar meus planos normalmente. # disse parecendo mais calmo chamando a atenção de Kagura.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Inuyasha acalme-se. # Kaede pediu pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, o hanyou estava sendo segurado pelo irmão e Kouga tinha que ajudar também já que Inuyasha parecia bem mais forte que o comum, nunca pensou que chegaria a amar tanto uma mulher como amava Kagome e não pode fazer nada quanto à morte dela, se sentiu desmoronar e isso se refletiu em seu corpo fazendo-o cair para frente resmungando lamentos incompreensíveis para os outros, Kaede tratava do ferimento de Thanima e como este era grande ela teve quase que ressuscitar a youkai o que lhe roubou o resto de energia que continha ficando fraca, assim como Thanima enquanto Sango permanecia inconsciente.

#Eu, Inuyasha e Kouga vamos acabar com Naraku e os outros protegem os feridos. # Sesshoumaru disse frio olhando para o irmão e aquilo pareceu uma ordem para todos.

#Ele vai morrer. # Inuyasha sussurrou se erguendo e se afastando do toque dos dois youkais e sacou a tessaiga novamente, esta pulsava como seu coração,como se estivessem conectados, antes que qualquer um dissesse alguma coisa Inuyasha se voltou na direção de Naraku e começou a andar, a passos lentos que demonstravam toda a sua raiva, todo o seu rancor, seu rosto estava abaixado fazendo sua franja cobrir os olhos, mais qualquer um podia sentir a energia sinistra que começava a emanar de seu corpo, Sesshoumaru e Kouga o acompanharam um pouco mais a trás para que não fossem atacados de surpresa, Sesshoumaru conhecia Naoto e sabia que ele sempre estava preparado para tudo e para todos.

Inuyasha respirava fundo com se assim pudesse lhe trazer alguma calma, mais a única coisa que conseguia era sentir o cheiro de sakuras, o seu corpo tinha o cheiro dela e na sua mente só havia ela e os momentos que passaram, sua mão se firmou com mais força no cabo da espada e um rosnado de amargura escapou de sua garganta, podia ter aproveitado mais o tempo que a teve ao seu lado, como pudera ter perdido tanto tempo com brigas infantis? Como queria poder voltar no tempo agora, suspirou parando quando sentiu algo em seu peito e o hanyou pode ouvir a risada de Naraku.

#Achou que eu não notaria que o livro estava com ele? # Naraku perguntou olhando para Kaede que o ignorou, vendo um brilho sair do peito de Inuyasha e ia para a mão de Naraku e se transformava em um livro de grossas capas.

#Como? Esse livro só deveria existir se a Elemental ainda vivesse. # Kaede disse e Naraku gargalhou mais alto olhando para o penhasco em que Kagome havia caído fazendo todos olharem na mesma direção, vendo Estrela surgi deste com Kirara ao seu lado e para a surpresa de todos Kagome e Shippo estavam ali montados em Estrela.

#Qual a surpresa? Vazo ruim não quebra. # Kagome disse descendo de Estrela com Shippo em seu ombro.

#Eu fiz a escolha certa em adotá-la. # Naraku disse sorrindo e com o livro fechado já havia lido o que estava escrito ali.

O céu se escureceu por completo sumindo com todas as estrelas e a lua, os quatro pingentes no pescoço de Kagome brilharam e flutuarem sobre a cabeça dela começando a rodar em uma grande velocidade formando um circulo e a joia do coração foi para o centro desse circulo ficando na cor azul, em seguida uma luz foi jogada sobre Kagome parecendo sugá-la fazendo-a ficar ao centro do circulo, Inuyasha ia avançar na direção de Kagome mais foi impedido por Sesshoumaru, à rotação dos pingentes aumentou e as luzes antes azuis se tornaram vermelhas e novamente azuis, nesse ponto Kagome começou a ser baixada, todo o seu corpo parecia um cristal podendo-se ver que ela estava praticamente transparente parecendo ser feita do mesmo materia que a joia.

#Ká. # Inuyasha sussurrou enquanto ela passava por eles.

_#Tudo acabará bem. # ouviu ela em sua mente e pela cara dos outros havia acontecido o mesmo com eles e com isso se confortou um pouco._

Continuou seu percurso na direção de Naraku que ria triunfante.

#Como esta escrito aqui você como uma boa Elemental vai realizar minhas vontades. # Naraku disse triunfante e Kagome sorriu levemente.

#Meu dever é proteger a terra de pessoas como você. # Kagome disse e o sorriso de Naraku se desmanchou. # Mais escutarei seu desejo. # completou fazendo-o voltar a rir.

#Quero os youkais sobre o domínio e que eu seja o rei de tudo. # Naraku disse e Kagome o olhou por algum tempo.

#Algo em seu pedido é bom para a terra e mesmo sem que eu queira terei que realizar. # Kagome disse e Naraku já imaginava ter conseguido o que queria. # Mais sua ambição merece um castigo. # Kagome disse e novamente o sorriso de Naraku se apagou, enquanto Kagome se virava e ia à direção dos amigos.

#Você não é louca de realizar alguma vontade desse monstro. # Inuyasha falou assim que Kagome parou perto de si.

#Ela não tem escolha, quando tem alguma beneficio para o mundo no pedido. # Kaede disse antes que o brilho de Kagome se intensificar.

_Ao próximo nascer do sol um novo mundo surgira..._

Todos ouviram aquilo, mais logo Naraku sentiu algo estranho mais olhando bem nada havia mudado, Inuyasha apertava tessaiga em sua mão.

#Vingança não é algo que lhe aconselho no momento. # Kagome disse se aproximando mais de Inuyasha.

#Por quê? # Inuyasha parecia cego de raiva e a luz de Kagome parecia aumentar com aquilo.

#Inuyasha se ela permanecer assim unida por completo com esse poder ele lhe sugara toda a vida, pois esse poder tem vida própria. # Kaede disse e Inuyasha finalmente desviou o seu olhar de Naraku e olhou para Kagome largando a tessaiga e a abraçando.

#Não quero perde-la mais uma vez. # Inuyasha sussurrou apertando mais o abraço. # Ká fica comigo. # implorou enterrando a face em seu pescoço, Kagome não disse nada simplesmente amoleceu e caiu para trás e ao olhar para o rosto da jovem viu que ela estava adormecida, ou melhor, dizendo inconsciente.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Por favor, linda acorda. # ouviu a voz masculina e conhecida, sorriu abrindo os olhos lentamente e se lembrou do que estava acontecendo e se levantou rapidamente olhando para os lados com a respiração rápida. #Esta tudo acabado. # ouviu a voz de Inuyasha novamente o olhando.

#O que você fez com Naraku? # perguntou vendo que só estavam ela e Inuyasha ali em uma cabana confortável.

#Ká, eu não quero falar sobre isso. # Inuyasha disse a abraçando fortemente. # Eu não quero pensar em perdê-la novamente. # Kagome respirou profundamente inalando o cheiro masculino de seu amado correspondendo ao abraço.

#Esta tudo bem agora. # Kagome sussurrou quando sentiu o corpo de Inuyasha tremendo levemente, não precisou olhá-lo para saber que ele estava chorando, Kagome se deitou o puxando junto, sabia que ao nascer do sol as coisas estariam diferentes mais resolveu não comentar nada com Inuyasha ele parecia tão sensível, ela nunca o tinha visto tão frágil. # Inu... Isso esta bastante estranho. # comentou afagando as orelhas caninas de seu namorado que parecia quase adormecido.

#O que? # perguntou erguendo a cabeça e a olhando já que ate agora estava com a face em seu pescoço sentindo o aroma agradável de Kagome.#Kaede nos aconselhou que cada casal ficasse em uma cabana e o Shippo, Estrela e Kirara ficaram na cabana dela. # Inuyasha disse enrolando uma mexa do cabelo de Kagome, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e seu corpo estava quase todo por cima do dela, algo que não havia notado antes _"Então Kaede já sabe" _Kagome pensou, suspirou sentindo os lábios de Inuyasha em seu pescoço. # Eu gostei dessa ideai. # o hanyou sussurrou ainda contra o pescoço de Kagome antes de realmente beijá-la nos lábios.

#Tarado. # Kagome sussurrou e Inuyasha somente riu continuando o que havia começado.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#O que foi Sesshy? # Rin perguntou quando o youkai ficou em silencio.

#Nada, a Kagome acordou. # disse calmamente e Rin sorriu pulando em cima dele que estava sentado ficando com uma perna de cada lado da cintura do youkai que a segurou levemente sorrindo.

#Que bom. # disse calmamente enlaçando o pescoço do youkai lentamente. # Mais temo o que ira acontecer ao amanhecer. # sussurrou aproximando as faces.

#Sei o que quer dizer. # Sesshoumaru sussurrou antes de juntar os lábios em um beijo que continha suas inseguranças, um novo mundo estava para surgir e o medo da separação parecia fazer crescer uma grande necessidade entre todos, a necessidade de ficar o mais próximo possível de quem se ama.

As pequenas mãos de Rin desamarravam a armadura que o youkai usava com cuidado, logo esta estava no chão e em seguida as mãos foram abrindo a parte de cima do kimono revelando o peitoral do mesmo, a blusa que a humana usava era fácil de tirar e logo estava no chão junto com o kimono dele, os lábios do youkai estavam quentes causando arrepios no corpo frágil da humana enquanto esta tinha as mãos em seus longos cabelos apreciando a caricia soltando leves e baixos gemidos.

#Sesshy... # a voz saiu falhada quando o youkai abocanhou um de seus seios fazendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás, as caricias se intensificaram e os corpos começavam a suar e as respirações tornaram-se rápidas e ofegantes, mais o pedido sempre era por mais.

Sesshoumaru a penetrou e não houve movimento lentos entre os dois, os beijos eram cada vez mais quentes, mais desejosos e Rin sempre o correspondia a altura em tudo, os movimentos rápidos eram perfeitos assim como o encaixe dos corpos, os lábios se juntaram em mais um beijo que os levou ao céu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Aparentemente o único que não se lembrava das palavras de Kagome era o hanyou, pois em outra cabana Sango chorava enquanto Miroku tentava de algum modo a acalmar.

#Vai ficar tudo bem. # Miroku disse a abraçando.

#Mi o que vai acontecer ao amanhecer? # Sango perguntou aparentemente mais calma e Miroku respirou aliviado e em seguida sorriu.

#Eu vou virar esse mundo de cabeça para baixo e quando eu te achar vou te pedir em casamento. # disse segurando o queixo dela não desviando o olhar da moça por um só instante, a primeira reação de Sango foi arregalar os olhos, mais depois que pareceu digerir a informação um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios da moça, mais antes que a mesma pudesse dizer alguma coisa Miroku a puxou para um beijo ardente e ela não se importou com as mãos atrevidas naquele momento.

As roupas logo estavam todas sobre o chão e os corpos unidos estavam banhados de suor e podia-se ouvir entre os gemidos as juras de amor trocadas entre os dois ate que os corpos cansados se renderam e o sono tomou conta dali.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Inu... # se assustou um pouco a ouvir o sussurro de sua namorada ao qual jurou que já estava dormindo, estavam os dois deitados com os corpos juntos cobertos apenas por seu kimono vermelho.

#Diga. # sussurrou de volta olhando para baixo e encontrando os olhos verdes.

#Você vai me amar ate amanhã? # após aquela pergunta Inuyasha achou isso estranho, mais resolveu responde-la, mais sem antes apertá-la mais em seus braços.

#A eternidade é suficiente para você? # ele devolveu outra pergunta e viu Kagome sorrir levemente.

#Você é exagerado, sabia? Mais eu ainda te amo. # disse se aconchegando mais ao corpo quente próximo ao seu.

#Eu também. # disse antes de boceja e adormecer em um sono profundo e antes de Kagome fazer o mesmo uma lagrima solitária deslizou por sua face...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bom mais um cap e por pressa da escritora não tera comentario dos personagens rsrs Gomen**

**Ja ne**

**Kissus**

**tat-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bom gente meu pc ta de marcação comigo quando é pra postar por isso hoje eu não vou poder responder as reviews, mais agradeço e muito por terem deixado seus comentarios.**

**Boa leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**** FINAL 1: A DISTANCIA.**

Já havia se passado quase dois anos desde que a batalha tivera fim e Kagome não vira mais ninguém, quando acordara se viu com sua família verdadeira, composta por sua mãe, avô e seu irmão dois anos mais novo Souta, descobriu também que humanos e youkai conviviam e viu que tinha um lado bom em tudo que Naraku fizera , suspirou pensando no que deveria ter acontecido com os outros e os olhos dourados invadiram sua mente lhe trazendo um pouco de dor, seu nome agora era Kagome Higurashi e quando voltara tinha novamente 20 anos para sua surpresa, hoje em dia tinha 22 anos, se viu em um trabalho que a obrigava trabalhar viajando pelo mundo e em todos os lugares que ia investigava sobre Inuyasha, descobrira que ele e o irmão eram grandes advogados, conhecidos pelo mundo todo, em um ano já havia viajado por todo o mundo e nunca conseguia ir para o local onde Inuyasha estava já que ele também parecia viver viajando, agora tinha crescido no trabalho e seu cargo a permitia ficar naquela cidade junto a sua família, mais não morava mais com esta, simplesmente visitava aos fins de semana e dormia lá também.

#Senhorita Higurashi, esta tudo bem? # nesses dois anos conhecera Houjo, ele podia ser mais novo do que ela uns dois anos mais nutria uma paixão por Kagome, Houjo era jovem e trabalhava ali como uma espécie de faz tudo, Kagome não gostava muito de saber que alguém a amava e nem ao menos podia dar uma chance ao rapaz já que seu coração já não lhe pertencia, suspirou e sorriu para o garoto.

#Estou bem sim Houjo, só não tive uma noite de sono muito boa. # disse calmamente, mais o rapaz podia ver que a cada dia os olhos de Kagome perdiam o brilho e isso o preocupava.

#Se você diz, mais tome cuidado com isso. # disse antes de se retirar, Kagome suspirou e voltou ao seu trabalho sempre olhando para o relógio freqüentemente esperando a hora que seu horário acabasse.

#Senhorita Higurashi compareça a minha sala, por favor. # ouviu a voz de seu chefe gritar da porta de sua sala e suspirou, ela trabalhava como jornalista e o seu chefe se chamava Miouga um senhor baixinho e gordo que era muito simpático e dizia que Kagome era como sua filha.

#Sim senhor Miouga. # disse ao entrar na sala espaçosa do chefe.

#Tem uns advogados famosos que iram fazer um baile de mascaras assim que chegarem à cidade mais não consegui colocar nenhum de meus jornalistas nesta festa aparentemente os dois são tímidos ou algo do tipo, talvez ate escondam alguma coisa. # disse a ultima parte com um sorriso de canto, Kagome conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso, a intimidade entre chefe e empregada era grande e algumas mentes maldosas olhavam aquilo com outros olhos, o sorriso de seu chefe era de alguém que iria aprontar alguma coisa.

#Vamos Mi você acha que todos os famosos que não gostam de aparecer em jornais tem algo a esconder. # disse sorrindo e se encostando à mesa do chefe.

#Minha querida Ká famoso que se presa sempre quer aparecer em jornais. # disse mantendo sempre seu sorriso.

#Diga logo o que pretende. # disse Kagome querendo acabar com todo o papo.

#Sempre direta, quero que consiga uma entrada e quero que minha melhor jornalista vá a essa festa. # disse e Kagome quase engasgou.

#Não me meta em confusões. # disse calmamente mais o olhando seriamente.

#Vamos Ká, não se negue a fazer este favor para mim filhinha. # disse com um olhar super gatinho do Shrek, Kagome o olhou nos olhos se arrependendo amargamente por isso.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

KAGOME

Que sorte eu tinha que ter olhado para aqueles olhos, Miouga sabe convencer qualquer pessoa a fazer o que ele quer, mais eu não sei ainda como vou fazer para ir aquele baile e nem roupa eu tenho e por isso meu _querido _chefe me liberou mais cedo para que pudesse resolver tudo já que o baile era neste fim de semana e hoje já era quarta feira, sabe minha casa fica ao lado do templo Higurashi bem perto de minha amada família, tenho algumas lembranças do meu pai mesmo nunca tendo visto o próprio ele me parecia tão amável e nas fotos era sempre tão alegre, bom agora não adianta pensar nisso tenho mais coisa para resolver ai esse Miouga só me trás confusão.

_#Você também não dispensa uma confusão K-chan. # Hally veio de repente me fazendo sorrir com o comentário, sim eu tenho os elementos e Estrela também esta comigo por isso moro em casa._

_#Nhá Hally, eu não sou do tipo que vai a uma festa cheia de __frescuras__, Naraku queria que eu fosse assim e eu aprendi a me comporta bem, mais mesmo assim não faz meu estilo. # respondi jogada no sofá de casa tentando achar uma solução para mais um problema que Miouga havia me arrumado._

_#Você pode fazer o que quiser K-chan, afinal você tem a gente__. # fora a vez__ de Lian dizer e eu sorri._

_#Valeu Lian, mais agora eu tenho que providenciar uma roupa e uma mascara. # disse me levantando e me espreguiçando, umas seis horas da tarde eu tenho coisa para fazer._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Aff eu já estou a horas andando por esse maldito shopping e sabe aquela história de que quando não se consegue encontrar um vestido e uma mascara que combinem é a mais pura verdade, que saber eu vou levar aquela mascara ali e vou usar um vestido meu mesmo, já é quase seis horas e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

#Ká. # estava tão distraída que não notei a aproximação.

#AHHHHH. # gritei dando um salto para frente me virando para a pessoa que tocou em meu ombro e vi um casal rindo. # Olá para vocês também. # disse sorrindo para Souta o meu maninho e a namorada dele Liza, ela não é daqui sabe? É americana e foi uma espécie de amor a primeira vista pelo que Liza me contou, nos viramos grandes amigas nesses dois anos e fiquei a par de tudo sobre a minha vida antes dos dois anos.

#Oi maninha. # Souta disse me abraçando, era algum tipo de costume dele me abraçar já que diz que eu sempre fiz de tudo por ele e nesses dois anos não foram diferente e sempre que a alguma briga entre os dois, eles vem me procurar para conversa, gosto da confiança que eles depositam em mim.

#Desculpa o susto Ká. # Liza disse sorrindo e eu a correspondi, ela também gostava de me abraçar, não sei todo mundo parece gosta de me abraçar dizem que eu passo uma sensação boa, fazer o que né?

#Tudo bem Liza eu estava distraída. # disse tranqüila, minha calma não mudou nada.

#E ai maninha o que você esta fazendo por aqui ao invés de esta no trabalho? # Souta me perguntou abraçando a namorada pelo ombro mostrando ciúmes, ele tem um humor um pouco parecido com o do... Inuyasha. Sabe eu ate hoje não sei o que houve com o Naraku, aff vou esquecer isso por algum tempo.

#Hai eu devia esta no trabalho, mais o Miouga inventou um negocio ai e eu tenho que acompanhá-lo. # disse suspirando em desgosto. # Vocês podem...? # eu comecei a perguntar.

#A gente fica sim. # Souta respondeu antes que eu tivesse terminado.

#Liza não vai se importa? # perguntei olhando para minha futura cunhada.

#Claro que não cunhadinha. # ela falou com um enorme sorriso.

#Então vocês vão ficar aqui ou já estão indo? # quis saber.

#Nos vamos ficar mais um pouco. # Souta disse e eu sorri concordando.

#Eu vou comprar o que preciso e vou para casa depois vocês passam lá para a gente combinar tudo pro dia do baile. # os vi concordarem e me despedi entrando na loja comprando o que eu queria e fui para a casa da minha mãe, eu disse que a gente era vizinha né? Mais é só porque a gente mora bastante perto, afinal o templo Higurashi é enorme e a minha casa é uma das poucas perto dali já que tem uma floresta bem ali, as pessoas não acham seguro, mais pouco a pouco cada vez mais pessoas vão se mudando para lá.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agora eu estou chegando à da minha querida mãe e a primeira pessoa que eu vejo é o meu avô, ah ele ta lá perto da árvore sagrada, eu vou lá pelo menos da um oi para ele.

#Oi vovô. # disse assim que cheguei perto dele, que me sorriu.

#Olá querida, eu não sei o que á com essa árvore ela já deveria esta florescendo. # disse meio triste.

#Quer que eu resolva isso? # perguntei preocupada com ele, que sempre amou tanto essa árvore, dizem que ela tem poderes e esta ai há séculos, eu não duvido.

#Você me faria esse favor? # ele perguntou mais animado.

#Claro. # respondi sorrindo, me virei para aquela árvore antiga, venho passado meu tempo livre aqui perto dela para não dizer em cima, mais vovô ficaria irritado se soubesse disso, suspirei antes de fechar os olhos, havia aprimorado minhas habilidades agora que tinha os quatro elementos, logo veio aquele cheiro doce e agradável, abri os olhos e vi a árvore completamente florida e bela como sempre.

#Você é um anjo, sabia? # vovô disse e eu dei um beijo na testa dele gargalhando antes de sair andando na direção da casa que havia ali, vovô era uma ótima pessoa algumas vezes era meu rabugento quando contrariado, tirando isso ele era maravilhoso um ótimo avô, ouviu ele gargalhar um pouco também antes de finalmente entrar na casa.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Droga mais um dia e eu só penso nela, ah a minha menininha, o que eu faço para encontra ela? Será que ela esta me procurando como eu a ela? Aff por que você não sai da minha cabeça, dois anos e acordar sem o calor dela e sem sentir aquele cheiro bom, foi um pesadelo acorda aquele dia e vem sendo todos os dias assim nesses dois anos, arg por que as coisas tinham que ser assim, eu encontrei Miroku e Kouga e eles estão com a Sango e a Ayame, até o Sesshoumaru já achou a Rin e eu tenho que ficar aqui sozinho, sem ela.

#Pensando nela de novo? # ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru, eu estava tão distraído que nem notei que ele estava vindo para a sala, nos continuamos como estávamos lá, ou seja, eu hanyou e ele youkai, nosso pai esta vivo, assim como minha mãe, essa mudança teve seus lados bons.

#Algo errado? # perguntei preferindo não falar sobre meus pensamentos.

#Saímos no noticiário desse lugar. # Sesshoumaru disse erguendo um jornal para mim.

#Aff eu odeio isso, jornalistas são tão... Arg não tenho nem o que dizer. # meu pai armou esse baile, mais eu e Sesshoumaru conseguimos a proibição de jornalistas por lá.

#Seu mau humor esta cada vez pior. # Sesshoumaru comentou rindo, ele vem fazendo muito isso, claro ele tem a Rin lá do lado dele, ah ela virou secretaria dele, Miroku trabalha com a gente e fez o mesmo com a Sango e o Kouga se tornou um sócio e Ayame esta do mesmo jeito, algumas vezes brinco que é o trio de secretarias...

#Irmãozinho, sai do meu pé. # pedi de forma até bastante irônica, de certo modo eu acho que estou me isolando pouco a pouco, eu preciso tanto dela.

#Espero que você a encontre logo. # Sesshoumaru sussurrou antes de sair da minha sala, ah a minha vida esta longe de mim.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

#Mama eu cheguei. # anuncie entrando na sala, ela estava assistindo TV.

#Oi querida você já voltou? # minha mãe disse sorrindo eu retribui, olhei para os lados e minha mãe já notou o que eu procurava. # Esta na casa dos Mizig. # ela falou calmamente e eu sentei no sofá ao lado dela.

#Falou que horas iam esta aqui? # perguntei massageando a testa o dia foi longo e parecia que ia demorar a acabar.

#Daqui a pouco. # minha mãe disse vaga, ela costumava ser assim quando me via preocupada, mais como já é costume eu só riu e relaxo, meu avô entrou logo depois sorrindo antes de ir para a cozinha.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Havia chegado o maldito dia do "baile" e da para notar a minha felicidade só pelo modo que eu estou falando, vamos Inuyasha respira, já estou eu com um traje formal, nada parecido com a minha amada roupa vermelha, eu me acostumei com ela, e com uma mascara negra, sem muitos detalhes, mais é até bonita.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Logo Miouga vai passar aqui para me levar, jornalistas não são aceitos lá então a gente vai só ver o que rola por lá.

DING DONG

Fui abri a porta e dei de cara com o Souta e a Liza.

#Oi maninha. # Souta disse me dando um abraço apertado ao qual eu correspondi, aprendi a dar valor a cada dia que surgi depois que me perdi do Inuyasha.

#Oi Liza. # disse abraçando a bela mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros, meu maninho tem bom gosto, ela linda por dentro e por fora. # Vocês chegaram na hora. # disse dando passagem para os dois.

#É a gente ainda demorou um pouco sabe o Souta é mais lerdo do que eu para se arrumar. # Liza disse enquanto nos duas riamos e Souta ficava emburrado se jogando no sofá.

#Sei. # disse e vi o carro de Miouga parando na frente de minha casa. #Yue meu amor. # disse calmamente antes de sair e fechar a porta ainda pude ouvir a gargalhada dos três.

#Vamos Ká antes que nos atrasemos. # Miouga me chamou e eu sorri.

#Seu chato eu já estou aqui não precisa gritar. # disse sorrindo e entrando no carro pelo visto a noite vai ser longa...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oi galera bom afic esta entrando na reta final**

**e espero que voces gostem**

**Kissus**

**ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá estou aqui hoje postando mais um cap. (coisa obvia né? ) continuando espero que gostem, pois estamos na reta final e provavelmente o proximo será o ultimo cap. agora vou responder as reviews dos cap.s 17 e 18.**

**K-Dani : Sim eles são taradinhos, mais eles são fofinhos, que bom que esta gostando, fiz o possivel dessa vez para postar rapido, espero que goste, vc vai ver o que rola entre eles, com relação ao pedido de casamento o Miroku ta esperando reunir todo mundo de novo, kissus.**

**jeh-chaN : Não preciso responder o que houve com eles, espero qur continue gostando, ja ne.**

**belle Kagome-chan : bom ja deu pra ver o por que de ela ter chorado, espero que esse cap agrade. bjs**

**Boa Leitura,**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**** FINAL ****2**** : BAILE E... FILHO?**

INUYASHA

Sabe esqueci de mencionar um pequeno detalhe, hoje é noite de lua nova e acho que para um hanyou a sempre uma noite indesejada, e para mim não é diferente e hoje é o meu dia de humano, desci as escadas encontrando todo mundo lá, todos da minha família sabiam incluindo Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame e ate o Kouga, não vivemos mais em pé de guerra, quer dizer brigamos sim, mais por que ele é insuportável na maior parte das vezes (e ele é um santo. ), ta eu também provoco, mais essa não é a questão, disse que iria sozinho para que ninguém suspeitasse da minha noite humana, peguei meu carro no estilo esporte, sim é um carro bem caro, mais eu só o comprei por que ele era confortável e fazia meu estilo sabe, meu rebelde e meio comportado.

Cheguei ao local do baile e vi que ele era imenso, afinal era um dos hotéis mais freqüentados da cidade, desci do carro e mostrei o convite quando os seguranças ameaçaram me barrar, no convite não era necessário o nome, mais tinha um símbolo que o tornava oficial ou fajuto, essa idéia veio do meu irmão e eu até agora não entendi por que, entrei e logo estava no grande salão cheio de gente e eu agradeci por esta sem a minha audição sensível, por que até para a audição normal aquele lugar estava barulhento demais, logo vi a mesa dos meus parentes e amigos, mais havia somente meus pais ali, olhei em volta e vi os outros já na pista de dança, pelo menos eles vão se diverti, minha mãe acenou para mim e sabe eu não me importei se estava ou não pagando mico, afinal eu a sai da escola, acenei de volta dando um leve sorriso.

#Você demorou meu filho. # meu pai falou assim que eu sentei.

#Dei umas voltas não estava com presa de chegar. # falei calmamente, aff até eu peguei a mania da Kagome de falar calmamente, agir calmamente, ah mais eu sabia como tirar aquela calma dela.

#A bela jovem ainda lhe assombra. # minha mãe comentou.

#Ela não me assombra mãe, ela simplesmente esta aqui... # disse colocando a mão sobre o peito no lado do coração. #... E aqui. # disse subindo a mão para a cabeça.

#Se é isso mesmo meu filho, então não desista. # meu pai disse colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro, enquanto minha mãe sorria, suspirei aceitando uma bebida que o garçom passou servindo. # E não fique bêbado esta noite. # meu pai disse sorrindo antes de se levantar.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inu no Taisho sentiu uma flagrância e se levantou, caminhou com a sua costumeira pose que era arrogante, mais não batia com o seu bom caráter, caminhou entre as mesas vendo que Inuyasha conversava sobre qualquer coisa com a mãe e continuou sua caminhada parando somente eu seu destino.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Chegamos àquela festa e Miouga logo se levantou dizendo que iria tentar ver se encontrava algum famoso em baixo de alguma daquelas mascaras, eu suspirei aceitando uma bebida qualquer que o garçom oferecia, beberiquei vendo que era vinho tinto, uma bebida que eu gostava bastante, mais mesmo assim a larguei em cima da mesa cruzei os braços suspirando novamente e me lembrei de como Inuyasha odiava quando eu fazia isso, esse pensamento fez com que eu me levantasse de supetão era como se o pudesse sentir bem perto de mim, me virei de repente e dei de cara com olhos dourados, meu coração deu um salto apesar de saber que aqueles olhos não pertenciam a Inuyasha e após examiná-lo pode ver que não era realmente ele.

#Olá. # a voz era levemente grave e transmitiam sua experiência, arqueei uma sobrancelha coisa que ele não viu já que minha mascara cobria.

#Oi. # disse de forma formal e ele parecia me examinar também.

#Posso saber seu nome? # ele perguntou mantendo o tom grave mais em seus lábios havia um curto sorriso.

#Kagome. # disse não achando necessário citar meu sobrenome, ele me olhou por mais algum tempo e aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos.

#Gostaria de dançar comigo? # suspirei aliviada quando ele voltou a falar alguma coisa, fiz um leve aceno positivo e logo estava sendo puxada para a pista de dança, agora me diz quais são as chances de você encontrar pessoas de olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, caninos e orelhas pontudas? Bom eu não sei responder, mais sei que assim que chegamos à pista de dança vi uma pessoa com aquelas características, mais ele puxava mais para o jeito de Sesshoumaru, mais logo o youkai sumiu de minhas vistas quando o outro que eu nem sabia o nome me puxava fazendo a gente ficar na posição de dança, a musica era uma espécie de valsa e eu me deixei ser guiada pelo youkai a minha frente.

#Qual o seu nome? # perguntei quando estava no meio da dança, ele me olhou com um sorriso calmo.

#Inu no Taisho. # aquele nome me era familiar o olhei por mais algum tempo, tentando puxar de onde eu já ouvi esse nome.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Estava conversando com a minha mãe, quando de repente ela parou de conversa e ficou olhando para certo ponto na pista de dança, segui seu olhar e vi meu pai dançando com outra mulher, esta tinha os cabelos negros que batiam no máximo na metade de suas costas, o vestido era negro e longo, colado e tinha um 'x' nas costas nuas e a mascara cobria as laterais do rosto da jovem.

#Vamos dançar meu filho. # aquilo me soou mais como uma ordem, nossa acho que aquilo se chama ciúmes e acho que minha mãe estava se mordendo, sorri meu de lado me deixando levar por uma aparentemente furiosa mãe ate a pista de dança, começamos a dança e quando a musica estava chegando ao fim minha mãe me puxou para perto do 'casal'.

#Que tal trocarmos os pares? # perguntei quando minha mãe me beliscou, meu pai somente nos olhou sorrindo e concordando se afastando da moça e pegando a mão da minha mãe e quando a mulher que dançava com ele se virou e eu vi aqueles conhecidos olhos verdes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

#Que tal trocarmos os pares? # ouvi aquela pergunta e me arrepiei por inteiro, Inu no Taisho ao qual ainda não me lembrei de onde já ter ouvido o nome estendeu a mão e desapareceu entre as pessoas, me virei dando de cara com olhos violetas, Kami eu devo esta perdendo a memória, pois tenho certeza que já havia visto aqueles olhos antes, uma musica bastante lenta e ele silenciosamente me estendeu a mão.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Estendi a mão para ela com um sorriso charmoso, ela aceitou minha mão e a puxei para mim colando nossos corpos, sabia que pelos olhos dela, ela não havia me reconhecido, não faz mal brincar um pouco certo? Aproximei mais nossas faces sem desviar os olhos um minuto sequer, vi os olhos verdes confusos, mais mesmo assim não deixaram de se escurecer de desejo e sabia que o corpo dela estava reagindo a cada toque meu, eu queria provar aqueles lábios novamente, me aproximei mais no ultimo instante ela virou o rosto.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Por que eu estava reagindo daquele jeito com uma pessoa que eu nem sabia quem era, mais que eu mesmo tempo me parecia tão familiar, ele em certo ponto avançou para um beijo e por mais que eu sentisse vontade eu desviei mais ele não se afastou eu fiquei com o rosto virado e ele com a face em meu pescoço a respiração quente batendo ali em um ponto fraco meu.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Sabia que aquele era um ponto fraco dela, aquele cheiro de sakuras, não precisava ser um hanyou para sentir aquele cheirinho agradável, calma Inuyasha ela ainda não te reconheceu, então eu vou ajudá-la a se lembrar.

#No dia em que nos conhecemos... # comecei sussurrando em seu ouvido. #... Eu não passava de um simples humano, bruxa. # terminei de sussurrar e ela se afastou rapidamente olhando nos meus olhos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Todas as imagens na era feudal vieram a minha mente e o dia em que nos conhecemos me lembrei dos olhos violetas.

#Não me chame de bruxa, baka. # falei cruzando os braços, enquanto me afastava dele, sei que o certo seria eu me jogar nos braços dele, mais minha cabeça dava voltas e antigas perguntas voltavam a minha cabeça, dois malditos anos, arg Kagome não seja boba, me virei tão rapidamente que ele bateu contra mim e se não tivesse me segurando eu teria caído com tudo não chão.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Quer saber? Fiquei surpreso quando ela me deu as costas, mais a acompanhei, ate o momento em que ela parou e se virou fazendo com que nossos corpos se chuçassem, a segurei puxando para mim no processo, ela ainda me parecia bastante confusa, eu também estava bastante, vi ela respirar profundamente e os olhos dela se clarearam, colei completamente os nossos corpos em um abraço bem possessivo, Kagome me pareceu respirar aliviada retribuindo o abraço.

#Pensei que você estivesse fugindo de mim. # sussurrei após um tempo, a respiração dela batia em meu pescoço e ela riu.

#Seria loucura se eu fizesse isso. # ela disse antes de se afasta um pouco para me encarar e eu em um gesto inesperado tirei a mascara que ela usava, não havia nenhuma mudança em seu rosto, continuava como da ultima vez que a vi, ela fechou os olhos enquanto eu acariciava sua face. # Inu... # sentia falta daqueles lábios e por isso a beijei, toda a saudade acumulada nesses dois anos foi demonstrada nesse beijo ate que senti algo vibrar entre nós e ela se afastou tirando um celular do decote.

#Belo lugar para colocar. # disse ela me olhou reprovadora e após olhar o visor do celular começou a sair andando para fora do salão comigo a acompanhando de perto, quando já estávamos fora do salão ela atendendo o aparelho.

#Alô. # ela disse me parecendo um pouco preocupada.

_#Ká eu preciso que você retorne agora. # _a voz masculina no outro lado da linha fez meu sangue ferver enquanto via a respiração de Kagome se acelerar.

#Yue? # ela perguntou bem interessada.

_#Hai. # _disse o homem do outro lado da linha e Kagome desligou o telefone e o guardou no mesmo lugar, nossos amigos e minha família estavam ali fora e Kagome se virou olhando diretamente para um senhor de idade que eu não conhecia.

#Miouga me de a chave. # aquilo saiu como uma ordem e o senhor tirou a chave do bolso mais não entregou para Kagome, eu estava extremamente confuso.

#Você esta nervosa demais para dirigir. # ele alertou e em um piscar de olhos Kagome estava frente a frente com ele com um olhar fervendo de raiva.

#Me entregue essa chave. # as palavras foram cuspidas e o velho tremendo estendeu o objeto, que Kagome pegou sem a mínima delicadeza e sem mais uma palavra a vi entrar no carro e sair em alta velocidade, eu fiquei sem ação, mais sabia que estava morrendo de ciúmes e raiva naquele momento e que se eu encontrasse esse tal de Yue eu mataria.

#Droga, agora que tudo tava dando certo. # ouvi Miroku dizer o olhei para ele com os olhos estreitados.

#O que estava dando certo? # perguntei me aproximando dos outros.

#Vamos para casa e a gente conta tudo desde o inicio. # me pai disse e todos nos fomos para casa, eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele e a qualquer momento podia-se dizer que eu ia morde alguém.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Nunca tinha dirigido com tanta velocidade em toda a minha vida, cheguei em casa e assim que coloquei os pés dentro de casa encontrei todo mundo sentado em um sofá e aparentemente minha mãe cuidava de um corte na sobrancelha de Souta que fazia varias caretas.

#O que houve aqui? # perguntei chamando a atenção de todos, Liza se levantou e me abraçou chorando e eu senti o mundo sobre os meus pés sumirem enquanto eu ajoelhava no chão levando Liza comigo e eu chorei como se a minha vida estivesse no fim.

#Não pudemos fazer nada mana. # ouvi Souta dizer e me levantei indo até ele.

#Você esta bem? # perguntei examinando ele que fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, Liza sentou ao lado dele que a abraçou, um envelope foi estendido para mim, olhei e vi que quem fazia isso era meu avô, minha mão estremeceu enquanto eu a estendia para pegar o objeto vermelho, cor de sangue, me sentei no sofá e abri o envelope.

#O que tem escrito ai? # minha mãe perguntou enquanto eu pousava os olhos no papel da mesma cor do envelope comecei a ler e a cada palavra meu corpo estremecia de raiva.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

#Deixa eu vê se entendi direito... # eu comecei respirando profundamente para buscar paciência de algum lugar. #... Vocês descobriram onde Kagome trabalhava no jornal dessa cidade, armaram esse baile para a gente se encontra e por isso falaram com o chefe dela para levá-la para lá? # de tudo que eles haviam me explicado eu tirei esse pequeno resumo que falei, todos se olharam meio inseguros para responder, mais no fim todos concordaram.

#Demoramos bastante tempo para achá-la. # Sesshoumaru suspirou após dizer isso.

#Estava indo tudo bem, o que aconteceu? # Miroku disse e questionou, meu sangue voltou a ferver quando me lembrei da ligação que pôs tudo a perder e era de um homem.

#Alguém ligou para ela. # eu soube que era um homem por que ele falou bastante alto e quando Kagome chamou o nome Yue, eu confirmei isso. # Parecia algo bem importante já que ela quase bateu em você velho, que é o chefe dela. # disse desgostoso.

#Deve ter sido algo realmente importante. # ouvi o tal Miouga comentar com meus pais e todos voltaram à conversa sobre qualquer coisa e eu novamente estreitei os olhos.

#Alguém sabe me dizer quem é Yue? # perguntei me levantando da poltrona que me encontrava até o momento, olhei para meus pais que negaram Kouga e Ayame fizeram o mesmo, Miroku e Sango também, Sesshoumaru e Rin agiram do mesmo modo, só me sobrou aquele velho que me olhou por algum tempo esperando que eu falasse algo. # Você sabe quem é Yue? # perguntei estreitando mais os olhos, aquele velho era muito lerdo.

#Muito me surpreende você não saber quem é Yue. # ele falou se levantando e todos estavam curiosos para saber quem era esse tal Yue, eu queria matá-lo por ter tirado Kagome de perto de mim depois de dois anos sem vê-la.

#Se eu soubesse quem é eu não estaria perguntando. # aff que aquele velho estava me testando e se eu não tivesse tanta vontade de descobrir eu o mataria só para não ter mais que aturá-lo.

#Calma eu vou falar... #

#Fala logo que eu quero matá-lo por ter me atrapalhado. # o interrompi e mesmo como humano eu rosnei ameaçadoramente e sabe o que o velho fez? Ele começou a gargalhar, eu o olhei apertando os punhos para não socá-lo.

#Você teria coragem de matar o seu próprio filho? # ele disse com um sorriso de lado, mau mundo caiu, filho? Eu cai sentado no chão e pela cara dos outros a surpresa não foi menor.

#Filho? # sussurrei ainda não acreditando, eu sou pai...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**tat-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Agome chan : Bom a vc não tenho muito a dizer ja que vc não tera nenhuma surpresa com o que esta escrito aqui (pq será?) então não tenho mais o que dizer a não ser que a espero na minha proxima fic, kissus**

**Melody : Bom esse esta sendo o ultimo cap mesmo, não tenho mais o que acrescentar nessa fic, espero que o final lhe agrade ja ne**

**K-Dani : Espero que este cap esclareça todas as duvidas restantes qualquer coisa pergunte e eu responderei e espero que goste desse final. Kissus**

**Iodes Malfoy : Bom eu acho que lendo esse cap vai dar para entender caso não pergunte que eu respondo ok? Espero que realmente goste Kissus.**

**Boa Leitura,**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

De acordo com a carta Naraku seqüestrou o Yue, eu não falei né? Mais algum tempo depois que eu voltei a 'realidade' descobri que estava grávida, foi um choque saber disso, mais também foi algo maravilho, Yue esta para completa dois anos, ele tem os cabelos prateados aos quais ele já não permite cortar, os olhos são verdes e tem as características de uma hanyou, tirando as orelhas que são normais, no baile nem deu tempo de falar com o Inuyasha direito.

Eu não entendo de onde Naraku surgiu? O que houve com ele? E por que ele só apareceu agora? Preciso saber o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei agora eu estou aqui chorando, Yue pode ser um hanyou mais ainda é o meu pequenininho, como será que Inuyasha reagiria se descobrisse que tem um filho?

Ouvi a campainha mais não fiz movimento algum para atender, Souta o fez e eu ergui a cabeça...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Depois de me recuperar do susto quase enforquei o velho para que ele me levasse ate a casa da Kagome e todo mundo resolveu me acompanhar, eu não fiz comentário algum simplesmente levei o velho até meu carro e o joguei lá dentro e comecei a dirigir com as instruções do tal de Miouga, depois de algum tempo dirigindo chegamos a uma casa perto do templo e eu sai sem esperar ninguém, sentindo um cheiro que não me agradava nem um pouco, toquei a campainha e um garoto um pouco mais novo do que eu, mais eu quase o atropelei passando rapidamente por ele, vi Kagome erguer a cabeça e esta chorava e a única coisa que eu fiz foi abrir os braços em um convite mudo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Não esperei um pedido para me jogar nos únicos braços que me passavam uma grande proteção, ele me apertou com força e eu sabia que ele estava confuso por não saber o porquê de eu esta chorando, me separei um pouco e lhe estendi a carta, sei que era um péssimo momento para se descobri que tinha um filho, mais ele era o pai e eu não podia deixá-lo de fora disso, ele pegou a carta e começou a ler.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Peguei a carta e comecei a ler...

"Olá já faz um bom tempo que não nós vemos não é? Pena que agora eu esteja muito irritado com certo acontecimento ao qual você conhece muito bem.

Para ser bem direto: Quero você e aquele seus 'protetores' no endereço abaixo até meia noite ou então o pequeno filhote morre.

OS: Ele tem os olhos da mãe.

Até mais. "

Iria rasgar o papel mais Kagome o tomou antes que eu fizesse isso, todos nos estávamos reunidos faltava somente o Shippo, mais não seria bom ter uma criança aqui nesse momento, pena que o momento não era dos melhores, Kagome pediu que a mãe delas levasse meus pais e os outros familiares dela para o templo para que pudesse resolver alguma coisa e em seguida se jogou no sofá.

#Você vai ficar sentada ai enquanto o meu filho corre risco de vida? # sei que não era o momento para isso mais eu estava a ponto de perder um filho que eu acabei de descobri que existia.

#Ele é meu filho também, mais não estou a fim de entrar em uma armadilha e arriscar a vida de todo mundo. # ela me disse com os olhos brilhando, mais não pelas lagrimas e sim por raiva.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito? Me levantei depois de lançar mais um olhar de raiva para ele e olhei para a janela, o que eu não daria para que fosse a noite em que eu me transformo e também o Inuyasha ainda esta humano e ainda vai esta até que amanheça, sei que meu rosnado foi alto o suficiente para que todos na sala ouvissem e sei que qualquer estranho iria ter medo, suspirei e comecei a caminhar para os fundos da casa esperando que eles me acompanhassem e ainda bem que ninguém fez mais nenhum comentário.

Não esperava ter que fazer isso.

#Vocês podem tampar os ouvidos Estrela não esta aqui. # disse sem olhá-los, mais sabia que todos concordaram e quando olhei rapidamente para trás via que todos haviam feito o que eu pedi.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Todos nos tampamos os ouvidos e em seguida ela assobiou alto e esse pareceu ecoar pelo céu, logo depois ela se virou para nos com um livro e eu logo o reconheci.

#Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com Naraku? # ela perguntou e eu a olhei interrogativo.

#Naraku sumiu no momento em que você ficou desacordada. # respondi vendo que todos estavam confusos como eu.

#Você não fez nada? # Sango perguntou calmamente.

#Não me lembro de nada até o momento que eu vi uma luz. # Kagome respondeu e todos ficaram surpresos.

#Eu posso explicar isso. # aquela voz me era tão familiar e vimos Estrela pousar e dela Kaede desceu, bom ela não tinha mudado nada, continuava velha.

#Explique então e rápido. # Kagome disse não parecendo nem um pouco surpresa com a presença de Kaede e eu diria que eu não gostaria de ser o Naraku neste momento, visto que Kagome seria capaz de matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

#Você estava adormecida, o que víamos era o seu corpo sendo movido pelo poder da jóia e dos elementos. # Kaede disse com a sua costumeira calma.

#Para mim já basta, Estrela. # Kagome disse e vi Sesshoumaru torcer a cara, ia perguntar o que era quando vi algo vermelho na mão de Kagome.

#Faça de uma vez Kagome. # Estrela pediu e Kagome fechou a mão sobre o chifre de Estrela que brilhou em seguida Kagome soltou o chifre e veio em minha direção.

#Hanyou. # ela disse antes de soprar algo em mim o que me fez tossi.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

KAGOME

Inuyasha pulsou em sinal comum de transformação e logo Inuyasha era novamente um hanyou, vi ele se olhar e depois olhou para mim.

#Por que não me transformou em um youkai completo? # ele me perguntou e eu rangi os dentes.

#Senta. # ordenei vendo-o cair de cara no chão. # Kaede quero uma permissão. # pedi e Kaede apenas sorriu e acenou afirmativamente, folheei o livro e este brilhou fechei os olhos e comecei a citar rapidamente a oração naquele livro, era arriscado mexer com aquele livro, mais a vida de meu filho estava em risco e eu daria a minha pela a dele, mais uma coisa eu digo Naraku vai saber o que acontece quando mexem com a minha cria e ele não vai gostar do resultado.

_#A liberdade completa... # Hally começou dizendo._

_#... Quatro elementos opostos... # Arthy continuou e meu corpo pareceu estremecer._

_#... Em uma união... # Clear, meu corpo ardeu._

_#... Em um só corpo e mente. # Lian completou._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

INUYASHA

Me levantei e vi Kagome com aquele livro brilhando bastante um vento começou a circular Kagome e as folhas do livro começaram a radiá-la adquirindo grande velocidade, mais quando tudo acabou não notei nada diferente.

#Isso me pareceu uma perca de tempo. # Kouga falou e Kagome somente o olhou sem proferir uma palavra sequer e acho que não era necessário já que aquele olhar dizia tudo.

#Eu conheço o endereço em que Naraku quer nos encontrar, ele é bem aberto e abandonado. # Kagome comentou com a voz calma, diferente do que se passava em seus olhos.

#Podemos nos separar em duplas. # Miroku propôs.

#Ai precisaríamos de tempo para planejar o ataque e não temos tempo. # Sesshoumaru falou.

#Vamos logo. # Kagome falou subindo em Estrela que veio em minha direção.

#Acho melhor você ir com ela. # Estrela me falou e eu concordei montando em Estrela e abraçando Kagome pela cintura e alçamos vôo.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Gomen. # Inuyasha ouviu Kagome sussurrar antes de suspirar.

#Por quê? # perguntou não entendendo o motivo das desculpas.

#Pelo modo que eu venho agindo depois do baile. # esclareceu e Inuyasha apertou o abraço apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dela.

#Nos vamos conseguir resgatá-lo, posso não conhecê-lo mais ele é nosso filho e não podemos negar que isso é vantajoso. # sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Estavam próximos ao lugar marcado e já puderam ver Naraku e uns cabelos prateados um pouco grande, Inuyasha olhou aquilo e olhou para Kagome.

#Ele não me deixa corta. # falou entendendo o que ele queria saber.

#Minha mãe dizia que eu fazia isso também. # falou e eles desceram parando bem perto de Naraku e logo os outros também chegaram.

#Você estão adiantados. # Naraku anunciou.

#MAMA. # Yue gritou assim que viu Kagome.

#Devolve meu filho. # Kagome falou e Naraku riu pegando Yue pelo pescoço.

#Para minha vingança ser completa eu tenho que acabar com todos de uma vez e ainda tem a família de vocês. # disse e apertou o pescoço de Yue, mais para sua surpresa Kagome surgiu a sua frente com um sorriso assustador e com uma força surpreendente tirou Yue das mãos dele e o lançou longe.

#Ninguém pode ser tão rápido quanto o vento. # Kagome sussurrou abraçando Yue que chorava muito, Inuyasha se aproximou. # Fica com ele que eu resolvo o nosso probleminha com Naraku. # Kagome disse pretendendo entregar Yue para o hanyou mais este não a soltou. # Vamos Yue facilita para a mamãe hum você o reconhece. # disse tocando levemente no nariz do infante que farejou na direção de Inuyasha e sem dizer uma palavra sequer se jogou nos braços do hanyou se aninhando ali como um filhote cercado, Inuyasha ia dizer alguma coisa quanto a Kagome enfrentar Naraku sozinha, mais a mulher o olhou e seus olhos eram brancos e por isso decidiu ir para junto dos amigos, gostou da sensação de segurar seu filho.

Naraku se levantou limpando a poeira da roupa.

#A arte do livro antigo foi usada. # disse Naraku.

#Não importa, você não deveria ter saído de onde estava. # os olhos brancos não demonstravam sentimento algum.

#Você me baniu para uma espécie de dimensão sofredora, EU passei dois anos sendo torturado e depois esperavam eu me curar para começar a torturar novamente. # Naraku sim demonstrava todo o sentimento de ódio em seus olhos vermelhos.

#Esperava que eu lhe mandasse para o paraíso? # a ironia soou forte na voz de Kagome. #Hoje em dia você não passa de um humano, ou achou que eu não notaria isso quando o visse? # todos ficaram surpresos com aquilo.

#Tive que abrir mão do meu poder de youkai para adquirir minha liberdade, mais eu tenho algumas habilidades. # Naraku disse e Kagome sentiu a energia que o cercava.

#Você fez um contrato com alguém poderoso. # Kagome disse e Naraku riu maleficamente antes que sua energia irradiasse como uma explosão repelindo todos, Kagome se levantou e viu vários tentáculos saindo de Naraku.

#Se pensa que vai me vencer, pense novamente. # Naraku disse e Kagome simplesmente sorriu para a surpresa dos outros que se levantavam.

#Você acha que já me viu lutar vou mostra que aquilo não era nada. # novamente aquele vento a rodeou os cabelos negros voltaram a ser longos, e suas roupas se tornaram uma combinação dos quatro elementos, azul, laranja, verde e o sobretudo transparente.

#Mudar de roupa não lhe torna mais forte. # Naraku disse antes de avançar e Kagome em grande velocidade de todos os tentáculos do outro e ganhando distancia a Elemental rodou e criou uma espécie de redemoinho lançando Naraku para longe, mais em seguida este avançou novamente a luta era rápida, mais via-se claramente que Naraku mesmo com todos aqueles 'braços' estava mais ferido que Kagome e quando esta foi lançada para perto dos outros ergueu uma enorme parede de fogo a atravessando em seguida e dificultando a visão dos outros sobre o que ocorria na luta, mais logo o fogo foi diminuindo e pode-se vê Naraku com alguns tentáculos presos ainda lutando com os que estavam livres, Kagome não precisava falar nada para usar os elementos e em seguida uma enorme onda atingiu Naraku fazendo ele ir parar longe, mais com movimentos com as mãos Kagome fez uma bolha de água prendendo Naraku dentro impossibilitando que este respirasse já que estava em baixo da água.

#Nesses anos tive muito tempo para entender o tamanho de meus poderes. # Kagome disse vendo Naraku lutar para sair da grande bola de água, viu que logo ele não conseguiria mais prender a respiração.

#Você vai matá-lo? # Inuyasha perguntou, não parecia que iria impedir se ela respondesse sim.

#Não sei. # ela respondeu olhando para os olhos dourados e em seguida para o filho que a olhava com aqueles olhos grandes e ainda temerosos. # Que tal uma votação. # disse olhando para todos com os olhos ainda brancos.

#Por mim ele já devia esta morto. # Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

#Eu discordo. # Rin falou olhando para o youkai.

#Mata. # Sango disse simplesmente.

#Melhor não. # Miroku também discordou.

#Sim. # Kouga falou.

#Sim. # Ayame concordou e todos viram Naraku parando de lutar quase ao ponto de perder o fôlego.

#Não. # foi à vez de Kaede.

#Não. # Estrela também foi contra e Kirara fez uma aceno negativo, ou seja, 'não'.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que deveria desempatar tudo.

#Por um lado eu torço para que ele morra mais tudo o que ele causou... Se ele não o fizesse não teria conhecidos pessoas maravilhosas como conheci, não teria conhecido o amor e não teria um filho... Eu não sei ao certo. # a duvida era evidente em suas palavras e em seus olhos dourados.

#Decide logo que ele ta morrendo. # Sesshoumaru falou impaciente.

Kagome bufou e soprou, o ar era gelado e pouco a pouco a água foi congelando e congelando ate esta completamente congelada e em seguida aquele livro estava novamente na mão de Kagome e esta novamente leu o que havia ali e em seguida um forte brilho circulou a bola de gelo que aprisionava Naraku e de repente sumiu.

#O que você fez? # Inuyasha perguntou surpreso, Kagome abriu a mão e lá havia uma bola do tamanho de uma bola de gude transparente com apenas um ponto branco.

#Naraku esta aqui, ele ainda vive, mais nunca mais terá liberdade, pois agora estará sempre vigiado por nos mesmos. # disse e colocou o colar no pescoço de Estrela.

#Então esta tudo acabado? # Rin perguntou.

#Sim é muito difícil que alguém consiga libertá-lo de sua nova prisão. # Kagome falou e as meninas pularam de felicidade e todos voltaram para casa de Kagome tranqüilos.

#Por que ele reconheceu meu cheiro? # Inuyasha perguntou após um grande silencio que havia se instalado desde que montaram em Estrela.

#Por que eu queria que quando ele o visse não estranhasse. # Kagome disse tendo Inuyasha a abraçando pela cintura e Yue a sua frente rindo do vento que levava na face.

#Arigatou. # Inuyasha disse depositando um beijo no pescoço da humana que só sorriu, ela já havia voltado ao normal. # Você só atrai problema. # Inuyasha comentou zombeteiro recebendo uma cotovelada nas costelas.

#Seu chato. # ela retrucou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que fazia o coração do hanyou saltar de felicidade também.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Contaram tudo para os pais e familiares que já sabiam do ocorrido e desde o fim de Naraku já se passara um mês e todos estavam reunidos no grande templo Higurashi, Kagome descobriu que Kouga e Ayame estavam noivos, assim com Sesshoumaru e Rin.

#Bom a pedido da Sango eu só ia fazer esse pedido no dia que nos estivéssemos todos realmente reunidos. # Miroku anunciou e agora era oficial já que haviam achado Shippo e ele estava ali com os pais. # E hoje esse disse aconteceu e como disse que faria eu hoje que pedir você Sango em casamento, aceita? # todos ficaram esperando a resposta.

#Sim. # Sango disse antes de se jogar nos braços do agora noivo e o beijou enquanto todos batiam palmas, assobios e gritinhos.

#Oi. # Inuyasha disse chamando a atenção de todos.

#O que você vai fazer Inu? # Kagome perguntou ao seu lado esse simplesmente sorriu abraçando-a pela cintura.

#Parabéns Miroku e Sango, mais eu queria aproveitar esse momento em que todos estamos reunidos novamente e eu não quero mais perder tempo e aproveitando o embalo... # Inuyasha olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kagome que parecia levemente confusa. #... Kagome aceita se casar comigo? # perguntou e Kagome arregalou os olhos.

#C-como? # Kagome não podia acreditar no que ouvia, Inuyasha sorriu e aproximou a face do pescoço dela.

#Quer casar comigo? # Sussurrou só para ela dessa vez mordendo levemente sua orelha, podiam estar a um mês juntos mais sua saudade ainda permanecia ali.

#Hai. # ela disse sorrindo e Inuyasha a olhou.

#Que bom. # Inuyasha disse depositando um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

#AGORA É FESTA. # Souta gritou e todos gritaram e riram.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Os amigos resolveram se casar no mesmo e a festa foi enorme e para não sair da rotina eles juntaram os dinheiros em partes iguais, tudo bem que todos tinham dinheiro, mais foi por insistência das garotas que não aceitaram serem bancadas pelos meninos foram todos para o mesmo hotel em Caribe, após muita discussão sobre deixar ou levar Yue a Sra. Higurashi decidiu por eles ficando com o neto.

#Sol. # Kagome suspirou na piscina do hotel até que sentiu que alguém havia aparecido na sua frente o que a fez abrir os olhos vendo um hanyou malhado e bronzeado a sua frente com um calção todo molhadinho, Kagome se sentou e olhou para os lados vendo que com certeza o hanyou chamava muito atenção feminina. # Algo errado? # Kagome perguntou se levantou sentindo ciúmes da atenção que o hanyou tinha sobre si.

#Na verdade tem. # e antes que Kagome pudesse perguntar algo o hanyou a beijou, um beijo bem demorado e possessivo. # Estava com ciúmes, eu precisava disso. # ele sussurrou após o beijo e Kagome riu.

#Era recíproco. # Kagome sussurrou de volta e Inuyasha a pegou no colo saltando de volta na piscina ficando junto com os outros casais e amigos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Ai esse dia foi ótimo. # Sango disse entrando no hotel sendo carregada por Miroku de insistiu em fazer isso.

#Concordo. # Rin disse nas costas do youkai, pois o dia havia sido bem cansativo.

#Por mim podia não ter acabado. # Kagome falou se espreguiçando e Inuyasha a abraçou para a cintura.

#Posso resolver isso. # o hanyou sussurrou em seu ouvido e Kagome riu colocando as mãos sobre as do marido.

#Todo mundo ouviu isso Inuyasha. # Kouga falou e todo mundo riu.

#E tinha que esconder? # Kagome perguntou se virando para Inuyasha e o beijando, o hanyou sorriu contra os lábios da humana puxando-a pela cintura e erguendo-a Kagome rodeou as pernas nos quadris dele não se importando com os amigos que assistiam a tudo o elevado chegou e Inuyasha entrou carregando Kagome.

#Vocês não se importam em esperar o próximo né? # Inuyasha falou e os garotos iam falar algo que foi abafado pelas meninas.

#Não. # elas responderam e Kagome sorriu e piscou para elas recebendo o mesmo gesto de volta enquanto as portas se fechavam. # Agora é com a gente. # falaram juntas novamente puxando seus respectivos maridos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

#Onde nós paramos? # Kagome perguntou sorrindo ainda nos braços do hanyou.

#Na parte em que eu digo que eu te amo e voce me responde. # Inuyasha respondeu descendo uma das mãos para a coxa de Kagome.

#Preciso responder? # ela sussurrou manhosa em seu ouvido causando arrepios no hanyou.

#O que você prefere então? # perguntou começando a beijar seu pescoço variando entre mordidinhas e chupões.

#Prefiro demonstrar. # disse antes de beijá-lo demonstrando seus sentimentos, o elevador parou num dos últimos andares e sem parar de se beijarem já que era um quarto por andar assim que o hanyou fechou a porta já estava sem a camisa e o hanyou para não ficar atrás rasgou a blusa revelando o biquíni azul.

#Demonstrar me parece uma ótima idéia. # Inuyasha disse antes de prensá-la contra a parede para em seguida arrancar a saia.

#Se for sempre assim eu vou ficar sem roupa. # Kagome sussurrou enquanto Inuyasha beijava seu pescoço.

#Eu não vou me importa se isso acontecer. # o hanyou disse encarando-a e os dois sorriram enquanto Inuyasha andava na direção do quarto.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Noites e noites após aquela vieram para aqueles casais e o fim daquilo tudo não se pode determinar, apesar dos poderes, habilidades e coisas estranhas desse tipo, eles tiveram seus filhos, meninos e meninas que toda noite podiam ouvir as histórias loucas e inacreditáveis dos pais, mais apesar de tudo eles viviam como uma família feliz e de certa forma 'comum'.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mais uma fic acabada e espero realmente que tenham gostado, ****plix**** deixem sua opinião sobre minha humilde fic**

**Kissus**

**Ja ****ne**

**Tat-chan**


End file.
